Never Stopped Loving You
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: Love is eternal, it has no sense of time. Even through the hardest of times, two soulmates who are forever bound will find each other. As the legend goes: The Falcon and The Crane will soar together for eternity. Part 2 of The Lost Child of Zordon universe.
1. Prologue: Going Home

**Hello people! I am back again with the anticipated sequel to** ** _The Lost Child of Zordon_** **. As we all know, I ended the story with Kimberly preparing Eltar for** ** _Countdown To Destruction_** **. I opted the sequel to take place two years after the invasion. It may become a separate story of its own like** ** _The Muranthias Incident_** **. I admit, I did leave spaces for potential separate stories.**

 **Anyways, the story starts off in the middle of** ** _Time Force_** **and eventually lead up to the beloved** ** _Dino Thunder_** **with some twists and turns.**

 **Next, I'm having two plot points running parallel with each other and then intertwining at crucial points. I'm also bringing back a character or characters from** ** _In Space_ and _MMPR_** **. So this is how the general plot will run.**

 **Plot One: Kimberly is returning to Earth after her time on Eltar, in hopes to give Tommy Oliver closure after the infamous '** ** _Dear John_** **' Letter. But she has face some demons of her time during the war and battle Post-traumatic Stress Disorder.**

 **Plot Two: This introduces my new OC; Aegis, Kimberly's Eltarian cousin and importantly the Phantom Ranger. He accompanies Kim back to Earth and also, to win the affections of a certain Pink that captured his heart. (Note: I decided to change Aegis' surname).**

 **So that's the general plot details! But don't worry, I will ensure to put in deeper themes too and some pretty dark points.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** ** _Power Rangers_** **, it belongs to Saban (I think) and the only OCs I own are: Aria, Aegis, Boreas, Bohan and maybe others (mentions only).**

 **Without further ado! Let's get this ball rolling!**

* * *

Legend:

 **Bold: Flashbacks/Nightmares**

 _Italics: Communication via other sources; e.g: phones, morphers, transmissions/Thoughts (TPS Only)_

 _Italics/Underline: Animal and Dinosaur Spirits communicating/Mental Communication_

* * *

 _"No matter where you are or who you are,_

 _instincts tell you to go home."_

\- Laura Marney

* * *

Prologue: Going Home

* * *

 _Afternoon (Eltarian Time)…_

 _Year: 2001…_

Canon: _Power Rangers Time Force_

( _Scene: Balcony, Castle of Eltar, Eltar_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I leaned over the balcony, watching my home planet from above. I can't believe the time that has passed, the war I just survived; _Countdown To Destruction_. Astronema's and Dark Spectre's final trump card in hopes to conquer Earth and take over the entire universe. Eltar was attacked heavily by a mixture of the Air Squadrons and Ground Forces; not to mention, they had their own form of artillery too. Master Vile; Rita Repulsa's father was leading the attack, with Goldar, Rito Revolto and Scorpina by his side as Generals. I fought side by side with my uncle Ninjor and the Blue Senturion. Dimitria… the thought of her caused me to sigh; I was… so cold and hostile towards her. Father would have been ashamed of my behaviour. I detested Dimitria because she just left the second generation Turbo Rangers alone, before the Command Chamber exploded once again. I felt she abandoned them, all I did was either glare at the Inquirian, snap at her harshly and downright avoided her like a plague. I even went so far to making my eyes flash red to let her know to stay away from me. I wanted nothing to do with her. Mother gave me quite a lecture about my behaviour; even Rhea was scolding me! My hostility was not my proudest moment, especially as a Lieutenant.

Eltar fought a long, hard bloody battle during Astronema's campaign; many of our soldiers were lost. The one death that hit me the hardest was Bohan's. The long range sniper position was breached; mother and Ninjor held the front for me while I ninja streaked all the way to the back, knocking Quantrons, Putties, Cogs and Piranhatrons left and right. However, I was too late to save Bohan; he was fatally stabbed through the chest by a large blade, belonging to a Quantron. I've never been so angry. Mother and Ninjor said I went on a literal rampage; my alter ego Firebird almost took over. Despite my ranger powers, I couldn't save him. The training I personally provided him could not save him. Bohan died in my arms; he was like a friend to me, a brother in arms. I did everything with him! I personally took him under my wing and trained him because he struggled. I hung out with him and the other soldiers; telling them stories of my time on Earth as a Power Ranger. We were really close and as a token of our friendship; he got a dog tag made for me, with his name engraved on it. He got inspired after I showed the soldiers a picture of them; what soldiers on Earth would keep sometimes as a form of identification. Now, to me they are a means to remember him by. I keep the dog tags around my neck, tucked behind my shirt; so only my mother's necklace is visible or it is safely packed away in my backpack. We buried him and gave the young sniper an honorary title; his name carved into the stone, among with many other brave soldiers who lost their lives. Thinking back, with the memories I have of Bohan, I actually find it funny that the citizens thought we were courting; his father was close to set a day to meet my mother. Bohan and I had to convince everyone that we are close friends, we are only like siblings; we had to do it fast before the damage was done, but even his mother saw we were just friends. I silently chuckled to myself. After the war, myself and mother focused in helping those that ended up as war widows due to the past events and ensuring they are getting by. The galaxy scale attack has nearly left most planets bankrupt.

Back to Dimitria, I forgave her in the end and apologised for my behaviour. If it wasn't for her; my mother would be dead. I must say, Dimitria's skills in magic is powerful, she handles herself just as well in close quarter combat. Scorpina joined the fight and was going after my mother: Aria with a vengeance, while I squared off with Goldar. Uncle Ninjor dealt with Rito; Rita's brother. From what I heard, Rita and Zedd were leading the attack on Triforia; where Trey and his army fought them off. Scorpina was able to seriously injure my birth mother, cutting her leg deeply; I tried to get to her but Goldar got in my way. I thought I had lost her, just like I lost Bohan; but praise The Power, Dimitria teleported in and deflected Scorpina's finishing blow. Once my mother was patched up, I thanked Dimitria for risking her life to save Aria. Dimitria understood why I was so angry towards her, but we settled our differences and now, we're best of friends. By the end of the war; she was reunited with her sister, Diana - who was originally Divatox; the Space Pirate who sacrificed myself and Jason to Maligore. I forgave her for that too.

Then, I unconsciously rubbed my left wrist; where my bracelet is. I looked down at it and tears began to well up. It was a silver falcon; turning the bracelet over, was a thin solid piece of silver plate with words engraved onto it. The sentence was in Eltarian, it read: ' _The Falcon and The Crane eternal soulmates; to forever fly together in an endless dance_ '. Tommy wrote the words in English and asked my father Zordon to translate it. The translation worked well and when I say it… it sounds so… musical. He got it custom made for me as a Christmas present. I actually got him a bracelet similar to his as well. Instead; the words engraved on his is: ' _Love is like the wind; you can't see it, but you can feel it_ '. It was a quote taken by Nicholas Sparks' novel: _A Walk To Remember_. The two of us wore those bracelets every single day, never taking it off. We even made a vow, should anything happen to either of us; either of the bracelets will be sent to me or Tommy. That was back in nineteen ninety-six. It's too bad the Falcon and Crane are no longer together; I broke Tommy's heart by getting Zordon to send my ' _Dear John_ ' letter to him, during his time as Zeo Ranger V Red. It was for the best and for his own good; I'm sure he hates me, but if he doesn't… Tommy has moved on and is probably married to Kat by now and buried the bracelet I got him in his house, to be never seen again. For some reason, I can't bring myself to take my bracelet off; I guess it's a reminder of what I gave up, willingly let go. Poor Kat, I can't believe she kept my secret up to now… because I made her, I made her promise. Kat probably resents me as well, I won't be surprised if she was close to cracking and telling Tommy and the others where I really was. Jason knows, but he promised to not tell anyone also; he's my brother by everything but blood, I know he kept quiet. However, he was probably on the verge of breaking as well. I'll be mobbed by the others if they found out, Trini and Aisha especially; even my mom. She knew I was never born on Earth. But surprisingly, she doesn't know I'm a Power Ranger, more specifically a Ninjetti.

I don't know if Tommy will forgive me for my actions, yet he deserves some closure, so we can be both at peace. He and I need to get this off our shoulders and clear the air between us. We can both fully move on with our lives then. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes; I feel my time on Eltar is over. I helped keep the planet safe from destruction; my mother will understand why I feel the need to return home, to Earth. My mission here is complete, I looked up out at the sky. My father is watching over me, Aria and everyone. After a gold wave hit us, making me power down, vanquished Goldar, then humanised Scorpina, Rito and Master Vile; along with disintegrating every single foot soldier to dust. I heard Rhea cry out in anguish and mom felt the pain too. Zordon sacrificed himself to save the entire universe. I just could not believe that! My father is gone! I only got to know him for a few short years, but I will cherish them. Aria, myself, the civilians and the Elders of Eltar gave my father the Passing Ceremony he deserved; he was the true hero. Aria and I chose not to bury him with the soldiers or beside the line of Grand Sages before him, instead, we buried him next to his parents, who would have been my grandparents. It is all the more reason I want to return home. Because of Zordon, I feel too uncomfortable here. No, not uncomfortable, Zordon would have reminded me I have unfinished business and would respect my heart lies on Earth. I'm dead set on it: I'm going home, back to Earth.

Without warning, someone coughed behind me, to get my attention. I turned around to see the teasing, mischievous smile with his warm, soulful brown eyes twinkling. It was my cousin Aegis; the Phantom Ranger. How long has he been standing there for!? I swear, Aegis is like Jason. Another Jason, as if one was bad enough, even the comparison is frustrating. Aegis stood at a similar height to Jason, around the six foot range; maybe a tiny bit taller than him, but not much. His medium length, black hair was pulled back into a clean and neat ponytail, although he wants to get it cut up. His toned, muscled and chiseled body showed through his Eltarian clothes. His appearance made him look really handsome, he was being flirted and chased by other female Eltarians, but I could tell his heart belonged to someone else. He outright ignored their advances, I even had to talk to them; explaining that my cousin is not interested. They're only after him because it screams: ' _I'm courting the handsome Phantom Ranger_ '! I shivered, and had to gag.

"You were in deep thought Kara." He teased, speaking in English to me, but his Eltarian accent clearly coming through. I know Aegis spent a little time on Earth while I was away helping Triforia with their defences. I asked him if he could keep an eye on the current team of Power Rangers; that was the Turbo Rangers and that he did. Next, I deployed him to Triforia to help Trey defend his planet; he is just one ranger. When he returned, he opened up to me, saying his heart fell for the Pink Turbo Ranger, who was also the Pink Astro Ranger: Cassandra ' _Cassie_ ' Chan. My cousin has good tastes, it's was saddening for her that he had to leave, but it was a must. I think he is now regretting that decision, Cassie only knows him as the Phantom Ranger, but not as Aegis of Eltar.

"I'm planning on returning to Earth." I revealed to him, "I think Eltar will be alright without me." That was when Aegis' head shot up, his face beaming a bright and hopeful smile.

"Then I'm coming with you!",

"But Aegis…" He cut me off,

"This could be my only chance to win Cassie's heart. Please let me come with you!" I sighed, but my cousin is so in love with Cassie, the third Pink in the Pink Ranger Legacy; he's not going to give up this second chance. His Pink Ranger will not slip through his fingers again. All I could do was smile, it looks like dear cousin and I are seeking similar goals: I want to find and explain things to Tommy; I'll be very surprised if he still loves me, for now, I will give him the closing he deserves. Then Aegis is following his heart to chase after his Pink Ranger. At least he'll be happy.

"Alright Aegis. You can come." He quickly ran over and hugged me, tight. I laughed a little before he finally let go. "But we have to do a few things first; the sooner we apply to University, we'll get our qualifications, so we can both get jobs and you have to change your name." Thinking of University, since my dreams of gymnastics are down the hatch, I can fulfil my second goal of being a History Teacher. If I do well in the lectures, they may let me graduate early, perhaps work on my Masters and I can move on to a Post Doctorate. Hm… Dr. Kimberly Hart; there's a nice ring to it. I'm pushing my luck, I'll be happy enough with a First Class Honours Degree; a Bachelors (Hons) in History. Aegis cocked his head in confusion, most likely to why he has to change his name and attend University.

"Why do I have to change my name?",

"Think about it, your name is unusual. No one is named that; especially when translated, your name means ' _Shield of Zeus_ '. Which is derived from Greek Mythology." I explained and watched as he sighed, bringing his head back. He understood my reasoning, people will be asking him questions about his name.

"You proved a point cousin. So, when we go to Alpha to help us, what will I change my name to?" I thought long and hard about this. I want his name to start with the first letter and that's ' _A_ ' and I also want the name to work with the surname Hart, but that will make people think we're siblings, not cousins. Prehaps I could take my adoptive mother's maiden name Callaghan. Then it all clicked for me, I'm sure he'll like it too.

"I personally think the name Aaron suits you. Aaron Callaghan; my cousin.",

"Aaron Callaghan." He mused. "I actually approve of it Kara. What are we waiting for!? Let's do this!" He said excitingly, running off to find Alpha. I swear there's a spirit of a child in him. Apart from him being like Jason, I see a little Rocky in there as well. I chuckled a little; then Rhea appeared.

 _"So you are going ahead with it?"_ She questioned. Rhea thinks she has hope of reuniting with her Falcon: Caesar; but like Tommy, I think Caesar will not be easy to forgive.

"Yes Rhea. I am. We're going home." And I looked back out to Eltar one more time, then running to catch up with my cousin Aegis. I pray I don't run into my friends too soon, especially Tommy. I don't want to be bombarded with questions so quickly. What I want to do is get back into routine with Earth, get through University, find a job and then sort out my problems. The main one being Tommy. May the Power protect me for this!

* * *

 **And that's the Prologue finished. So yeah, I'm opting for the similar writing style I have done in the last story. I hope you guys will like the sequel as you did for its predecessor.**

 **I'm not a review seeker, but constructive criticism is nice to see. But if you want to be updated on a new chapter, hit that Favourite and/or Follow!**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter One!**


	2. Welcome To Reefside

**Sorry for leaving you all hanging. It's hard trying to maintain some writing standard and making sure there are no common English mistakes. If there is, I will come back to fix them!**

 **Anyways; I have now introduced some of the important cast of _Dino Thunder_. Like the previous story; it will be following the layout. So expect large time jumps in this AU version of _Dino Thunder_ and I hope I do this well. **

**Lastly; I do not own the song: _War of Hearts_ \- Ruelle. One last note: I will be using a song or two in this story and they have a significance.**

 **Enjoy Chapter One!**

* * *

 _"Every second brings a fresh beginning._

 _Every hour holds a new promise._

 _Every night our dreams can bring hope and_

 _every day is what you choose to make it."_

\- Unknown

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome To Reefside

* * *

 _Two Years Later…_

 _12:25…_

 _Tuesday…_

 _15th July 2003…_

Canon: _Pre-Power Rangers Dino Thunder_

( _Scene: Kimberly's and Aegis' Apartment, Apartment Block, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Myself and Aegis entered the apartment we rented until we could find somewhere more permanent. I can't believe the two years have flown by so quickly! I got a place in a teaching course for History while my cousin opted for Maths. He was considering at lecturing for Computer Science, but he complained how ' _primitive_ ' Earth's technology is. I must be fair, I kind of forgot how far behind Earth is in technological advances despite constructing Terra Venture; which is now being reconstructed as Terra Venture City on Mirinoi. However engineers and scientists used the technology they salvaged after _Countdown To Destruction,_ reverse-engineered it for their use. I would have helped with negotiations between the Natives and the Colony, but I was just too busy in helping Eltar recover. I had to take priorities and Eltar came first. They were in good hands though; as the new chosen Champions of the Quasar Sabres appeared, further following my father's legacy. I wonder how Maya is, when I wasn't doing reconnaissance with my squad; she offered a room for me to stay in and we got to know each other very well. The Mirinoians are very hospitable people Back to the matter at hand, my home planet was really hit hard; so I had to stay.

Anyways, on a happier note, thanks to our increased intelligence, Aegis and I graduated earlier than our peers; as Mature Students. Aegis now has a Masters in Mathematics; while I caught the attention of some History Professors. They said if I helped them with some of their research; they'll help provide the fees so I can get my Post Doctorate! I got to skip getting a Masters altogether! So now, I'm Dr. Kimberly Hart; Aegis mercilessly teases me that my PhD is making my ego too big. I got back at him for that statement with good old fashion sparring at the gym. Both of us moved to Reefside because there were two vacant jobs; one looking for a Maths Teacher and the other History. The two of us jumped before the positions were gone; we were told to come in for an interview around July twenty-fifth. I've been given the twelve-thirty interview and Aegis got the one-thirty slot. What was the principal's name again? Oh right, Principal Randall; she took over after the previous one retired. I dropped by the school to get a look at it, met the caretaker and he said he heard rumours that Principal Randall is a walking Hurricane Katrina. One woman can't be that bad. Can she?

My cousin helped me place the groceries on the kitchen counter and began to put things away. He surprisingly adapted to Earth pretty quickly, I was expecting to give him a nutshell lecture on how things worked here. I guess he observed some of Earth's culture during his stay when the second generation Turbo Rangers were on duty. To be fair, I struggled adapting a little too; when I was writing my application for the school, Aegis was ahead writing perfect English until he told me I was filling in my page in Eltarian. Rewriting the application was not fun! At all. What did you get expect? I spent seven years writing and speaking Eltarian, now my English is a little out of whack. Even though I know my cousin well, we spent time together walking through the park, going to the movies and all that. People had mistaken us as a married couple or boyfriend and girlfriend. It really confused Aegis; subjects on love and marriage was done a little more formally on Eltar. The people of Earth are a bit more lax, yet… it's too complicated to explain. Although, it's an awkward thought; like come on people! That's technically incest! When Aegis and I went to look at the apartment, the landlord… or landlady thought we were together! And that was what? Four weeks ago? I looked back to it.

 _ **Four Weeks Ago…**_

 _ **13:00…**_

 _ **Friday…**_

 _ **18th June 2003…**_

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Apartment Block, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **The landlady turned the key to open the door to let myself and my cousin into the apartment. The two of us had a good look around; nice space, plenty of natural light coming in from the slide doors that lead out to a balcony. There is a decent kitchen and we also have stable Wi-Fi; the dining table was large enough for both myself and Aegis to work on; when we get to the point of correcting homework and grading papers and tests. That sounds so fun, but that's the joy of a teaching job. I was given a job to lecture in the University I studied in, but I declined the offer. There's something about high schools I like. I snapped myself back to the apartment. I'm actually impressed with this property; we're inside the city, only a fifteen minute drive from Reefside High School and we have a nice view of the marina, it's perfect! The landlady knew the two of us were liking the apartment; she saw it on our faces and knew that we'll take it.**

 **"I take it you both like the apartment?" She asked us,**

 **"We do indeed Mrs Ford. We'll take the place." I answered. "What's the rent?",**

 **"The price of the rent is one thousand-five hundred dollars for the year; which is…" Aegis beat Mrs Ford on the maths.**

 **"A hundred and twenty-five dollars a month; excluding electricity and heating bills, tax and other miscellaneous." I had to hold back a laughter there. You can't deny the fact Eltarians are somewhat superior intellects.**

 **"That is the cheapest offered on the market. So I'm taking this is a ' _yes_ ' Mr. and Mrs. Callaghan?" Aegis and I choked on air upon hearing that. Whoa! Time out woman! Aegis was blushing a deep shade of red, while I was getting my breathing under control. This was happening as Mrs Ford stared at us totally confused, so I cleared things up for her.**

 **"You must be mistaken Mrs Ford; Aaron and I are not married, nor together. We're merely cousins.",**

 **"Oh… I'm sorry I put you two in an awkward position." In the end, myself and Aegis laughed. Aegis answered for me.**

 **"It's alright Mrs Ford. Everyone makes mistakes." I watched as the landlady loosened up a little and smiled herself.**

 **"I guess we have a deal then; on one condition.",**

 **"What's that?",**

 **"Please call me Emily. I don't do formalities and don't make me feel older than I already am." We all chuckled a little. My cousin and I shook hands with her to seal the deal on the apartment. Emily helped us in filling out the form; from what I learned she had to work her way up. She started off as a property surveyor, then diverged off into other jobs within the property ladder. That must not be easy. It took about twenty minutes to fill in the application form, but we got it done. The apartment was ours, as long as we stayed on top of the rent. Emily handed me the keys; I have to find a locksmith to cut another set for Aegis. Seems like things in Reefside are going to get real good.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

I placed the last of the groceries in the food cabinet; we stocked up on more than enough food for a good few weeks. Unfortunately, Aegis or myself were not in the mood to cook, we decided to take it easy. So I ordered some take-out and we both have to prepare for our interviews that is in ten days. I wonder how bad Pincipal Randall can be really. It's not like she's going to chew us inside out.

 _Ten Days Later…_

 _12:10…_

 _Friday…_

 _25th July 2003…_

( _Scene: Principal's Office, Reefside High School, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat before Principal Randall herself. OK, I take back what I said ten days ago! I admit, I am a little nervous of her. She was a tall woman, nearly matching Kat in height, she wore glasses and had short black hair. She is a bit intimidating, even by the way she speaks. However, I never expected to be called in this early, I am the twelve-thirty slot! Aegis will be in about an hour after me. Something about Principal Randall was… throwing me off. I'm getting an aura off her that… she's not who she really is. Rhea is getting the same feeling and feels slightly dodge; for the lack of a better word, about Randall.

However, I brushed it all off. Sometimes I curse my ranger instincts; must be because I used my Ninjetti Powers a lot during _Countdown To Destruction_. Now, I'm a retired Power Ranger. Not to mention, after my experience on Eltar, I have grown accustomed to the possibilities of moles, in other words spies. I rather not get into that; it was a very bad betrayal by a close friend of my mom's, a friend I thought, I saw as family. I even had my fair share of assassins; yes, attempts on my life were made. Most assassins were hired by The Alliance; they all failed thanks to Rhea being on guard. Yes, I was that much of a pain in the ass and while I led the army, I was a serious threat. Fuck! There was a ' _Kill On Sight_ ' order and a bounty on me! Thanks to that, I did have a momentary lapse of paranoia, having difficulty trusting people. I looked at Randall, she… seems pretty satisfied with the questions I answered; then she decided to throw in a few more.

"So Dr. Hart. For someone with a PhD in History, what brings you here? To teach high school students? It's a little strange for someone with impressive qualifications." Her voice was devilishly smooth, yet a tad bit unnerving. "Even so far that you did not have to study for a Masters. You are an unique woman." I didn't respond to that part, but I answered her first question.

"I guess I am just looking for some peace and quiet." I answered with a small smile. That is partly the truth too; I did need some quiet time after surviving a full scale war! Randall leaned back into her office chair, looking at me with calculating eyes.

"Funny, that's the same answer I got from a Science Teacher I interviewed." I gulped, what Science Teacher? She makes it out like I should know him or her for that matter. Randall then brought out her hand. "Welcome to Reefside Dr Hart." I raised an eyebrow; just like that!? I expected some sort of processing to be going on! I wonder will she do the same with Aegis. Principal Randall read the surprise off my face. "None of the other candidates impressed me Dr Hart." I stood up and shook hands with Randall.

"I'll be back in to sort out my assigned classroom and the History curriculum." I told her. Before I reached the door, Randall threw in some last minute words; or advice for that manner.

"Here's some advice: be tough on the students, painful if possible. If they smile, you're doing something wrong. Make their lives as miserable as possible." I frowned. Uh… alright then, I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. Well, at least it's good to know I have a job. If Aegis is equally lucky, the two of us will go out to celebrate. We really need to get to know Reefside a little better; it's not Angel Grove but… it is better than actually being home. That reminds me, I should contact Jason and Kat. The two of them must going up their rockers wondering what happened to me, since I literally vanished off the face of the Earth. No doubt Jason is trying every single means to contact me, while Kat is most likely growing out her nails so she can scratch me to Hell and back! I even bet Aisha and Trini will be preparing a very, very long rant/lecture when they hear I'm back; so will Aisha's Animal Spirit Artemis!

I made my way out of the office, pulling my cell phone out to call my cousin and let him know I got the job. Also to warn him in advance about Principal Randall; it'll be a blow to his ego if he gets sacred by her. I feel sorry for all the other workers here. That woman is definitely a force to be reckoned with. What was her previous job? A prison officer? I walked back to my car after contacting Aegis, so he's warned in advance. I got into my car and drove away back to the apartment so I could get into something more comfortable.

 _Three Hours Later…_

 _15:10…_

( _Scene: Kimberly's and Aegis' Apartment, Apartment Block, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat on the couch with a cup of tea, reading over a research paper published by a well known historian. In the corner, there are some history boxsets that I still have to go through. Some from my adoptive parents as a birthday gift and others from my friends. It's been what? Over half a decade since I was last in contact with my friends. I sort of disconnected from Jason after _The Muranthias Incident_ ; Zach and Trini have been really busy with The World Teen Summit in Switzerland. If I remember correctly, Jason told me Aisha is in Africa working as a vet. That was her dream; that's how Tanya took her place as Zeo Ranger Two Yellow. Aisha swapped places with her during her Zeo Crystal Shard quest. I miss my friends, Jason is another person burdened with my secret. Also, I don't know what happened to Billy; I'm guessing he's permanently staying on Aquitar. I slightly chuckled, it's so ironic since his childhood fear is fish! By now, it is probably conquered. The last time I have seen and talked to him was during war meetings and transmissions. Our contact became less and less frequent as I got busier, as did he. Even if the former Original Blue and Wolf Ninjetti Ranger did return to Earth, no doubt he kept my location quiet too.

Next, I heard the door open after hearing the familiar click of the key turning in the keyhole. I watched as Aegis entered the apartment; wow. He looks so smart and devilishly handsome in that suit and his black hair combed back neatly. Aegis finally decided to get his dark black locks cut; he said it will make him look more professional. Well, it makes him look more cute; if he manages to find Cassie, she's going to be fawning over him. He decided to go looking for Cassie after we settle into our jobs; but I did warn him, if he leaves it too late… someone else will win Cassie's affections. The last thing I need is to calm down an angry, pissed off cousin who's also the Phantom Ranger!

Speaking of which, mother insisted that my cousin should take the Power Ruby just in case. She gave his Ruby an upgrade, having it placed in a morpher similar to the one I used to have during my Ranger days. However, the Ruby will be safer. Aegis told me how Divatox stole his Power Ruby and he went through an energy/life force drain. A similar situation I went through. Anyways; I have my Ninjetti Powers and Rhea is like a second pair of eyes for me, having an Animal Spirit that can materialise and disappear from view is handy. Also, if I need the Ninjetti Powers; Rhea will help me tap into them. Seriously though, my mother is being too over protective; what dangers are out there now? Father's energy wave would have purified or vanquished a good majority of our enemies. Aegis and I should be enjoying life as retired former Rangers. I looked up at Aegis, he looked a little shaken, but he was smiling. I got up to prepare another cup of tea for him, as he threw off his shoes and jacket.

"So how did it go?" I asked him, as I boiled up the kettle.

"Jesus Kara! That woman is bat shit crazy!" He exclaims. I see he has become accustomed to Earth's way of speaking. Eltar was so formal, I guess it's a little freeing for him. "Other than that..." The was a pause in the air. Aegis is doing this on purpose. I glared at him and so, he had to say it. "I got the job!" After I poured the water with the teabag inside, I ran over to him and hugged my cousin.

"That's brilliant Aegis!" I laughed. We'll be working together in the same high school! That will make fitting in a little better, for both of us anyways. Then a thought came to my head. "After tea, we're celebrating. Put on some comfortable clothes cousin.",

"Where are we going?" Aegis questioned,

"There's this place called Hayley's Cyberspace. It's technically an internet café." I explained,

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed, smiling.

 _One Hour Later…_

 _16:10…_

( _Scene: Hayley's Cyberspace Café, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Aegis and I entered the café wearing our casual clothes. I had a good look at it. It reminds me of the Youth Centre and Ernie's Juice Bar. Well… it doesn't exactly have the room, space or size Ernie had. So much has changed while I was away, sometimes I wonder is Earth even home anymore. I feel… so out of place, have I embraced Eltar too much? Just when I thought I was getting too uncomfortable there since my father's passing. Maybe I'm having a reverse psychology moment. I snapped out of my thoughts when Aegis signalled me to come over after he found a seat for the two of us. I made my way over, then sat down. At that same time, a woman approached us. She was slightly taller than me, red-brown hair and had a dark shade of brown eyes. Wow, she own this place!? It's doing as well as Ernie's back in the day.

"Good evening. I'm Hayley Zitkor." Zitkor? Is she related to this dodgy entrepreneur Karl Zitkor? Owner of the controversial Zitkor Industries in Cross World City? I read a few things about him and his business in the paper a couple of years back. She then looked at the two of us. "New to Reefside?",

"Yeah. We recently got a teaching position here." I said to her,

"Well congratulations on your new jobs…" She doesn't know our names. We decided to be friendly and greet her. Aegis reached out first.

"I'm Aaron. Aaron Callaghan." The two of them shook hands. Aegis really has grown to his new Earth name. My turn.

"And I'm Kimberly Hart." Then, for a second there; I swore I saw Hayley? I think? Her eyes flashed with subtle anger. Does she know me somehow? But who could have told her about me? Did she know any of my friends? Does she know of my origins? Her features relaxed then, but I'm not letting this go. I could hear Rhea huffing in annoyance. "Aaron and I are cousins.",

"Yup. This is my pride and joy." Hayley said to us, sounding friendly again. "So what can I get for you two?" She questioned, preparing to take our orders.

"Do you do smoothies?" I asked her,

"There's nothing I can do. Preference?",

"Strawberry smoothie." I said,

"Vanilla for me." Aegis answered. Hayley jotted down our orders, smiling and walking off to prepare the smoothies. I leaned back into the chair as Aegis noticed my change, he knew my eyes were threatening to glow red or do some kind of light show. He placed a hand on my shoulder as Rhea calmed me down as well. I bet even Aegis noticed Hayley's eyes glaring at me. She knows about the letter I sent. The only person who would have told her is… Tommy. Perhaps the two of them went to college together, I won't be surprised if they are together. Looks like Hayley has a reason to subtly hate me; I did break Tommy's heart and it was in a cold, cruel way. Sometimes… I hate myself for it.

Mother actually forced me to take a break from military duty because I was depressed and needed a little time to heal. Hell, I was angry at myself and took my temper out on the soldiers. I was insistent that working will take my mind off Tommy, but she wouldn't back down and I conceded. Well, I do know where I inherited the stubbornness from. Shortly, Hayley arrived with our smoothies and left the bill. She prices them fairly too, no doubt this place gets busy all year round, especially when the students come. Aegis and I spent some time chatting, I reminisced our time on Eltar, getting to know each other. We were practically estranged family members at the start and wary of each other. I told him of my time in Angel Grove, also how difficult life was for me. Time flew by so quickly, as we both laughed at some embarrassing stories of our lives. We long finished our smoothies, they were pretty good. They'll rival Ernie's smoothies too.

I listened to Aegis as he told me a tale about his childhood, then… my eyes caught a figure entering the café. He was tall, roughly five foot eleven, hair was black, short and spiked, on his chin was a small goatee. Not to mention, he was dressed in black. Then I saw his brown, puppy-dog eyes. The unforgetful, adorable puppy brown eyes. Oh my god! Tommy!? He's here in Reefside too!? Then I remembered Randall's words:

 _"Funny, that's the same answer I got from a Science Teacher I interviewed."_ Shit! She was talking about Tommy! Wait? Back up! Tommy is a Science Teacher!? I expected him to open up his own dojo or something like that or even continue his racing career. I knew he liked Palaeontology, but I thought it was just a side hobby. I did not think he would follow it up and use it to be a Science Teacher! I mentally told Rhea to keep quiet to avoid waking Caesar; which she protested to, but I put up a mental block, imagining it as a large bird cage. She's going to hate me for that. I whispered to Aegis.

"Keep your back turned to me!" Aegis stood in his position, keeping completely still. His height kept me out Tommy's line of sight as he made his way over to the counter where Hayley stood. I hope she doesn't say anything! I have to get out of here! While Tommy was busy talking to Hayley, I passed Aegis the cash to pay for the smoothies. "Pay the bill! I'll meet you outside!" My cousin stood up to approach Hayley to pay for our drinks, while I snuck out of the café. Once I got outside, I leaned by back against the wall. If Tommy's here, then he's working in the same high school! I'm going to be seeing him everyday! Five days a week! Shit! Why me!? I was hoping to not run into him so soon! Rhea then freed herself from my mental block and appeared, resting on my shoulder.

 _"You can't run away from this Kara."_ She soothed, _"This is your chance to tell him the truth!"_ I had to close my eyes to prevent tears from falling.

"That's the thing Rhea, I don't think I can." I sat onto the ground, my back still against the wall. I clutched my head. "It's happening too fast!",

 _"I assume fate wants to speed things up."_ My Crane comforted,

"It's too fast for me. I feel Tommy still hates me." With that response, all I could hear was Rhea cooing in sadness. She really wants to reunite with Caesar, but I'm too scared to go anywhere near or even be three hundred feet within Tommy's radius or line of sight. Aegis exited the café, finding me on the ground. He helped me up and we walked back to our apartment.

 _18:45…_

( _Scene: Kimberly's and Aegis' Apartment, Apartment Block, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The two of us returned to the apartment, kicking off our shoes and tossing our jackets onto the couch. I went into the sitting area where I had my acoustic guitar resting on its stand. It's been a while since I last sang, but I need to get this off my chest and just… release my emotions of what just transpired. I genuinely did not want to run into Tommy. Fate is funny, I think Rhea is right; it's like the universe is trying to get long lost lovers back together. Tommy and I are soulmates, we destined for each other, one way or another.

Then, I remembered the song I wrote in my spare time after _Countdown To Destruction_ ; I wrote it to release some inner turmoil for my love for Tommy, but it was love I couldn't have. How can I get or win something back, if I willingly gave it up? I pushed Tommy out of my life because I was scared he would become suspicious and realise I was on Eltar. He really would have followed me, I couldn't have that! I would be devastated if he had died. That was the reason for the ' _Dear John_ ' letter; I could not risk putting his life in danger. I had to focus on the war; any thoughts of Tommy were fatal to me. It has harsh, but it was the reality I had to accept. Not to mention, Tommy was needed, to be stationed as an Earth Ranger; I would not let him get up and leave his post like I did. Aegis watched as I began strumming the guitar strings. The song is fittingly called _War of Hearts_. I played the ten second intro instrumental, then I began to sing the lyrics.

 _"Come to me,_

 _In the night hours,_

 _I will wait for you._

 _And I can't sleep,_

 _Cause thoughts devour._

 _Thoughts of you consume._

 _I can't help but love you,_

 _Even though I try not to!_

 _I can't help but want you,_

 _I know that I'd die without you._

 _Stay with me a little longer,_

 _I will wait for you._

 _Shadows creep,_

 _And want grows stronger,_

 _Deeper than the truth._

 _I can't help but love you,_

 _Even though I try not to!_

 _I can't help but want you,_

 _I know that I'd die without you!_

 _I can't help but be wrong in the dark,_

 _Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts._

 _I can't help but want oceans to part,_

 _Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts._

 _I can't help but love you,_

 _Even though I try not to!_

 _I can't help but want you,_

 _I know that I'd die without you!_

 _I can't help but be wrong in the dark,_

 _Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts._

 _I can't help but want oceans to part,_

 _Cause I'm overcome in this war of hearts."_

After strumming the last chord, I put the guitar down. I have almost forgotten how freeing music is. I was too busy to make it a hobby again while I was working for my Post Doctorate. I looked around to see Aegis left the living area; he must be tired. We did have a long day and even though my cousin has adjusted to Earth, his body clock has not exactly adjusted to the time difference and the planet's rotations. Eltar's rotation is slower than on Earth; by now I think it is either evening or nightfall. I wonder how Aria is doing, most likely busy trying to rebuild Eltar. I was surprised that she let myself and Aegis leave the planet on short notice; but she knew our hearts were longing for loved ones we let go. Aria could see that fate may give us a second chance and we can't ruin that! We won't get a third chance. The two of us have fallen for… very special humans of Earth. Yet she gave us some portable communication technology so we can talk to her anytime. Which is nice of her, like the caring mother and aunt she is.

( _No POV_ )

Kimberly put the guitar back on its stand, making her way to her bedroom to change into nightwear. Kim took out her pyjamas and began to take off her clothes, removing her jeans, replacing them with her PJ pants. She slightly hesitated when removing her pink checked shirt; Kim just sighed as she took the shirt off fully, turning her back to the mirror, revealing the literal scars of war underneath. Her back was marred and crisscrossed with scars of various length, thickness and shades of white. Some scars were faint, others were clearer than the rest. A tear slipped down her cheek; these are more than just scars. They are battle and torture scars. A few scars were still sensitive to touch, primarily the long ones that are visibly seen; especially the one that rested between her shoulder blades, before stopping at the small of her back in a diagonal manner. She got that scar after being struck by a blade belonging to Darkonda; if Ecliptor was not there to torture her for enemy intelligence, Darkonda would take his place and his methods are much crueler. Apart from whipping and slicing her back open, he'd even burn and electrocute her too. Other times, she would get phantom pains from them.

This is also why Kimberly is scared to be near Tommy; she is afraid that he will see her as a marked, tainted women, changed by the course of war. The Kimberly Tommy once knew is gone, she matured and is haunted by the horrors she faced. The Kimberly he knew is no longer the perky, yet shy girl but a hardened soldier; a leader. Kim could no longer look at these scars and quickly put on her sleeping top. The former Pink Ranger and war veteran laid in bed and let sleep take over her.

 _Eighteen Days Later…_

 _3:15…_

 _Monday…_

 _12th August 2003…_

Canon: _Day of the Dino_

( **Nightmare** / _Scene: Interrogation and Torture Room, Dark Fortress, Space_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **I screamed out as the whip struck my back for I don't know how long. I don't know how many times I've been whipped; I lost count at this stage ever since my capture. The mission to save my father had been compromised, our enemies were waiting for us! Even though we found Zordon; myself, Aegis and Boreas walked right into a trap. Father told the three of us to go and he will be fine; Astronema has done no harm to him… yet anyways. Although, Astronema is the one of the few villains I feel sorry for. Her real name is Karone of KO-35 and is Andros'; the Red Astro Ranger, long lost sister and she was kidnapped when they were just children.**

 **Anyhow, we sprung the trap! Ecliptor, Astronema and squadrons of Quantrons were waiting for us. The only way they could have prepared in advance was someone relayed the information to them. That means Eltar has a spy! After father told us to retreat; I willingly stayed behind to allow Boreas and Aegis escape and I surrendered. To aggravate my father; Ecliptor would force Zordon to watch. Other times, the footage of me being tortured would be recorded and sent to my mother. The final method they used was transmitting my torture live across the galaxy, but Earth! That latter was worse. I'm glad my torture footage was never transmitted to Earth… I couldn't imagine what Tommy would think, to see me being deliberately hurt; it would break him, yes; but not just him, all my friends too. Then they'll all storm NASADA HQ and demand a ship to take them to Eltar.**

 **Snapping back to my current situation, I listened to the footsteps belonging to Ecliptor, as he circled me with the whip in hand. I can't tell what's worse, the normal leather whips or the electric ones. Other times, I get physically beaten until I'm left like a bloody mess. At least… I'm better off being the one tortured and not my cousin or my second uncle figure. If I'm honest with myself, I rather have Ecliptor torture me, instead of Darkonda. I bet mother is on a war path to rescue me. Hopefully, I pray to God and The Power that she comes up with something and fast, I don't know how much longer I can hold up. I grow weaker as the day goes by or drags for that matter and Rhea grows weak too; my Animal Spirit is fading. With our combined strengths, well what's left of it; Rhea and I put up a shield to block the pain I'm receiving so any of the other Ninjetti: Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy and Tommy especially won't feel it through our connection.**

 **"Now." Ecliptor growled, "Tell me the counter measures you have in place!",**

 **"Go to fucking Hell Ecliptor!" I spat. Next thing, I was back handed in the face; his metal fist connecting with my cheek. Astronema's bodyguard picked me up by the neck.**

 **"What are Eltar's war plans!?" He asked again,**

 **"I would rather die than tell you, you bastard!" Ecliptor dropped me on the floor like I was a rag doll and he kicked me in the ribs. I yelled out in pain; god damn it! My ribs are still healing. How have I managed to withstand this for so long, is beyond me. Or I'm too stubborn to fall so easily.**

 **"You try my patience Eltarian. My princess and Dark Spectre are not the patient type." With that, Ecliptor got in one last strike with the whip as it cracked the air and then… I let the darkness take me.**

( **Nightmare Ends** / _Scene: Kimberly's and Aegis' Apartment, Apartment Block, City Centre Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I woke up from my nightmare like bullet fired from a gun. Cold swear ran down my back; a nightmare. Why are they only happening now? Why not earlier on? Are the events before, during and after _Countdown To Destruction_ finally catching up? I really didn't give myself time to recuperate from it; I was so busy stuck in with helping those affected by it. Damn, I was not only on Eltar, but Aria also deployed me to planets like Triforia, Mirinoi, Inquirius and even KO-35 itself. I never really talked how the war affected me. Just leave it! I'm over reacting and I have to get my classroom ready for Day One of school. According to my time table, I'm teaching Ninth up to Twelfth Grade, break time is fifteen minutes at quarter past ten and then lunch is fifty-five minutes, starting at twenty past twelve. Great, looks all teachers share the same lunch, might as well eat in my classroom to avoid Tommy. I have Twelfth Grade first period.

I turned over to look at my clock; it read _3:15_. School starts at eight forty-five and I want to reach the school by at least seven or seven-thirty; even Aegis agreed. The two of us might as well get ready now and shower before Aegis hogs it! I'm dreading about running into Tommy, but I guess I'll have to face the music at some point. Perhaps Rhea is right, maybe fate does want the two us to get back together again. I'll just have to try and avoid him if I can; also pray his lunch times are different to mine. Pushing Tommy out of my mind, plus, I can't bring myself to sleep again; I got up out of bed to shower and also to boil up the kettle. Something tells me I'm going to be downing tea likes there's no tomorrow, because I hate coffee!

 _Four Hours Fifteen Minutes Later…_

 _7:30…_

( _Scene: Classroom, Reefside High School, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Aegis and I went our separate ways once we arrived at the school. His classroom is located on one side of the school, while I'm on the other. I can thank my lucky stars that my second version of Jason Scott did not question to why I was up so early. If it was Jason, he would go all protective and interrogation mode, then go Terminator after that; if someone physically hurt me. I didn't really think about contacting my friends; I have just decided to keep a low profile for a while. I sat at my desk with everything sorted out; the list of student names for roll call was ready and I had the curriculum sorted and dates prepared for exams. I have also decided on throwing in a few pop quizzes too.

Once I felt everything was in order, I left the classroom; closing the door behind me to grab a fresh cup of tea to wake me up again. Plus, another dose of caffeine is not going to kill me.

 _One Hour Fifteen Minutes Later…_

 _8:45…_

I returned to my classroom after chatting to some of the teachers apart from my cousin Aegis. So far so good, no Tommy Oliver; I can sigh in relief for now. I ended up getting a few words by Principal Randall, but I'm sure she means well. Hm… I'm still getting a strange aura off of her. I pushed the thought out of my mind; right now, I have a class to teach. As I approached the door, I could hear the loud and rowdy Twelfth Grade students inside. I opened the door, my old ranger reflexes instantly kicking in as I caught a paper ball flying towards me. I threw the ball into the bin as I approached my desk.

The whole class suddenly went silent; a few of the young male students giving me not so subtle dreamy eyes. Oh they will be in for a rude awakening and I am not afraid to go into my Lieutenant Mode if the situation calls for it. The students sat back down in their respective seating arrangement. I walked over to my desk, pulling out a pen to do the roll call. First I had to introduce myself.

"Good morning class; this is first period History. My name is Doctor Hart and I'll be your teacher for this year. Any questions?" A hand shot up; belonging to blonde haired student. The student who sat beside looked to be a friend of hers. "Yes?" The student spoke.

"Cassidy. Cassidy Cornell." She greeted, completely ignoring the groans coming from class and I was seeing some sympathetic looks from the other students. I braced myself for this particular student. "Dr. Hart, as you may possibly know; I'm the anchor and field reporter for the TV station of this school." I had to fight an eye roll; does she not realise I have a class to teach? Not to be interviewed! Cassidy continued either way. "In a girl to girl kind of way; viewers are wondering: you don't look exactly old enough to be a high school teacher." I tried not glare the field reporter/student; is twenty-four not old enough for her!? She turned back to her side kick. "Devon! Are you getting this!?" I feel sorry for Devon. He jumped in an instant, bringing out his camera; which for some reason I thought would have been a weapon.

I sort of gripped my hand too hard, but to prevent me from going soldier mode. There was a low, silent groan from the desk as I slightly strained the wood in my grip. I seriously have to watch the enhanced Eltarian strength; even Aegis. However, I answered before he could even get the camera out.

"Cassidy, I promise you: I am old enough." I turned my attention to Devon. "Can we please put the camera away!" Devon obeyed and out the camera back; despite his friend's protest. Now, back to roll call. Cassidy and Devon are definitely here anyways; I ticked them both off. "Conor McKnight?" My eye catches a hand raised; a tall student with brown hair, dressed in red and had the build of a soccer player. "Kira Ford?",

"Right here!" A voice called out. I was faced with a dirty blonde hair teenager, wearing yellow, punk like clothing. I'm getting a Avril Lavigne vibe off from her. I take it she's a singer then.

"Ethan James?",

"Present Dr. H." He said. My eyes laid on a student dressed in blue; I'm getting a geek vibe off of him. Something tells me his intelligence could rival Billy's.

"It's pleasant to meet you too Mr James, but please refrain from abbreviations. I would appreciate it if you called me Dr. Hart." Ethan sank into his seat slightly.

"Sorry Dr. Hart. It won't happen again." I was satisfied with his answer, as I ticked the trios' names and continued with the rest of roll call. I feel this will be a long day. Once the roll was finished, I placed it in my file for reference. "Alright, let's get started. Open your textbooks to page four; chapter one. We're starting off with Ancient Civilisation: The Romans. Because it's the largest section; I'll break it up into two parts. Ancient Rome as its time as a Republic, then as an Empire. You all follow?" All the student nodded. "Good. So, the Roman Republic was founded in the Eighth Century BC; roughly five-hundred and nine BC. However, it had its flaws during that time, but it's military was still as great as we know of it." I lectured. I heard most of the students taking down what I was saying or just highlighting their textbooks. "It's because of the might, effectiveness and discipline of the Roman Military, the Roman Republic soon became the Roman Empire, we know about to this day."

 _Two Hours Later…_

 _10:45…_

( _Scene: School Corridor, Reefside High School, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Well, classes went better than I expected; students at least paid attention to me this morning. I didn't have to force awake some sleepy heads. As I went up to head to the teacher's staff room for tea, I bumped into Principal Randall. What is it with this woman!? Why is she giving me suspicious looks? It's like she is analysing me. Day One of teaching in high school and she's already getting on my nerves. Despite this, I remained pleasant. If I'm not pushed too far off the edge; I am surprisingly slow to anger.

"Dr. Hart; how is your day so far?" She asked me. Looks like she's trying so hard to be nice, but she looks like she want to sneer at me all day.

"The kids are great. No trouble at all.",

"Yippee for you. Be thankful you are relieved of Detention Duty, as well as your cousin Mr. Callaghan. I handed that to Dr. Oliver." I held back a choke! Tommy has a Post Doctorate too! Have I stepped, into the Twilight Zone? Tommy with a PhD!? That's a surprise; also shows how much of his life I missed. I missed seven years, seven years, that's a frightening thought. "Ta ta Dr. Hart." Principal Randall walked off, probably to find her next set of victims for Detention. Yikes, maybe she did work in a prison. Rhea appeared beside me.

 _"I don't trust her Kara."_ She warned,

"Rhea, let's leave it. We're both being paranoid and let's enjoy our time as retired Rangers." Thank god the corridor is empty; all the students are outside for their twenty minute break.

 _"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger."_ Teased Rhea. I told my Crane Spirit to shut up as she chuckled; eight years stuck with her and she's still annoying. I can't wait for my first day to finish. I continued making my way to the staff room for tea and something light to eat. I have Ninth and Tenth Grade to teach after that; then it's Eleventh Grade last class. I hope Aegis is having a much better time and I'm guessing he's trying to dodge Randall too. Happy days; welcome to life as a high school teacher. Welcome to Reefside indeed.

* * *

 **That's the end of Chapter One. Please don't hate me for making Kim slightly flighty whenever Tommy shows up. Think about it: how would you feel if an old flame showed up out of the blue?**

 **Yes; Kimberly has a PhD, not just Tommy. I promise you, their paths will cross and they will confront each other. Just not yet! I love messing with you fellow readers. Also, I decided to throw in my assumption about Hayley's connection with Zitkor Industries. My theory is that she is related to Karl Zitkor, but hey! That's just a theory, a film theory!**

 **Leave a Favourite, Follow and a Review is nice.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter Two! Bye!**


	3. Roar of the Dino Thunder Rangers

**Alright, I admit, if you notice a pattern; I update roughly every week to three weeks. And now, it's been what? A little over a week since the last update? Update schedules aside, I'm glad to see this story is being received as well as the first story.**

 **Next, I don't own _Lovers Or Liars_ \- Lauren Aquilina and also the little segment of _Freak You Out_ \- Emma Lahana. **

**Like I said, I will be throwing in a song that will have a significance to each chapter or to further look into a character's thoughts and feelings. Yeah… I'm digging too deep. For the time being, Aegis' plot hasn't started yet; not until a little deeper into the chapter. Sorry Cassie!**

 **Enjoy the Chapter Two!**

* * *

 _"Remember: as long as you three work together; no one can defeat you. No one!"_

\- Jason David Frank (Thomas ' _Tommy_ ' Oliver)

* * *

Chapter 2: Roar of the Dino Thunder Rangers

* * *

 _17:25…_

( _Scene: Woods, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kira's POV_ )

Myself, Jock and Geek Boy strolled through the woods after Dr. Oliver told us to go look around for anything prehistoric for him. The reward is: if we do, he will write Detention off for the rest of the week! Which is by far music to my ears. I'm still fuming about how I got myself into this mess and stuck with two guys I never bothered to take any notice of during my time attending Reefside High School. Of all grades, why the final one? I mentally groaned, Principal Randall is a bitch! The Devil's incarnate! Since when did you need written permission to sing on school grounds!? The previous principal didn't mind and my music teacher encouraged the idea that I should sing in front a crowd; big or small to boost my confidence.

Ever since I was young, I always wanted to be a singer/song writer. Record my own original songs, maybe put my own take on other songs, like perform covers. I want to sign record deals with producers and go on tour; the whole package of being a famous singer. However, I don't want to be like the mainstream artists out there, where appearance matters. I don't want to stand for that, I want my music to mean something for people. I want to be judged for my music, who I am and not how I look. That is how I want to be set apart from other artists out there in the music industry. Anyways, I'm still pissed about what Randall said to me and she had no shame in saying it! All I said was that students who play music have a fifty percent chance of getting into college. Her response:

 _"Well Ms. Ford, you are not exactly college material yet!"_ Taking about rude! I mean that is extremely offensive. It was so hard to keep myself from slamming Randall's head in with my guitar! On the other hand, how I got stuck with Jock and Geek Boy is: Conor, despite attending first period for Dr. Hart's History class, he decided to take a duck from Dr. Oliver's Science class for soccer practice. Randall caught him red handed. Ethan got Detention because he set off the school's sprinkler system with some darn code or algorithm that allowed him to hack into the system! Plus, he nearly ruined my guitar! That instrument worths more than his laptop!

That reminds me, mom told myself and dad that she rented out another of her rooms in an apartment block she purchased last year. My mom has a pretty good job within the property ladder and then my father is a civil engineer; in a way, we're fairly well off. Just before the Summer Holidays ended, I asked mom who the renter or renters are; she revealed them to be Kimberly Hart and Aaron Callaghan. I didn't think much about it until school started and I met my new teachers for Twelfth Grade. I practically choked on my drink and I explained to her that Dr. Hart is my History Teacher, while Mr. Callaghan is my Maths Teacher. I have to say, despite his funny accent, he's a darn good teacher; better than the last one, even though other female students are drooling over him. To be fair, Mr. Callaghan is quite handsome, it doesn't mean Dr. Oliver isn't either, but I'm sure by now they are both married. Well… maybe Dr. Oliver, mom added that Dr. Hart and Mr. Callaghan are cousins. She herself, has mistaken them as husband and wife. Interesting… they're cousins. I wonder what's their backstory? Not that it's any of my business to know my two favourite teachers' backgrounds. That was when Ethan broke my thoughts. He turned his back to speak to us.

"Hey! I read this story on the internet that this guy was walking through the woods and was never seen again! Some believe he fell into a giant sinkhole!" I rolled my eyes with disinterest, while Conor responded.

"Dude, what are the chances of us falling into a sinkhole?" Without warning, the ground beneath gave way, causing all three of us to fall into it, yelling out.

 _Meanwhile With Tommy…_

( _Scene: Reefside Natural History Museum, Outside City, Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I walked around the perimeter of the museum to see what was going on and to why it was closed all of a sudden. As I walked around, my mind drifted back to the past; it was the day that hurt me so bad, it made Caesar cry, including Loki, Kek and Daedalus. I'm sure the other Ninjetti and their Animal Spirits: well… Aisha and Artemis in particular heard the cries too. It was the day I received the ' _Dear John_ ' letter from Kimberly, about a few months after she left to permanently stay in Paris. It was the worse day of my life; I became withdrawn for a while, before digging myself into school and ranger duty to take my mind off her. Don't get me wrong, I have gotten past the letter. I still love Kimberly, it's just… I need to know why she sent that letter. Did she mean it or was it a lie? I want to clear the air between us and now that we have matured, I'm willing to give our relationship another go. I'm not one hundred percent sure where Kim is, but I will wait for her; even if we don't see each till we're forty and don't marry until we turn forty-five or fifty. I will wait for her.

As I strolled, I lifted the sleeve covering my right arm, beneath it was her Christmas present to me; a bracelet of a silver crane and on the other side was a silver plate, quite thin, about two or three millimetres in thickness. It had a quote from _A Walk To Remember_ engraved on it. I read the quote, saying it out loud quietly:

"Love is like the wind; you can't see it, but you can feel it." I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. I never took the bracelet off; even though we are no longer together, I'm staying true to the vow we made eight years ago: should anything happen, one of the bracelets will be sent either me or Kim. Where ever you are Kim, I know you will find me and know that I will always love you. In a way, through the bracelets; both of us are in each other's company in spirit. I snapped out of my thoughts, walking up to the main entrance of the museum. On the door was a notice and I frowned out of suspicion. What on Earth!? I read it out.

"In case of any queries or emergency; contact Mercer Industry. Anton Mercer, CEO." That's impossible! He can't be alive! Dr Anton Mercer died on his research island two years ago. It was roughly a month after I took part in _The Forever Red Mission_. After Zordon's death, he left myself and the previous former Rangers, including myself a parting gift. His energy wave, made up of good, pure energy, reenergised all the past Ranger Powers; all the Power Coins, the Zeonizers and the Turbo Keys. Jason, Zach and Trini have held onto their Dinosaur Power Coins. Rocky, Aisha and Adam have their Ape, Bear and Frog Ninja Power Coins. I have all mine, bar the Red Lightening Turbo Key, kept safe in a reinforced vault underneath my house. Interestingly, the Power Coins belonging to Billy and Kimberly fused into one; because they were the true holders of the Triceratops, Wolf, Pterodactyl and Crane, I think. Don't ask me why, they just did. For some reason, my Power Coins are not fused either, even the Tigerzord and Falcon coins; and they're both white, even Billy could not think of a theory, so we just rolled with the punches. Billy personally returned the Yellow and Pink Zeonizers and Turbo Keys to Tanya and Kat. It was due to the fact the second generation Turbo Rangers now wield the Astro powers.

Just to clarify who has what powers; let me break it down for you. Starting of with the Original Powers; the Power Coins are in possession of Jason, Trini, Zach, Billy and myself, except for Kimberly's. So that crosses off the Tyrannosaurs, Sabre-toothed Tiger, Mastodon, Triceratops, Dragonzord, Tigerzord and Falcon Power Coins. The Ninjetti Power Coins are in the hands of Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Billy and again, myself. I'll get to explaining the Crane Coin in a second. Next are the Zeo Powers; this is where things might get a little confusing. Apart from the previous powers, I, Rocky, and Adam possess the Zeonizers; Kat and Tanya have theirs. Then Turbo and Astro Powers; as they cross each other. Justin Steward, the youngest Power Ranger to date; still has his Mountain Blaster Turbo Key. Theodore Johnson or TJ for short, has mine: Red Lightening Turbo Key and he also kept the Blue Astro Morpher, Cassie and Ashley were content enough to hand back their Turbo Keys: Dune Star and Wind Chaser back to Kat and Tanya; they insisted they were fine with just the Astro Powers. Adam let Carlos keep the Green Turbo Key - Desert Thunder and his Black Astro Morpher. From what I know, Andros of KO-35; the leader of the Astro Rangers, has permitted the four to keep their morphers. So really, between us all, we at least possess between one to three different types of Ranger Powers; I still hold the current record.

All of a sudden, I was broken out of my thoughts when I turned and saw the giant near-to life size statue of the Tyrannosaurus Rex vanished. What!? When!? Where!? How!? I swear, if this thing is pulling a _Jurassic Park_ , I really chose the wrong profession. Why didn't I stick to my racing career? Then, I heard my falcon; Caesar cry out. It was a warning. Caesar may not be fully awake, like he once used to but he is stirring inside me. I spun a three-sixty to see the T-Rex looking down at me, more like its next lunch! I groaned. Fuck my life! The T-Rex roared into my face, so loud that I had to cover my ears. Time to do something crazy! I did my signature spin kick, striking it in the nose. Not painful enough, but the strike made the T-Rex flinch. While the creature was distracted, I made a run for my jeep.

That's it Oliver! No more _Jurassic Park_ movies! Or any movie involving dinosaurs! Maybe I might tolerate some _Land Before Time_ instead. I jumped into my jeep, closing the door and locking it. Oh real bright! Lock the door real good and forgot my jeep has an open roof! I pulled out my keys, placing them into the ignition, but for some reason it wouldn't start. Damn it! Come on! Come on! Start! The T-Rex was getting closer, if I die by that thing, sure the others will be sad; but Jason will never let it go! What a fitting death for a Doctor of Palaeontology! I finally got the jeep started and I set the gear into reverse, narrowly missing the powerful ' _chop crunch_ ' by the T-Rex. Switching gears, I hit the accelerator; let's hope my racing skills are not rusty! I sped down the road, driving at a hundred and twenty, going on a hundred and forty kilometres down the road.

Surprisingly, the dinosaur was gaining. It got close enough to ram its head into the side, I swerved, but thank god for my Ranger reflexes, I got it under control. Up ahead, I saw a bridge. That T-Rex won't be able to fit under there! I sped the jeep up again, getting into the one hundred and sixty range and the ' _Giant Lizard King_ '; which its name translates to, followed suit. Then, I heard its head hitting the bridge, taking a section of it and the T-Rex collapsed. Skidding to a halt, I stopped the car and got out to examine the thing. To my shock, within the dinosaur's brain was complex wiring and circuitry! Who managed to create this!?

I fished my hand through my pocket and pulled out Kimberly's fused Pterodactyl/Crane Power Coin; Jason and Kat insisted that I hold onto it, despite my protests. For now, it has acted as my lucky charm. It saved my life again. Usually, Jason would be the first person she would go to, but ever since _The Muranthias Incident_ , Kim vanished on us, on me! It was like she was nothing more than a ghost, a figment of our imagination. It was when Kat and I were dating, but… Kat's heart fell for Billy. Billy returned to Earth after his time on Aquitar; the Rangers of Aquitar insisted that the planet is safe after the devastating _Countdown To Destruction_. When the former Blue Ranger and Wolf Ninjetti returned, Kat and I were long after breaking up and so, along with Hayley's, Trini's and Jason's help; we set them up on a date and we watched as the sparks flew.

Jason and Trini are married now, so have Billy and Kat. Aisha returned after being in Africa and so, married Rocky DeSantos. Next, Adam proposed to Tanya and now, they too are married and expecting their first child. What saddened us all was… Kim couldn't be there for any of the wedding celebrations, it was like she was uncontactable and disappeared off the face of the Earth. Or what if she captured under our noses and is brainwashed or under some form of mind control by a new enemy!? Stop it Tommy! Don't have negative thoughts! I looked once more at the Power Coin as it flashed a bright pink colour. I smiled, before returning to my jeep to find the three mismatched teenagers I've been handed to for Detention Duty. Principal Randall creeps me out in many ways, even Caesar agrees and told me she gives my poor Falcon Spirit the ' _heebee-jeebees_ '; I don't blame him. I swear she was a prison officer before.

 _With The Teenagers…_

( _Scene: Underground, Unknown Area, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kira's POV_ )

After falling into the sinkhole; damn you Ethan for jinxing all of us! That deserves a whack over the head from my guitar; we recovered very quickly. Conor tried to climb out to find help for myself and Ethan, but the walls were too weak to support his weight and he fell once more. Since we're walking through some cavern network underground, it has to lead outside… somewhere. We've been walking for the past twenty minutes, still no sign of an exit and I didn't like how quiet it was, so I began to sing.

 _"Oh, can you tell me where,_

 _Tell me where you're at._

 _Freak you out!_

 _Freak you out!_

 _Freak you out!_

 _Freak you out!"_

My voice echoed the cavern, then Jock decides to rudely interrupt me saying:

"Babe, keep your voice down. Please?" He walked passed me as I stopped, feeling a little pissed off. He did not just call me that!? No one dare uses that word!

"Did you just call me ' _babe_ '?" I exasperated. I turned to Ethan for clarification. "Did he just call me ' _babe_ '?" Ethan raised his arms as a defence and also to say: ' _Keep me out of this_ '! I walked up to Conor to clear a few things with him. I tapped him on the shoulder. Despite my height, Conor is going to learn I'm a spitfire he does not want to shoot down! Because if he shoots me down, I'm taking him with me and it will not be painless.

"Is there a problem?" He asked meekly, looking into my glaring eyes.

"Yes! There is!" I growled, jabbing my finger into his chest. I could feel Ethan wincing behind me. "My name is Kira! So go write that on your hand, for your Swiss Cheese Brain!" Having said my piece, I walked ahead of the guys, just hearing Conor's last minute words. He sounded awfully confused, yet also… amused? But scoffed a small bit.

"Swiss Cheese Brain?" He repeated, before catching up with me.

As we walked on, we eventually came to a dead end! A dead end!? You got to be kidding me? Are the three of us going to end up like that hiker!? We're going to starve to death down here, but I think dehydration will kill us, long before we starve. Beside the dead end wall, stood a medium sized skeleton of a… T-Rex I think? I looked closer at the skeleton, something seems off about it… I wonder?

"Guys, this thing screams _Jurassic Park_ to me." Ethan joked. Clap clap, point out the obvious like! I reached out for the lower jaw of the skeleton. Before Conor or Ethan could stop me, I pulled it down. The three of us watched as what was supposed to be a dead end; the wall retreated back, then raising itself, revealing some sort of… miniature version of The Bat Cave! We cautiously strolled in, but also admiring the secret underground base. The technology here is beyond anything! Ethan is even fascinated.

"Whoa! I could make a crazy music video in here!",

"Yeah, dream all you want Kira." Conor slagged. Next, our eyes caught three glowing stones, resting in a… is that a meteorite!? Each stone glowed a particular colour: red, blue and yellow. Well what do we have here? Our curiosity got the better of us.

 _19:20…_

 _Night…_

( _Scene: Kimberly's and Aegis' Apartment, Apartment Block, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I threw myself onto the couch, feeling exhausted. That's actually an understatement, I think I need to start getting into the coffee. Teaching is hard work! At least I have the Senior side of the school to teach History, there's a History/English Teacher handling the Junior grades. It will be a matter of time before I start teaching the Junior and Senior grades. Aegis is almost finished cooking dinner for the two of us; he insisted on cooking tonight and is almost finished making a simple dish for both of us. I surprised to see that he can cook! Turns out, after mother gave birth to me, Aegis would come down to see me when I was a baby. Aria taught him a thing or two about cooking and preparing food; nice to see that Eltar is fair to both genders. My thoughts were broken when Aegis called out to me.

"Kara! Dinner's ready!" I don't think he'll ever call me Kimberly, but for some reason; I like it when he uses my birth name and I do the same to him. It brings us closer together as cousins. However, when we're in public, we use our other names to avoid suspicions. I got up from the couch and entered the kitchen. On the table was a bowl of vegetable soup and it looked very appetising. I watched as Aegis poured the extras into a container, that we can take with us tomorrow for lunch. Back in again for Tuesday! If I'm honest, I'm actually liking my teaching career. Aegis sat down beside me and we both got dug into the soup he made from scratch.

 _Two Days Later…_

 _Morning…_

 _Wednesday…_

 _8:45…_

 _14th August 2003…_

( _Scene: Classroom, Reefside High School, Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I strolled into the classroom to start first period Science. I set my brief case on the table. Yesterday has been such a rush! Next time, I'll reevaluate in what I told the kids about finding anything prehistoric! Instead they fall into a giant sinkhole, find my secret base that they dubbed The Bat Cave, but I corrected them in calling it The Dino Lab. Billy and Hayley helped me constructing it; salvaging technology from the former Command Centre/Command Chamber, along with some added bonuses from Andros, and the morphers for the Dino Gems should they find and bond with people deemed worthy to wield them. If I'm honest, Billy and Hayley would be very offended if they heard what the team's called our underground base. Bat Cave? Who am I? Batman!? I'm no Bruce Wayne! Breaking away from my mental rant; Conor, Ethan and Kira have found the Dino Gems and they bonded to them already!

Conor bonded to the Red Dino Gem, Ethan has the Blue Gem and Kira possesses the Yellow Gem. Each Dino Gem contains the spirit of three different dinosaurs: red for Tyrannosaurus Rex; Jason would be happy to hear, blue for Triceratops; Billy is glad that the Triceratops is still a blue and yellow for the Pterodactyl; now that's a unique one. Everyone else expected pink but… looks like yellow it is. Finally, not only the gems bonded to their DNA (Deoxyribonucleic Acid), the Dino Gems granted them powers; superhuman abilities.

Apart from the normal Ranger abilities such as Accelerated Healing and Enhanced Strength, the kids have their own unique powers. Conor was gifted with the ability of Super Speed and his environment will slow down when he uses that and I did witness it. Ethan's ability allow his skin to harden like the toughest material known in the dinosaur world and due to that, his bones are a lot denser too. Last but not least: Kira. Her powers… I'm really going to have to ask Billy and Hayley to create some kind of sound block earphones or headphones for us all. Kira's power is a Supersonic Screech; which Ethan and Conor like to call: The Ptera Scream. Good name indeed. If Kim was with me, because of her being Eltarian, she has heightened senses; that Ptera Scream would overload her sensory systems. It's a bit like Dulcea's; her aunt's Whistling Sticks. Both high frequency sounds would render Kim unable to move. I did notice that when we were on Phaedos.

After the incident yesterday, we managed to save Kira or… she was able to save herself and was the first Ranger to meet the big bad: Mesogog. I was thankful she was safe and unharmed. Snapping myself out from my thoughts, I began to teach class.

"Good morning class. Now, please open your textbook and turn to page te-" A sudden shaking stopped me mid-sentence as I clutched the table to stop myself from falling. The students in the room did the same as someone exclaimed:

"Earthquake!?" That could not be an earthquake! I looked out as the once clear, blue sky darkened. It has to be something else. That was when Devon ran into my classroom.

"Cassidy! You have got to see this! Giant mechanical dinosaurs are downtown rampaging through the city centre!" Cassidy jumped,

"Are you kidding!? Let's go!" God damn to hell with her wanting a big scoop. She and Devon are going to get themselves killed! They were about to run out the door when I called out them.

"Hold it right there you two!" Instead of listening to me, they bolted. I rolled my eyes, turning to the three teenagers. They all looked at me. "You three, come with me!" Grabbing their school bags, they followed me out of the classroom. Aw man! It looks like Mesogog has released the Biozords!

 _Meanwhile With Kimberly and Aegis…_

( _Scene: Staff Room, Reefside Highschool, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Well things escalated very quickly. All myself and Aegis were doing, along with other teachers was having a small break, then bang! It's like a scene being teleported to the Command Centre for the first time again! The entire room shook! I grabbed Aegis' shoulder to stop myself from falling to the floor. Once I steadied myself, I moved to the window, looking out as the sky darkened; I heard Rhea cry out in an agitated manner. Something is wrong. I felt Aegis touch my shoulder, giving me a look saying: ' _We have to investigate_ '. I have a bad feeling about this! I nodded, but reluctantly; so much for peace and quiet. The two of us ran out the school, none of the other teachers asking questions.

 _10:25…_

( _Scene: Battlefield, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Aegis and I drove through the city of Reefside using the motorcycle he bought last year. A pretty darn good model too! The two of us armed ourselves with laser pistols strapped to the side of our waists and we wore cloaks to keep ourselves hidden. All of a sudden, Aegis pulled the brake without warning, jerking us to a stop as a giant foot, shaped like a T-Rex stomped right in front of us, narrowly missing us. We both breathed a sigh of relief, both of us would have been nothing but a bloody stain on the foot! I looked up, seeing a Triceratops and Pterodactyl… Zords? They're Zords! Which means… the Power Rangers are not too far to tame them. Aegis hit the accelerator and we rode towards the fight.

Reaching the battlefield, myself and Aegis' eyes went wide! In front of us were three new Power Rangers! A red, blue and yellow; each of their helmets shaped after a particular dinosaur. On the centre of their chests, was some kind of symbol: a three-toed dinosaur foot, surrounded by a gold circle. Looks like these guys and a female are following the very first Power Rangers that used dinosaurs. I smiled, at least my father's legacy is still being followed; whenever a new evil arises, there's always a force of good that will be there to stop them. Then we heard the Red Ranger cry out.

"Damn these Tyrannodrones!" So that's the foot soldiers they're fighting. "There's too many!",

"We need to tame the Zords before they trample Reefside to the ground!" Exclaimed the Blue Ranger.

"Prepare to meet your doom rangers! Dr Oliver was a fool to think you can uphold the legacy!" That voice sounded like a robot or a cyborg. Sounds like one of the big bad's generals. Did he mention Tommy!? I silently swore in Eltarian. For fuck sake Tommy! You couldn't give it a break!? Could you!? Wonderful, now he's like the new Rangers' more humanised version of my dad! But the Blue Ranger is right, they need to tame their Zords! Aegis read my mind, we unholstered our pistols, leaping from our cover and opened fired on the foot soldiers.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

Things weren't going exactly as planned! Looks like Mesogog was not taking any chances and brought quite a large number of the Tyrannodrones to keep the new Rangers busy. Also to stop them from taming the Biozords! Or Dinozords they prefer to call them. Just when Zeltrax thought he had won, he and the foot soldiers were blasted back by a pair of lasers! We all looked to see two cloaked figures jumping out, armed with… what looked like a pistol! It was like something out of _The Terminator_. Are they friend or foe? The figure on the right spoke.

"Rangers, go tame your Zords! We'll handle the Tyrannodrones." The stranger ordered. Friend. That answers my question. The new rangers hesistated, before he? I'm guessing it's a guy spoke again. "Don't just stand there! Now go!" Without a word, they both fired at the foot soldiers and Zeltrax; opening a clear path for the team. They took it. Now, our mystery helpers were engaged in close combat. I have to help them! I ran up to the nearest cloaked figure, delivering my signature spin kick. Zeltrax knew he was losing and teleported into his ship, that was hovering above us. By then, the Tyrannodrones were dealt with, so it was just the three of us. Hm… something tells me they be been in fights like this before I turned to them and brought out my hand. They accepted it.

"Thank you." I said to them. The two figures nodded and began to walk off. I called out to them. Why are they leaving!? "Wait! What if the new Rangers need help!?" They both stopped and turned.

"The Dino Thunder Rangers have you." The shorter cloaked figure said. Her voice sounds familiar, but why? "You are a good mentor to them. May the Power protect you, always." That phrase!

"You knew Zordon!? Both of you?" All they did was nod. "Will we see you again?",

"If the situation is dire. Your rangers are more than capable. Take care of them." The two cloaked figures walked away, melting into the darkness. Who are they? Should I know them? I heard Caesar screech again; he sounded excited for some reason, he's telling me I should know one of them. I hope we meet again; they really saved us at the right moment. I turned my attention back to the other fight at hand. It looks like the rangers tamed their Dinozords and already figured out how to combine them to form the Thundersaurus Megazord. I watched, smiling as they exploited the weak point on Zeltrax's ship. The Megazord landed and the ship exploded behind them. They do make great Power Rangers. The Dino Thunder Rangers. I took out Kimberly's Power Coin and rubbed it; this coin has saved my life more than once. The explosion of Anton's research island, then the killer robot T-Rex and it saved me once again.

Then I frowned, the coin is suddenly pulsating with energy. What's going on with it? The flash became much brighter. The kids disengaged from the Megazord and landed beside me. They looked at the object in my hand, confused. Then… the coin shone brightly, blinding us all! We covered our eyes and I dropped the Power Coin in surprise. When the bright pink light died down, the Power Coin was no longer there! What!? No! What happened!? Where did it go? What is going on? Does this have to with the cloaked figures? It's too much of a coincidence.

"Dr. O! What was that?" Conor asked me,

"A power source belonging to a former team. I can't explain what happened there!" I told them,

"Who owned the coin?" Kira questioned. I sighed, maybe I can somewhat answer, but leave it vague enough. They are not ready to know about the previous teams; Zordon's Legacy.

"It belonged to a long time old friend." Before Kira asked if I could elaborate, I cut her off. "Let's get you all home." One by one, the three of them powered down out of their ranger suits and I led them back to my jeep. Things in Reefside are getting weirder and weirder by the minute. I looked back up at the sky, to see it clearing again.

 _16:45…_

( _Scene: Kimberly's and Aegis' Apartment, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Myself and Aegis walked into our apartment quite stiffly. I'm surprised it's still standing! Looks like Reefside will be looking into setting up Monster Insurance too; just like Angel Grove during the time of The Originals up to the Astro Rangers. Damn it! I forgot how much of a workout combat is! I guess that what happens when you are on a leave from active combat. Or I'm just getting old. I watched as Aegis threw the cloak off of him; don't ask me where he got them, but they sure were handy and they didn't get in the way of our fighting! My mind reeled back to the fight. Tommy fought beside me, it was just like the good old days; we were seamless, moved together in unison. I still couldn't bring myself to let him know I'm actually here. So Tommy is back mentoring a new team now, on top of being a Science Teacher.

It's so obvious who the new rangers are; their voices are too similar. Conor, Ethan and Kira; my History students and Aegis' Math students. I'll have to keep it to myself, otherwise they'll suspect who I am! I can't have that, not until they're ready. Until I am ready. I checked my phone, only to get a text message from the school saying all classes are called off for today due to today's incident. That's fine by me, because I'm too tired to teach. To be fair, I think I am getting too old for this! And I'm still at the ripe age of twenty-four and I age slower than humans! I walked into my room, yelling out to my cousin.

"Aegis! Don't wake me till seven tonight! I'm going to bed!" The only response I got from him was a grunt, followed by loud snoring as he instantly went to sleep. Entering my bedroom, I didn't bother to change. I just threw myself on the bed with a blanket, silently praying I'll have an undisturbed sleep with no nightmares or flashbacks. I then let sleep take me.

 _17:30…_

( _Scene: Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

After dropping the kids home, I drove back to my house located in the woods. It's not as creepy as it sounds, I just liked the seclusion; hearing the quietness of the woods as the trees rustle in the wind and listening the birds chirp every morning. When Kim and I were together, we would sometimes spend the weekend or the holidays at my uncle's cabin. Kimberly loved the isolation and dreamed of living in a house, in an area like where the Summer cabin is located or in the woods. After she achieved her dream of competitive gymnastics, she would want to live somewhere, where the press won't find her. For some strange reason, Kimberly declined Gunther Schmidt's offer to train with him at his club in Miami, Florida. She completely denied her childhood dream! At least the coach was understanding.

After that, she had to permanently move to Paris after something happened to her adoptive mother; Caroline Hart, now Mrs Dumas. She and Mr Dumas got married in the early years of nineteen ninety-six. They were engaged before hand. Apart from all that, my Beautiful is still off the radar; I'm still scared something bad happened to her. But I would have felt something. Despite the letter, it didn't shatter our link; one time during school when myself and the other former Rangers wielded the Zeo Powers was really weird! It was around the time Jason was loosing control of the Gold Zeo Powers. I was at Woodwork Class, then a pain shot through my shoulder causing me stop what I was doing! It felt like… something was tearing into my shoulder! Shredding it almost! The Falcon cried out as well; Caesar was really anxious, I couldn't figure out what it was. I brushed it off and tried to think nothing of it. Until a bruise mysteriously appeared; once again, I shook it off. I thought it was a bruise forming as there was a monster fight when that strange occurrence happened.

That's it! No more secrets! It's time for answers! Strangely, Kat looked like she was hiding something; she had this pained look in her eyes and she wasn't exactly surprised by the ' _Dear John_ ' letter, even though she comforted me. Even going so far to organising a skiing trip with Billy, to make me feel better. She knows something! She has to! After Kat hit her prime in Ballet Dancing, she moved back to Angel Grove to teach; set up her own Ballet studio. After that, we got her and Billy together and the rest is history. Kat has to know something about Kimberly! I feel even betrayed at the case, if I am right about my speculations; she kept this secret for a solid seven years! Kimberly, what did you tell Kat? That you couldn't tell myself or even Jason? I halted the car in the drive, exiting my car and walking up to the porch. I unlocked my door and entered, dumping my keys on the table. I decided to turn on the radio for some background noise and grabbed the phone, dialling in Billy's house number. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for one of them to pick up. Someone finally answered.

 _"Cranston residence! This is William speaking."_ Greeted the all too familiar voice,

"You couldn't be any more formal? Could you Wolfy?" I slagged. I heard Billy choke, I swear he's glaring at me through the phone. Blame Kim for the nickname and to be fair, it is adorable, even Daedalus laughed.

 _"Long time, no see Flyboy."_ Billy playfully countered. Damn you Aisha! She's the one that gave that nickname, on top of all the others I have. _"_ _How's things?"_ ,

"Good. First, we have new rangers to add to the legacy." I told him,

 _"Evil just loves rearing its ugly head."_ Billy muttered, _"Carry on."_ ,

"They fitted into the role very quickly." I said, actually being genuinely proud of them. "Second, can I speak to your darling wife Kitty Cat?",

 _"Sure."_ Billy said, without giving it a second thought. He moved away from the phone, but I could still hear him. _"Kat! Tommy's on the phone looking for you!"_ I heard footsteps, then the phone being handed over.

 _"Hi Tommy!"_ Kat said in her smooth, distinct Australian accent. _"How are you?"_ ,

"I'm fine Kat." I took a deep breath, I don't know how she'll take this, but I need to know! "Kat, please don't run from this question. What actually happened to Kimberly?" I swear I could hear and feel Kat freeze.

 _"Tommy… I…"_ I stopped her mid-sentence. I need to know this! For my own sanity and Caesar's! The two of us are worried sick with all these scenarios running through my or our minds.

"Please tell me Kat!" I begged, "I'm tired of secrets and you surely kept one! For a long time.",

 _"I knew it will come to this. Tommy, this isn't something I can just tell you over the phone. Billy and I will come to Reefside."_ Said Kat, in an unusually shaky tone.

"Kat!" I warned, "Tell me something. Big or small." I listened as Kat sighed in a defeated manner.

 _"Kimberly never went to Paris to stay with her mother and stepfather Tommy. Nothing happened to her adoptive mother."_ Kat revealed. My fist began to tighten around the phone, so hard I could snap it in half! If Kim never went to Paris, then where did she go? Why would she lie to me!? To us all! Kat continued, taking a deep breath of her own. Why do I feel she going to drop a bomb on me? _"She went to Eltar; to prepare her home for war."_ _Countdown To Destruction_. I felt my heart stop. _"Kimberly was at the front line and the letter she sent you… it was a lie. Kimberly never meant it, she wanted to stop you from following her. She promised me not to tell; until I felt the time was right or she told you personally."_ The bomb dropped, as I dropped the phone. I stood there frozen. _"Tommy!? Tommy are you there? TOMMY!?"_ Kat's voice was just distant, as I blocked out her voice. Kimberly… my Beautiful was on the front line of a devastating war that shook our home and the entire galaxy! Now Kat is implying that Kim was signing her Death Warrant!?

My entire body went numb as Caesar cried with distress, upon learning the truth. I was trying to process this. Oh my god! While I was here on Earth, going about my normal life; school, racing and then college, after I passed on the Turbo Powers to TJ! She was on Eltar and maybe other planets being a soldier! I picked up the phone and just hung up, much to Kat's dismay and worry. I sat on the couch, picking up a pillow and screamed into it. Damn it Kimberly! Why!? Why would you do this to me!? Why put me through so much pain!? I feel like my teenage self, throwing a tantrum when everything just goes wrong. I looked up again, staring into the photo; leaning against the wall, of myself and Kim when we were teenagers. Aisha took it for us, a photo of the two of us, Kim leaning on my back, her slender, but toned and muscled arms wrapped around me. Her smile, so bright and innocent, it would make anyone at ease. Then, the radio came to life after the news finished, playing a song by Lauren Aquilina I believe.

 _"Trying to put my finger on this feeling._

 _Can't remember what we came here for._

 _Everything we try to say has hidden meaning._

 _When you're the kind of tired that sleep can't cure._

 _Time moves slow,_

 _Waiting for this to evolve._

 _When hearts have nothing to hold,_

 _They let go,_

 _So what the hell are we waiting for?_

 _Are we lovers or liars?_

 _Are we burning up to keep this fire alive?_

 _God loves a trier,_

 _But there's nothing left to try._

 _Lying to ourselves, lying to each other._

 _Hiding from the truth, lying under covers._

 _Are we lovers or liars?_

 _Holding onto reasons I should keep you,_

 _When all the things you loved are now my flaws._

 _We took apart our hands while we were sleeping,_

 _But will our dreaming be our downfall?_

 _Are we lovers or liars?_

 _Are we burning up to keep this fire alive?_

 _God loves a trier,_

 _But there's nothing left to try_

 _Lying to ourselves, lying to each other_

 _Hiding from the truth, lying under covers_

 _Are we lovers or liars?_

 _Should we lose everything we've got,_

 _Or settle for something that we're not?_

 _And all will be forgiven._

 _If we go back,_

 _Can we go back?_

 _Are we lovers or liars?_

 _Are we burning up to keep this fire alive?_

 _God loves a trier,_

 _But there's nothing left to try._

 _Lying to ourselves, lying to each other._

 _Hiding from the truth, lying under covers._

 _Are we lovers or liars?_

 _Are we lovers or liars?"_

By the end of the song, I began to dwell on it. There is some truth to the song; between myself and Kimberly, what are we really? As much as I love her, is she willing to try us again? Am I willing to open my heart for her once more? A heart that was broken a few times? But what if we are fooling ourselves? Are we both under some illusion? The illusion that we are really right for each other? Are the two of us just destined for eternal loneliness? Yet at this moment, in the now; are we lovers or liars?

* * *

Alright, I'm not 100% sure if I really made it clear about who has what **_PAST_** Ranger Powers. So here's the crackdown, if you're still scratching heads:

1) Original Ten to Zeo (including Turbo - Generation I):

Jason Lee Scott: Red Tyrannosaurus Power Coin

Trinity ' _Trini_ ' Kwan: Yellow Sabre-toothed Tiger Power Coin

William ' _Billy_ ' Cranston: Blue Triceratops/Blue Ninja Wolf Power Coin (fused)

Kimberly (Kara of Eltar) Ann Hart: Pink Pterodactyl/Pink Ninja Crane Power Coin (fused)

Zachary ' _Zach_ ' Taylor: Black Mastodon Power Coin

Thomas ' _Tommy_ ' Oliver: Green Dragonzord, White Tigerzord, White Ninja Falcon Power Coins & Zeo Ranger V Red Zeoioniser

Ricardo ' _Rocky_ ' DeSantos: Red Ape Ninja Power Coin & Zeo Ranger III Blue Zeoioniser

Adam Park: Black Frog Ninja Power Coin & Zeo Ranger IV Green Zeoioniser

Aisha Campbell: Yellow Bear Ninja Power Coin

Katherine ' _Kat_ ' Hilliard: Zeo Ranger I Pink Zeoioniser & Pink Wind Chaser Turbo Morpher/Key

Tanya Sloan: Zeo Ranger II Yellow Zeoioniser & Yellow Dune Star Turbo Morpher/Key

2) Turbo - Generation II to In Space:

Justin Stewart: Blue Mountain Blaster Turbo Morpher/Key

Theodore ' _TJ_ ' Johnson: Red Lightning Turbo Morpher/Key & Blue Astro Morpher

Ashely Hammond: Yellow Astro Morpher

Carlos Vallerte: Green Desert Thunder Turbo Morpher/Key & Black Astro Morpher

Cassandra ' _Cassie_ ' Chan: Pink Astro Morpher

 _PS: I should have added this when I originally uploaded the chapter; it just didn't come to my mind until now. Hope that clears things up!_

* * *

 **Whoo! Now that's Chapter Two sorted out! So Kat has finally spilled the beans to poor Tommy. The next question is: will he figure out that Kimberly is closer than he thinks?**

 **I'm too evil when it comes to the two of them. I don't want them reunited too soon. And just a reminder, this is an AU, so I may end up twisting things a little and may slightly deviate from the canon. Just a little.**

 **If you like what you are reading so far, give that Favourite and Follow a hit if you want the latest drop on the new chapter early! Lastly, I like constructive criticism!**

 **Until next time! Stay tuned for Chapter Three!**


	4. A Phantom? A Ninja? Oh My!

**Good lord! I can't believe I managed this whopper! I promise to to try my best to keep to this standard! However, there could be common English mistakes; so I will return at one point to fix them all.**

 **Now** **finally! Kim and Tommy have reunited with each other. Also Aegis' plot has at long started! This will be a fun headache to write!**

 **Lastly: I don't own the following two songs used: 1) _Meet Me On The Battlefield_ \- SCRVINA and 2) _Just Words_ \- Emma Lahana. **

**Enjoy Chapter Three!**

* * *

 _"Confrontation is not bad._

 _Goodness is supposed to confront evil."_

\- Fred Shuttlesworth

* * *

Chapter 3: A Phantom!? A Ninja!? Oh My!

* * *

 _Two Months Later…_

 _14:30…_

 _Saturday…_

 _16th October 2003…_

Canon: _Pre-Ocean Bluff_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Two months has passed since Kat broke the truth to me about Kim. I can't believe she lied to me! Merely to stop me from following her; which I would have done, and to protect me. It was hard to think someone like her was willing to… put her life on the line in times of war. The question is why? Why did she do this? Why did she entrust Kat with this secret for so long? Was it because she was just about to join the team? On some occasions it is easier to trust a secret with someone who has recently joined. That hurts though. I wonder did Jason know about this? Sometimes, if Kimberly is too scared to admit something to me, she'll speak to Jason; which I understand. The two of them are like siblings, brother and sister; they've been that way for a very long time, even when Mrs. Dumas was not exactly being ' _Mother of the Year_ ' for Kim. Hell! Kim told me Mrs. Scott, dubbed Mama Scott was a better mother to her and in a way… raised Kimberly. I drifted back to an old memory when the teacher said Kim's surname incorrectly. That was the second time in a row for them, but sure as hell, their reactions were hilarious.

 ** _Nine Years Ago…_**

 ** _8:35…_**

 ** _Morning…_**

 ** _Monday…_**

 ** _4th February 1994…_**

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Classroom, Angel Grove High School, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

 **I strolled into the classroom for double period History; no wonder Kim loves Mondays, the first two slots: eight forty-five to ten past five is taken up with her favourite and strongest subject. However, Kimberly has been learning to hold her tongue, but sometimes can't resist to ask a few hard questions. Her interest and consistent grades in History got her an Advanced Placement. Unfortunately for her, a lot of the students in our year come to her for advice on the History curriculum or help them with their homework and others want to partner up with her for group projects! Because Kimberly is a one-way ticket to a guaranteed ' _A Plus_ '. One time Ms. Appleby asked if she could tutor one of the students because he was having difficulty.**

 **Of course, I did play the jealous boyfriend card; my eyes even flashing green, which Jason had to literally stomp my foot or Trini kicking my shin, hard. Apart from that, Kimberly made it very clear to the student she's tutoring, that she has a boyfriend and that said boyfriend may or may not be sorry in using Black Belt level Karate skills to scare him off. Kim could do it herself, but she has such a nice gene in her; she's not one to use intimidation. That being said… Kim is the Pink Ranger, the heart of the Ranger team. She's what keeps us together, knows our strengths and weaknesses; if something happens to the heart of the team, we all fall apart. My girlfriend is usually slow to anger, but when she's ticked off and I mean goes Super Siyan level pissed… you might want to keep a fifty… no! Screw that! A five hundred mile radius or more distance and pray you are not the person that angered her. Kimberly will drag you to an untimely death.**

 **I saw Kimberly sitting in her seat, that's directly beside mine. Jason sits behind her, with Trini to his left and Billy to the right and Zach sitting in front of Trini. I noticed she was completely engrossed in a book she was reading; I could make out it was another History book, one focused on Greek and Roman Civilisation. I mentioned to Kim that I liked Palaeontology, also sparking her interest. To her, in some shape or form, it's History to her and she is curious about the creatures that ruled the planet before humans appeared. I did promise her she can lend some of my books and I have them packed in my school bag. I took my seat beside Kimberly and she still hasn't noticed me! Jason was chuckling at me because I was being ignored over a book; therefore, he decided to help me get her attention.**

 **Ripping a page out of his note copy, he crumbled it up into a paper ball. Oh no! Bad idea Jason! Are you asking for a Death Sentence!? Too late, he lightly tossed it at her head, bringing her back to reality. Kim turned around quickly, so quick I feared whiplash. She instantly knew Jason threw the paper ball at her and gave the poor Red Ranger a menacing glare. One would think her eyes would flash a different colour, like pink. Jason pointed his finger at me and meekly said:**

 **"Your lover boy is here!" Kim moved her head, as I sheepishly smiled and waved at her.**

 **"Tommy! I didn't realise you were here already!",**

 **"Well to be fair Beautiful, your nose was stuck in a book." The rest of the gang either snorted or snickered as they knew I made a _Beauty and the Beast_ reference. Kim rolled her eyes, but she knows they love messing with us. "Oh! Before I forget; I got the books you asked for!" I reached into my bag and pulled the three books. One on Palaeontology in general, then the other two being more specialised. Jason and Billy leaned over to look as Kim took them.**

 **"Thanks Handsome. I'll be sure to bring them back to you as soon as I'm done with them.",**

 **"Palaeontology!?" Jason exclaimed, "Tommy, what sort of stuff are you corrupting my sister with!?" Kim tried to hold back a laugh as I was trying to come with an answer. Curse you Jason Lee Scott! I was about to retort a reply, but then Ms. Appleby walked in. Jason got lucky. We all sat up straight as Kim placed my books into her school bag, then straightened herself up.**

 **"Good morning class!" Ms. Appleby chirped. Oh man! Too early! The only reason I manage to keep myself awake was Kimberly's presence here. Next, our History Teacher brought out the attendance sheet for today and pulled out a pen. "Jason Scott?" She called out,**

 **"Here!" Ms Appleby ticked his name off the list,**

 **"Kimberly Scott?" Instead of answering, both she and Jason groaned. Jason threw his head back, while Kim just face-palmed. Ms. Appleby frowned and looked at the sheet, then realised something. "Apologies Kimberly. Seems like the secretary mixed up your surname again.",**

 **"Why me?" She complained as Jason slammed his head onto his desk. Myself, Trini and Zach couldn't help but laugh our heads off at the sight. You know, Kim and Jason might as well be brother and sister. Makes me think should the Scott family adopt Kim instead. However, the gang and I just laughed at Kimberly and Jason; still embarrassed by the mistake made. I'm never letting this drop.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

I was brought back to the real world when I heard fingers clicking in my face. I blinked for a second, to see Kira beside me. I asked her to come down to The Dino Lab to help me clear up some clutter. She was the only person free as Conor had soccer practice and Ethan was attending his little Computer Club. I chuckled a little nervously at Kira, as she gave me a very quizzical stare. Please stop glaring at me! It reminds me of Trini's stare when I unintentionally piss her off! And I know what Yellow Rangers are like! They're quicker to piss off than the Pink Rangers! Well… Jen; former Time Force Ranger who… decided to stay in the present timeline after helping the Wild Force Rangers defeat the Mutorgs. She has a quick fiery temper! Apart from that, Jen decided to stay to be with Wes; Mr. Collins' son and Head of The Silver Guardians.

Jen couldn't bear being a millennium away from Wes, she loved him too much; even willing to have her memories of the future wiped, bar her time as a ranger so she can stay with him. It didn't matter to her, she was with the man she loved. However, the other four Time Force Rangers couldn't be granted that same permission, but they visit every now and then. I'm drifting to the past again. I decided to answer Kira before she got worried.

"Sorry Kira. Reminiscing." With that answer, Kira laughed a little.

"It's fine Dr. O." I've grown to that nickname, I do like it though, even Hayley. Of course, then she tells my friends and now, they are all laughing at me. Not to mention, I'm a ranger again! I'm back as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, with the power of invisibility. However, I'm getting unmerciful teasing by Zach and Adam. Now I'm officially dubbed as The Technicolour Ranger or Rainbow Ranger, before this whole thing I was known as The Christmas Tree Ranger! And that's humiliating. That one, I will forever be remembered by and up to the day I die. What next? They expect me to don the colour of pink? I shivered at the thought; I'll be murdered by all Pink Rangers up to Time Force! I would have included Wild Force but… Alyssa is questionable; to be honest she is a White Ranger, but then why in The Power was her Animal Crystal pink!? Alyssa… she's confusing, so don't get me started.

I still haven't figured out what happened to Kim's Power Coin. Myself and Hayley have been trying to track its energy signature, but no such luck. I still find it impossible, there's no way a Power Coin can just vanish, then cover up its trace of energy; to the point I'm assuming there is something blocking the signature. If that coin falls into the wrong hands, I'm so screwed!

"Hey Dr. O!" Kira called out, "What's this?" The Yellow Ranger pulled out a small box and opened it before I could say anything. Inside it was all my memories of Kim; everything when we were together in High School and I even kept ' _The Letter_ ' she sent. I don't why, but I did. The letter was the first thing Kira unfolded, I gulped as she looked at it. I saw her eyes widen. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have!" As she folded Kim's break-up letter and placed it back in the box. She knows I had my heart broken in the coldest manner possible.

"Kira, it's OK. I've long gotten past it." I told her. Usually in a professional environment, I wouldn't be so open to my students about my personal life, but because of the fact we're Power Rangers, those circumstances change. I have to say, Kira, Ethan and Conor have gotten comfortable into their roles as Power Rangers and are defending Reefside valiantly. Zordon would be proud. God! I see the three of them as my own set of surrogate kids.

Although, ever since the first encounter, we haven't seen the mysterious cloaked figures. They did say they'll only appear if the situation is serious, but since I have become a ranger, the two people assume we don't need their assistance. Shortly, I hear three sets of footsteps coming down, belonging to Conor, Ethan and Hayley. I guess she took some time off from the café. My other two students had their school bags on them. Why though? There's no school on the weekend, unless they want extra homework sheets, which I highly doubt, but the offer is there.

"Hello to you three." I greeted,

"Dr. O." Conor and Ethan saluted,

"Taking out the trash Tommy?" Teased Hayley as she took her seat in front of the computers. She's also monitoring them to locate the Pterodactyl/Crane Power Coin. She thinks this is insane as we spent two solid months looking for it! I'm almost on the verge of giving up, letting everyone know of the situation and then get my ass kicked by Jason and Kat. I had a few restless nights over it. I noticed the trio giving weird looks, like they were saying to each other: ' _You tell him_ '! Trust me, I've been doing that when I was their age. Wow! Way to make yourself feel old! You're only twenty-five! A year older than Kimberly! So I decided to break the silence.

"What are you three whispering about?",

"Um…" Conor stuttered, sort of. Kira stepped in and pulled out what looks like a test and handed it to me. I looked to see it was a History test. I see an ' _A Minus_ ' written in red pen. She definitely lost marks somewhere, but I didn't see the point of this; I was totally confused.

"Go through my paper Dr. O. Look at the corrections; I don't understand!" I did what she asked of me without question. I looked through the four pages consisting of a Multiple Choice Questions and Short Answer Questions. I saw the red pen and I completely froze. Then leaned forward in my seat; now I see! The corrections were written in a different language! And I recognise that language! I stared at the boys.

"Did the same thing happen to you two?" I questioned,

"Yeah! It's some sort of strange language or dialect!" Conor exclaimed, "I can't show my parents this! They'll think my teacher is crazy!" I cocked my head to the side. I did hear about a new History Teacher, but I never met her due to my lunch times being completely different.

"Who's teaching History? If you don't mind me asking." I reached out for my bottle of water and took a big sip.

"Dr. Hart." Ethan replied. I instantly spit out my water, right into Hayley's face upon hearing the name.

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER!" She screamed, Conor was quick; literally to get a face towel for her. "Do you mind telling us what that was about?" She looks ready smash the keyboard into my face. Hayley took the towel off Conor to pat dry her face. I shouldn't have done that.

"You said Dr. Hart?" I questioned the three of them. They all nodded. I couldn't believe it! Kim has been living in Reefside, under my nose this whole time! How did I not see this!? When did she return from Eltar? "Since when did Kimberly become a Doctor!? A Doctor of History for that matter!" Hayley decide to butt in.

"With all due respect Tommy, what has this got to do with the mysterious language?",

"That written language is Eltarian. Kimberly was born on Eltar." I revealed to them.

"No wonder she looked familiar!" Kira said, "She's one of the Original Rangers!" Ethan however, was excited about other things.

"We have an alien for a teacher!? Sweet!" I glared at him, my eyes flashing green as a warning. Kim isn't usually bothered by the term. She can even joke about it, but in all honesty, I don't like it. Ethan then shut his mouth; his facial features saying: ' _Sorry_ '. I loosened up after that. All of a sudden, the base alarms went off, making myself and Hayley jump; as well as the primary alarms went off, the secondary alarms for a power source has been detected too. Hayley brought up the visual and our jaws dropped. Holy shit! We just found the Pink Pterodactyl/Crane Power Coin! And she was not alone. The Phantom Ranger was with her too, both being attacked by Elsa, Zeltrax and a bunch of Tyrannodrones.

 _Moments Before The Attack…_

 _13:25…_

( _Scene: Plaza, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I can't believe two months flew by! Aegis and I were well settled into our teaching jobs; the two of us already had tests and pop quizzes prepared in advanced and we just completed a set about two weeks ago. Sure, the students weren't impressed, but that's school life for you; it's sure different to be on the other side of the coin; where I'm no longer the student. It's a completely different perspective, but it gives me some sort of normality; makes me feel… human. Of course, my dear cousin and I would talk to my mom every now and then. Eltar is fine and well recovered from what Aria told me; some planets are still struggling, but Eltar and other planets who are getting by are lending by offering the other planets humanitarian support. Planets like KO-35 and Sentai Six are struggling a little.

Speaking of which, the strangest thing happened two months ago. My Power Coin appeared out of nowhere! It was after helping the new Dino Thunder Rangers. It was really weird, not to mention; last time I remember, the coins were destroyed. Now they're not and the two Power Coins I did have are now merged into one; on the coin was now the engraving of both my Pterodactyl and the Crane. When Aegis and I woke up after the fight that tired us, I felt the coin in my hand and it was just there! It meant one thing; the pure, good energy that my father released, he left myself and all the former Rangers a parting gift. I knew my coin was re-energised, if mine is; the others have their Power Coins and other Ranger Powers on them too. Every now and then, I silently thank father and I'm sure he is watching us and knowing his legacy is growing strong.

Aegis however, was a little worried about the Power Coin's energy signature being picked up by the current Rangers' enemy. His Power Ruby is more subtle than mine. So, he ended up taking some of Eltarian technology with him and created an energy blocker. My coin is practically undetectable by most enemy and ranger technology… hopefully. The two of us decided to get some air and have a look around the Plaza. We never went there, so what better time! The last set of tests are corrected and handed back to the students, so we have the weekend to enjoy. Aegis was off to get some ice-cream for us, also… he never had ice-cream and he wants to enjoy the pleasures Earth has to offer. He's grown to liking the planet, which I am glad to hear.

My cousin still hasn't done anything about finding Cassie Chan; that cousin of mine better act and fast, otherwise I'll take matters into my own hands and play match maker! Though, I'm no better myself. I'm still avoiding Tommy like a plague, but he doesn't know that I'm living here; he hasn't even realised I work in the same school as him! Second, he might mistake Aegis to be the ' _other guy_ ' when there was none; I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do. Speaking of Tommy, that idiot is back in the game! A month ago, the new team got a new member: the Black Dino Thunder Ranger and he has the most predictable fighting style. In that instance when I saw it on the news; it was no doubt Tommy Oliver! He's going to get his ass kicked by Zach and Adam.

My cousin arrived with the two vanilla ice-creams and handed mine to me. We were about eat them until an explosion sent us into the air! The two of us landed on our backs, painfully and dropping our ice-creams. There goes three dollars; one-fifty for each cone. We both pulled ourselves up, seeing the Tyrannodrones causing havoc, they were accompanied with two others. I definitely recognise Mr. Cyborg, but who's the biker chick? Myself and my cousin got into our defensive stances.

"What do you want!?" I growled, unknowingly, my eyes were flashing red. That stupid side-effect after being controlled by Maligore. Thankfully, my nightmares decided to give me a break, but for how long?

"Our master Mesogog demands an audience with you two." Cyborg answered. I looked at my cousin, who turned his attention back to our enemies.

"By audience; you mean drag us away or capture against our will." That pretty much sums it up and I had enough kidnappings! Those two are going to fight, I don't know what's keeping the Dino Thunder Rangers, so we'll have to put matters into our own hands. I guess we're forced back into action, but you know… you'd miss the fighting sometimes. Once you're not captured and tortured. Aegis and I got into our morphing stance. I decided to go with my Ninjetti powers first; I can cloak them, but if I use my actual Ranger Powers, it will emit an energy signature. Aegis took out his new morpher, with the Power Ruby inside it.

"It's Morphin' Time!" He raised his morpher in full glory. "Phantom Ranger Power!",

"Ninja Ranger Power! The Crane!" I yelled, circling my right arm, getting my wrists meet as pink electricity flowed through them. In a flash of black and pink light, the two of us stood before our opponents, morphed and ready to fight. It feels too good to be back in the suit! Biker Chick and Cyborg had this look of surprise on their faces. I looked at Aegis. "You were waiting to use my old morphing call, weren't you?",

"Don't you forget it cousin!" He teased, "And it felt really satisfying." I don't think Jason and the others are not going like Aegis taking their morphing call. Biker Chick raised her sword, commanding:

"Attack!" The Tyrannodrones charged at us. Aegis and I ran, getting into the thick of the fight. Oh yeah! It feels good to have The Power running through you again! I flipped a foot soldier onto its back and finishing it with a fist to the chest. Without warning, I struck by a sword and I flew back. Looks like Biker Chick has a thing against me. She had this snarling look on her face. "Aren't you getting old for this?",

"Old!? Excuse me Biker Chick!" I yelled, I wouldn't be surprised if Aegis winced underneath his helmet as he fought Cyborg and also utilising his invisibility to his advantage. "I'll give you old bitch!" I heard Rhea screech with defiance, even she wasn't impressed. I think Rhea forgot she's older than any of us! Antagonising your opponent is not the brightest idea. The two of us locked in combat.

"Biker Chick!? My name is Elsa!" She growled. Elsa slashed her sword at me, which I must say, with dexterity. I'm sure she'll give Scorpina a run for her money I dodged the attacks, but the edge of the sword sliced into my ninja garments. These are fine for foot soldiers, but not this!

 _"Kara! You must call forth your armour!"_ Rhea advised. I really didn't want to, but I have no choice. I kicked Elsa away, bringing out my Power Coin in its reconstructed morpher; courtesy of my cousin. He made it for me after Kat destroyed the last one. Thanks Kitty Cat. I took to my morphing stance once more.

"It's Morphin' Time!" I brought up my morpher, my Power Coin flashing a bright shade of pink light. "Pink Ranger Power!"

 _Back With Tommy and Company…_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Myself and everyone else stared at the screen dumb founded! Elsa and Zeltrax were engaged in a fight between the Phantom Ranger and Kimberly who is in her revived Mighty Morphin' Ranger suit! I haven't seen that kind of suit since _The Forever Red Mission_! Tyrannodrones were still attacking them on all fronts and they were seriously outnumbered. It's two against an unfair number and you can only hold so long. Back in high school, I remember Kimberly ended up fighting Goldar and Scorpina on her own! She was worn out by the time myself and the gang got to her. It was when she found out Zordon is her father.

I guess it's time for us to repay the favour; they saved us two months ago, now we will save them. Conor couldn't wait any longer, as he got into his morphing stance with Ethan and Kira behind him. I stood beside them. The Dino Gem on their wrists turned to morphers in a flash of their respective colours. We raised our arms, while I took out my Dino Key.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" They called out.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" I inserted the key and twisted it and we morphed into our own Ranger suits in a flash of red, blue, yellow and black. The kids decided to take the Raptor Cycles, which means I have to sit behind Conor. Hang on Kim, were coming! Hayley stayed in her seat to monitor the fight.

 _With Kimberly and Aegis…_

( _Scene: Battlefield, Plaza, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I kicked away another Tyrannodrone, followed by blasting Elsa away. They just don't give up! Because I exerted myself too much, my morph wouldn't hold, so Rhea made me power down back into my Ninjetti garb to save me from powering down into my civilian clothes and risk compromising my identity. Soon enough, Aegis was blasted towards my direction, landing in front of me; his suit sizzling. I helped him onto his feet. Either the two of us are getting old, or we are really out of practice. We glared at our opponents, not wanting to back down so easily, but we're outnumbered! Those foot soldiers are tough! Tougher than Putties, Cogs, Piranhatrons and Quantrons combined. Maybe Elsa is right, perhaps I am getting old. I unsheathed my Power Bow; yup, I learned how to call forth my primary weapon while using the Ninjetti Powers and Aegis was armed with a laser pistol. He should make himself a proper weapon, like a sword or something; he likes close quarter combat too much, but he has no close range weapon, apart from his fists. The two of us took slight steps back as Elsa and Cyborg laughed.

"You know, Mesogog could do with two new Rangers to serve him." Elsa said thoughtfully. Yeah, as if Aegis and I are going to go around pulling off ' _evil Green Ranger_ '. Just when we were about to get hit by more lasers from them, another set of lasers hit them! We looked as three different coloured cycles came zooming towards us. It was the Dino Thunder Rangers! Myself and Aegis breathed a sigh of relief. The rangers hit the break on their bikes, skidding to a halt; man! This makes me miss my Shark Cycle. I wonder what happened to it? Next, I heard Cyborg and Elsa growl, knowing their plans were thwarted and now, they're outnumbered. Ha! The tables have finally turned.

"Elsa! Zeltrax! You stay away from them!" Tommy warned. So that's the black cyborg's name, definitely by the looks of him and the whack he gave Aegis; he'll send Goldar packing.

"You won this time round Power Rangers, but we'll be back!" Zeltrax said. Couldn't they be any more cliché? We all watched as the evil duo vanished through some kind of portal. On the other hand, Ethan was groaning.

"We didn't even get to fight!",

"Be glad." Laughed Conor, "We actually made them run!" Tommy had his attention of me and Aegis. Then offered us to come back with them to their base of operations. Neither of us could really argue, so Aegis hopped on behind Ethan and I sat behind Kira on their bikes. Tommy did the same and we all sped out of the city limits.

 _17:45…_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The kids parked their bikes after entering their base. Aegis looked around, admiring the structure and the technology Tommy has. I couldn't believe he built this! Surely though, he had help. I removed the face mask of my Ninjetti garment, so everyone could see my face. We watched as Conor, Ethan, Kira and Tommy powered down and they insisted that we do the same. I simply removed the garment, so I was back in my normal clothes, while Aegis yelled out:

"Power down!" In a flash of light, he was in his civilian clothes. Conor, Ethan and Kira looked surprised. I'm guessing Aegis teaches them maths and they are surprised to see their teacher is a ranger. I stood beside him, but noticing the suspiciousness in Tommy's eyes. Yup, just as I predicted. Another woman sat in a chair, in front of computers. She turned, revealing none other than Hayley Zitkor, the manager of The Cyber Café; I looked surprised. I definitely was not expecting to meet her! I'm guessing she helped Tommy with this place. I still didn't forget the first time we met, she gave the most hateful glare; I don't blame her for being protective of Tommy.

"You're looking well Kim." Tommy said, to break up the silence. Although, I could some grittiness in his voice. I knew it, he does hate me. Why am I even here? Still and all, I answered him back, in the same tone as his.

"I can say the same about you too." Everyone could the temperature in the room drop and that was when one of the Dino Rangers attempted to ease the tension by directing my attention from Tommy.

"So Dr. Hart," I turned to Ethan, "Can I now call you Dr. H?" I sighed. I was getting stares from Conor and Kira. I guess should let him.

"Fine Ethan. You can call me Dr. H." I sighed,

"You'll get used to it. I'm baptised as Dr. O by the kids." He's a Doctor too!? I knew he's a Science Teacher, but I wasn't told he had a Post Doctorate! I can imagine the shock and surprise by our friends. Why I am even talking to him? He looked at Aegis; giving my cousin the hardest, stone cold stare he could muster and throwing in some Green Ranger demeanour for effect. "Who's your boyfriend?",

"Tommy!" Hayley scolded. Aegis didn't take it kindly and walked up to Tommy, using his height to intimidate.

"Hey! I'm not her boyfriend! It's bad enough people thought we were married!" Aegis stands a solid foot taller than the current Black Dino Ranger; then add an extra few inches compared to Jason, he actually towered over Tommy! But my ex-boyfriend has enough experience to not let people intimidate him easily. If Tommy was able to handle Jason, Aegis is no surprise for him.

"Don't give me that shit son!" Tommy's voice became dark, like Green Ranger dark, staring right into Aegis' brown eyes. Oh no! Tommy's eyes are flashing now. He then turned to me. "Is this the ' _other guy_ '!? Tell me now Kimberly!",

"Whoa! Easy Tommy! Calm down!" Hayley pleaded. She knew we were entering the topic on ' _The Letter_ ' and it's still a sensitive spot for him, as it is for me. Alright, we need to talk in private and it looked like Tommy read my mind.

"Hayley, you and the other rangers, go upstairs." He ordered and no one dared question his authority. I turned to Aegis, but I decided to use his cover name.

"Aaron, go with them.",

"But Kar…" I cut him off,

"Please go! This has been coming for a long time." Sighing reluctantly, Aegis, Hayley, Conor, Ethan and Kira made their way upstairs. I'm guessing the base is built directly under his house. How clever. When the room was clear, it was just myself and Tommy. Suddenly, he briefly glowed white, as Caesar appeared in his shoulder as did Rhea. It's time we sort out our problems. I crossed my arms, letting Tommy know I'm on the defence, also my Lieutenant side is kicking in. Therefore, if he throws shit at me, I'm not going to take it lightly. "Say your piece Tommy." I grunted,

"Why Kim!?" He replied, "Why? After everything we've been through! You broke up with me through a letter and you had Kat keep a secret for the last seven years!",

"I did it to keep you safe." I gritted, "Do you think it was easy for me!? Lying to you for so long and maybe knowing I might not come back!",

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" He roared, his body suddenly glowing a green aura. Tommy had to breathe and clear his mind to keep his own alter ego: Dragon from taking over him. The green aura surrounding him died down. "I could have lost you and wouldn't have known. I can't imagine you dead on a planet light years from here." I gave Tommy a pained look as tears glistened his eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I said to Tommy. We looked over as Caesar and Rhea perched on a container, watching us sort out our issues. I bet they both knew throughout the eight year gap between us; they saw this confrontation long coming. "I thought I was doing right. I couldn't bear to lose you on Eltar." Tommy walked over and for the first time in seven years, he took me into his arms and hugged me.

"I'm at peace knowing the letter was a lie." He whispered. "Can we… can we start over?" I looked at Tommy, running my fingers through his dark, spiky, but smooth hair and smiled.

"Start over as friends?",

"As friends." He repeated. "But I can still call you Beautiful." I don't know if I deserve that nickname anymore. Particularly when he sees, which I hope not; how scarred and marred I am from the effects of war.

"Then I get to call you Handsome." We both chuckling. I finally feel at peace myself; having got most of my problems dealt with. Now it's the demons of war I'm still too scared to confront; because some of the deaths I witnessed, I blame myself for. I blame myself for so many things coming up to and during the war. Tommy doesn't need to know, I can't burden him with my post-war trauma. Tommy then, was frowning.

"Who's that guy then? If he's not your boyfriend." He questioned,

"Aegis. He's my cousin. However, please call him Aaron in public." I told Tommy,

"Oh god! First your mother, aunt and uncle. Now, you found your cousin." He groaned. I had to laugh there. Tommy was still happy at the fact he never got his ' _discussion_ ' from my mom. He thanked his lucky stars for that. I pulled out my Power Coin. "I'm glad the coin is safe. I had it on me as a lucky charm; it has saved me on a few occasions." I stared at his right arm, looking down to his wrist. I saw something, so I lifted his arm and gasped. The bracelet I got him for Christmas. I looked back up to Tommy.

"You still have it!",

"We made a vow, a promise. I never break promises." Smiled Tommy. It's been a long time since I've seen his smile. It was the one thing I missed when I was away. "Let's head up, before your cousin destroys my house out of worry." We made our way upstairs, to meet the kids, Hayley and Aegis. We found them in the living room, sitting down and the kids munching on some snacks. Tommy's face shifts from calm to absolute horrified. I wish I had a camera; it's priceless! "Did you three clean out my fridge again!" I turned to him,

"This a common thing Handsome?",

"You don't know the half of it Beautiful." He groaned, as Hayley and Aegis failed miserably to muffle their chuckle. Kira turns after finishing her bag of crisps.

"You and Dr O back together?" Wow, straight to the point. A common trait of a Yellow Ranger.

"Not exactly Kira. Myself and Tommy are rebuilding our friendship first." Hayley stood up then.

"I'm sorry I was… briefly cold towards you when we first met." She apologised,

"There's nothing to apologise Hayley. You had every right to be angry at me and you were protecting Tommy." The two of us shook hands as a truce and the start of a beautiful friendship. "Say, why don't we go down to the café and celebrate our new friendship and the fact you guys have some new allies and mentors to boot." Everyone nodded at the idea. There's no better way to hang out and get to know each other, plus Tommy can get me up to speed on all the lives of the former rangers and Jason's that I have missed. Then Hayley added another thing.

"Hey, Tommy told me in Uni you can play guitar and sing. Want to give us a show?" Hayley suggested and I was mortified. Kira jumped.

"Please Dr. Hart! I'd love to jam with you!" I groaned, even Tommy was giving me the puppy-dog face. Damn it Oliver! You still have it! And you're freaking twenty-five! Not fifteen! My groan let everyone know that I will sing a song at the café.

"Oh! Can I ask something?" Conor said to us, directing it at myself, Tommy and Aegis. "Since the three of you teach us, does that mean we get leeway on our grades?",

"NO!" We all yelled at the same time and crossing our arms. Nice try Conor, but the three of us can't play favourites because we're all Power Rangers. Then, Tommy's mobile phone rang. It sounded like Johnny Cash's: _You Are My Sunshine_. He fished it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?" He greeted, "Hey! How are things? What? Excuse me?" I frowned. Who is he talking to? Put it on bloody speaker Tommy! "Put you on speaker?" Another pause. "I guess she is here."

I froze. Shit! One of the past rangers know I'm back! Not to mention back in the suit! News flies fast around Reefside and beyond I guess. Anything about the Power Rangers, if first on the front lines of the television news. Tommy turned to me and gulped, switching his phone to Loud Speaker and passed it to me. "It's for you." I shakily took the phone off him. I mentally prepared myself for the assault and still wondering who it is. Maybe my best bet is Jason, he always finds out first, somehow. I brought the phone close to me.

"Hello?" Said I, in a friendly tone. Unfortunately, my reply was met in the opposite manner.

 _"KIMBERLY ANN FUCKING HART!"_ Three familiar voices screeched through the phone, as I recoiled over the volume. And shit! It's not Jason. it's the Devil's Trio! The voices were Trinity ' _Trini_ ' Kwan, Aisha ' _Sha_ ' Campbell and Katherine ' _Kat_ ' Hilliard. I mouthed to Tommy:

"Prepare my funeral!" As he and the others were silencing their laughs, particularly to avoid getting yelled at by the others who are really pissed off with me. Trini spoke first.

 _"Since when in God's name did you return!?"_ ,

 _"Why didn't you call me!?"_ Aisha demanded, _"Artemis was worried sick over her Spirit Sister!"_ ,

 _"And I grew out my nails to scratch you to Hell and back! You're a dead woman Kim!"_ Kat hissed, no pun intended. Why can't I stop the cat puns? I'm digging my grave here. Yup, I'm so dead. I decided to instantly hang up on them. Tommy laughed out loud, because he knew I was in for a major ass whooping.

"Kimberly dear, you are in for a butt kicking, worse than myself and the other Reds got for going off on the secret Forever Red Mission." I glared at Tommy, but not letting my eyes red. Despite that, he held his tongue and gulped out of nervousness; if he wants to see another day. Hold his tongue he did, but I'm guessing he is still aware that I have an alter ego of my own, that I have to control. I'm sure Muranthias still haunts him, even now. Hayley clapped her hands.

"Well, after all that, let's head to the café." We all hummed in agreement and left Tommy's house.

 _20:00…_

( _Scene: Hayley's Cyber Space Café, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Tommy parked his jeep in the allocated space for the café. Aegis and I hopped out, while Hayley jumped out of her car, with Conor, Ethan and Kira following her. We walked into the café, even though it's late, the café is still pretty busy. Tommy and Aegis helped find seats for all of us while Hayley got back into running the place. Next, a young boy, around the other three rangers' age, walked up to us, giving a friendly. There's something about him, I can tell he has Hispanic origins; and he was also dressed in white and with a nice pair of blue jeans to match. How does he keep all those whites clean? I might as well ask Tommy that too.

"Hey you guys." He gave Kira a friendly, but subtle flirtatious smile. Hm… looks like Kira has an admirer, I turned my head in a way that I can see Conor. He had a pang of small jealousy in his eyes. Oh god! I'm sensing a Love Triangle, even Rhea could tell. I heard Caesar agree. That will cause some trouble, so Kira has to be really careful. The waiter turned to me and had a look of surprise on his face. "Oh my god! You're Dr. Kimberly Hart! I read your research paper! You literally redefined what we thought we knew about History!",

"Glad to see I have a fan. I'm not one to boast though." I chuckled nervously, "You are?",

"I'm Trent. Trent Fernandez." We shook hands. Hayley then came up to us, standing beside Trent.

"Kim, usually Kira sings first, but I want you to go up." She turns to Kira, "Is that alright?",

"Sure! I want to hear my teacher sing." Kira was really cool about it. Next time, I wish Tommy could shut his mouth about my talents and hobbies. They draw unwanted attention onto me. On the stage, I saw an acoustic guitar. I walked up to the stage, picking up the stringed instrument, giving it a quick tune as I sling it over me. I turned on the microphone.

"Hey everyone! My name is Kimberly Hart; I'm only going to sing one song because I don't want to steal the spotlight from Kira Ford, who's the true rising star." I said to the audience. "This is an original I wrote a few years back. I never got to sing it but… there's no better time than now. The song is called _Meet Me On The Battlefield_." I began to strum the chords softly, but if Tommy did not forget about my style; he knows a lot of my songs are based on what I went through in my life. The audience will think this song is based on those who are still out on deployment in Iraq, Iran and Syria; any war torn country. On a deeper level, it's my time on Eltar when _Countdown To Destruction_ was its peak; when the fighting was its peak, its intensity and ferocity too. All the soldiers I befriended and lost; those wounded and may never walk, hear or see again. This song is for them.

" _No time for rest,_

 _No pillow for my head._

 _Nowhere to run from this,_

 _No way to forget._

 _Around the shadows creep,_

 _Like friends, they cover me._

 _Just wanna lay me down and finally,_

 _Try to get some sleep._

 _We carry on through the storm._

 _Tired soldiers in this war!_

 _Remember what we're fighting for._

 _Meet me on the battlefield._

 _Even on the darkest night,_

 _I will be your sword and shield,_

 _Your camouflage and you will be mine._

 _Echoes of the shots ring out!_

 _We may be the first to fall._

 _Everything could stay the same,_

 _Or we could change it all._

 _Meet me on the battlefield._

 _We're standing face-to-face,_

 _With our own human race._

 _We commit the sins again,_

 _And our sons and daughters pay._

 _Our tainted history,_

 _Is playing on repeat._

 _But we could change it,_

 _If we stand up strong and take the lead._

 _When I was younger, I was named:_

 _A generation unafraid!_

 _For the heirs to come; be brave._

 _And meet me on the battlefield!_

 _Even on the darkest night,_

 _I will be your sword and shield,_

 _Your camouflage and you will be mine._

 _Echoes of the shots ring out!_

 _We may be the first to fall._

 _Everything could stay the same,_

 _Or we could change it all._

 _Meet me on the battlefield._

 _We carry on through the storm._

 _Tired soldiers in this war!_

 _Remember what we're fighting for._

 _Meet me on the battlefield._

 _Even on the darkest night,_

 _I will be your sword and shield,_

 _Your camouflage, and you will be mine._

 _Echoes of the shots ring out!_

 _We may be the first to fall._

 _Everything could stay the same,_

 _Or we could change it all._

 _Meet me on the battlefield._

 _Meet me on the battlefield."_

The audience, Tommy, Hayley, Trent, Aegis and the kids applauded my performance. I gave Kira the gesture to come up on stage for her little show. It's time for the younger generation to shine. Kira walked up to take my place, as I stepped down off the stage. I walked towards Tommy, as he patted my shoulder. Take it slow Kimberly, we will mend our friendship first, then consider restarting our relationship. I sat down in the chair beside Tommy, as Kira and the band started playing a more upbeat song. I think Kira writes her own songs like me; I guess we have a little bit in common. Some of the younger audience got and began to dance a little to her song.

 _"I see that you wanna get lost inside me._

 _Too many words,_

 _People say too many things._

 _They take you away,_

 _Whether you wanna go,_

 _Let it all sadden._

 _Drown your tears in my pettled hair._

 _They're just words!"_

[Back Singers]:

 _"Just words, you can say anything."_

[Kira]:

 _"So talk to me!"_

[Back Singers]:

 _"I swear they won't hear you."_

[Kira]:

 _"I promise no one else will hear,_

 _They're just words!"_

[Back Singers]:

 _"Just tell me your fears and your dreams."_

[Kira]:

 _"It won't hurt me!"_

[ _Back Singers_ ]:

 _"Won't hurt me, don't worry."_

[Kira]:

 _"So if you wanna say something,_

 _Just say it, say it to me._

 _Whisper to me in the voice,_

 _The one that's only heard by me._

 _Tell me all the things you only told me in your dreams._

 _Whatever you say,_

 _I won't leave,_

 _I won't judge you for what you believe._

 _Be it good or bad,_

 _It's all the same to me._

 _They're just words!"_

[ _Back Singers_ ]:

"Just words, you can say anything!"

[Kira]:

 _"So talk to me!"_

[Back Singers]:

 _"I swear they won't hear you."_

[Kira]:

 _"I promise no one else will hear,_

 _They're just words!"_

[Back Singers]:

 _"Just tell me your fears and your dreams."_

[Kira]:

 _"It won't hurt me!"_

[Back Singers]:

 _"Won't hurt me, don't worry."_

[Kira]:

 _"So if you wanna say something,_

 _Just say it, say it to me!_

 _Oh yeah!_

 _So baby just scream and shout!_

 _Anything to get it out!_

 _Maybe even throw things,_

 _Hurt my feelings,_

 _Zip it up, said enough!_

 _But you know it's not enough!_

 _Don't you know by now?_

 _Forgiveness, it's a steal!_

 _They're just words!_

 _They're just words!"_

[Back Singers]:

 _"Just words, you can say anything."_

[Kira]:

 _"So talk to me!"_

[Back Singers]:

 _"I swear they won't hear you."_

[Kira]:

 _"I promise no one else will hear,_

 _They're just words!"_

[Back Singers]:

 _"Just tell me your fears and your dreams."_

[Kira]:

 _"It won't hurt me!"_

[Back Singers]:

 _"Won't hurt me, don't worry."_

[Kira]:

 _"So if you wanna say something,_

 _Just say it, say it to me._

 _Say it to me._

 _Words._

 _Words._

 _Words._

 _Say it to me._

 _Say it to me."_

We all stood up and gave Kira an ovation. That girl is gifted, she's going to attract many record producers and release many albums. Her future is bright and I'm sure she is more than able to withstand the cut throat and competitive world of the Music Industry. Yet, why do I get the feeling, she was subtly directing that at myself and Tommy?

 _Meanwhile…_

( _Scene: Island Fortress, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

The mastermind, leader and current enemy of the Dino Thunder Rangers stood with an opposing stance and it could be seen through his body language. Unlike the previous villains, Mesogog fights with smarts and believes he is more intelligent than the previous Rangers enemies. So far, they had a few losing battles and some retreats from battle. The Dino Thunder Rangers grow strong and with the new arrivals, it is worrisome. One who is also dressed in black and calls himself the Phantom Ranger and then the brunette who wears ninja garb and can call forth her ranger suit if needs be. The two of them are not to be underestimated. Mesogog recalls the female dressed in pink; he had seen her photo of her with Tommy Oliver. Therefore, Mesogog quickly deducted that those two have a past and it goes far.

He turns around to face his generals: Elsa and Zeltrax. Mesogog now feels it is time to up the playing field. After weeks of searching, he has finally located another Dino Gem; one that is pure evil. The reptilian humanoid plans to capture Tommy's precious Pink Ranger and give her a new colour. White will look just as good as pink. She will become his servant, his evil White Ranger and the Ninja Ranger will destroy Tommy and his Rangers once and fall. Then the world will be his to revert back to the Prehistoric Ages.

"Elsa, bring the Tyrannodrones with you and recover the White Dino Gem. I will give you the co-ordinates." He said to her, as Elsa bows her head in respect. Mesogog turns to Zeltrax then. "Zeltrax, you will remain with me to keep the Rangers busy.",

"Yes master." He replied,

"Good. Do not fail me or suffer the consequences!" Elsa and Zeltrax left his presence, keeping his threat in mind. When they were gone, Mesogog suddenly collapsed to the floor in pain as he lost control of his mind and body. The humanoid glowed, before turning to human form; revealing a middle aged man, somewhere in his late forties or early fifties, wearing a business suit. It was none other than the assumed dead lead scientist/researcher and CEO of Mercer Industry: Anton Mercer. Standing open, with weak and sweaty palms, an invisiportal opened and he teleported through it; the portal closing behind him.

 _Back In Reefside…_

 _22:00…_

( _Scene: Unknown House, Suburbs, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

A young Asian woman, who looks to be originally from Korea and dressed in jeans and a light pink shirt; drags her luggage into a house belonging to an American woman dressed in yellow. She comes over to help her friend with the luggage, placing it by the stairs. The woman in pink breathed a sigh of relief.

"My back! I'm so glad tour is over!",

"Come on Cassie! You enjoyed it!" Her long time friend laughed,

"Ha ha to you too Ashley. What's going on with you and Andros?" She questioned,

"I'm giving Andros some space, like the caring and understanding girlfriend I am; so he can be with his sister and sort out KO-35. He promises to contact me and visit when he can." Ashley defended,

"Yeah." Cassie's hummed, "I heard KO-35 is still in bad shape.",

"It will recover. _CTD_ affected us all." The former Turbo and Astro Yellow Ranger comforted. Ashley now has a job as a Cheer Leading Instructor; she is starting on soon and was adamant to find a job once Cassie's tour finished. At the moment, Cassie is on a break from the Music Industry; not to mention, she's hearing rumour's of a singer in Reefside and she would like to mentor her. Then her mind drifted to the still unidentified Phantom Ranger. She felt her heart to him, even though she didn't know his identity, there was something about him. Cassie has really fallen in love with the mystery ranger. Then like a ghost as his name is, he vanished from her life. Yet show hoped one day, their paths will meet. Cassie did date TJ for a while back, but… it just didn't work out, they broke up; however they are still best of friends and no doubt or in any way, affected their friendship. It might have been a different story if they were still Power Rangers. The former Pink Ranger snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm going to bed. Night Ashely!",

"Same. I have to hit the hay!" Ashely agreed. The two girls walked up to change into their pyjamas and went to sleep. Little did Cassie know, her Phantom Ranger is living in the same city and is looking for her.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a Follow and Favourite and on the odd occasion; a review is nice to see if I'm heading in the right direction.**

 **So; who will I actually give the White Dino Gem to? Kimberly or Trent? Like I said, this can follow canon or go off canon. What do you guys think I should do? Not to mention, Kim is going to get killed by Trini, Aisha and Kat. Ouch. On the bright side: she and Tommy sorted out their issues!**

 **Anyways, stayed tuned for Chapter Four!**


	5. Revelations of the Phantom

**I'm sorry to keep you all hanging! But your patience has been rewarded! Now, like the other chapters, it may or may not have spelling and grammar mistakes, but I'll go back at some time to fix them.**

 **As you all know, I'm taking a much more mature approach on _Countdown To Destruction_. It hads surely left psychological scars, but of course, Saban did not want to go into that nitty-gritty. Therefore, our dear Kimberly has PTSD which she has failed to address. I really don't know if I should raise the Rating to an _M_ , but I haven't put much torture scenes and they are pretty tame. So for now, it remains at rated- _T_.**

 **Finally, I don't own the song: _I Do Adore_ \- Mindy Gledhill.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Four!**

* * *

 _"Some secrets are meant to be known - but once known you can never forget them."_

\- Pseudonymous Bosch

* * *

Chapter 4: Revelations of the Phantom

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

 _13:30…_

 _Sunday…_

 _3rd November 2003…_

Canon: _Pre-White Thunder_

( _Scene: Park, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Aegis' POV_ )

Kara is over at Tommy's house, catching up on the news of her friends' lives that she missed. Being away on Eltar has made her lose touch, disconnected and it does sort of hurt her; Tommy told her recently she missed the wedding celebrations of most of her friends and is kind of upset, also feeling guilty. Other than that, she's basically reconnecting with Tommy after being apart for seven years and breaking up with him via letter. That leaves time to myself and I decided to go jogging through the park to clear my head. No matter what, I'll always call Kimberly, Kara. I can't really change that habit. We are cousins and I promised Aria that I will watch out for her daughter, she lost her husband, losing Kara will kill her. Shaking off the past, I concentrated on my jog, keeping my pace controlled and letting the world pass me by.

Reefside is a gorgeous city, but I feel it isn't really like Angel Grove. The city where I first met Cassie. I should condemn my feelings but… she captured my heart; she fell for me the moment we met! I did not even reveal myself to her or remove my helmet. She would only remember my voice, but even that was slightly distorted by my helmet. I would not be here if she and her friends had not recovered my Power Ruby; sometimes it sucks having powers that are connected to your life force, like Kara's and the other Ninjetti. I briefly looked to side to the lake stretching across the park, then further out of the city towards the port; is the sea. I decided to pick up the pace a little; ignoring the fact sweat was glistening off my forehead, but this is nothing. I went through a much worse training regime.

Onto other news, now that myself and Kara are back in the Power Ranger roles, Hayley kindly used her free time to make me a communicator, similar to Kara's. If I'm in trouble, or I need to be contacted, I have a way of communication. She actually used the model and blueprints of the original inventor: the first Blue Ranger and Wolf Ninjetti. Throughout the two weeks, Kara and I are only called into battle if we are really needed; Kara feels we're only there for ground support, but completely useless for the Megazord fights. However, we do wish we could help but… for the Shogun and Ninja Megazord to function properly, all of the Ninjetti have to present. The device the Original Blue Ranger used to remote control the Shogun Megazord is damaged beyond repair. Kara can control the White Falcon Shogun Zord, but it's not enough on its own, the same can be said for the Crane Ninja Zord. Oh! Then the Red Turbo, now Blue Astro Ranger decides to self destruct the Rescue Megazord I gifted them! What was his name again? TJ... yup that's him. Geez, Red Rangers are idiots are sometimes.

I jogged a little further through the park, completely in my own world; I kept going, only to suddenly bump into someone and we both fell back. I groaned, some of my muscle are still sore from the last unmorphed battle with Mesogog's Tyrannodrones, along with some new foot soldiers. I believe they were called Triptoids; originally belonging to a video-game Ethan played. Then things went sort of out of control over his stupidity for a smart nerd. I looked up, then my eyes going wide with shock! Well by The Power! It's Cassie Chan! What's she doing here in Reefside? Of course, I had to mentally slap myself because she doesn't know I'm the Phantom Ranger! She has also never seen my face! I stood up and lent out my hand. Thankfully, she smiled and accepted it. I pulled the former Pink Ranger up onto her feet.

"I'm sorry." I apologised to her, "I wasn't aware of my surroundings.",

"It's OK. I was in my own world too." Cassie replied. "You new here?",

"Um… actually… I've been living here for the past few months. I'm staying in an apartment with my cousin." I told her,

"What's your name?",

"Callaghan. Aaron Callaghan." I gave her the friendliest and sweetest smile I could muster. Cassie let out a nervous giggle as she pulled back a strand of her black hair; there was some shade of brown in it two, but I'm guessing that's natural.

"Cassandra Chan, but everyone calls me Cassie." She introduced. I know, because we met five years ago; back in the early Spring of nineteen ninety-eight. "I better get going. Ashely is most likely looking for me." The Yellow Turbo and Astro Ranger is here too? Why is Reefside suddenly becoming a magnet for former rangers!? "Nice meeting you Aaron." I nodded silently as she began to walk off. Come on Aegis! Make the move otherwise my cousin is going to murder me!

"Cassie! Wait!" I called out. She stopped and turned to me. I pulled out small notebook and a pen; you never know how handy it is to have one. I took a brief moment to write down my mobile number. Once it was done, I tore the page out and handed it to her. She took the paper and looked, then back up to me. "Call me?" I nervously asked. Cassie then gave me a warm smile.

"I promise I will call you. See you around Aaron.",

"Goodbye Cassie." She then left my side.

Then when she was out of earshot and sight; I fist pumped the air! I got Cassie to trust me and she accepted my number! However, I'm most scared of how she'll react when I end up at some point, revealing that I'm the Phantom Ranger she's been crushing on during her high school years. I turned around and resumed my jog, with a little skip in my step. I'm so proud of myself.

 _With Tommy and Kimberly…_

 _16:00…_

( _Scene: Reefside National History Museum, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Tommy and I strolled through the large halls of The National History Museum. At the moment, we were in the area designated to my favourite point in history: The Great Wars. I was sort of surprised that Tommy would bring me here, what started with sitting in his house, having tea and catch up on eight years of my friends' lives I missed out on; he suddenly decides to take me out. It was a nice thought of him though, there's still a gentleman in him. It's been two weeks since Tommy and I had our little confrontation, but we settled it very quickly. Tommy was just merely worried about the fact I was on the frontline of a war that could have ended the world and enslaved all human and alien races. Handsome did ask me a few questions about what really happened on Eltar; but I only gave him short and vague answers. I knew he wasn't satisfied, then he attempted to pry a little more, but eventually; Tommy knew I wasn't budging, so he dropped it, merely out of respect.

I'm just not ready to tell him. I don't want Tommy to feel guilty; it's bad enough he feels guilty and responsible to why the Dino Thunder Rangers are even needed. He confessed to me that he was responsible for the creation of the Tyrannodrones and the Dinozords are made possible. I told him not to let it burden his conscience and Tommy accepted my words. It's ironic, I can't accept my own words, but I haven't faced my own demons. Just when I thought the nightmares were giving me a break; they suddenly come back and hit me like a bullet train! The nightmare I had last week was about Muranthias. Jason was able to be saved, but I wasn't; I went about attacking my friends and Tommy with unrestrained ferocity and a viciousness I never thought I had. I killed all my friends in the most horrific ways imaginable and leaving Tommy for last. I stabbed him through his heart, with his own weapon: the Turbo Lightning Sword. I was really shaken after that. Is there a killer instinct inside me?

Tommy sensed my uneasiness, so without giving it a second thought, he grabbed my hand; giving it a gentle, comforting squeeze. I looked into his eyes, there was worry and concern written all over them. I squeezed his hand to reassure him that I'm fine and he calmed down; his body loosening up. The two of us carried on through the museum halls. I wonder what possessed Tommy to grab my hand? No! Don't overthink it Kim! It was just Tommy being himself, and just being a concerned friend; unless he is subtly saying that he really wants to have another try at our relationship. Sadly, I'm just not ready for that, but knowing Tommy; he'll take things at my pace, just like he did in high school. I remember it clearly, we danced around each other till it was almost Christmas and our friends were getting so frustrated with us, Trini and Jason in particular. I decided that I have seen enough of the museum, so we headed out. I was thankful no one in the museum recognised me, so I able to enjoy it without giving a talk or a lecture. I honestly did not think that I have redefined History this much. Tommy and I made it to the car park and we drove off, back to his house.

 _Meanwhile In Angel Grove…_

 _17:00…_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Trini's POV_ )

I sat in my old spot of the Juice Bar waiting for Aisha and Katherine to arrive. I am so fucking furious with Kimberly! My longtime childhood friend! I remember after myself, Jason and Zach left for Switzerland, Kim and I found time to talk to each other over the phone; we'd even write letters to each other! The last time I heard from her and the others was after _The Ooze Incident_ nine years ago; then things at The Summit got hectic, so there wasn't much time for contact. By the time I managed to find a free gap to call my fellow Original Pink Ranger, I was told she was no longer on the team! She stepped down, handing her Power Coin to Kat. The gang explained to me Kimberly left for Paris to stay there permanently due to an incident concerning her mother. Things may have been rough between my friend and her mom, but she wasn't cold hearted. My mind was thinking back to the day when I learned Kimberly just vanished, like a ghost.

Well, what do I do? I call her mother Mrs. Dumas, asking for her daughter. The only reply I got was that Kimberly never arrived in Paris and even if she going to Paris, Mrs. Dumas would have known in advance. Next, I questioned if she was alright after her accident and Mrs. Dumas thought I had two heads! Turns out my best friend's mother was never in an accident! Mr. and Mrs. Dumas thought this was very strange behaviour shown by Kim, by their standards! By Ranger standards, this rings alarm bells. I had to keep myself calm; I didn't want all my friends in a frenzy. Kimberly was somewhere out there in the world, doing god knows what and not to mention; was able to vanish off the face of the Earth! She could have been captured by an old or new enemy; mind controlled or brainwashed… for all I know; she might have been kidnapped and forced to participate in an illegal cosmic version of gladiatorial fights! Alright! Halt! My imagination is going out of control! I tried every means to locate her, but no luck. I gave it a break and prayed she was alright.

The last person to see Kim was Jason; he saw her at the side of a road on the outskirts of Angel Grove. He then proceeded to tell me that he saw my friend's shoulder bandaged up and I grew extremely worried. What was Kim doing!? Is she a secret agent now? FBI or CIA? A contract killer; technically an assassin? Hell! I had thoughts that my sweet, kind hearted friend, more like sister left school and decided to be a mercenary! Jason just laughed these off. The whole thing was still ringing alarm bells; I knew Jason hid something else. He knows something! And he's not telling me! Hopefully Kat might save me from interrogating my dear husband.

After what Tommy and the former first generation Turbo Rangers called: _The Muranthias Incident_ ; Kim disappeared again for a further seven years! I only realised she was back because after a long shift at the hospital; it so happened I had the news on. Breaking News from Reefside came up by then, showing footage of two Power Rangers! One I didn't recognise, but the other… I was right about ready to instantly drive over to Reefside; to Tommy's house and yell at Kim! Instead, I decided to meet up with Aisha and Kat on short notice and the three of us went off at Kimberly before she hung up on us. I am so going to make her regret that! My Sabre-toothed Tiger: Shiba is absolutely furious too. The reason I'm here is because Kat told myself and Aisha to come here, because she knew where Kimberly was actually gone. I couldn't be mad at her, but I can't wait for her to spill the beans.

Finally, I saw Kat and Aisha entering the Juice Bar. Ernie greeted my friends and actually got underway in making our favourite smoothies and he insisted that they were on the house. Ernie never changed, he's still that kind, awesome man; who treated us like his own children. Kimberly on the other hand was closer to Ernie because they saw each other as uncle and niece; he was there for Kim when times were rough on her. I pray to any child out there that none go through a similar past Kim had. Now enough on the past, time to see what beans Kitty Cat has to spill. Oh! And it's safe enough to talk about ranger business and issues here, Ernie figured us out long ago; anyways, the Youth Centre is empty. I stood up to meet my girl friends.

"Kat! Aisha! How have you been?" Two weeks maybe short, but it was long for us.

"Oh, great!" Kat responded with a deceivingly sweet tone.

"I can't believe Kim lied to us!" Aisha growled. At that cue, Shiba and Artemis appeared. I don't understand why it's only now my Dinosaur Spirit reveals itself, but I think that's something I'll never figure out. Jason has his T-rex Spirit named Nero; not the brightest name to be honest. Zach's Mastodon calls himself Pardolas and finally; Billy's Triceratops is named Achilles. The spirits also revealed Kim's Pterodactyl Spirit is known as Pandora. To be honest, Kim's Pterodactyl and Billy's Triceratops Spirit are in hibernation due to the fact their Ninjetti Spirits are the most dominant. It's the same with Tommy's Dragonzord and Tigerzord Spirit, that's a tale for another time. Shiba spoke to all of us.

 _"I couldn't agree with you more. Our sister has lied to all of us for quite some time."_ ,

 _"Now Shiba,"_ Artemis warned, _"All we want to do is learn the truth and confront our sister, not murder her." _Kat was chuckling a little.

"At least one of the spirits are being calm.",

"Um Kat… in all seriousness, Artemis is ready to kill Kimberly." Aisha added and the former Pink Ranger winced. By then, Ernie gave us our drinks, the least I could do for him is give him a tip. With much persistent nagging, he finally accepted the five dollar tip. That man! I swear! Aisha turned her attention back to Kat. "So, what did you want to tell us? Did Kim tell you something we don't know about?" Kat sighed after taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Yeah." She took a deep breath, "Kim was never in Paris, as you all know. She was actually on Eltar." I choked on my vanilla smoothie and Aisha did the same. Is Kat telling me, my sister lied; so she can travel to another planet without our knowledge!? Tommy! I hope you have a grave ready! "That's not the best of it. She was on the front line of _Countdown To Destruction_. Kimberly was fighting in an actual war!" My eyes went wide with horror and worry! _CTD_ happened back in the early nineteen ninety-nine! Aisha was gobsmacked as we all heard Artemis roar out. Myself and the others were merely taking shelter and Kim was out there fighting! My god! Our friend was only nineteen, going on twenty when she fought! She was out there being a soldier!

"I can't believe she was out on the front line; in active combat! On what is a foreign planet to us, but to her; her birth home and fighting for its freedom!" Aisha exclaimed,

"So what will we do?" I asked both of my friends. They both sat back on their seats with a smug grin on their faces.

"We give Kim some space, then we'll find her in Reefside and give her the same whopping the lads got after their mission to the moon." Kat answered,

"But we'll make it ten times worse for her. We were gentle with the boys; when it comes to our own girl friend… lets hope our husbands can bail us out." Aisha said evilly. I smiled too.

"Kimberly's wings are going to get clipped." And we clinked our smoothie glasses and drank to that toast. Would have been better if we had actual drinks, but smoothies will do.

 _Back In Reefside…_

 _19:30…_

( _Scene: Kimberly's and Aegis' Apartment, Apartment Block, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Aegis' POV_ )

I got back to the apartment, expecting to find my cousin here, but that was not the case. Looks like my cousin is enjoying her time with Tommy far too much; but I can't blame them, they haven't seen each other in a long time. I, myself was still somewhat in a daze. I couldn't believe I ran into Cassie! Finding her was a lot easier than I thought! I was almost thinking of using the computers in The Dino Lab and locate her via her morphing energy or simply ask Ethan. She promised that she'll call me sometime, but I'm expecting tomorrow; that's fine by me. I can wait twenty-four hours. I headed for the kitchen to make myself a light snack, all of a sudden; the phone rang! I never moved so fast!

I picked up my mobile after dumping it on the table and answered it.

"Hello? Aaron speaking." I greeted,

 _"Aaron! It's Cassie."_ The former Pink a Ranger said, _"I promised I would call."_ Well shit! I was expecting a call, but not that soon!

"You sure did." I chuckled. I sat down on the couch, forgetting my food altogether. Come on Aegis! You want to see her again face to face! How do you do it normally? Coffee is the common thing humans of Earth do. "Say Cassie, would you like to meet up with me for coffee?",

 _"That actually sounds nice Aaron. What time?"_ She questioned,

"Um… how about five? I'm stuck in the school for a while, so it might be after." I laughed a little nervously,

 _"School? You're a high school teacher?"_ Cassie sounds suddenly curious; good! She won't think I'm some nerd!

"Yeah." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm a Maths Teacher. I uh… have a Masters and all too." God damn it! Why am I being such a nervous wreck now!? Kara would be laughing at me, while trying to comfort at the same time!

 _"Well well Aaron, you never fail to surprise. How about this? I'll wait for you at Hayley's Cyberspace tomorrow. Take all the time you need; being a teacher is heavy work."_ We both laughed. I forgotten how humorous Cassie is and the fact she can make me smile, especially when I was hiding my face behind my helmet.

"Cyberspace tomorrow then?",

 _"Tomorrow."_ She repeated, _"Night Aaron."_ ,

"Goodnight Cassie." We hung up. I out my phone on the table, leaned back my head and sighed. My heart was leaping, threatening to burst from my chest! Mesogog, if you plan to attack tomorrow, please save it for the next day! If you don't, I'll go to your Island Fortress and kill you!

 _20:15…_

( _Scene: Ashely's House, Suburb, Reefside, Earth_ / _Cassie's POV_ )

I hit the ' _End Call_ ' button after saying goodnight to Aaron. I leaned back into the couch, looking at the TV dreamily. I may not know Aaron long, I mean I just met him a while back and now… the two of us click together so well. I can't ignore the fact how handsome he is; his brown soulful eyes, soft, caring and full of wonder. There's a sparkle in them that reminds me of Zhane's. His short, jet black hair is smooth and well kept and… oh god! I can't get his body out of my head! His body, especially his arms and abdomen are toned and well built, muscled! I won't be surprised if he has a six pack! On top of that, he's like really smart! So, he's not one of those annoyingly, overconfident sport jocks, who think they can get any girl they want. I can't believe this! I'm falling for a high school Maths Teacher!

Maybe he's the guy I need to take my mind off the Phantom Ranger, though I'll never forget him. I was so lost in thought about Aaron, I didn't hear Ashely walk in; let alone hear her sit down beside me. The only thing that snapped me out of my daze is her, clicking her fingers in my face. I snapped out of my day dream and looked at her. Ashely was giving me this… ' _spill the beans_ ' look. Oh no! I'm not ready for her interrogation! I bit my lip… how do I out this to her? And gently.

"So Cassie." Ashley said sweetly, "Who were you talking to?" I swear! Was she eavesdropping?

"Um… there's this… guy living in Reefside. I uh… accidentally bumped into him." I said to her,

"Go on, carry on." She urged,

"He's living here with his cousin. He's a high school Maths Teacher." I told her, nervously. Ashely squealed slightly.

"Oh la la! Cassie! Tell me you know his name!" Oh god! I think I'm digging my grave here!

"His name is Aaron." I answered. My best friend gave the raised eyebrow. In a way she's demanding for the surname too. I sighed at her. "Callaghan." I finished, "Aaron Callaghan.",

"So that explains why you were spending the last half hour on your phone!" Ashely deducted. Well, no shit Sherlock. "Are you seeing him again?",

"He asked me out for coffee tomorrow after he finishes his shift." Said I. Suddenly, Ashely grabs me by the hand, pulling me onto my feet. "Ashely Hammond! What are you doing!?",

"Helping you look presentable for your date!" She grinned, which was undeniably unnerving.

"IT'S NOT A DATE ASHELY!" I yelled, but still being dragged up the stairs to my room. Oh man! Ashely is going to be the death of me now.

 _Next Day…_

 _Morning…_

 _2:40…_

 _Monday…_

 _4th November 2003…_

 ** _Year: Early 1997…_**

 ** _Mid Day…_**

( **Nightmare** / _Scene: Rainforest, Mirinoi_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **Myself and the other soldiers were scouting through the thick, humid Mirinoian rainforest. The villagers have reported a scouting team moving around; our snipers located them and are following them, hoping that they'll find a base camp. If we do, we can swarm the camp in one go. Myself and my squad were organised in a way that we're spread out, but not too much and so, we can see each other clearly. I raised my assault rifle, you never know what's out there, especially in hostile grounds. Thankfully, we had two out of the three Quasar Sabre Champions accompanying us. The remaining three stayed behind at the village. So with us, were the wielders of the Blue Gorilla and Yellow Wolf Quasar Sabres; which I admit, took me some time to get used to, as extra support. I'm too used Red Gorilla and Blue Wolf. I did make that mistake and I got weird looks, but out of that mistake, I was respected in that instant; the Mirnoians are well familiar with the wielders of The Great Power and they're connected to the Ninjetti. Focusing on the mission, we shortly came to a clearing, at that same time, my communicator went off. I activated it.**

 **"Report." I said, speaking in Eltarian.**

 ** _"Lieutenant, we have located the scouting party and their base. From your location; you are about eighteen hundred yards. Awaiting orders."_ The soldier said. Eighteen hundred yards, we're about a mile out from the enemy base.**

 **"Stand your ground and continue observation. Do not engage until we arrive. I repeat: do not engage." I commanded,**

 ** _"Yes ma'am!"_ And we disconnected.**

 **I gave my team the hand signal to advance forward. If we bring down the base, it's going to put Astronema in a temporary dent; as far as I'm aware, she was also after the Quasar Sabres. As we walked through the clearing, everything seemed normal until I put one foot down and all of a sudden… an explosion to my left went off! I was thrown to the side, the shock of the explosion numbing my senses, I didn't feel the shrapnel embedding itself deep into my shoulder, shredding my skin. It was the area not protected by the armour. I hit the ground hard, my body armour absorbing most of the impact and my whole surroundings just went black.**

( **Nightmare Ends** / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I woke up screaming from my nightmare; my entire body covered in cold sweat and my heart beating rapidly. I slightly struggled to breathe, but slowly and surely, I managed to get it under control. I didn't hear my door bang open, but felt hands catching me by the arms. I knew it was Aegis, yet my brain just wasn't comprehending everything; in my mind, I was still on Mirinoi. Aegis yelled out to me, though it sounded distant.

"Kara!" He yelled, shaking me. "Kara snap out of it! You're not there anymore!" I tried to speak, but my motor functions weren't co-operating with me. I couldn't fork my words; all I did was… stare. Stare at nothing but empty miles. "Please listen to me cousin! Listen to my voice." Aegis' voice softened. "You are on Earth, living in Reefside. You are not back there again. Come back." This time, I managed to shake the cobwebs from my mind, my vision clearing. I looked up and saw Aegis, giving me worried looks.

"Thanks Aegis." I said to him, "Thanks for bringing me back.",

"No problem." I watched as Aegis loosened up, but his face was written with concern. "Kara, this is probably the second or third time you had a bad nightmare. Perhaps even more that I'm not aware of. Do you want to talk about it?",

"There is nothing to talk about Aegis." I grumbled. "I'm fine.",

"Fine is a default answer many soldiers would use. Listen, if this is about _Countdown To Destruction_ , you can talk to me. It has affected me too." Aegis comforted,

"I'm fine Aegis. Stop worrying." I said to him agitatedly, "I can deal with it." I heard Aegis sigh, as he knew, he wasn't going to win this argument.

"You know, there was one trait I always hated about the Pink Rangers." He said and I looked at him in the eye; both of our brown eyes staring right into each other. "Their compassion. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing bad about it. However, it goes to point they forget to take care of themselves. I know you are showing some symptoms of PTSD Kara, but you were so worried about looking after the citizens, you forgot look after yourself." I growled a little, getting a small it frustrated at Aegis' lecture.

"I can manage it Aegis! I don't need help!" My eyes flashed, briefly lighting up my room, but my cousin got the warning. He got up, heading towards my door, but only to stop.

"I understand. If you can control it, good for you." He says, "But you shouldn't be scared of opening up. Believe me; the longer you leave things bottled up, the bigger its explosion will be. Then who will get caught in that blast?" Having said his piece, Aegis left my room to get whatever remaining sleep he can get. He gently closed my door, to leave me to ponder his words. Is Aegis right? Am I just bottling things up as he says? Am I just running away from the past? The war? What counsellor out there would be willing to listen to a veteran soldier? Who is willing to listen to me?

 _13:35…_

( _Scene: Classroom, Reefside High School, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kira's POV_ )

I silently jotted down any notes that I thought was important into my textbook as Dr. Hart taught the class. We are long past Ancient Roman Civilisation; she managed to finish that in about four weeks, due to the fact we learned that part of History in two sections. I honestly did not think that the famous Roman Empire was nothing more than a Republic back then, it honestly fascinated me. Now, we're into the gritty part of History: the infamous World Wars; Dr. Hart has given us a crash course on World War One, because The Department of Education just wants us to learn about World War Two. To be fair, learning about one war is enough for me, but two? No thanks!

History is a heavy enough subject on its own, even though all the content is just reading from the book! Which would be totally boring. What sets Dr. Hart apart from all of the other History Teachers I had in the past; she just doesn't teach things from the book, but she wants us to think outside the box! It took me a while to get where she was coming from, but now I understood. There's more than just one side to History and then you have smaller side stories; what were being taught is the big general picture. Dr. Hart wants us to dig further, encourage us to ask the hard questions, like she did when she attended high school at our age. I wonder what sparked her love History? It is clearly rooted in her, I'm guessing from a particularly young age. She has actually gotten me thinking about the official ending of the war; which was signalled by Japan's surrender. In nineteen-forty-five, the Americans dropped two Hydrogen Bomb on Hiroshima and Nagasaki; it killed many innocent civilians, vaporising them on contact. The war ended, but at what price? Who is truly in the wrong? I guess Dr. Hart is correct in saying that war is a grey area, it is neither right nor wrong. Looks like our country's history has some skeletons in the closet. I have to bring it up when we move onto World War Two's end.

On the ranger side of things, Mesogog is keeping quiet and to Dr. O, Dr. H and Mr. Callaghan, even Hayley; it's sort of unnerving for them. During a sparring session, Dr. Hart told myself, Conor and Ethan her time as a Power Ranger and how this situation is similar. Their old enemies: Lord Zedd and Rita; who are now purified and residing outside of Earth in the M51 Galaxy, spent some time of inactivity. The quietness made her fidgety and nervous, because she was used to being active, Dr. Hart had some difficulty relaxing without thinking something will set her communicator off. If I am right, that was back in the Summer of nineteen-ninety-five; what she and Dr. Oliver called: _The Ooze Incident_. It was also a time that nearly broke theirs' and the other former ranger's spirit, when they almost lost their mentor. I broke out my deep thought when Dr. Hart called my name.

"Yes Dr. Hart?",

"During campaigns against the Jewish Society in the early years of WW Two, what specific event, apart from _The Holocaust_ ; was an act murder and vandalism against the Jewish people?" Oh crap! That's a tough question and I was going to say _The Holocaust_. Damn it! It must be one of those smaller, but devastating events. Shoot! What was it called? _The Night of the Long Knives_? Nope, not that one. After racking my brain, I finally remembered. " _The Night of Broken Glass_." Dr. Hart nodded,

"Excellent Kira." She then turned her attention back to the rest of the class. " _The Night of Broken Glass_ ; known by two terms in German: _Kristallnacht_ or _Reichskristallnacht_. To the Germans; it was called: _Reichsprogromnacht_ or in shorter terms: _Progromnacht_ or _Novemberprogrom_. Why is that?" She looks over to see a hand raised. I managed to turn in just a way I could see the student. It was Trent; I share most of my classes with him, bar Art. "Trent?",

"Because Hitler and some of his army, including the SS; the Schutzstaffel commenced the vandalism and death to roughly a hundred Jews for a full two days of November. That's if you include November ninth and tenth of nineteen-thirty-eight. If not, it's technically a fully twenty-four hours.",

"Exactly Trent." Dr. Hart praised and she resumed back to the rest of class. Wow, despite being a new transfer, Trent is picking things up really quickly. Also, despite trying to bring more depth to the subject, Dr. Hart is trying her best to make the curriculum as simple as possible. She does want us all to pass. The class went on as normal until our teacher turned, her usual calm and soft stare, turned cold when she zoned on of one the students at the back. Oh no! That's where Alex and Kyle sit and if I bet my guitar, I know they were not listening to a single word Dr. Hart was saying. Those two are idiots! It's very rare for Dr. Hart to get angry, but I really don't want to see it! "Alex!" I'm sure his head moved quite quickly and he attempted to act natural. "Four years previous, in order to regain total supremacy over the anti-Nazi Government; what was the name of the operation Hitler and his close associates carried out?" She questioned him, crossing her arms. He's well busted, she knew he wasn't paying attention, but he'd be lucky to get this right by pure luck! Alex and maybe his buddy are so dead.

"Don't know." He did not! Alex just shrugged at Dr. Hart like he doesn't have a care in the world! Now he's getting on Dr. Hart's nerves.

"The operation that lasted from June thirtieth to the second of July nineteen-thirty-four was called _Operation Hummingbird_ ; better known as _The Night of the Long Knives_!" She told him, her voice slightly raised. Myself and the boys slightly cringed. "You would know it had you read the material before hand and the supplementary notes I handed you and your classmates, on Friday!" She's pissed alright. Way to go Alex! Put Dr. Hart in a bad mood for the rest of the class, because of your stupidity! Even Conor at least had more sense to know, not to piss off a teacher! Especially when that said teacher is the longest serving female ranger behind Dr. Oliver. Hell! He makes the effort to study her notes.

"So what?" He groaned, "All we do learn boring stuff. Geez! Even Dr. Oliver is more fun!" Will you shut your big mouth! Conor, Ethan and I were bracing ourselves for the volcanic eruption. I looked back, Trent was doing the same thing, even Cassidy and Devon were cringing! The rest of the class did not know what to do.

"If that's what you think, then you can pack up your things. You and Kyle can leave." She told him, with a tint of anger in her tone. Alex however, was just sputtering like a car.

"Dr. Hart! My parents are paying the school for me to come here!",

"And I'm being paid to teach you, but clearly you have no interest. I don't have time for uninterested people in my class and there are those who want to learn! Now pack up and leave!" Dr. Hart ordered, her arm raised, pointing to the door. He kind of had that coming and since when did he ever find Dr. O's classes interesting!? He had the same attitude too! But Alex still complained, while I could hear his friend Kyle silently packing his things.

"Come on! This is a bit excessive!",

"DON'T YOU DARE CHALLENGE MY ORDERS!" She yelled, making half the class the jump in fright! Even the three of us! Conor nearly fell out of his seat and Ethan almost had a heart attack! I was somewhat shaking, tightly gripping the desk. Never in my life has Dr. Hart yelled! But… the way she yelled, it was like she was giving out to soldier who disobeyed orders; like Alex. Did… did she work in the military or something like that? Whatever she did before getting a job here, it's sort of scary; but I think it's a tame sort of scary. Randall is still a different kettle of fish.

"But Dr…" He was completely cut off,

"GO!" Then the strangest thing happened! Her eyes looked like they flashed… red. They flashed red! Or am I seeing things? It is fairly sunny outside and there is natural light coming from outside. Maybe the light is playing games with me because the rays are bouncing off her brown eyes and make them look like they were flashing red. The entire class was silent as Alex and Kyle left the class. Remind me never to piss Dr. Hart off and I thought Dr. O had a temper! Not after he went off at another student about a week ago, because he didn't complete his homework. His long time friend is a walking volcano!

After watching Alex and Kyle leave, the class resumed as normal; but there was an awkwardness in the air. Some of us are actually scared of Dr. Hart's temper now and all it took was Alex to be a jackass and push Dr. Hart's almost godlike patience over the edge. Good lord! I wouldn't like to see her with that sort of temper on the battlefield; the fight would be over quicker than it started! I'm still creeped out by the glowing eyes thing, I thought the only person would could that was Dr. Oliver; Conor, Ethan and I have witnessed it a few times, his brown eyes flashing a bright, threatening green. If I remember correctly from the Ranger History; Dr. Oliver was the first evil Green Ranger and the light show trick with his eyes is a side-effect. Then why can Dr. Hart do it too? There was no mention of her being an evil Power Ranger, maybe our mentor could shed light on that; but if he and Dr. Hart are reluctant to tell… perhaps Mr. Callaghan might know something. Shortly then, the bell rang signalling end of the class. Everyone jumped, grabbing their things to leave as our History Teacher spoke over the noise.

"Leave your homework on my desk and study pages forty to fifty! I will quiz you all tomorrow morning!" I gathered my things, placing them into my school bag and slung it over my shoulder. I approached Dr. Hart, she and I are quite close outside school because of our ' _other jobs_ ', plus the two of us being the only female Rangers, also include Hayley. We all see her as an honorary ranger; we'd be lost without her skills as our technician. Dr. Hart sat down on her seat, as she gathered all of our homework to correct. I cleared my throat to get her attention; it's a common thing for either myself or the guys to hang back for a little, before running to next class. My teacher raised her head. "You have a question Kira?",

"Dr. Hart… it's not about schoolwork. Are you alright? It's unlike you to… ever raise your voice or yell." Dr. Hart leaned back into her chair.

"I know." She sighed, "And I'm sorry; I was pretty scary for a moment.",

"If I'm honest Dr. H; you were like Dr. O scary times a hundred." Ethan slightly joked in an effort to humour her. Dr. Hart couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Hard to imagine Tommy yelling at a classroom or a student. I promise you all won't see that side of me again. Now head to class before I get you all in detention!"

"If you say so." I chirped, "Take care Dr. Hart!" The three of us then left her classroom.

 _16:00…_

( _Scene: Classroom, Reefside High School, Reefside, Earth_ / _Aegis' POV_ )

School finally ended as the last of the students packed up their belongings to head home for the evening. Now, I'm sitting at my desk gathering all of their homework which I must correct for tomorrow! On top of that, the next thing on my agenda is to check on my cousin. I heard whispers from students, but particularly from the Dino Thunder Rangers that their History Teacher snapped and yelled. Kara is never one to get mad due to the great amount of patience she has; I'm betting a student was idiotic enough to piss her off. The last time I ever heard Kara yell was at a Lieutenant General who outright despised her! He called her all sorts of names; insulted her adoptive home planet and said she was more of a ' _pathetic_ '; and I repeat: a ' _pathetic Earthling_ ' than a pure blooded Eltarian. I really wanted to knock that guy off his high horse. Well it wasn't her fault; ignorant sorry bastard got his… what humans say: just desserts. It made smile with such pride, it was satisfying, even Aria found her daughter's retaliation satisfying too.

Kara challenged him to a spar, when she hit her limit with the Lieutenant and she won, humiliating him. What was his name again? Ah yes, his name was Lieutenant General Charon; he was able to regain my cousin's favour after she saved him from a killing blow being delivered by Goldar. Sadly, he was gravely wounded on the final days of fighting and succumbed to his wounds. Charon was one of the few deaths Kara herself witnessed, unable to help and I know they are a factor of her Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. As was her time being tortured by Astronema's forces in a failed rescue attempt to save her father: Grand Sage Zordon. She still has the whip scars on her back and if all the shit she went was bad enough; before that she and her brother figure: the former Original Red Ranger were sacrificed to a demon named Maligore and of course, they were turned evil and fought their own friends. Kara really needs to talk to someone, I know she can't manage the aftershock of all those events and it's eating her up inside. Yet she chooses to ignore her demons and fears; it isn't healthy!

All of a sudden, my communicator goes off. Shit! Why now? I looked around to make sure I was in the clear and no teachers or Principal Randall for that matter was around. Shortly, I was satisfied that I was in the clear and activated my communicator.

"Aaron here." I said. I still couldn't risk using my original name, it may draw unwanted attention.

 _"Aaron! Mesogog just sent down Zeltrax and a squadron of Tyrannodrones to attack the city. I'll let you and everyone know if a monster arrives."_ Hayley briefed,

"Thanks Hayley." Leaving my belongings, I can run back for them later; I burst out the classroom with my motorbike keys. Kara suddenly shows up beside and the two of us bolted out of the school.

 _16:40…_

( _Scene: Battlefield, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

We finally caught up with the others, who were prepared to engage in a fight between Mr. Cyborg and his goons. I was really hoping to relax, but no! Evil doesn't know what a break is! Hell! Even Aegis looks pretty pissed and that, I don't see everyday. Both of us stood beside Tommy, waiting for their signal to morph. Then Aegis spoke to us all.

"Can we please make this quick? I promised to meet Cassie at Cyberspace for around five!" We all looked at him like he had two heads. So he managed to find his Pink Ranger, good for him! Wait! Meet her!? They already met? Why didn't he tell me!? Aegis! I'm kicking your ass later! Time to morph, as we all got into our stances.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" The kids yelled out. Tommy raised his left arm and in his right, was some strange looking key that resembled his old Turbo Key.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" He inserted the key and twisted it. Out turn!

"It's Morphin' Time!" Aegis cried out, "Phantom Ranger Power!",

"Pink Ranger Power!" In bright flashes of red, Blue, yellow, two blacks and pink; we stood before our enemies in our ranger suits, ready to fight.

 _Meanwhile…_

( _Scene: Hayely's Cyberspace Café, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Cassie's POV_ )

I entered the café to wait for Aaron. I really can't wait to see him again, there's something special about; I feel fate is telling me to get with him, like we're made for each other. As if we are soulmates. Or am I fooling myself? We've only known each other for a day and today is to get to know each other better. I sat down on the couch, hearing the radio was on. There was a song playing, I don't recognise the singer or the song, but it seems to describe what I'm feeling at the moment. I listened to the lyrics.

 _"Everything you do it sends me,_

 _Higher than the moon with every,_

 _Twinkle in your eye,_

 _You strike a match that lights my heart on fire._

 _When you're near, I hide my blushing face,_

 _And trip on my shoelaces._

 _Grace just isn't my forté,_

 _But it brings me to my knees when you say:_

 _Hello, how are you, my darling today?_

 _I fall into a pile on the floor!_

 _Puppy love is hard to ignore!_

 _When every little thing you do, I do adore._

 _We're as different as can be,_

 _I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed._

 _And I'm overly uptight,_

 _We balance out each other nicely._

 _You wear sandals in the snow,_

 _In mid-July I still feel cold._

 _We're opposites in every way,_

 _But I can't resist it when you say:_

 _Hello, how are you, my darling today?_

 _I fall into a pile on the floor!_

 _Puppy love is hard to ignore!_

 _When every little thing you do, I do adore._

 _Finding words, I mutter,_

 _Tongue-tied, twisted,_

 _Foot in mouth, I start to stutter._

 _Ha, ha, Heaven help me!_

 _Hello, how are you, my darling today?_

 _I fall into a pile on the floor!_

 _Puppy love is hard to ignore!_

 _When every little thing you do, I do adore!"_

That song by Mindy Gledhill I believe, practically summed me up! I'm like a mess when around Aaron, damn it! I was a mess when I walked into him and when on the phone. I was literally giggling like a school girl! Ashely teased me nonstop about it! Something Aaron… he has a trait that TJ lacked and I can't put my finger on what it is! I can't let him slip through my fingers, like the Phantom Ranger did. I checked my watch, it's nearly five-thirty now, that's odd. Aaron did say he might be running late, but late by his standard is five or ten minutes. Maybe he's delayed at the school? Next, Reefside's Breaking News came on, reporting that the Power Rangers are fighting off another force of evil. My gut is telling me something, but… curse my old ranger instincts! I decided to leave the café and head to the location of the fight. If Ashely hears I'm doing this, I'm so dead!

 _17:35…_

( _Scene: Battlefield, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Cassie's POV_ )

I made it to the location of the fight. I hid behind some cover, but enough to allow me to see; it looks like it was wrapping up. I peaked over and to my shock… oh my god! The Phantom Ranger was there fighting beside the current generation Power Rangers, along with a Pink Ranger! But I haven't seen that sort of suit since the Original Power Rangers! They haven't been heard of since the Zeo and Turbo Rangers! Why is the Phantom Ranger back? Unless… no Cassie! Don't think that! I continued to watch the fight, clearly seeing the new baddie and his foot soldiers getting pummelled and hard. The final blow was dealt with the combined fire power of all five rangers. Ouch, he'll definitely be licking some wounds. Their enemies then disappeared through some kind of green/yellow/black coloured portal. That's a new mode of transport. Still can't beat a Galaxy Glider though.

The Rangers looked around, seeing the coast was clear, most likely to power down. My heart fluttered, time to finally see who the Phantom Ranger is. One by one, the Rangers powered down; revealing three high school kids, the other I think Dr. Oliver! Oh my! TJ did say something about Tommy has gotten his hair cut; he wasn't kidding. Black huh? Couldn't let it go Tommy. The person revealed a petite woman, brunette; her body well toned and muscled, but it looked like it had seen hard days. Why is my telling me I should know her? She looks familiar, but I can't place her, my memory will come back later. Now it's the Phantom Ranger's turn, time for secrets to unveil. The final ranger powered down, the light fading to reveal… my heart stopped and my eyes widened. No! No it can't be! My eyes are playing tricks! I shook my head in case I was imagining things, but I'm not. It was Aaron. Aaron is the Phantom Ranger.

I stood up from my cover, making my way to the Rangers with shaky steps. They all heard me and turned. I saw the mortification on Aaron's face; he didn't want me to find out at all, unless he wanted to wait a while longer; until he was ready.

"Aaron?" I said softly and in shock. The only reply I got was and it wasn't from him, it was the brunette.

"Oh fuck!"

* * *

 **And that's it! dear Cassie now knows who the Phantom Ranger. Oh dear, too soon for comfort. Next, Kimberly is going get the verbal assault of her life by her three friends. I promise you, more last rangers will appear! On the other hand, time to let the fireworks fly… in the next chapter.**

 **Also, I have made up my mind on who will get the White Dino Gem for even more drama!**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter Five!**


	6. Secrets Unlocking and Locking

**Please forgive for not updating until now! I had major Writer's Block, so I had to break for a while. Well, I'm back now and my brain should be working as normal. Now I have some surprises in this chapter. I have read your ideas for what I should do, but I have thrown in my own little twist. Also, there are some time jumps and scenes that I have left out, because I was afraid to drag it out. Don't worry, I will find a way to throw those said missing scenes in flashbacks!**

 **This chapter is a little more poorly executed than normal due to my Writer's Block, but I promise the other chapters will be better!**

 **Enjoy the long awaited Chapter Five!**

* * *

 _"Be aware that most secrets come with a price tag that you may not be aware of,_

 _however,_

 _at some point you will have to pay… weigh your choice carefully."_

\- Sheryl Griffin

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets Unlocking and Locking

* * *

( _Aegis' POV_ )

Myself, the kids, Kara and Tommy stood before Cassie; the former Pink Turbo and Astro Ranger, she had a look of… hurt and disbelief. She has always wondered who the Phantom Ranger was, Cassie now has her answer; but what will hurt her even more is the fact Aaron is not my real name and I'm originally from Eltar, as is Kara. I don't blame her for the reaction I'm getting right now; I purposely kept this a secret, so I can keep her safe, away from the danger and let her enjoy life as normal. I don't want Cassie to be another target of Mesogog and his goons. I couldn't bear to see her get captured and hurt; like what happened to her when General Havoc kidnapped her… I can't stand the thought if Mesogog puts Cassie through the same treatment Kara got while in the hands of The United Alliance of Evil.

I bet everyone else has the same thoughts running through their heads; the teenagers should recognise Cassie from the Power Ranger Legacy video. After all, she and the other Astro Rangers were on the frontline of the Earth Invasion. I felt the silence between us went on long enough, so I stepped forward, reaching out for her.

"Cassie!" I called out, but only for her to take a step back from me. From the distance, I can see tears glistening from her eyes, ready to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't!" She warned, putting up a defensive hand; her body language making it very clear to ' _stay away_ '. I know she sees the hurt in my eyes, as I see the hurt in hers; but she's the one I feel I betrayed, by not trusting her enough with my secret, my identity. I felt my own eyes well up with fresh tears.

"I beg you Cassie! I can explain!" I attempted to reason, however; I was making the situation worse.

"Explain what Aaron!?" She yelled, "Do you know how long I waited for you?" I made her wait for five years. five years is a long time, too long for her and I. Cassie spoke again. "Don't you ever come near me! I don't want to see you again!" And she ran away, leaving us all. Leaving me.

"Cassie!" I whispered. I bowed my head, running my fingers through my short hair; I really screwed up. I have just fucked up all my chances of being with Cassie! I won't be surprised if I get a visit from Ashely and get a chewing out by her! Perhaps she might murder me instead for hurting her best friend. One of the rangers placed a hand on my arm; soft and gentle, I knew it was Kira. I shook it off as she moved her hand back all of a sudden, feeling a little hurt. I quietly began to walk away from everyone.

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

"Mr. Callaghan!" Kira exclaimed as I walked up to her. I put my hand on her shoulder, as she looked at me with worried eyes. It's very kind of her to be worried about my cousin, her teacher's welfare. Yet, my cousin has to go through this alone; he may ask for guidance, but other than that… I can't interfere. This is Aegis' journey, not mine. I finally spoke to Kira.

"Leave him be Kira." Everyone looked at me, "He will be fine. Aaron will figure something out." Only Tommy knows my cousin's real name; I made him promise not to tell the kids until I feel the time is right. There are enough secrets coming out, they already know I was born on another planet; they know I'm Eltarian. I don't think Tommy has told the trio that our mentor, the one who started the entire Ranger Legacy is my father. Kira looked into my eyes, instantly knowing that I stand firm on my words, that her Maths Teacher will get through this. I turned, facing out to where Aegis walked away; I hope he figures out what to do to get back in Cassie's favour, before he loses her forever. Then his trip back to Earth is all for nought.

 _18:15…_

( _Scene: Ashely's Home, Suburb, Reefside, Earth_ / _Cassie's POV_ )

Reaching Ashely's house, my shaky hands reached into my pocket to pull out the spare house keys my friend cut for me. The tears were rolling down my face, after the revelation I have witnessed. I turned the key and let myself in. First: I know who the new Dino Thunder Rangers are; second: the identity of their allies and lastly… the one that hurt me the most: Aaron is the Phantom Ranger; the very Ranger I practically had a crush on during my time as a Turbo Ranger! Then my feeling grew stronger after his transmission while he was searching for Zordon's whereabouts. I don't understand, why did he not trust me enough with his secret? He must have feigned ignorance that he didn't know me, when he does. God! He must have recognised me when we bumped into each other at the park yesterday!

Don't get me wrong, Aaron did a noble action in trying to keep me out of the Ranger business; it was clear to me that he and… I'm guessing the brunette is his cousin, he did mention a cousin, were forced back into action. All they wanted was a quiet life, but of course; the phrase that is a blessing and curse to all of us Rangers, past and present: ' _Once a ranger, always a ranger_ ' and they got it literally. It still does not excuse his secrecy! He should have told me! Maybe he forgot that I was a ranger too.

As soon as I entered Ashely's house, I dumped my bag and coat, then ran up the stairs before the former yellow stuck her head out. However, Ashely knows me too well, because as soon as I closed the door; she was softly knocking by the time I threw myself onto the bed and openly sobbed into my pillow. Too bad my room is not sound proof; since I obviously wasn't going to open the door, Ashely let herself in, opening my bedroom door silently. I could not bring myself to lift my head to even look at her due to the state I'm in. I felt the bed quilt move as Ashely sat down beside me.

"If something happened Cassie, you can tell me." She softly soothed, "Please?" I managed to sit myself up straight on the bed to face my long time friend and quickly wiped the tears off my eyes.

"Aaron… is not who… he says he is." I whimpered, trying not to burst into tears again. That was when Ashely's face twisted into anger, I could tell she was about to go on a murdering spree.

"I'm going to kill him! Where does he live!?" She demanded,

"Is that… really a good idea… without your… your ranger powers?" I questioned her and she looked at me in confusion.

"Why do you I need my old powers to deal with him?" Time to drop the bomb on her.

"Do you remember the Phantom Ranger?" I asked her and her face frowned,

"Yeah. Why?" She said to me, "What has this got to do with…" Her eyes widened and her face shifted to realisation. "Oh shit! He's the Phantom Ranger!?" My prolonged silence was enough to confirm that fact. With no more words, all Ashely could do was bring me in close to her and hug me, as I cried into her shoulder.

 _Time Unknown…_

( _Scene: Island Fortress, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

Elsa stood in the laboratory with some sort of device, carefully sawing into a large crystalline structure, similar to what encased the Black Dino Gem. As she paused to take a brief break, Elsa knew she was close to freeing the White Dino Gem; which her master Mesogog said is the only gem with evil encoded into it, after it was supposedly exposed to some type of radiation that infected the gem. Placing the goggles back over her eyes, the female general resumed her work in releasing the Dino Gem from its prison; then she has to proceed in constructing a bracelet to place the gem into. Elsa continued to work and didn't hear Mesogog walk in as she carved into the large crystal, with sparks flying out.

It was not too long when the side of the crystal finally gave way, releasing the White Dino Gem. The gem rolled out in front of Elsa, onto the table as she smiled. The Dino Gem is free, soon… Dr. Oliver's younger rangers, as himself are now doomed. She stared as the gem glowed a fierce white colour and is seeking a worthy human to tame its power. That was Mesogog let his presence be known to his general.

"Excellent!" He hissed, "Now I can begin the second phase, as you create the morpher. Once I have Kimberly Hart, she will destroy Dr. Oliver, his rangers and that bothersome Phantom Ranger!" Elsa stayed quiet out respect for her master. Although, she doesn't understand why her master was so obsessed with Kimberly; the Original Pink Ranger she scorns with much intensity. "Carry on; I shall implement the second phase once the morpher is complete!" And with his hands behind his back, Mesogog left his laboratory, very confident that this plan will bring an end to his enemies; so he can shape the world in his image.

 _Five Days Later…_

 _12:00…_

 _Saturday…_

 _9th November 2003…_

Canon: _White Thunder_

( _Scene: Kimberly's and Aegis' Apartment, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The weekend has finally arrived, I entered the kitchen, only to see Aegis sitting upright on the couch with his phone in hand. All I could do was look at him sadly, he really hurt Cassie and bringing distraught to her; he waited six years to be with her and… her finding out that's he the Phantom Ranger is all too much for her. I want to find out where Cassie is staying, tell her the truth, explain why my cousin lied to her. I know my cousin, he did it to keep her safe, like how I lied to my friends and Tommy to keep them all safe from the danger I was putting myself through. Aegis will feel nothing but guilt on his conscience should something happen to the former Pink second generation Turbo and Astro Ranger. If I'm honest, I could not imagine what Cassie could suffer in Mesogog's clutches, for all I know; she may end up suffering the same treatment as did I, when I was held prisoner on the Dark Fortress. The scars tell the story.

I watched as Aegis dialled Cassie's number into his phone again and pressed the ' _Call Button_ '. I knew he had it on loud speaker; why is he punishing himself? He lied to protect her! I guess Aegis and I are no different from each other, apart from the fact we are related. Soon enough, his call was rejected, not answered and ignored. Cassie is really mad at him; the former pink may have enough spunk to hold her own in a fight, but she's not prepared against Mesogog and his forces! She hasn't been in the suit since her team up; which actually ended in tragedy, with the new generation of the Lost Galaxy Rangers! They lost their own Pink Ranger: Kendrix Morgan, who was then succeeded by Karone of KO-35. Kendrix then. By some miracle was revived; she's now happily living on Mirinoi, married to Leonardo ' _Leo_ ' Corbett. Next, I heard the voice mail, Cassie's voice rang through the room.

 _"Hi! This is Cassie! Sorry that I'm unavailable at the moment, but please leave a message with your name and phone number. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."_ The phone left a beep sound, signalling you can record your message and that's what Aegis did.

"Cassie." My cousin said in a strained and sad voice, "It's Aaron. I know you're angry at me; but please! I beg you! Give me a chance to explain! All I ask for, is a chance. I'm begging you Cassie, please! Please call me!" And he hung up, before bowing his head. This whole thing is wearing him out, during the school week he's been a little tired and irritable. He snapped at Cassidy and Devon once and then another time, he was trying to be normal; he put up a façade. Aegis tried to look like everything was alright, but Cassie's refusal to talk to him and let him explain his reasoning is upsetting and draining him. This can't go on any further! One or both of them have to make a move!

 _With The Teenagers…_

 _13:30…_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kira's POV_ )

Myself, Conor and Ethan stood in the lab, watching Hayley work her magic as she typed away on the computer. I managed to convince her and the guys to help me figure out where Cassie lives and just talk to her. Conor thought if playing ' _matchmaking_ ' was a really bad idea; plus he heard enough stories about Pink Rangers and their temper, but that being said… Dr. Hart has the worst and we witnessed that in class. Man! No wonder Dr. O calls her a ' _walking volcano_ ', she sure is an active one. It is thankful our History Teacher has godlike patience and it would take a poor idiot to blow her fuse.

I feel bad for my Maths Teacher Mr Hart; he's really in love with Cassie, I can see it in his eyes. I see in Cassie's too, but she's just so angry at him; she can't comprehend her feeling at time being. Yes, I understand Mr Hart's reason to keep identity as the Phantom Ranger a secret; he did it to protect her. Sometimes, I get the same vibe off Dr Hart; she must have done something similar to keep Dr. Oliver safe. I wonder what she went through, I know both our teacher are from Eltar and they were on the frontline of _Countdown To Destruction_. The same invasion that killed Trent's parents four years ago, it is why he's under the care of Anton Mercer. I have to say, Dr. O was very surprised to see the scientist/CEO of Mercer Industry; everyone thought he died on his research island, which exploded. For some reason, Mercer shakes me the wrong way.

Also, how I know about Trent's past is because I've been hanging out with him for a bit. I sometimes sit beside him in History class, we go to the library together and he even talks to me after my gigs at the café. I don't know if I'm actually falling for him, Trent is just so… kind and gentle; he wouldn't hurt a fly and not to mention, he's an amazing artist. I can tell from his style he wants to be a comic artist and if he's lucky; draw his own graphic novels. The two of us even shared our frustrations too, Trent's frustration is with his dad and his career choice. Mercer thinks seeking a career in art is not as ambitious or rewarding as a career in business; and Mercer wants him to take over Mercer Industry. Trent did stand up to his dad and even went against him by standing with us; when Hayley's Café was facing closure. The more I think about that… Trent is really brave in his own right, to stand up against your own family. My train of thought was disrupted when Hayley called out to us.

"I found Cassie's location!" She revealed, "She's living in the suburbs and the house actually belongs to Ashely Hammond.",

"Isn't she the former second generation Yellow Turbo Ranger and the Yellow Astro Ranger?" I asked,

"The one and only." Hayley confirmed. Christ! I really thought managing one former ranger was enough, but two! I'm pushing my luck way too far. Not to mention, why is Reefside suddenly becoming a ' _Former Ranger Magnet_ '? Are they asking for a Death Sentence!? Anyways, where is Dr. Oliver? He's been spending more and more time outside his house lately, it looks like he's reconnecting with Dr. Hart. I know they've been in a relationship before, but that was back all the way in high school and Dr. Hart broke up our Science Teacher and she's back in his life; in the most unconventional way. I guess there are some blessings to being a Power Ranger.

As much as I love Dr. Hart, there's something off about her and it's something you don't see in the body language because she appears like her usual self. It's written in her eyes, every now and then, I notice a pained look or some kind of sadness; other times her eyes look haunted. Haunted by want? I know Dr. Hart is from Eltar, she's not human, though her anatomy is completely like ours. I know she left Earth, left her friends and Dr. O for Eltar three years prior to _Countdown To Destruction_ ; maybe that's it! She must have played some main role during that devastating invasion; Dr. Hart has most likely seen things that have traumatised and scarred her. My god! If my assumption is right, why hasn't she talked to anyone about it? She must have some form of Post-traumatic Stress Disorder and she hid it for so long. Maybe I can speak to her cousin about it, once we get the whole trust issue thing between him and Cassie sorted. I brought myself to reality again.

"Come on guys, let's go and greet the famous Pink Astro Ranger." I looked to Conor, "You have your car right?",

"Yes." He said to me,

"Ethan, take note of the location on your GPS. Conor, you're driving." Conor groaned as he realised that he's playing chauffeur for all of us, while Hayley was struggling to muffle her chuckles. She seems to love the dynamics between us. I don't blame her, even Dr. O, Dr. H and Mr Callaghan agree with her. Dragging Conor out of the base with Ethan behind us, we headed for our fearless leader's car.

 _13:55…_

( _Scene: Ashely's House, Suburbs, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kira's POV_ )

Conor pulled up near the driveway of Ashely Hammond's house. I gave a look to Ethan to make sure that we are at the right street and have the correct house number. At least it is located in a more normal area than the woods, looking at you Dr Oliver. I gave my friends the gesture to get out of the car, walking up the drive; I see a car, which I'm assuming belongs to Ashely. Good, that must mean she is here and Cassie is most likely inside too. Reaching the porch, I stretched out my hand to ring the doorbell. I was nervous, Cassie knows that we're the new Power Rangers in town, so the former Yellow most likely knows too. What's the worst that can happen? Conor, Ethan and I waited a few minutes, before finally hearing footsteps and the door unlocking. The door opened, revealing Ashely Hammond; second Yellow Turbo Ranger and first Yellow Astro Ranger. The former yellow stared at the three of us, completely confused to why three teenagers are at her door.

"Can I help you three?" She asked us,

"Ms. Hammond." I greeted politely, "I'm Kira Ford. The two behind me: Conor McKnight and Ethan James are my friends. We're looking for Cassandra Chan." Ashely crossed her arms, giving us a look of suspicion.

"Why would I do that?" Here goes nothing.

"Because we know of your… past." I said the last part a little more quietly. Ashely tensed upon hearing that, she looked like she was going to morph or something like that. At that cue, myself, Conor and Ethan raised our left arm, our sleeves falling down, revealing our bracelets with the Dino Gems in them. That was when the former yellow looked at us in complete awe and shock. She was unable to speak. "We are the new Protectors of the Earth.",

"Come in." Ashely gestured and led us into her house. She brought us into the sitting room, where we met Cassie. Cassie was equally surprised to see us, as much as Ashely was too.

"How did you?" Cassie couldn't find her words, but giving us the nod to sit down.

"That's a story for another time. Cassie, the reason we're here… is because our Maths Teacher: Mr. Callaghan." The former Pink Ranger's face shifted upon hearing that name, but I continued speaking. "He's really upset! All he wants to do is to tell you the truth! He has his reasons to keep this secret from you!" I reasoned,

"He still should have told me! Aaron kept this secret for five years!" She growled,

"Cassie, with all due respect. Compare that to Dr. Oliver! Dr. Hart kept her secret from him for seven years! Do you know how he felt!?" Conor argued. It's not everyday you see the mature side of Jock. "Mr Hart didn't want you to get involved in our affairs. He done it protect you, like how Dr. Hart did it to protect Dr. O and her friends." I stood up.

"Look, we understand why you're angry, but please listen Mr. Callaghan. That's all he wants and he's madly in love with you!" Why did I blurt out the final part!? Me and my big mouth! Cassie stood there unable to move.

"He really does?" She whispered. The three of us nodded. "I got to find him!" Cassie's change in tone had more confidence now, with this new revelation I told her.

"That would be a good idea Cassie. Mr Hart has been brooding for the past five days!" Ethan threw in. Then Ashely stepped in.

"Hold on… who's Dr. Hart?",

"Our History Teacher. Dr. Kimberly Hart. Why?" Ethan responded,

"Why is she all pal with Aaron?"

"They're cousins." I answered simply, but Ashely shook her head. Then Cassie was raising eyebrows.

"That's strange, because Kara has a cousin." Conor, Ethan and I looked at each other. Why is this so confusing? What's going on? I have a feeling that Dr. Oliver, Dr. Hart and Mr. Callaghan has kept us in the dark about some things. Who's Kara? There is no Kara unless… Kara is Dr. Hart! Dr Hart was born on Eltar; I'm guessing that's her birth name. Ashely noticed the blank faces on the three of us. "Judging by your expression, you three don't know." Cassie looked back to Ashely.

"We should tell them. We both know Tommy is a bit slow to reveal secrets. At least give them the Astro Rangers' perspective." We all sat back down, getting comfortable as Cassie began to tell us things our teachers hid from us.

"You all know both us were the Yellow and Pink Astro Rangers." We shook our up heads understanding that. "This goes back a bit, nineteen-ninety-eight. Zordon was captured by The United Alliance of Evil. Three people infiltrated The Dark Fortress: the Phantom Ranger, Lieutenant Kara of Eltar; Zordon's daughter and the war advisor Boreas."

Then… myself and the other two boys had a look shock and surprise on our faces. So that was why sounded so angry like she was giving out to a soldier! She was in the military! A military from another planet! Holy hell! She was a Lieutenant… wow. What an achievement. She actually led an army, that's amazing. And back up! Did Ashely say that the Original Rangers' mentor is the father to the Original Pink!? Why weren't we told this? Conor and Ethan read my mind that we're going to have to question our mentors to why they didn't tell us this, sometime during the week. What happened to being a team!? A team should not have secrets! Ashely took over for Cassie.

"Their mission was to rescue Grand Sage Zordon of Eltar. Sadly, they were compromised. The mission failed, Phantom Ranger and Boreas got out, to the expense of Kara. She turned herself in, to allow them to escape." I wonder will we get an explanation to why Dr Hart has this haunted look in her eyes. "The UAE took her, interrogated and…" Ashely gulped, "They tortured her too." No wonder. Dr Hart looks so troubled and pained! She was tortured by her enemies! They tried to break her! Oh my god! How did she get out? "Her mother, Commander Aria of Eltar, contacted Andros to rescue her. It was a dangerous one, but we had to save her daughter."

 _ **Year: 1998…**_

 **Canon: _Power Rangers In Space_**

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Interrogation/Torture Room, The Dark Fortress, Space_ / _Cassie's POV_ )

 **Myself, Andros, Ashely, Carlos and TJ cautiously walked the eerie halls of The Dark Fortress. Zhane was on the Astro Megaship, with Alpha 6 which was on Stealth Mode, so we were able to dock through a hidden side door unnoticed. I hope. He stayed on the ship to monitor activity inside. We were contacted by Commander Aria of Eltar to rescue her and Zordon's daughter Lieutenant Kara. She was captured… four or five days ago? Maybe it was longer, I don't know; but I all know is they were on a rescue mission that went south. Astronema was having some quiet time, so I guess this is what was keeping her busy, because we had no monster or Quantron attacks down in Angel Grove.**

 **Andros stopped suddenly, raising his hand to signal us. We held our positions behind him, unholstering our Astro Blasters, while Andros took out his Spiral Sabre in blaster mode. Andros put his ear to the door, then switched his visor setting to Thermal Imaging. The four us held our breaths, he then turned to us, whispering.**

 **"I'm picking up a heat signature. I think it's Kara!" I breathed a sigh of relief, so far, so good! The infiltration/rescue mission is going on without a hitch. Touch wood on that. Andros couldn't get the door to open, it was password protected; so TJ took over and hot wire the panel. It took a few precious seconds, but TJ successfully got the door to open. Andros, myself and TJ went in, while Ashely and Carlos manned the door. I looked around the room we were in; oh god! This is not just an interrogation room, it was used for torture too! I saw daggers, knives and whips; weapons and tools used to hurt her. I felt like throwing up. In the centre, we founded Lieutenant Kara, strapped to a table, wearing a dirtied and matted Eltarian tunic and she was barely clinging to life. She didn't even look like she was conscious! One would think she is already dead! Kara was covered in so many wounds, some closed and reopened; others were infected and many were starting to leave scars. There was so much blood! What did Astronema and her forces do to her!? I kept an eye out, while TJ and Andros got to work in getting a severely weak and dehydrated Kara off the table. Once they got her down, the two distributed her weight and we got out as quickly as we can, undetected.**

( **Flashback Ends** / _Kira's POV_ )

"Before we even reached Eltar, we almost lost Kara because she was so weak. The wounds she was inflicted upon were infected and we had limited medical supplies." Ashely explained to us, tears welling up in her eyes. That must have scared her and the other Astro Rangers so bad. It must have frightened them all.

"One time, while I was monitoring her, Kar… I mean Dr. Hart's heart… good lord! No pun intended there." Cassie groaned, but we needed that little lightheartedness as we chuckled a little. "It stopped. We nearly lost Dr. Hart."

 ** _Year: 1998…_**

( **Flashback** / _Medical Bay, Astro Megaship, Space_ / _Cassie's POV_ )

 **I was running around the Medical Bay looking for the required instruments while Ashely was with me, performing CPR on Kara. While trying to find the cardio equipment, I could hear Ashely counting to herself. Finding the medical device I need, I grabbed the defibrillator which is constantly charged. Remembering the instructions in how to use it, I got the system ready in about fifteen seconds flat. I felt beads of sweat rolling down my forehead as the alarm for the heart monitor filled the room and not helping my stress. If Kara dies, the mission was all for naught and Commander Aria will not only be upset, but she will go on a war path and bring down The United Alliance of Evil herself!**

 **"OK! Clear!" The electrical shock went through Kara, causing her body to rise, before falling back onto the medical bed. No response. I repeated the step, no response. I growled, "Come on Kara!" I yelled, "Work with me!" I shocked her heart again, still no response. I began to grow frustrated, I really don't to lose her or be on the receiving end Aria's temper! "FUCK! Kara don't fight me! Fight to live!" I repeated the procedure and on the fourth go, we watched in relief as Kara's chest raised and the heart monitor was reading her pulse again. Myself and Ashely dropped to the floor in relief as the boys ran in. We saved, stabilised and resuscitated Kara! She'll make it back to Eltar. I thanked to God for not taking her from us. She has a life to live. She has a life after this war. All I could do was look at the ceiling and sigh in relief.**

( **Flashback Ends** / _Kira's POV_ )

Holy crap! That must have been scary! Imagine if Dr. Hart lost her will to live, died and buried on another planet. I wonder how would Dr. Oliver feel? Hearing the love of his life, his soulmate is… dead. He would have never gotten a chance to express his feelings to her, let alone a chance to reconnect. That will break him altogether and his friends, the past rangers! I can't believe our teachers kept this part of their history hidden from us! Was there a reason they did that? Were we not ready for such information? The three of us are going to be asking questions later. I looked at the clock, wow! Time flies pretty quickly. I better get home, but also, get Cassie to speak to Mr. Callaghan.

"It's getting late now. I have to be home for dinner." I told Ashely and Cassie. "Do you know where Mr. Callaghan lives?",

"Here, found the address!" Ethan called out. Of course he used his advanced GPS. He handed a sheet of paper with the address written on it and Cassie took it. She smiled, softly saying ' _thank you_ '.

"Go get your handsome Phantom." I said to her and we said goodbye. Conor offered to drop us all home. This was a good day for the new generation of Power Rangers.

 _One Week Later…_

 _15:25…_

 _Saturday…_

 _16th November 2003…_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I was with Hayley in the Dino Lab, pacing back and forth; considering should I go to the warehouse and see if I can recover that piece of technology Kira and Conor left behind. This whole thing is a déjà vu! We have an evil White Ranger running around, it reminded me when my own team faced Tommy as the evil Green Ranger. It looks like the colours decided to swap roles, like a flip the coin. Not to mention, after the first encounter, he stole some of the Dino Thunder Rangers' morphing energy. How he used it, to speed up the hatching process of a Dino Egg! We're also no close to identifying him either.

At the time being, Tommy was out doing some grocery shopping after the kids, yet again, cleared out his fridge and cupboard! Alright, next time they come down, we're ordering pizza and everyone is happy! I'm glad I haven't shown the kids mine and Aegis' apartment, otherwise they'll be crashing our food supplies too! All three of them combined is like watching Rocky eat two hamburgers, an extra large portion of fries and a large soda. After that, he's still hungry!

On the other hand, Aegis has finally regained Cassie's trust and forgiveness. However… he told her the truth about myself and him; he said we are both from Eltar, he revealed our real names and she understood. Cassie has the true traits of a Pink Ranger. I even had to laugh a little at the fact the former ranger likes Aegis' true name, to her it's quite unique. Then of course, my name sparked meaning for her, she and the other Astro Rangers were part of the rescue mission! I guess I was just so weak, beyond exhausted and on the edge of death; I couldn't exactly remember that rescue. Andros and his team reached to me in the nick of time, I owe my life to them. That was still a dark time for me, it's one of the main precursors of my PTSD; I should consider help but… I can control it! It doesn't control me.

Aegis did have a hard time gaining Ashely's trust though, like every other Yellow Ranger, she's a tough spunk. Cassie even had to back my cousin up and eventually, she gave in; but not without leaving my poor cousin a threat… well in this case to him, it's more of a death threat. I turned back to Hayley, fuck it! I'll go get the equipment for her, I'll be in and out. Plus, she's monitoring everything. We can't leave a valuable piece of equipment like it, lying around. I grabbed the large case for the Dino Egg Locator and the technician turned around.

"Where are you going?" She questioned,

"I'm going to get the locator." I told her. Hayley bit her lip, wondering if that's really a good idea. Second, should anything happen to me; Tommy will go in a frenzy and if they're unlucky or not, they'll meet Dragon. Not to mention, Rocky, Billy, Adam and Aisha will go crazy too; if they feel something is wrong through our connection. Oh boy, it'll be a war zone at Tommy's house. Then the icing on the cake will be Jason.

"Is that a good idea?" Hayley asked me, nervously. "Do you want me to contact Tommy?",

"Hayley, don't worry." I reassured, "I'll be back, in one piece before you know it." I winked at her and left the base. I heard Hayley sighing in defeat as I walked off. What's the worse that's going to happen to me? Keeping in the theme of dinosaurs, it's not like I'm going get fossilised.

 _16:00…_

( _Scene: Warehouse, Port, Edge of City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After getting a taxi to the port, I got out and gave the driver his money and telling him he could keep the change. I stepped into the warehouse and walked down the stairs; there was no need for a flashlight, the natural light coming in good enough and I can see perfectly. I entered the same area that Conor and Kira were in, finding remnants of the hatched Dino Egg that cocooned the Dragozord and not to mention; he has his own Megazord now. That asshole stole the Stegozord from us, forming the Dino-Stegazord and that is one mean fighting machine. What's the next thing he'll do after that? Take our Cephla and Dimetro Zords? I'll pretend I didn't say that; nine times out of ten, I end up jinxing it.

I found myself in the larger storing room of the warehouse, finding the Dino Egg Locator on some sort of tripod; attached to some device. Someone has been altering it, whatever it does now, I don't want to know. Putting the case down, I was about to start disconnecting the device, until I heard a sound; like canisters falling. I twirled around out of reflex, looking for the intruder. Has Elsa or Zeltrx been following me? ANd then… I see one of my students stumbling out. It was Trent Fernandez-Mercer; Anton Mercer's adopted son and he looked like he was in pain. What is he doing here in a place like this? I ran over to help him, trying to steady him.

"Trent!?" I called out to him, "Are you OK?",

"Dr. Hart!" He grunted, "Keep away from me!",

"No! Let me help you!" I argued, before he suddenly screamed in agony again, pushing me away with a strength that would rival my own. I found myself thrown into a bunch of canisters. I rather be blown to the side by laser mortars! There goes my back! Pulling myself up, clutching my left arm, I watched in horror as Trent glowed a fierce bright white light! And the not the good kind. I could just about see a bracelet on his wrist, similar to Tommy's and the kids'! Holy fuck! It's Trent! Trent is the White Ranger! Trent forcefully morphed, transformed in his full glory as the evil ranger. Fuck my life!

"You should have run." Trent said in an unnatural deep voice. For all I know, that might not be Trent, but someone else; like an alter ego, like I have one and Tommy. Is the gem controlling him? I guess we could be too similar here. I felt my eyes suddenly flash red. I stood up, letting him know I'm not backing down. I got into my morphing stance.

"It's Morphin' Time!" I raised my morpher, "Pink Ranger Power!" I stood before Trent, fully morphed and ready to fight.

Trent was first to charge as he unsheathed his Draco Sword, performing a basic downward hack. I jumped to the side, a fifteen degree roundhouse kick into his back, sending him flying; but Trent was quick to recover as he stood up. He slashed his sword in the shape of a ' _Z_ ' and from the light were several arrows. Turning them towards me, he stretched out his arm; sending the laser arrows at me and there were too fast for me to dodge, as I was once again, thrown back into another bunch of canisters. I tapped the side of my helmet, activating the built in communicator. That was an upgrade, courtesy of Hayley. Knowing the communicator was activated, I spoke.

"Hayley!?",

 _"Yeah!"_ She sounded like she suddenly ran to the computers.

"The identity of the White Ranger!" I said quickly, my time is running out. All of a sudden, I screamed out as I found myself being encased by some hard substance. I felt myself being frozen in place as the strange material hardened. Before I could even reveal the identity, time and my body froze, Rhea releasing one last screech for help, as she herself was being frozen too.

 _With Tommy…_

( _Scene: Supermarket, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I stood in the line with my trolley, waiting to be served. Finally, I got enough supplies to restock my kitchen and keep my three human hounds full. Kim and Aegis should consider themselves lucky that the kids don't visit them. The queue continued to move again, but then… I found myself placing my hand against my heart; beads of sweat ran down my forehead as my heart rate increased. I suddenly noticed breathing was difficult, Caesar screeches in worry and stress. It was shortly followed by the distressed screech of the Crane! Oh my god! Rhea! What happened!? I watched as some deep orange substance encased, freezing her. I fell to my knees, collapsing as my connection to Kimberly was suddenly broken. Not only that, I can hear the other Ninjetti; Aisha, Rocky, Billy and Adam - Artemis, Loki, Daedalus and Kek cried out for their Spirit Sister and their connection being severed.

I was blanked out as people surrounded me to help, but… something bad happened to Kim and I don't like. I think I'm going to have an Original Ranger Reunion, but not on happy terms. Although, I couldn't help but yell out, as I heard the other Ninjetti shout in my mind as well.

 _"KIMBERLY!"_

* * *

 **That's it! Did you expect Kim to take Tommy's place to be trapped in amber? Oh the irony! And Tommy is going to get a stampede of old friends at his doorstep! Should I bring in Aria too? Just to add to the drama? Poor Tommy. I'm so cruel to them.**

 **As you noticed, I had my own assumptions about Trent's parents. I thought they died in _CTD_ four years ago, which explains why Trent was adopted into the Mercer family.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter Six!**


	7. A Ranger Reunion

**I'm so sorry for not updating in over two weeks! I had a small mix of Writer's Block and debating myself how long should the chapter be and what I should put in, then on top of that; if it's actually necessary not. As I said in my other stories: Be patient and you will be rewarded!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song _I Get To a love You_ \- Ruelle.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

 _"It doesn't matter what story we're telling,_

 _we're telling the story of family."_

\- Erica Lorraine Scheidt

* * *

Chapter 6: A Ranger Reunion

* * *

 _17:30…_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I stood beside the kids and Hayley, staring at the horror that was before me. Kimberly is morphed in her ranger suit and… for a lack of a better word, fossilised. So that's what I saw in my vision! My heart grew heavy, just looking at Kim being trapped in amber. I could hear Caesar crying out to his mate and all of a sudden, he appeared on my shoulder, startling Kira, Ethan and Conor. Oh man! I forgot to mention that since I'm a Ninjetti, our Animal Spirits can appear whenever they wish. It scared Hayley too, as she almost dropped the scanner. It took them a while to loosen up and get comfortable being in Caesar's presence, but he was far more concerned about his mate. He looked into the amber and concentrated on our connection.

 _"Rhea? Kara?"_ He said, _"Can either of you hear me?"_ Silence. Caesar kept persisting, but I knew it wasn't enough. That amber is strong, if it was able to not only freeze Kim, but also encase her animble spirit and sever our connection. My Falcon cried in despair and suddenly, everyone had a look of sympathy on their faces. Hayley has some understanding of the connection of the White Falcon and the Pink Crane; she read the legend.

"Caesar, listen to me. We'll free them. Can we Hayley?" We all stared at her, looking between us and the amber encased Kimberly. She sighed a small bit.

"It's not impossible to free her." Our faces lit up with hope, but it was quickly dashed. "However, it has to be done in a way, that it won't harm Kimberly. As long as she stays in the amber, she'll be fine." We all groaned. Shit! Aegis doesn't know! He's out busy with Cassie! Aw man. The least of my worries is dealing with her pissed off cousin; what's next? Aria is going to visit her daughter? I pray not. I know Aria was the first Crane Ninjetti and I really don't want to mess with an original. Hell! Zordon was the first Falcon Ninjetti! Perhaps, we can research some power sources that could free Kim safely. All of a sudden, I hear a car or… that sounded like cars pulling up onto my drive.

We all heard an aggressive banging, rather than knocking on my doorstep. I wonder who it is? Next, a voice screeched out, a familiar one and I paled.

"DR THOMAS OLIVER!" Oh fuck me! It's one of the Devil's Trio! And that sounded like Trini, which means Jason; Kimberly's surrogate brother is here too. I walked out of the Dino Lab to open the door. Upon opening it, I was greeted by two very pissed off former Yellow Rangers and an angry former Pink Ranger. Behind them was the two former Red Rangers and the Original Blue; Jason, Rocky and Billy. I stared at Kat, Aisha and Trini, they had a storm on their faces. Oh god damn it! The Devil's Trio are here en force. Please help me. I could tell Caesar was getting nit picked by Artemis.

"Tommy." Kat greeted me sweetly, but it was subtly menacing. "What happened to Kimberly!?" She glared at me, her eyes glowing pink. Great! If they're here, the other rangers are not going be long behind them, most likely they are trying to find a way to get out of work. I looked to Billy, Rocky and Aisha, as they rubbed their temple. I'm guessing they're both still recovering from the shock of their connection being suddenly severed. I sighed.

"Follow me." I led them into my house and showed them to my underground Dino Lab. As soon as they entered, their reactions were pretty much the same as ours.

I heard Artemis cry in distress, so did Loki and Daedalus. Jason comforted Trini as she cupped her mouth and Kat was near tears. The six of them took a closer looking, touching the amber even, to see if it was real and everything was just a dream. Sadly it wasn't, it's real and Kimberly is really frozen in amber. It breaks my heart just to the love of my life in their, trapped in time.

"Will she… be OK?" Kat questioned Hayley,

"She will be safe, as long as we don't forcefully free her." She answered,

"I'm sorry!" Jason had to sit down for moment, to take this all in. "The irony is too real here!" I looked hard at Jason, there's this look of guilt in his eyes. My best friend also brother figure, takes his duty as a pseudo-brother to Kim very seriously. He must feel upset that he couldn't protect her and now, he's seeing her for the first time since _The Muranthias Incident_ , fossilised, alive! I glanced at him in the eye briefly, but long enough to see his eyes flash red. Shit! Is that a side-effect after being put under a spell by Maligore!? Of course, how could I forget? It's the exact same side effect that Kim has. Jason also has an alter ego to boot: Rex, a corrupted version of his Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Thankfully though, Jason has his alter ego locked up tight; chances of seeing him as Rex are highly low. If I remember correctly, I do recall the kids asking me if Kimberly had been an evil Power Ranger at one point.

I only told them the one time she was turned evil, was when Lord Zedd captured her and put a spell on her. It was when our mentor confessed that he was her father. That was a scary time for us and my team; facing an evil Kimberly. After that incident, I hoped that it would never happen again; sadly I pushed my luck on that thought. Fighting an evil Kimberly, morphed or unmorphed is bad! With her increased stamina and strength, thanks to her Eltarian genes; she gave us a rough beating when we started using the new Turbo Powers. Strangely, Kira told me her flashed red, the same colour that Jason's flashed too. Damn you Maligore! I hope you're having a nice time in Hell! No one turns our friends against us! I found it odd at first, because the last time I checked, Kim's eyes usually flash pink or dark pink for that manner, before Maligore. Both is pretty scary, I still shudder at the thought. On top of everything else, they confronted me about Kim's history, why I kept it from them; they were pretty peeved at myself and Aegis, but we told them everything. So thanks be to God, they understood and have a better understanding of their History Teacher's origins. I promised them after that, no more secrets. Trini broke the silence then.

"If that White Ranger shows up again; no offence to the newbies, but the veterans really need to teach him a lesson." She growled and next, what we saw was unexpected. In a small flash of yellow, another spirit appeared; it's not an animal spirit, but it's the spirit of the Sabre-toothed Tiger! So, the Original Team, bar Billy at the moment, have their own dinosaur spirits! That's actually quite cool. I guessed they bonded after the coins were energised once more, plus the Power Coins originally bonded to them, so it makes sense. Next, a Tyrannosaurus materialised, resting on Jason's shoulder, just like Trini's.

 _"Indeed."_ The Sabre-toothed Spirit gritted,

 _"We will make this 'White Ranger' sorry for tainting such a pure colour."_ Agreed the Tyrannosaurus. I coughed to their attention.

"Mind introducing us to these dinosaur spirits? This is pretty new." I chuckled. Great! Now Jason and Trini will see how myself and the others felt, when being in the constant presence of our animal spirits. That was when Caesar joined in.

 _"Thomas Oliver, I am very offended by your words."_ At the side, Conor, Ethan, Kira and Hayley looked between us all, and the spirits; just downright confused at the scene. They're all probably wondering how we are not locked up in a mental hospital yet! Damn it Caesar! I forgot the spirits can read our minds!

 _"Apologies Thomas, Champion of the Falcon. My name is Shiba; I am Trini's Sabre-toothed Tiger."_ Shiba introduced. Caesar replied back to greet her, as did Daedalus. I didn't even see him appear! Damn that wolf! Always swift and silent.

 _"I am Nero."_ Said Jason's Tyrannosaurus Spirit, _"You already know I am Jason's_ dinosaur spirit _"_ Suddenly, his attention turned to Conor. _"Ah, I seem to be in the presence of another dinosaur."_ The newest Red Ranger stiffened upon hearing his name. _ "Give Jaëgar my regards Conor."_,

"Who's Jaëgar?" He asked us all,

 _"Hm… seems like your spirits have another way to go."_ Daedalus hummed, _"Your Dino Gems maybe bonded to you, but to be bonded to your spirits is another level. I can sense the Yellow Pterodactyl and Blue Triceratops deep inside you."_ ,

 _"But Hercules and Rey, like Jaëgar have not fully connected to you three. Spirit bonds take time."_ Artemis advised. I cleared my throat.

"OK, lessons on spirits and spirit bonding aside; who's going to contact Aegis?" I asked them all, "Kimberly's cousin." All the former rangers looked at me stupid.

"WHAT!?" They all screeched. They don't know. They didn't realise Kim has found her Eltarian cousin. Fuck my life! I groaned out loud as Caesar chuckled.

 _Meanwhile, With Aegis and Cassie…_

 _18:50…_

( _Scene: Plaza, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Aegis' POV_ )

Cassie and I strolled through The Plaza, with our drinks in hand, side be side. It's been a week since the two of us talked, sorting out our differences and me, revealing my secrets. I couldn't believe it! After all this time, five years; Cassie still has lingering feelings for me, not just lingering, she held a place for me in her heart. She admitted to me that she did date TJ, the former second generation Red Turbo Ranger and the Blue Astro Ranger; but it didn't work out. A part of me feels glad for that, though I feel bad for TJ, I'm sure though, if he sees me with Cassie; he'll understand. Thinking back, I don't know what made her change her mind, because last time I checked; the former ranger wanted nothing to do with me. The next thing I knew, there was a knock on my door; Kara was still out with Tommy and when I opened the door… there she was, right in front of me.

 ** _One Week Ago…_**

 ** _18:55_**

 ** _Saturday…_**

 ** _9 November 2003…_**

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Kimberly's and Aegis' Apartment, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Aegis' POV_ )

 **I laid on the couch in a sombre mood. I can't believe how much I screwed up! Now, I have no hopes of getting with Cassie. Perhaps I should have told her the truth, about everything; me being the Phantom Ranger, who Kara really is, just all the secrets I kept. However, how can you make up for five years? Five years of lost time? It's probably too late to correct the damage, Cassie wants nothing to do with me; let alone see me. Not to mention, if Ashely catches me, she's going to murder me! And from what I learned, the Yellow Rangers at the easiest to anger. Maybe, I should consider leaving; all I did was cause grief, because I believed there was noticing wrong in chasing after your heart's desire.**

 **Kara has Thomas now, but I noticed she is afraid to fully open up to him. Her old flame has asked questions of what she did on Eltar, but she either changes subject or evades his questions. Even if he gets her to answer, the responses are vague and lack detail; Kara subtly brings up her Lieutenant Mode as a defence, thinking the questions are entering classified information. My cousin has been to enough war meetings, carried out intelligence operations and vital war campaigns; she quickly learned that if she is going to survive a war, keeping crucial information secret is key. I'm surprised at her resilience, she didn't crack under The Alliance's interrogation methods, but I can see it has come at a price.**

 **I know my cousin is showing signs of PTSD, but she refuses to get help. She thinks she can control it, but what Kara is doing is bottling things up and that's not good. _Countdown To Destruction_ took a huge toll on her, bigger than she thinks; I mean she almost lost her mother in the fight, Zordon sacrificed himself; therefore, she lost her father and she lost her closest friend and comrade: the sniper, Bohan. The two of them became so close, one would mistaken that they were courting. In truth, they didn't like each other that, hell! Even Aria and I saw it. Kara and Bohan saw each other as really good friends, to the point of acting like siblings. It's sort of funny for Kara, because she described myself and Bohan as another Jason Scott, such a thought almost drove her crazy because she put up with one since she was in diapers.**

 **I was then broken out of my thoughts when the doorbell rang. That must be Kara. I got up off the couch, walking to the door. It kept ringing, so I sped up my pace a little. Since when is Kara so impatient? Once I reached the door, I unlocked the door, opening it and saying:**

 **"Kara, you're back early!" Suddenly I was met face to face with the woman who wanted nothing to to do with. My eyes met Cassie's. My heart began to beat fast, so fast I thought it would burst from my chest. "C- Cassie!?" I stuttered,**

 **"Hello Aaron." There was a prolonged silence between us, then eventually, I found the courage to speak again.**

 **"Come in. Come in." Cassie nodded, stepping inside. It wasn't hard to find the living room. I decided to boil the kettle, while I let Cassie get comfortable; might as well start small here. After five minutes, I had the tea ready for both us and carried the cups to the living room. Once the cups of tea were set on the table, I sat down across from former Pink Ranger. Cassie gave me a small smile as a ' _thank you_ ' for the tea, I returned the gesture with a nod. Oh man! I'm a nervous wreck! And I'm supposed to be the brave Phantom Ranger here! But that's only when I'm in suit, out of it; I feel so… weak and vulnerable. It's kind of scary. It's the same feeling of vulnerability I felt when Divatox stole my Power Ruby. I even felt I was put in a vulnerable position when she was captured. Then I reminded myself the silence between myself and Cassie went on long enough, she deserves to know who I really am. Cassie spoke first.**

 **"Aaron, I'm sorry how I reacted towards you." She said to me, which left kind of shocked. Why is she sorry!? Her reaction was justified, she had every right to be furious with me.**

 **"You shouldn't be Cassie, you had every right." I told her, "I left you waiting for five years and I kept secrets from you.",**

 **"You kept them with reason." Cassie said softly, reaching out for my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I see why you did it. Your actions are justified. You have done nothing, but make me feel safe in this city. This isn't Angel Grove." I felt tears welling up in my eyes, do I really have another shot with her? Is she really giving me a second chance? Cassie could see the uncertainty in eyes and she just smiled softly. "Allow me to prove it." Cassie saw Kara's guitar in the corner behind, she gestured to me to pass it over. I'm sure Kara wouldn't mind; yeah, she is protective of her guitar, but she allows anyone to use it I me they don't damage it. I turned slightly and reached out for the guitar, lifting it, I handed it to Cassie. The former Pink Ranger made sure the stringed instrument was in tune, only making very slight adjustments. Once she was finished, she herself more comfortable and began to strum a tune I don't recognise. I'm still not familiar with Earth music. Then, Cassie opened her mouth and all I heard was the voice of an angel.**

 ** _"One look at you; my whole life falls in line._**

 ** _I prayed for you; before I called you mine._**

 ** _I can't believe it's true, sometimes._**

 ** _I can't believe it's true._**

 ** _I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do._**

 ** _I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you._**

 ** _Whatever may come; your heart I will choose._**

 ** _Forever I'm yours, forever I do._**

 ** _I get to love you, I get to love you._**

 ** _The way you love, it changes who I am._**

 ** _I am undone and I thank God once again._**

 ** _I can't believe it's true, sometimes._**

 ** _I can't believe it's true._**

 ** _I get to love you, it's the best thing that I'll ever do._**

 ** _I get to love you, it's a promise I'm making to you._**

 ** _Whatever may come; your heart I will choose._**

 ** _Forever I'm yours, forever I do._**

 ** _I get to love you, I get to love you._**

 ** _I get to love you, I get to love you._**

 ** _They say love is a journey, I promise that I'll never leave._**

 ** _When it's too heavy to carry, remember this moment with me._**

 ** _I get to love you, I get to love you,_**

 ** _I get to love you."_**

 **That's it! I'm pulling the bull by the horns! As soon as Cassie put the guitar down, I pulled her in and kissed her. Cassie actually returned it, her fingers running through my hair. What was a minute, felt like a lifetime for us and we stopped for air. I looked into Cassie's soft brown eyes, smiling at her.**

 **"I waited so long to do this. I love you Cassie and I promise, I'll never let you go!" I whispered,**

 **"I love you Aaron." And I hugged Cassie, but then… I decided to tell her my real name.**

 **"Aegis." I said and Cassie looked at me in confusion. "My Eltarian name is Aegis.",**

 **"I like it." Replied Cassie, "Then what's your cousin's Earth name? I'm pretty sure I recognised Kara, but it was hard to tell.",**

 **"Yeah, that was Kara. Her adoptive Earth name is Kimberly Ann Hart." Without a word, Cassie cupped my cheek softly and the two of us kissed again.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

I'm glad we talked things out, clear the air and it turns out, Cassie admitted my students: Conor, Ethan and Kira gave her the courage to talk to me. A part of me wanted to shoot the students for meddling in my affairs, but then again, I thanked them. I couldn't believe the kids cared about me so much; I'm proud to call them more than students, outside school, they're my friends and comrades. Suddenly, Cassie tapped my arm, to get my attention. I turned to her.

"Your phone is ringing." She said. I frowned, then dug my hand into my pocket and fished out my phone. I looked at the Caller ID. Tommy Oliver? Why is he calling me? If anyone calls me, it has been Cassie recently, but she's here with me; then it's usually Kara… unless something happened! I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said, "Tommy, is something wrong? Where's Kara?" Tommy replied to my question, but when I heard the answer; I instantly paled. Cassie saw the change in my face and grew worried. Oh my god! Kara! How am I supposed to tell Aunt Aria!? "I'll be there." I hung up.

"Aaron, what happened?",

"Something happened to Kara. I have to go to Tommy's house!" I told her,

"Then I'm coming with you. If it's ranger related, then I want to help." Cassie said to me, strongly. I gave Cassie an assured nod, the two of us threw our finished drinks into a nearby bin, turned on our heels to run to the parking space I left my motorbike in.

 _One Hour Later…_

 _19:50…_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Aegis' POV_ )

I brought my bike to a halt outside Tommy's house. Cassie hopped off the bike and removed her helmet, as I put the balance down, so the bike can lean on its side without falling over. I too removed my own helmet, placing it on my bike and my girlfriend did the same; I mean… we're out in the middle of the woods, who's going to steal it? Cassie followed me into the house, the two of us finding the secret door already opened. To be honest, I did find other cars parked outside, but the more I think about it, the more I assume my instincts are correct. I wonder are some of the veteran rangers here? Oh, by The Great Power! They don't know me! And Kara's surrogate brother is going to put me through the ringer! I heard enough stories about him and the fact he's like a walking tank! Deciding to face the music, Cassie and I walked down the stairs and into the Dino Lab.

Cassie looked at the lab, hidden under Tommy's own home with shock and awe. She couldn't believe the technology here and knew Tommy couldn't have gotten his hands on this without some sort of outside help. I well know the living legend himself is not the brightest when it comes to technology, so no doubt he had help from a few… what's the term? Tech savvy people, like Hayley and I'm assuming Billy too. Kara would tell me a lot about Billy; the former Original Blue and Wolf Ninjetti Ranger. Unfortunately, my eye wasn't on the technology that Cassie was looking at; I was looking at the horror in front of me. In front of me, was my cousin Kara, frozen in some sort of hard, gold-orange substance. She was… literally frozen in there! Oh no! Aunt Aria is really going to kill me! If Zordon were here, he would too. Cassie saw the sight in front of her too and was equally horrified as I am. I heard her gasp next to me.

God damn it! Kara has been through enough shit in her life! Now she gets herself frozen in this foreign substance! She was morphed, so… she might be safe. I hope. I turned to her friends, I obviously know Tommy and recognise Billy; but I don't know the other five people. Two brown haired men, one female seemingly of African descent with black braided hair, another female of Asian descent, Vietnamese I'm assuming and the last is a tall, blonde, blue-eyed woman.

"Um… Tommy, mind introducing me to your other friends?" I said to him. Tommy nodded to me.

"Aaron, the two in red are Jason Scott and Rocky DeSantos." I looked, taking note as they both smiled and waved. OK, so the guy that's close to my height, with the strong build and brown eyes is Jason Scott. "The two dressed in yellow are Aisha Campbell-DeSantos and Trini Kwan-Scott. The last in pink is Katherine Hillard-Cranston. They're all married." The three women had a sharp, calculating look on their faces, which caused me to gulp. Speaking from experience with Kara, there's nothing scarier than the females on the ranger team; yellows and pinks to be more specific. Oh god!

"Hi. As you six already know, I'm Kara's- I mean Kimberly's cousin." I said nervously,

"Sweetie, you should tell them your real name." Said Cassie and I nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, my real name is Aegis of Eltar. I am not joking that I'm Kara's cousin." Now, back to the other business at hand. How the fuck do we get Kara out of that!? "So, how are we going to free my cousin from that?" I asked them, pointing at the human-sized crystalline structure.

"We're figuring that out. Amber is a complex molecule, with fossilising qualities." Hayley sighed. You don't say! "As I said a few times, it has to be done in a way that there is no harm to Kim herself. For now, she's safe." I groaned, as if the day can get any worse.

"How did this happen?" I questioned,

"Three words Mr. Callaghan." Kira voiced, "Evil White Ranger." Great! I almost forgot about him. This guy is a thorn in our backsides and he doesn't even care for sides. One minute he destroyed Mesogog's monster for us, the next, he's attacking us! One thing we can all agree on; he's one of those lone wolf evil villains. He's a bit like Darkonda in a way; he turned his back on the Alliance, stealing a fighter with a super-powered laser and used it to destroy Dark Spectre; Maligore's brother. However, Darkonda was killed too. That guy was playing his own game of chess. Then Cassie decided to voice her opinion.

"I could get Ashely to contact Andros. He might be able to figure out something." Everyone, even I, hummed in agreement. The more help we can get, the better.

"Well… I guess I should tell Kara's mother what happened. She would be getting worried if Kara hasn't spoken to her in a while." Then Tommy jumped faster than I could count to two!

"NO! PLEASE DON'T!" He begged. The teens stood there, a little surprised because Tommy usually acts calm and collected in front of them. "If Aria finds out, she'll have my hide! And not to mention: she threatened to strip me of my powers should anything happen to her daughter!" I couldn't help but chuckle. The famous, longest serving Power Ranger; the man who touched The Power more times than any ranger who served, is terrified of Kara's mother. Oh! He still has to get _The Talk_ or what the people of Earth call: _The Shovel Talk_. I feel bad for him already. Before I could speak, another voice filled the room.

"Do not worry my warriors, I will handle Aria." In a flash of blue light, another tall blonde woman appeared before us. I know the woman, she held a staff, which is called a Whistling Stick; but her attire was different. She wore the attire of an Eltarian noble. That was when the rest of the Ninjetti screeched:

"DULCEA!?" Yup, Kara's aunt. If she's here, then I'm poor Ninjor, her uncle is going to keep Aria busy and prevent her from finding out about her daughter's predicament.

"Hello my children." She greeted. She then looked to her niece that was encased in… amber? If I think that is correct. Dulcea had a look of pain in her eyes. Being the Guardian of the animal spirits, no doubt she felt all the Ninjetti being cut off from the Crane. That must be painful, especially for Tommy; he and Kim were connected in three ways, compared to the others that were tethered by two bonds. Kim was connected to the Ape, Bear, Wolf and Frog Ninjetti by the Emotional and Physical Tether. Then Tommy and her were connected by the Spiritual Tether as the third. Without warning, all three of Dino Rangers gasped.

"What are we going to do about History Class!? Principal Randall will be asking questions!" Myself and Tommy groaned. Of course, the She-Devil is the last person I want to deal with. Randall is a fucking Human Hurricane Katrina, mixed with a prison guard or Drill Sergeant persona to boot. With my cousin frozen in amber, who's going to take over Conor's, Ethan's and Kira's History Class!? I looked at Dulcea, who had an eerie smug smile on her face.

"I can take over my niece's class. If you have forgotten young ones, I am very proficient in History and Earth is no different. I will be your teacher in Reefside until Kara is free." Aisha then spoke.

"Wait a second! Dulcea, I thought you could not leave The Plateau on Phaedos!",

"Allow me to elaborate Champion of the Bear. After Zordon sacrificed himself… his energy wave was so strong, it freed me from my Time Warp. I can now travel wherever I wish, without fear of rapid ageing. I can now age normally.",

"Well… we're going to have to change your name. Dulcea is not a common name on Earth." I chuckled.

"How about Diana Prince?" Cassie suggested, "You're Dulcea of Phaedos. Therefore the initials are DP. So… Diana Prince sounds good." That was when Ethan burst out laughing. We all looked at the Blue Dino Ranger cluelessly.

"You do realise that is the name of a fictional _DCU_ comic book character?" Next, his statement was met with a fist to his shoulder by the Yellow Ranger and he winced. I shook my head at the kid's interaction with each other.

"Look, the cover name will do. Dulcea will take over for a few weeks, until Kara is free from being a human sized fossil. Can we deal with that?" I asked everyone. They all nodded, agreeing with my statement. "Good. Dulcea, stay here with Tommy. I have drop Cassie home. I'll bring you some clothes from mine and Kara's apartment. Kids, just get some rest. You six; I'm assuming you're staying with Tommy.",

"I have more than enough room. It'll be fine." Tommy said, still looking at Kara. We have to free Kara, for his sanity's sake. The kids can't afford to have their mentor shut down on them or worse, his alter ego will come out to play.

 _Six Days Later…_

 _Friday…_

 _16:45_

 _22nd November 2003…_

Canon: _Pre-Truth and Consequences_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Thank god my shift ended! The school day could not have gone any slower, I really wanted to get back home and help Hayley in freeing Kim from her amber prison. If I'm honest, this is the one thing myself, my friends and the kids can't joke about and usually, we can laugh at most things. However, since the our powers are back in the theme of dinosaurs, this is joke that is too literal. On a normal day, I stay back in the school to get some work done, but this today… things have to be done differently. I also want to see if Hayley has made any breakthrough; Cassie has contacted Andros and he's looking into it as well. It's practically all hands on deck. Dulcea has fitted into her role as a substitute History Teacher for Kim while she is ' _sick with the flu_ ', very quickly. The students already warmed up to her and she has plans on taking them on a school trip.

That was in Kim's school plans. Aegis must have given them to her to follow. So far, Aria hasn't caught wind in Kim's sudden silence. I remember the last time she threatened me, that was nine years ago and I almost caved! As soon as we free Kim, she'll be surprised to see her friends, but… Kat, Aisha and Trini did promise she'll be in for a scolding, ten times worse than what myself and the boys suffered after _The Forever Red Mission_. I still swear I have internal bruising. Kat decided to beat me up on behalf for Kim if she were there at NASADA Headquarters. It was blow to all our egos, being downright terrified and beaten up by the female's of the team. No wonder Zordon was sort of scared of Aria. I can't help but shudder, imagining what my could possibly be my soon to be mother in-law; when she was pregnant carrying Kimberly!

I arrived home about… twenty minutes ago, so I'm down in the lab doing some of my school work. Correcting homework, the usual with my cup of coffee at the side. Hm, by the time I got here, looks like Hayley decided to go out for a break; to be fair she needs it. She's even bunking in the lab and all! I looked to the crystal amber structure beside me. It feels so weird and… empty to not have Kim connected to me. It's a shock for all of us, to be mentally cut off. Caesar, Loki, Artemis, Daedalus and I'm pretty positive that Kek feels it too. It's so frustrating! White Ranger is still running around and we have no clue of his identity! It makes me so mad! I just… want to let Dragon out and rip him apart. Dragon maybe my evil alter ego, but that didn't stop a side of him from caring about Kim and her animal and dinosaur spirit. All of a sudden, someone knocked on my door. I sighed, getting up from my seat; ascending from the base. I opened the door and was greeted by the two former Black Rangers! Zach Taylor and Adam Park! I beamed a wide smile. As mean or ironic as it sounds, the one positive thing we got out of this crisis, is a reunion of all… well most of my friends from past ranger teams. However, they're than just my comrades, they're my family.

"Zach! Adam! It's been too long!" I exclaimed, giving both of them a manly hug.

"Tommy, can you explain to myself and Kek what happened to Kim?" Adam asked me. Straight to business huh?

"Follow me you two." I brought both former rangers down to the Dino Lab and they showed pretty much the same reaction as everyone else.

"Oh my god! Kim!" Adam whispered, as Kek cried out to his frozen sister,

"I know I'm a jokester." Zach said, "But this is far beyond the call of duty here!" I noticed, like the others, Adam and Zach are wearing their old communicators. Oh yes! Billy, with thanks to Hayley's help was able to get the teleportation functioning again! Sadly it's just for us, the Dino Rangers will have to make do with old school travel. Without warning, the alarms went off. I brought up the footage, to see my team fending off the White Ranger again! I gripped the table, my eyes flashing a menacing green; which reflected off the screen. Dragon and Caesar roared and screeched with anger. They want to punish the White Ranger and it's a punishment we'll gI've him!

I tapped my morpher, to contact the other former rangers. I told them them that the White Ranger is out again and it's time the veterans teach him a lesson. They got the message loud and clear. I turned to Zach and Adam.

"Ready to wear the suit again?",

"You don't say." Zach grinned,

"Once we get beat this punk to a pulp, I don't care if I have to wear this suit once! Let's go!" I tapped my communicator which is on my right hand; which has been modified for just teleportation, to teleport to the kids location. No doubt, the others are doing the same. I'm positive Aegis is making his way too.

 _Few Minutes Later…_

 _16:55…_

( _Scene: Plaza, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Myself, Aegis and the Veteran Rangers landed in front of my team, not long after they've been thrown to the ground. The ten of us stood between them, clearly we are not happy campers; not after what he did to Kimberly. The White Ranger stood there a little confused. My eyes were flashing green, this ranger is going to get the ass whooping of his life and we'll make sure he will never forget it. Tanya wished she could be here to join us, to make ten Rangers eleven, but with her being so close to term, we can't risk it. Cassie filled Ashely in on what is happening, but they promised not to intervene, unless things get out of hand or; Mesogog plays dirty and joins the fray too. The usual annoyances being Zeltrax, Elsa and a squad of Tyrannodrones or Triptoids and maybe a monster.

"And who are you?" The White Ranger demanded,

"Your worst nightmare." I growled. Jason turned to the teens.

"You three, head back to base. We'll take it from here." Without questioning his orders, the teens called their Raptor Riders and left. Now, it's just the ten of us and him.

"So what brings you here?" Evil White asked us, crossing his arms. I stepped forward,

"We are going to make you regret trapping our friend in amber.",

"The Pink Ranger?" Dino Thunder White gave a mocking, thoughtful look. "Ah yes. I took great pleasure in that." And he laughed. "You all will fall.",

"Well then. Time to show you who's the true White Ranger here." I moved positions, so I could be with the other Ninjetti, while Jason had some of his original team. We all got into our morphing positions. I let Jason do the honours.

"It's Morphin' Time!" He commanded and they raised their morphers.

"Mastodon!",

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!",

"Tyrannosaurus!" The three of the Original Rangers were morphed and in their stance of their respective dinosaurs.

"Power Rangers!" Now it's the Ninjettis' turn.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" We all yelled, circling our arms like its second nature. It felt like second nature to me. "The Falcon!",

"The Frog!",

"The Wolf!",

"The Bear!",

"The Ape!" We stood before our enemy in our ninja garments. We got into our animal stances, shouting:

"Ninjetti!" Kat and Aegis were last. Kat revealed her Zeoionisers and Aegis took out his Power Ruby, placed into a morpher like the Original Rangers! That's cool. Aegis decided to start the morphing call. I wonder what it is? I never heard it.

"It's Morphin' Time!" He cried out, raising his morpher in front of him. "Phantom Ranger Power!",

"Zeo Ranger One: Pink!" Kat said, following Aegis like she was a part of his team. It all flowed naturally. The White Ranger stood there surprised; he well knew he was outnumbered, but he still had a cocky attitude.

"Please, it'll take more than Veteran Rangers to scare me. I have enough power to challenge all ten of you!" He warned. I glared at him through my hood and I cracked my knuckles.

"You can try." I gloated, "I promise you though, you will regret it!"

* * *

 **Well… Trent is going to be in for a hail of bruises. I don't know if I went overboard in having him face two current Rangers and eight Veteran Rangers. But… he encased Kim in amber, so my actions are justified.**

 **Also, surprised to see Dulcea? I was originally going to put Aria in, but I thought… nah! It would make sense that Dulcea would be first to realise something is wrong, since she is the Guardian. I wanted to throw Ninjor in too, however; he has to deal with Aria, off page. Oh well.**

 **There are possibly some grammar and spelling mistakes I missed when proofreading. I promise to come to them and fix them to the best of my ability.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 8: Wrath of the Veteran Rangers. That is where the real fun begins. Sorry Trent!**


	8. Wrath of the Veteran Rangers

**I am really, really sorry for not updating in so long. I was struggling to write this chapter, I had Univeristy exams and life just got in the way. I assure you, this story is not cancelled in any shape or form; just a really long hiatus.**

 **Because I had Writer's Block, I'm a little disappointed in how I executed this chapter, a little more poorly written compared to the others. So, this is a little shorter than usual. If I'm honest, I don't know why I made this as a separate chapter, I could have added it to the previous one. So yes, I'm disappointed with this and it acts like a filler chapter. I personally hate this chapter. But hey! All writer's have their bad days!**

 **Enjoy though!**

* * *

 _"I await your sentence with less fear than you pass it._

 _The time will come when all will see what I see."_

\- Giordano Bruno

* * *

Chapter 7: Wrath of the Veteran Rangers

* * *

 _17:55…_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Hayley's POV_ )

I heard the kids behind me enter the lab, after they ' _stabled_ ' their Raptor Riders in the secret section of the garage; but it's basically another cave. The whole Dino Lab is basically a miniature underground cave network, that so happened to be where Tommy's house is built over. One by one, the kids removed their helmets, crowding around so they could watch the fight unfurl. A part of me wished I brought popcorn and the other me, felt somewhat sorry for the White Ranger. He just bragged that he could take on ten rangers; one that spent most of his time learning to master his powers, the second being the longest serving ranger and the rest of the remaining eight being veterans! Cassie and Ashely decided to opt out since this is their fight, unless Mesogog and his generals decide to stick their nose in. Adam insisted that Tanya stay behind because she's pregnant; either way, they all came together because of Kim, they all just got up and gave excuses to their bosses to go on leave and help Tommy here in Reefside! I swear they would die for each other! The evil ranger is going to get a major beat down, if I was in his position, I would be retreating! Of course, he does deserve this, he froze Kim in amber! Of all things: amber! Great, I won't be able to watch another _Jurassic Park_ movie or any dinosaur themed film again! Maybe until the whole thing blows over or not at all. I may not be able to look at another dinosaur without thinking its a thirty storey tall, individually coloured machine! That can combine to form giant mecha!

The ones in particular, I could tell are not happy campers are: Jason; being Kimberly's surrogate big brother, Aisha, Trini and Kat; who are all sisters and then there's Tommy. He is royally pissed, from what I learned, I know he has an alter ego. I'm surprised that said alter ego has not taken over, but I'm sure Dragon will come out at some point. Right now, it's Tommy himself who wants to teach big bad white the lesson of never to mess with his soulmate. As much as I hated Kim for what she did to Tommy, there is a deeper reason to it and I'm sure it's connected to the fact she left for Eltar. It pretty much screams she was protecting him, but yet, there's always more layers to a simple story and it is those layers that Kim will tell us in her own time. As soon as the veteran rangers have vented and punished the White Ranger for his actions, that's if they don't actually kill him; it will be full steam ahead into figuring out how to free our Original Pink Ranger and I hope to do it fast. Tommy and the other Ninjetti are quite… or feeling empty after their connection was severed; and Tommy's falcon is getting pretty restless. I'm going to need a lot of Aspirin at the ready and a source of caffeine! A very strong source.

I turned my attention back to the footage on the computer screen and it didn't take long for Tommy to start the charge on our evil Dino Thunder Ranger. The White Ranger unsheathed his Draco Sword and… all hell broke loose.

 _Meanwhile…_

( _Scene: Battlefield, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

Tommy clashed with the evil ranger, effectively blocking a basic sword swing. He followed it up with a front kick to his opponent's stomach, causing him to take a few steps back. Next, the Falcon Ninjetti bent over to allow the Original Red Ranger to leap over him, brandishing his Power Sword. Draco narrowly blocked the attack, surprised at the fluidity of the movements between each ranger. Jason managed to land a clean hit across his chest and that strike was fuelled with anger, it was a strike to make him pay for what he did to his little sister. Jason then, took a step back as he let the White Ranger get triple teamed by Trini, Aisha and Kat; the girls were given the title of: The Devil's Trio by Kim and it was with good reason. Each punch and kick from the female rangers landed with viscous precision, like the Original Red and White Ranger, they moved in perfect sync.

Draco instantly knew he fucked up, regretting his actions, but this was not the time and place to show his fear; a fear that he was getting his ass kicked by a bunch of veterans who still fight like they never left or retired from duty. Shortly after the two Yellow and Pink Rangers stepped back, he was then triple teamed again by the Ape, Wolf and Frog Ninjetti. Draco struck out at the Black Ninjetti, only to find the body dissipate and the garbs collapsed flat to the ground and he quickly deduced he struck a decoy. Without warning, the evil ranger felt his feet being grabbed from below, immobilising him! The blasted Ape and Wolf Ninjetti somehow got underground and from the air, the Frog Ninjetti leaped; no pun intended, Draco was thrown into the air as he was struck in the chest, by the Black Ninjetti. Billy and Rocky reappeared from the ground and the two moved away as the Original Black and Phantom Rangers jumped in for a piece of the action. Draco was met with the same strategy by them, but compared to the Original Black Ranger, the Phantom Ranger was hitting him harder, growling about him encasing his cousin in amber. Only one thought came to the White Ranger's head: _"Fuck!"_.

The White Ranger was tiring and he was weak, he knew he could not keep up with this constant onslaught. This was no fight, all these rangers were punishing him for encasing their precious Pink Ranger in amber. As one would say: mess with one member of the family, you get the entire nest running after you. Soon enough, after getting punched by the Phantom Ranger, he was suddenly struck by ten lasers at once! Draco was flung back by the force of the combined fire power and landed painfully in the ground. Surprisingly, he managed to stand, but limping and clutching his chest; he stared at the rangers through his visor with hatred. Unable to stand another assault, Draco turned on his heel and teleported from the danger. Realising the White Ranger has retreated to lick his wounds, the current and veteran rangers tapped their communicators and teleported back to the Dino Lab; satisfied at the pain they inflicted upon the evil ranger.

 _18:00…_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kira's POV_ )

Everyone's jaw, even mine dropped! We just watched our teachers, backed up with the veteran rangers beat up the White Ranger like it was a walk in the park! He didn't even manage to land a single hit on them and he gave myself, Conor and Ethan a run for our money! We watched in awe as they moved together as a team, it's like none of them ever retired from ranger duty; I mean, as soon as they morphed, everything was just second nature to them. I looked back at our frozen teacher, don't worry Dr Hart, we'll get you out soon. Knowing your friends and cousin, they're not going to stop until you are out of that blasted prison. I really do hope Dr Oliver and Dr Hart get back together, they have a second chance, they be really stupid to blow it!

All four of us turned upon hearing the sound of teleportation beams landing in the base. I wish we could use teleportation as a mean of transport, it's so not fair and we could reach the battlefield in half the time it takes via our Raptor Cycles or Raptor Riders! But no, we just have to stick to our current means of transport. We all stared at the past and current rangers. Half of them powered down the normal way and the other half, the Ninjetti simply removed their ninja garb. What I would give to know what my animal spirit is, not just my dinosaur one. They vented their anger on the White Ranger, all that is left is to figure out how to free Kim with minimum or no side effects.

 _Two Weeks Later…_

 _Saturday…_

 _17:45…_

 _4th December 2003…_

Canon: _Leader of the Whack_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Hayley's POV_ )

Two weeks has passed and none of us have come up with a solution to free our fossilised friend. Therefore, Kim's aunt: Dulcea is still substituting and thank god for Tommy's sake; the mother: Aria of Eltar has not caught wind of what is happening. On the Eltarian family side of things, she, Aegis and Ninjor; Kimberly's uncle are trying to keep Aria off our backs. Makes me wonder if Kim inherited her temper from her, I did hear from the kids of the one time their History Teacher did yell and it wasn't a pretty sight. Now, to make things even better: we had to restrain… I mean chain Tommy up after he let Dragon take over; why you ask? Last week we learned the identity of the Evil White Dino Thunder Ranger. It was none other than Trent Fernandez-Mercer, somehow the White Dino Gem was controlling him. Let's just say Tommy, as Dragon went on a murderous rampage for Trent's blood. Dulcea had to swoop in, literally! I didn't know she could turn into an owl! I swear, one side of Kim's family is crazy enough, but her biological family are exactly the same! What was I saying? Oh yes! She knocked Tommy unconscious. So, at the moment, we're all in a bit of a rut to figure out how to free our fellow Pink Ranger.

Well, we know the answer to one problem, the next issue is the kids acting strangely. Not too long ago, a meteorite fell from space; we were warned in advance thanks to Andros. The meteorite landed in the forest, Tommy sent the kids out to investigate where they ran into Trent; attempting to run away, another monster belonging to Mesogog and squad of Tyrannodrones. The space rock was emitting some kind of energy… or radiation and I didn't have to warn them, they got… zapped for the lack of a better term. Myself and Tommy managed to figure out that the radiation caused personality shifts. Conor; who is usually a jock, is acting like nerd, Ethan; just imagine it the other way around and Kira… uh… imagine Kira to be like a mini Kimberly, excepts she's a blonde and not a brunette. To be honest, it was pretty funny to see, but now it's coming to point where I want to slap their faces in with a frying pan!

Right now, we managed to knock sense into them to go back out to the forest and destroy the meteorite to reverse its effects. Tommy was upstairs making coffee, while I monitor things and make sure nothing goes down the swanny. I heard Tommy walking down the stairs with the two cups of coffee for the both of us. At that same time, Conor, Ethan and Kira appeared with what looks like a fragment of the meteorite in their hand. Why did they bring back a piece? Unless… as Tommy set the coffee down, Kira asked me a question regarding the rock.

"Hayley, is it possible to use this meteorite fragment to free Dr. Hart?" Before I could even answer, Tommy ran over to get the equipment, while ordering one of us to contact Aegis.

"Tommy!" I called out, "You're rushing into this!",

"It's a risk we'll have to take!" He said. Oh boy, but he's right; we don't know what prolonged encasement will do to Kim. We can't wait another week to look for another solution. The last thing we need is Aria raining hell on us and especially on Tommy and Aegis.

By the time all the equipment was set up, Aegis arrived with Cassie. We all agreed to call the others once Kim is free from the amber; after the brief reunion, they had to return to their jobs. I looked over the device, to make sure everything was working and at the right settings. Kira placed the fragment into the cylindrical case that is attached to the device. The radiation emitting from the fragment should be enough to break through the amber, hopefully without hurting Kimberly. Mentally counting down, I pushed the button and we watched as the beam struck the amber, causing it to glow. Without warning, everyone, including myself, yelped in shock as sparks flew from the device. I immediately turned it off before one of us got hurt and Kira removed the meteorite fragment.

"The rock!" She exclaimed, "It's fried!",

"Yeah!" Aegis butted in, "But look!" We did. In front of us, was Kimberly, still morphed, but free from her amber prison. Tommy was first to run over to Kim as he locked her in a tight hug; his face beaming with relief and happiness.

"I missed you Beautiful." He whispered,

"I had faith in you and your team Handsome." She answered him,

"So, my niece has been freed." A voice said behind us. It was Dulcea, which caused Kim to look a little confused. You couldn't see her face behind the helmet, but you can tell by her body langauge. "I know you have questions Kara, but please, it'd be nice to see your face."

"Sorry. I'll demorph." Kim said to us. "Power down!" Nothing happened, Kim looked to see she was still wearing her ranger suit. She tried again. "I said: Power down!" Still nothing. Kim raised her head, looking back at us. She instantly read all our minds or… well… Tommy beat her to the punch, yelling:

"YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

* * *

 **Well, when one problem is solved, another allows follows. So Kim is now stuck in her suit. That means more work for Dulcea and Ninjor (off page) to keep Aria from worrying. Don't worry, I will have a scene where the kids will be interacting with Dulcea.**

 **I should warn you all for the next chapter, the topics I will be covering are a little bit heavy and sensitive. So I will have a Reader's Discretion. Stay tuned!**

 **Next - Chapter 9: Talk To Me**


	9. Talk To Me

**Sorry for the wait, but the big boy is finally done! Also, I incorporated three god damn songs that I personally picked to suit this specific chapter. Now, there maybe mistakes that have slipped my proofreading, but I will come back to fix them; if I even do see them. I must be going blind! Or I need glasses.**

 **Note: I do not own the following three songs - 1) _Cold_ \- Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams [a sucker of a song that can break any RWBY fan]; 2) _Recover_ \- Ruelle and 3) _Like Morning Follows Night_ \- Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams and Lamar Hall.**

 **To answer a question to why none of Tommy's Power Coins were fused, while Kim's and Billy's were; honestly I don't why at first. But I'm working another arc linked into this story and it was just for the sake of convenience, it required me to keep the Green Dragonzord, White Tigerzord and Falcon Power Coins separated in order for the arc to work. I hope that answered the question _Green Falcon_!**

 **Reader's Discretion: the following chapter contains accurate medical descriptions of Post-traumatic Stress, with the main character showing actual symptoms described. Read with caution and I will link the sources I used at the end of the chapter. If either upset or uncomfortable with the topics covered, just ignore this chapter.**

 **Now, after all that; enjoy Chapter Eight!**

* * *

 _"Trauma Steals Your Voice"  
_

 _People get so tired of asking you what's wrong and you've run out of nothings to tell them._

 _You've tried and they've tried, but the words just turn to ashes every time they try to leave your mouth._

 _They start as fire in the pit of your stomach, but come out in a puff of smoke._

 _You are not you anymore._

 _And you don't know how to fix this._

 _The worst part is... you don't even know how to try._

\- Nikita Gill

* * *

Chapter 8: Talk To Me

* * *

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

The seconds inside the Dino Lab ticked by, as everyone stayed quiet after Tommy's hollering and swearing to the Heavens and the fiery depths of Hell. I still have to ask the gang how long I was trapped in the amber, the last thing I remember was discovering the identity of the White Ranger; who turned out to be Trent. Then I got blasted by liquid amber and boy, that stuff solidified fast. Now, it seems like being frozen in the substance has upset my morphing abilities; I can't power down my suit. Great, looks like I'm going to be out of work for another while; as one says: when one problem is averted, another gets added and I'm the walking, living, breathing example of that statement. When you are a Power Ranger, you go through a lot of shit. Kira broke my train of thought.

"Um… Dr. Hart, what's going on? Why can't you power down?" I mentally sighed and looked at her and everyone else.

"Seems like… the fossilisation process has affected the morphing capabilities. To sum it up, my suit has basically… bonded to me. It's a part of me now.",

"Try taking your helmet off." My cousin suggested. I reached for my helmet, unclipping the clasps and removed the helmet. My friends, aunt, cousin, Tommy, Hayley, Cassie and the kids sighed in relief as soon as they saw my face.

"Well, thankfully I can take off the helmet. So I won't have an issue about eating." That caused everyone to chuckle a little, I won't have to worry about starving to death. "All jokes aside, it looks like I'll be staying at Tommy's. I can't go into the city dressed like this." I sighed,

"We understand." Said Conor, "Which means we get to have your sexy aunt teach us a little longer." Tommy's face went wide eyed, Aegis' face turned bright red, Ethan and Kira were on the verge of throwing up and I was practically having a coughing fit. My aunt gave Conor a stare, clearly saying she was not impressed; looks like educational discipline was taken seriously on Phaedos. One must always respect the teacher, therefore, I'm guessing Dulcea had a fair shock that some students were either rowdy or just downright rude. We all know the Red Dino Ranger was teasing, but Aunt Dulcea is not fully accustomed to the human's sense of humour. Taking out her Whistling Stick, she extended it and literally whacked Conor over the head, causing him to whine like a puppy.

"Have more respect for your teacher Mr. McKnight." She scolded in her Phaedosian accent, but to the human ear, it would be identified as an English accent.

"But Dulcea! I was joking!" Conor protested. Everyone in the room was chuckling, even I was, at the hilarious dynamic going on between Conor and my aunt.

"No protest, no excuses McKnight." Dulcea warned, "Thirty-five percent off your current grade I marked!" Conor's face fell.

"Burn McKnight." I laughed, "However, consider yourself lucky. My aunt is just being gentle. Had she been in a grouchy mood, you may have been docked fifty." The entire Dino Lab was erupted into laughter. Conor crossed his arms, looking ever so unamused at the relentless teasing.

"Hardy har-har." Since being freed from the amber, seems like some things never change.

 _Few Hours Later…_

 _21:00…_

( **Nightmare** / _Scene: Battlefield, Outside Eltarian City, Eltar_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 **Explosions could be heard on all sides. Shouts and war cries were heard on both the enemy and the good side; The Allies. I was morphed in my ninja garb, with the hood removed and armed with my laser rifle, then I had my sword sheathed at my waist. I saw a Cog, belonging to The Machine Empire charge me. I gave the foot soldier a whack over the head with the shoulder rest of my rifle, then ending it with a single laser blast to its head. I could feel sweat, dirt and grime that has built up on my face, this is what war does to you. It steels you, hardens you… sometimes it makes you question are you a killer. Morale is always warped, what you think you're doing is right, is not right at all. It doesn't matter which side of the war you are on, Death is on both sides; the Reaper with his scythe, preparing to harvest the souls that have fallen. Death doesn't take sides, he only takes what you have taken on the bloody battlefield.**

 **Suddenly, I hear the familiar ' _whoosh_ ' of a sword coming to my left. I turn, bringing my rifle up to block it, only to have it cleaved in half. I met my opponent face to face and it was an old enemy, I hoped to never see. Goldar: Lord Zedd's right hand man or monkey. Dumping my destroyed rifle, I unsheathed my sword and all Goldar did was chuckle.**

 **"Well, well, well." He growled, "This was the last place I expected to see you Pinky.",**

 **"You haven't changed one bit Goldar." I snapped,**

 **"You, on the other hand have changed Kimberly. War has twisted you." Goldar goaded. A part of me snapped.**

 **"SHUT UP!" I yelled, my eyes flashing red. I slammed my sword down on him, which he narrowly blocked as I screamed: "COME ON!" Goldar and I fought for what felt like an eternity. Goldar has certainly improved, but he for some random reason; has acknowledged my swordsmanship. Parrying another strike, I managed to get behind Goldar and sliced one of his wings off; mortally wounding him. Goldar cried out in pain, feeling his left wing being severed. Goldar chuckled.**

 **"Has the war made you bloodthirsty Kimberly?",**

 **"SILENCE!" Before I could continue on, my earpiece cackled to life. Something about the Sniper Line being breached. Then it hit me! Shit! No! We can't lose any of the snipers! Goldar was laughing like mad man, I silenced him by knocking him out with a whack from my sword's pommel. Uncle Ninjor came to my side, I quickly told him to hold the front, while I help the snipers. He was fine about that. Rhea shared her energy with me, so I have the strength for a long ninja streak. I ran, rushing off in a blur of pink; moving at the speed of sound. Time seemed to have slowed down, everything was in slow motion. By the time I reached the snipers, time went back to normal and I saw the damage. It was chaos! The snipers were engaged with Quantrons at close range, as they fought with either their bayonets or combat knives attached to their sniper rifles or they abandoned their weapons altogether and began fighting with their short swords. Bohan! Where is he!?**

 **I began fighting my way through the brigade, knocking the Quantrons left and right. It was then, I caught sight of Bohan. He was outnumbered, despite his best to hold his own. I lost too many friends over this war, I abandoned my friends on Earth for this! I can't lose anyone else close to me! I began running to reach and help Bohan, but… for some reason… he was getting further away. I sped up, activating my ninja streak, but he was still moving away.**

 **"BOHAN!" I called out, stretching out my hand. Bohan fell to the ground. "NO!" And I watched helplessly as the Quantron stabbed its blade into his chest, cutting through the ballistic vest. I was too late, I couldn't reach him in time. I couldn't save him! Then… Bohan's gaze turned to me, blood trickling out of the side of his mouth as he coughed for air; his eyes looking so haunted. His lips moved, starting off as a whisper:**

 **"Why?" I began to cry. This is all my fault! "Why?" He asked again, I couldn't answer, I didn't have an answer. "WHY!?" He screamed at me, his eyes wild then…**

( **Nightmare Ends** / _Scene: Guest Room, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ )

I woke up screaming and thrashing around in the blanket. My heart rate was soaring. I didn't hear Rhea crying out for her mate: Caesar. Of course, Tommy heard it too, as I felt hands grabbing my shoulders. Tommy used his connection, to send a wave of calm to me and whispered comforting and soothing words into my ear. I managed to get my breathing under control, my vision cleared, but it was still… glassy. I said nothing to Tommy, as he just held me in his arms. Can I tell him what's really going on in my mind? Will I be able to bring myself to tell him what I saw and did in the war? How much I have lost? How much I have changed? If I looked into a mirror, I would most likely see a different person. Then… all the people I have killed and the torture I was put through at the hands of The Alliance. On top of that, the civilians who were victims of the war, I could not save.

"Kimberly?" Tommy whispered, "Will singing a song help you?" I forgot, Aegis came by to he house again with my guitar; to keep myself occupied one way or another. Dulcea promised to fill me in on what I have missed, but being in the amber drained me a little. Tommy left the guitar in the guest room I am occupying. He reached out for it and handed it to me. I mindlessly made sure all the strings were in tune; when I was satisfied, I began to strum the opening tune of a song Tommy didn't recognise. It was a song that Bohan started, only managing to write the first verse, but since his death; I finished it for him, in his honour. However, the song took a much sadder turn and it became a song of remembrance. I titled the song _Cold_. It can be interpreted either way. It depends on the listener. The opening tune was slow and sombre.

 _"I never felt that it was wise to wish too much._

 _To dream too big would only lead to being crushed._

 _Then I met you, you weren't afraid of anything._

 _You taught me how to leave the ground, to use my wings!_

 _I never thought a hero, would ever come my way._

 _But more than that, I never thought you'd be taken away._

 _Now it's cold without you here._

 _It's like winter lasts all year,_

 _But your star's still in the sky._

 _So I won't say goodbye,_

 _I don't have to say goodbye._

 _My days of doubt were in the past with you around._

 _You helped me feel I had a place, direction found._

 _You showed me that a greater dream can be achieved._

 _Enough resolve will conquer all if we believe!_

 _The light you gave to guide me, will never fade away._

 _But moving forward never felt as hard as today._

 _Now it's cold without you here._

 _It's like winter lasts all year,_

 _But your star's still in the sky._

 _So I won't say goodbye,_

 _I don't have to say goodbye."_

A few minutes of silence passed between myself and Tommy. The clock in the room was heard as it counted the seconds ticking by. Life is so short and we take it for granted. The humans of Earth are capable of taking lives, but not just them, the various alien races are capable of such atrocious actions as well. We maybe different, yet the psychology is same. I guess Evolution did not make us so different after all; makes me wonder who are the real Gods. The ones who created the Universe and brought life to it all? Or ones who walk the Earth, the ones who use and misuse it?

"Thanks for being with me Tommy." I said to him, but my eyes gazing to my helmet resting on the bedside table. "I'm sorry for waking you.",

"It's alright Kim. I heard Rhea cry out to Caesar." The Black Dino Ranger comforted, "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head,

"I'm fine Handsome. Just get some sleep.",

"If you say so." Tommy kissed me on the forehead, the first sign of affection from him since… we were together. I miss those moments, why is life so complicated? Tommy gently closed the door, when he was back in his room; I laid back on the pillow, as the tears came and rolled down my cheek. I reached into the gear bag Aegis left for me, trivial things like my _PlayStation_ and the copy of _Mortal Kombat II_ ; yeah… when myself and Aegis arrived on Earth and did some small jobs, I managed to save up for a PS console and one of my childhood games. I still have the skills and it turns out in the arcade back home in Angel Grove, I'm still the top player in _Mortal Kombat_. Nostalgia never leaves. He also packed my history books too. Digging a little further, I pulled out the dog tag, which has a name engraved on it, in Eltarian. The tag belonged to Bohan, I wanted his mother to have it, but she insisted that I keep it; because I was such a good friend to him. Bringing the dog tag closer to chest, I silently cried myself to sleep, not before whispering:

"Bohan, I'm so sorry."

 _Two Days Later…_

 _Monday…_

 _12:45…_

 _6th December 2003…_

( _Scene: Tommy Oliver's Classroom, Reefside High School, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I sat in class, at my desk eating my lunch and drinking my coffee. Thank god I'm on lunch now! My stomach was growling as I was teaching the previous class. After my break, I have the kid's class to teach then. At the moment, they're enjoying lunch break too after having History with Dulce- I mean Ms. Diana Prince. Actually, if I'm honest that does sound kind of sexy; she is Wonder Woman in her own way and she's Kim's kickass aunt, who will have no problem in… kicking my ass; along with Aegis, Aria and her uncle: Ninjor. My mind began to drift back to two nights ago, Kimberly had a really bad nightmare, woke up screaming and thrashing on the bed. What was the nightmare about? What did the song she sang mean? Convey? Since when did Kimberly ever suffer from nightmares or night terrors? There's something I am not understanding and I hate being left in the dark, especially when it comes to the wellbeing of my Beautiful.

I ended up standing outside her door, just to make sure she was actually sleeping, my heart cracked as I listened to her quietly sobbing herself to sleep. Then I heard a name, she whispered: Bohan. Who is Bohan? What was he to her? They… must have been close, if she whispered his name. A part of me felt jealous about that, the other was me feeling bad. Bohan might have been a very close friend to her while she was on Eltar and helped her through some tough times; when we couldn't be there for her, when I couldn't be there. I want to question Kim about him, I want to ask her what really happened during the invasion, but she won't say. It seems like she is implying that it was more of a full scale war on her home. I sipped my semi-hot coffee, I began to play with my food with the fork, not feeling hungry all of a sudden.

I wonder if Kim is finding ways to keep herself occupied, since she is stuck in her ranger suit now. Of course in the world of being a ranger, one problem always leads to another. What's the worse that can happen? Everything comes in threes? Maybe the rare occasion fours? She can't leave my house without exposing herself and she knows the risks. On top of that, Kim and Aegis have to hide their… foreign background from the public and worse, government. Right now, there is no laws in our Constitution regarding to equal human rights for… outsiders; which they would dub as aliens. The worse that I can imagine is Kim and Aegis to be taken away from us, experimented or interrogated by Government Military. My thoughts were disrupted when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called out, finishing my cup of coffee. The door opened, revealing Aegis. Great, just the person I need actually! "Aegi- I mean… Aaron, what brings you here?",

"Oh, just checking up on the man my cousin has redeveloping feelings for." He grinned, his brown eyes flashing a mischievous glint.

"You are hilarious." I said dryly. Time to be a little blunt on this. I turned my swivel chair to face Aegis. Without thinking, I used his Eltarian name. "Aegis, has Kim been having… nightmares as of late?" I watched as Aegis clench his jaw, his teeth almost grinding, as his eyes hardened.

"How do you know about that?",

"She had one two nights ago, then another this morning before my alarm went off." I explained to Aegis,

"I can admit Kara had some nightmares in the past. What they're about, it's not my place to tell." My eyes flashed green at her cousin. Aegis did not feel one bit deterred by it. Why is it not his place to tell!? I need to know! I need to understand Kimberly! Ever since the two of us reunited, the Kim I've been hanging out with is a shell of her former self! Kimberly has been more withdrawn, distant from me, as far as being on the defence when I'm around; her gaze, her eyes… it's like looking into eye of a traumatised soldier. Sometimes… I get a cold, dark aura coming off her. Even Caesar can sense it. She's not the perky, happy-go-lucky girl I once knew in high school. I stood up, glaring at him.

"Aegis please!" I begged, "Damn it! I care about your cousin too." Aegis turned away from me, before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Alright then. I don't have full details because Kara has been shutting me out too. As far as I'm concerned, but she denies it, thinks she can control it.",

"Control what?",

"Kara has been showing a few symptoms of Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. I have a small idea what is causing it, not how deep rooted it is; but Kara needs to talk. The war affected her more than she led us to believe." I stood there frozen at what I was told. Aegis began making his way to the door to leave. He put his hand on the door knob, opening it, but before he left, he put in a final word. His gaze met mine, but his eyes… they were sad. "I can only do so much, but Kara needs you Tommy, more than ever. Help her open up. Help her heal and confront her demons." Aegis left me, while I stood in a shocked state. I have to help Kim. Why… why did she never talk? How could she bottle all of this up!? How can I help her? I never dealt with anyone who could most probably have PTSD.

I stared at the clock, seeing I have twenty minutes before lunch ends and I have Twelfth Grade History. Sitting back down in my desk, I turned on my laptop, bringing up Google and typed in: _"Post-traumatic Stress Disorder."_ Before I confront or… try and talk to Kim, I need to understand what this is. I clicked on the site Mayo Clinic, seems trustworthy, then opened another tab for extra information, finding a link to The National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH). I carefully did some side-by-side comparisons to make sure the sites at least mentioned or explained similar information. Mayo Clinic define PTSD as:

 _"A mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event - either experiencing it or witnessing it."_

NIMH put it in a simpler way, but still giving it the same explanation:

 _"PTSD is a disorder that develops in some people who have experienced a shocking, scary, or dangerous event."_

Countdown To Destruction is obvious one. Many people have been traumatised by the invasion; men, women, children… soldiers are no surprise to people, but it is worrying. I've never seen anyone I know had or shown signs or symptoms of the disorder; but Kimberly, she's the last person you'd think of to be quietly suffering with it. The scariest part is that she kept it so well hidden, acted so normal towards us, wearing a mask, her true feelings and emotions behind a wall so high and strong; you couldn't break it down. Kim has been suffering with silence since nineteen-ninety-nine! That's four years! I dug a little deeper, reading the information from Mayo Clinic first and noting anything that links to Kim.

 _"The symptoms of PTSD include: flashbacks, nightmares."_

Well… I'm not sure if Kim had any triggered flashbacks, but the nightmares are a definite. I've been witnessing that ever since Kim began staying at my place after she was free from the amber. I continued to read the Symptoms Section of the web page.

 _"Post-traumatic stress disorder symptoms may start within one month of a traumatic event, but sometimes symptoms may not appear until years after the event."_

It could have started after Eltar defeated their enemies. It maybe the war affecting her, it maybe other things on top of that. One month after the event itself, the longer I think about it, it might not just be _Countdown To Destruction_! It could be _The Ooze_ or _Muranthias Incident_. Kim could have been developing PTSD as far back as nineteen-ninety-five and it just grew from there. What's stopping you from opening up to us Kim? I read another paragraph of the page.

 _"PTSD symptoms are generally grouped into four types: intrusive memories, avoidance, negative changes in thinking and mood, and changes in physical and emotional reactions."_

I looked closer into each category, starting off with intrusive memories, which is no surprise. Once again, upsetting dreams or nightmares; nothing more from that group. The second group: avoidance, which I've been noticing and it goes back a couple of months; maybe small things but they scream ' _something is wrong_ '! This group involved: trying to avoid thinking or talking about the traumatic event. That is a definite too. I have asked Kimberly on several occasions about _CTD_ , she glossed over my questions or avoided them altogether and changing the subject. I'm growing ever increasingly uncomfortable as I identify each and every symptom Beautiful is showing. A part of me questions should I talk to Dulcea, or maybe ask Aegis to contact Aria? Nope! A little too far. I began reading the third group: negative changes in thinking and mood. Kim doesn't seem to show a lot from this group, except for the fifth bullet point that is screaming at me: feeling detached from family and friends. Friends like me, she is slightly detached from me, but it's a matter of time before she starts pushing away all her other friends; especially her little Devil's Trio.

Last group: changes in physical and emotional reactions. This one is probably a little more subtler compared to the others, but thank god I still know Kim well. I guess… since the two of us are still connected by the tethers, I can sense some form of distress from Kim. Saturday night is one example. I read the list: trouble sleeping, that rings bells; Aegis did say it was not the first time she had nightmares, so they're disrupting her sleeping patterns. The second I can see in Kim is: overwhelming guilt and shame. Kimberly is heavily blaming herself for Bohan, whoever he is; something must have happened. Perhaps… he died in battle and… no! No! Do not think that! Kim cannot be feeling guilty for someone she couldn't save. I kept reading, everything just blurred, free telephone numbers, support groups… god! I hope Kim isn't going as far as suicidal or self-harm… she is stronger than any of us! She'll overcome this if… she just talks!

I was so absorbed, I didn't even hear the bell ring and students were beginning to leave. Leaving? I looked up. Oh no! I was so deep into reading about Post-traumatic Stress Disorder, I didn't even hear the bell ring signalling lunch is over! I didn't hear the class enter and I totally ignored them! For a full forty minutes! Randall would skin me alive if she heard about it! I closed my laptop, rubbing my eyes while speaking out to the class.

"I apologise for ignoring you all. Since the content that is on your Christmas Test is not covered, I will not include it. However, be sure to read all the other chapters!" I can't believe it's nearly one o'clock already. I sat back into my seat, sighing and saw the kids: Conor, Ethan and Kira walking up to me. Kira had a concerned look on her face.

"Dr. O? Is everything alright? It's not like you to ignore the class." She said,

"Teach, please don't push us away. We're a team!" Conor pleaded,

"And we're family." Ethan finished. I smiled at the teens, whenever they're so worried about me, they act so mature. They don't like seventeen year olds, they act like mature adults. I feared that they're going to be running late for their next class, but on a Monday, it's Aegis they have for Maths. He'll let it slide. Then, before I could even blink, Kira nabbed my laptop and lifted the top part of it. The three of them bent down, their eyes reading shock and worry.

"Dr. O, why are you reading about PTSD? Are you-" Kira hesistated,

"No!" I said nervously, "It's your History Teacher: Dr. Hart.",

"You do know you can drop formalities." Ethan joked, but he well knew, not in a school environment. He turned his attention to the screen, then looking at the others, who nodded in agreement. "We can certainly agree we witnessed irritability, angry outbursts and aggressive behaviour.",

"Dude, all Dr. Hart showed were the first two." Conor said to them. The teens continued to talk amongst themselves, while I'm sitting here like chopped liver!

"Boys, she yelled; which did cross as an angry outburst." Kira corrected. "We can count our lucky stars, she didn't throw a textbook at us that time!" Did I miss a symptom? Or is there something I wasn't told by the kids?

"Guys! What is going on!?" Once I got their attention, Kira spoke for the boys.

"Dr. Hart sort of… yelled, primarily because a student pissed her off." She explained. That's new, Kim has patience that is as legendary as Dulcea's and Ninjor's! Kira continued her explanation. "It wasn't normal yelling. Yes, it was angry and it was sort of like… she was giving out a soldier because he refused her orders." Well, that's everything in a nutshell. Why was I never told? Kira spoke once more. "Dr. O, please be straight with us. Does Dr Hart have PTSD?" I can't lie to them, as Ethan said; we are family. The Power Rangers are a close knit, familial circle.

"Don't say anything to Dulcea yet, but Aegis confirmed that… Kim is showing symptoms of PTSD and most likely has the disorder. However, she's ignoring it.",

"Is there any way we can help?" Conor asked,

"Look into it before you get involved. I'll email you all the link, just don't get caught reading this page. I don't want to be dealing with your parents." Nodding, the kids said goodbye and rushed off to Maths class. I should consider talking to Trini, she's a doctor, she may have experienced patients with PTSD. Maybe… I'll try to talk to Kim over dinner, I guess Chinese then?

 _18:00…_

( _Scene: Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I parked my jeep on the drive, turn off the ignition and unbuckled my belt. While the kids were in Maths class with Kim's cousin, I sent them the Mayo Clinic link on PTSD via their emails. I hope their parents don't raise eyebrows. Unbuckling my belt, I grabbed the bag of take-out I stopped by in the city for dinner. I couldn't expect Kim to cook for me. Pulling out my house keys, I got out of the car and locked the door, then I let myself myself into the house. Placing the take-out bag on the dinner table, I called out to Kim to let her know I've arrived back home. For some reason, there was eerie silence, no response. I walked around, calling out to Kim, but still no answer and my heart began to race. I searched up and down, panicking at the thought Mesogog attacked my home and captured Kimberly under our noses! That was when I heard the familiar strumming of a guitar coming from the back porch.

I followed the sound, seeing the back door still open and outside, was Kim strumming her instrument. I breathed a sigh of relief. Kim was strumming a tune to another song, one I didn't recognise again. I silently stood there and began to listen.

 _"Can you see me?_

 _I can barely see myself._

 _Are we only,_

 _Empty frames up on the shelf?_

 _It's like we're dreaming wide awake._

 _Everything bends until it breaks._

 _Can we recover?_

 _Can we get over this?_

 _Are we too deep in the night to see the day?_

 _Can we recover?_

 _Can we get over this?_

 _Are we too frozen inside to feel the flame?_

 _Empty vapour,_

 _Where there used to be our view._

 _Cloudy layers,_

 _When the sky was crystal blue._

 _It's like we're dreaming wide awake._

 _Everything bends until it breaks._

 _Can we recover?_

 _Can we get over this?_

 _Are we too deep in the night to see the day?_

 _Can we recover?_

 _Can we get over this?_

 _Are we too frozen inside to feel the flame?_

 _Can we start over?_

 _Say it's not over,_

 _Is there a remedy at the place where we started then?_

 _Where there's a hunger within these wounded hearts can mend._

 _Can we recover?_

 _Can we get over this?_

 _Are we too deep in the night to see the day?"_

Kimberly is going so deep in the dark, she can't see the light. I have to get her to open up somehow, I can't let her suffer. Kim needs to know she does not need to face her demons alone. I knocked on the back door to get Kim's attention and she turned, with the guitar in hand.

"Tommy! I didn't hear you." She said to me, startled.

"It's alright. I brought food, hungry?" I smiled,

"Starving." Kim helped me set the table for the take-out, which she was so happy to see. She hadn't a good take-out for a while. Strangely, Mesogog has been quiet, it's unusual, not like him… it's worrying. It feels like Rita and Lord Zedd all over again. Once the table was laid and dinner served, we both sat down and began to eat in silence. This silence went on for about fifteen minutes, I then decided to drop the question and prayed Kim won't get mad.

"Kim?" I called out,

"Yes Tommy?" She responded,

"How long have you been having nightmares?" I questioned,

"They're not as frequent as they once were. Saturday and this morning were a rare exception." Kim answered, more like half answered. She's trying to dodge around my question.

"Bullshit Kim! Aegis told me you likely have PTSD.",

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Kimberly gritted, her teeth grinding almost. "I'm fine.",

"No, you are not! Please talk to me Beautiful." Kimberly turned away from my gaze,

"You won't understand." I scoffed at her,

"Try me.",

"There's no try Tommy. It's either you do or you don't." She growled, her eyes flashing red at me. I did not for get the fact, Firebird is still locked in Kim's mind, deep in the back of her conscience; just like Dragon is. Maligore did that to Kim, oh how I wish to resurrect him and punch his bloody face again. He's the reason for Firebird's birth. Just like Rita is the blame for my own alter ego.

"Then help me understand." I begged. That was when Kim lost her patience, standing up fast, knocking the chair over and slammed her fist on the table.

"DROP IT THOMAS!" She yelled. My body froze, never in all the years I have known Kim, had she ever called me Thomas. "I can't go back there again. I just can't." Kimberly left the table, making her way up the stairs quickly and shut the door. I leaned on the dinner table, signing. I fucked up big time.

 _19:00…_

( _Scene: Hayely's Cyberspace, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kira's POV_ )

I sat with the band, preparing to have a late gig. I was doing some technical checks of the sound equipment and making sure my guitar sounds perfect and in tune. Conor is with me, he's actually going to perform with me. I uh… sort of overheard him singing… well, more like rapping… it was both, in the Dino Lab; another section that stables our Raptor Riders. I was heading down to check on mine and I listened to him, he sounded really good; for a guy who likes to play soccer. Conor didn't want me to think any different of him, I told him I didn't. I finished writing a song, that needs a second vocalist, even better, a rapper. I don't know how, but after finding out that Dr. Hart most likely has PTSD, it gave me an urge to song write… instead of doing homework. I saw the look in Dr. O's eyes, no matter how much she pushes him away, he's going to keep following her. Our Science Teacher is the source of our History Teacher's light, as she brings herself further into the dark. The song I wrote is appropriately named: _Like Morning Follows Night_. Dr. Hart is the night, Dr. Oliver is morning and he will follow her, no matter how far she runs.

It's so strange, music has this ability to dig deep into human psychology. The ability to release a hidden emotion or get a message across to someone or relate to them. Like poetry it can used to refer to people; in this case our teachers. Music is like universal therapy. When all the checks were finished, Conor and I turned on the microphones and everyone stared. Hayley was at the side, recording us, but if course, she and Ethan were surprised to see Conor next to me.

"Good evening everyone, I know you're all surprised to see Jock Boy next to me." The crowd laughed as Conor gave this little puppy pout. "Trust me though, he's full of surprises." Conor gave the thumbs up to the band, the pianist began to play a soft opening tune, followed by the gentle drums of the drummer. I started to sing.

[Kira]:

 _"You don't know what it's like to live in shadows._

 _Always regretting what you've done._

 _Spending time,_

 _Counting every little mistake._

 _Knowing it's always easier to run."_

[Conor]:

 _"You don't have to spend your life looking backward._

 _We've been through this over and over again._

 _You can't just wish it away._

 _The past is the past,_

 _It'll never change._

 _That was before,_

 _This is now and when._

 _We have a chance to make it better if we try."_

[Kira]:

 _"Oh, but I will not endanger one more friend!"_

[Conor]:

 _"You're free to do the things you want._

 _But listen, so am I!"_

[Kira]:

 _"I've made my choice!"_

[Conor]:

 _"And now I'm making mine!"_

The tempo of the song sped up to a more rock genre as the beat from the drums intensified and the electric guitarists began to pick up the pace. The audience even started dancing to it.

[Kira and Conor]:

 _"Go where you need to!_

 _Know I won't leave you!_

 _I'll follow you like morning follows night!_

 _You can run 'til your pain's through._

 _One thing I won't do:_

 _Is to let you go alone to face the fight!"_

[Kira]:

 _"Hard to know where to turn when your life's a disaster._

 _Trying to start all over again._

 _So much shame,_

 _So much time that just feels wasted._

 _Feeling like now could never make up for them."_

[Conor]:

 _"Life's not a game you can play to get even._

 _We all make mistakes but we need to move on._

 _I know that you hate when we stray,_

 _Forgiving yourself is the only way._

 _Just look ahead,_

 _Yesterday is gone._

 _I know you think you're being selfless but you're not."_

[Kira]:

 _"I refuse to risk another's pain again!"_

[Conor]:

 _"The pain is when you shut me out!_

 _And take off on your own!_

 _No matter what,_

 _You'll never walk alone."_

The band does their one minute interlude, before Conor reveals his secret weapon: dropping some seriously good beats.

[Conor - _Raps_ ]

 _"See you'll never understand,_

 _What I feel, what I see._

 _What's going through my mind,_

 _How it feels being me._

 _All the struggles, all the fights._

 _Long days, longer nights._

 _Trying to search for this happiness,_

 _Lost in the life._

 _But it seems like it's all just out of my fight._

 _Just out of my reach,_

 _Can't seem to get right._

 _But of course when this hurdle is placed in my life._

 _Can't push and pull,_

 _Stuck up in this pull._

 _Cycle of pain,_

 _All the stress in my brain._

 _I'm just trying to maintain,_

 _Keep from going insane._

 _But no matter what I do,_

 _The cries go unheard._

 _Yet I still believe in you._

 _Every breath, every word,_

 _Every smile, every glimpse._

 _Could be another chance,_

 _That you finally see the love that is me._

 _So until that time,_

 _I'll follow every day._

 _Every step of the way,_

 _You continue to say:"_

[Kira and Conor]:

 _"Go where you need to!_

 _Know I won't leave you!_

 _I'll follow you like morning follows night!_

 _You can run 'til your pain's through._

 _One thing I won't do:_

 _Is to let you go alone to face the fight!"_

The crowd inside the cyber café clapped, praising the new song I managed to write in under like five hours and not to mention; they were praising Conor for his hidden talent. They didn't take any notice of the song's hidden meaning. I looked over to Hayley, who was giving me the thumbs up, that she recorded everything. In the middle of while we were setting up, Dr. O called Hayley; he told her everything. She even suspected that Kim may have PTSD as well, she has seen the symptoms before. Her older brother is- was in the US Special Forces and he went through the disorder himself. He decided to resign from Special Forces, got a job as a software developer with Microsoft. He has a degree in Software Development. The company even agreed to cater for his service dog. This is why Hayley wanted to record the song Conor and I sang. She's going to send it to Kim, making her see that running from the problem isn't going to solve anything. As of now, our teacher is refusing to speak to our mentor. She got slightly aggressive towards him and now, refuses to come out of the bedroom.

Hayley threatened to Tommy, if he doesn't snap her out of it, she'll send her brother over and the two can have a chat - veteran to veteran. What's the next thing that will go wrong?

 _Two Weeks Later…_

 _Sunday…_

 _15:55…_

 _18th December 2003…_

Canon: _Fighting Spirit_

( _Scene: Reefside General Hospital, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

We followed the paramedics as they burst through the double doors with Kim on a trolley and moving her to the Intensive Care Unit. Fuck! Fuck it all to hell! Why did you this Kim!? It was so stupid of you! The idiot of a Pink Ranger decided to use her fused Power Coin as a power source to reverse the permanent invisibility, caused by the green slime sample. It managed to get her out of her suit, but it turned her invisible, as if my Dino Gem powers went into overdrive! We were all so wary of this, unfortunately Jason and Trini were with us when it happened. I was thankful that Trini was with us because she is a doctor, and she volunteered to be Kim's doctor.

Kim was placed on the hospital bed attached to various machines to monitor her heart rate and brainwaves. I wish Billy was here, he could help us understand. I still feel connected to Kim, but it's wavering, like she's in a realm between Life and Death. Trini was looking at the brainwaves data sheet and frowned, like they didn't make sense.

"I'm not a neurologist, however, this doesn't make sense! Kim is in a comatose state, but her brainwaves are all over the place!" Hayley jumped in,

"So are you saying Kim is mentally active?",

"Yes? No? I don't know!" Trini was on the verge of tearing her hair out. "Our medicine is not that advance! You might as well talk to the Time Force Rangers about their medicine in the year three thousand-and-two!" Kim, wherever you are, please come back to us!

( _Scene: Spirit World, Unexplainable Location_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 _I walked around, taking in my surroundings and trying to figure out, where the hell I am. Well, I'm definitely not on Earth, the colours are… too out of place; the trees, everything. I found myself wearing my civilian clothes: just a simple pair of jeans and a light pink tank top. I kept moving forward, this forest has to go somewhere. The further I walked, the more the aura the forest is giving off; becomes… dark. What is happening? What is also making me further uneasy, is the fact I can't feel Rhea's presence. My question was soon answered when the forest warped and changed, the entire environment changed… changed into something I told myself I do not want to go back to._

 _Fire, the explosions, the war cries and the cries of fallen soldiers… I clutched my head and shut my eyes. Please stop! I can't relive this again! Make it stop!_

 _"Kara!" A voice called out, "Kara!" I opened my eyes, to see Bohan! I smiled._

 _"Bohan! You're alive!" I said to him, switching instantly to Eltarian, but then… I stopped in my tracks. Bohan turned and he… how is he still standing!? The wound on his chest was gaping, his shirt sword was sheathed at his waist and he held his sniper rifle, with the combat knife attached underneath._

 _"What's the matter Kara? You look like you've seen a ghost." I took a few steps back._

 _"Stop! I must be hallucinating!",_

 _"The dead don't stay dead, my dear friend." Bohan chuckled. He turned his rifle, taking off the attachment, then dumped the rifle. Next, he unsheathed his short sword, getting into a dual sword stance. Without another word, Bohan charged at me, slashing both weapons at me. I managed to dodge them, moving to the side._

 _Seeing a fallen sword, I picked it up, parrying some of the blows from my old friend. Bohan fought with unusual brutality, I almost struggled to block them, if it weren't for my ranger reflexes, topped with the Eltarian reflexes too._

 _"Stop holding back!" Bohan growled, "AND FIGHT ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" The sniper disarmed me and attempted to attack again. I blocked both his weapons with my hands and brought them down in lock._

 _"I'm sorry I let you die Bohan!" I cried, "I wasn't fast enough. Not a day goes by that I think of you!",_

 _"I'm sure you do Lieutenant!" My friend snarled with strife. Next, he managed to free himself of my grip and kicked me in the stomach. I did the next best thing: run._

( _Reality_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I sat at Kim's side, with my hand in hers. Please wake up Kim, I'll be lost without. So far, fate has just been a bitch towards us. Wherever you are in your conscience, I hope you're OK. I can't lose you again, neither can Jason and everyone, all your friends. They sadly couldn't be here due to work commitments, their bosses only left them off once after the whole trapped in amber event. It just so happens that Jason and Trini are off. I was deep in thought that a person had to let out a fake cough to get my attention. It was Kira and the kids. Oh yes, Trent is finally on our side now, after somehow eliminating the evil coding in the White Dino Gem. He felt guilt for all the trouble he caused as Draco, lucky for him; his alter ego is gone, he doesn't have to worry about it now, unlike myself and Kimberly. Of course, we had to make wash our Zords which was very amusing; then I decided to tell him four days in, the Zords can maintain themselves; which got me a bucket load of soap water in the face.

Before this happened, Kim noticed Trent had a hard time getting over his ordeal and decided to ask me, to offer the new White Ranger some words of wisdom from the former Original Evil Green Ranger. Turned out, Trent and I aren't so different. Kira placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Kim will make it through. I know she will." I smiled softly at the Yellow Dino Ranger,

"Thanks Kira. I know Kim, she's the strongest person I've ever met." All of a sudden, the TV channel was interrupted for Breaking News. Reefside was being attacked by some dinosaur or dragon like creature, coloured in similar markings to the White Ranger clone. Ah man, I forgot about that clone, thank god Trent was able to beat him. Reefside News call it the White Terrorsaurus, how appropriately named. Now, I felt conflicted, I want to go out there with the kids, but I can't leave Kim. What if something happens to her and I'm not there!? Trini walked in, seeing the news as well, worry was evident on her face.

"Don't worry Dr. O." Ethan assured, "We got it covered." Jason stood up,

"I'm going with them. Stay with my little sister Tommy, unless we really need you.",

"Be careful bro." Jason patted me on the back, then stopping by Trini to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. I heard Jason promise he'll come back. The four teens and Jason ran out of the hospital to intercept Mesogog's new monster. Bastard has a good sense of timing huh? Attack us when we're in a state of worry over our own. I sat back down in the chair, staying close to Kim. Come on Beuatiful! Wake up!

( _Scene: Spirit World, Unexplainable Location_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

 _I found myself in the forest again, the war zone outside Eltar turned back to the environment it originally was. I stopped for second to catch my breath, this… angry version of Bohan is still after me, hell bent on killing me while he taunts my mistakes, my errors. How his death is my fault and I should have died during the final days of the war. Maybe he's right, maybe I should have died. I'm a mess, I ignored how much the past events affected me, I let them be buried under one layer to another. Ivan Ooze, Maligore, the landmine on Mirinoi, being tortured by The Alliance, Boreas' betrayal… just… everything! All those events, I should died in one of them; I evaded Death's hand for so long and now everything is coming back to hit like fucking Megazord!_

 _I kept my feelings buried because after the war, I jumped into taking care of the civilians instead of resting and taking care of myself. Aegis is right, if there's one trait of the Pink Rangers he hated; it is their compassion, to put others before themselves. I'm no exception to that trait and I'm the first Pink Ranger after my mother's generation! The peace didn't last so long when I heard the sound of a blade cutting air, right towards me. I did a black flip to avoid being sliced and getting into my defensive stance._

 _"You going to running friend?" He taunted, "Or will you be the a Lieutenant you once were and FIGHT ME!" Bohan scream as he raced towards me, raising both his weapons. I wanted to fight, bring myself back to who I once was during the war: a hardened warrior, a soldier who could command a battalion or even small guerrilla warfare groups. But I'm not Lieutenant Kara, I'm just Kimberly on Earth; I know my soldier persona creeps in every now and then, though I'm trying to live a normal life of a civilian. I rolled under a horizontal swing, then kicked Bohan in the back. I know I'm purposely holding myself back, I watched Bohan die once, I couldn't bear to kill at my own hands._

 _"Bohan please stop! I'm sorry! For everything!",_

 _"Why do you push them away Kimberly?" I frowned,_

 _"What are you talk-" He cut me off,_

 _"Your family, friends, everyone you cared about and cared for you." The sniper's stance straightened as he glared at me; an unusual steely glint in his blue-green eyes. "How long do you intend to shut them out? How long do you intend to shut Tommy Oliver out? Will you let your PTSD consume you?" I clenched my fists, that was a low blow, even for him. Stop! It's not Bohan, just some monster impersonating him, to mess with my mind and to rile me up. I barely reacted, Bohan moved with speed I didn't think he had, slamming the pommel of his short sword into my gut, followed by a sweep kick to bring me to the ground. I landed with a grunt, the wind knocked out me, as I struggled to breathe. Aegis pointed his sword at my throat. He kept it aimed as he placed the combat knife in the sheath on the vest._

 _"Such a shame. You fought, but failed." The man I saw as a friend, close friend, raised his sword; with intention of finishing me. As he was about to stab me in the chest, I screamed out in a last ditch effort to save myself._

 _"YOU WERE RIGHT!" The blade never hit my throat, Bohan must have stopped himself._

 _"What did you say?" He asked me,_

 _"You were right." I repeated, tears sliding down my cheek. "I do have PTSD." Before I even blinked, the Bohan I was facing suddenly vanished, his body becoming tiny little balls of light, being blown away by the air. What just happened. I picked myself up, trying to rack my brain around this._

 _"You passed the test my old friend." I turned three-sixty, facing Bohan once again' but something was different. He was dressed in his standard Eltarian civilian clothes and the gaping wound on his chest was gone._

 _"Is that really you Bohan?" I whispered,_

 _"It is me Kimberly." Bohan was the only person I ever told my Earth name to, I instantly knew it was him. I ran over and hugged him, which he returned._

 _"I am so sorry." I cried,_

 _"Kara, I have already forgiven you. You did what you could, sacrifices had to be made in times of war. I accepted my fate. You, on the other hand, have to let go of the past." He said to me,_

 _"What did you mean I passed the test?" I asked him,_

 _"You were not just fighting an impersonation of me, I created it to help you admit and at the same time, prove your will to live. You passed." Bohan smiled softly,_

 _"All those taunts, the hurtful words, it was to get me to admit I have PTSD.",_

 _"You now have the strength to tell your family, your friends the truth. Stop living in the past, don't push them away. Let your friends help you, let Tommy help you. Tell them what really happened." The sniper comforted. "Oh yes, before I forget!" Bohan lifted his hand to reveal my fused Power Coin. It's fixed! I thought it was damage forever! I took it off him and thanked him._

 _"I do miss you Bohan." I smiled, sadly,_

 _"As do I, but please, for me. Move on!" Suddenly, my whole world flashed, Bohan disappeared from view and everything went white._

( _Reality_ )

I could hear the beeps belonging to various machines, am I attached to them? I heard voices, but they were muffled, faint. Who's in the room with me. Come on Kim! Open your eyes! I slowly managed to open them, at first, I saw nothing but white light; it then faded, each and every small section I could see beginning to colour. The shadows became blurred and fuzzy, but I could make out shapes. Figures of blue, red, white and yellow. After a few minutes, my vision was normal again and I felt a hand on mine I turned and the first face I saw, was Tommy. His face beaming of relief and cried tears of happiness. I softly smiled to him.

"Hi Handsome." I managed to croak, due to my throat being slightly dry. The room then erupted into celebration that I'm awake. Trini, who I was surprised to see, walked in and dropped her clipboard in shock. She ran over to me and locked me in tight hug, also threatening to kick my ass for not just scaring everyone, but her especially. She quickly poured me a cup of water, which I gladly accepted. Taking a small sip, the cooling and soothing quality of the water rehydrated my throat. I guess I should tell them that Tommy and Aegis are right about my condition, my mental condition. Trini was about to get the other doctor, but I stopped her and told her to stay. My friend complied and shut the door for privacy.

"What's wrong Kim?" Trini questioned. I took a deep breath and broke the truth.

"Tommy, Aegis, you were right.",

"Right about what?" The former Original Yellow Ranger said to me,

"I do have PTSD." There was no answer, no response, but all Tommy did was clutch my hand that rested on the bedsheet.

"And we will help you, through everything. One small step at a time." Tommy leaned over and rested his forehead against mine, giving me a wave of security. Bohan, thank you for helping me find the strength to open up.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this whopper. I'm actually worn out from writing this. Now Kim only admitted she has PTSD, her treatment will be looked into in the next chapter. I opted not to include a scene with the kids interacting with Dulcea, the chapter is longer than it already is. I may put it into flashbacks.**

 **The sites I used to research PTSD are: Mayo Clinic and the National Institute of Mental Health (NIMH), so I can have Kim's symptoms as accurate as possible; without being exaggerated or offending to those who actually experienced the disorder. I will put in another Reader's Descretion for the next chapter as the topic is carried on.**

 **Other than that! Stay tuned! If you want to be notified of a new chapter ASAP, hit that Follow and Favourite. Until next time!**


	10. Healing The Broken Crane

**Finally! After eight days, I finally completed another whopper! Then, for the official story; there's only two chapters left! But that doesn't mean I am totally finished this. I do have a three-part Bonus Chapter I am working on. I am not giving any more details about that.**

 **No song this time, but this is really a semi-chill chapter before I head back into the action of** ** _Thunder Struck_.**

 **Reader's Descretion: this chapter covers the topic of PTSD, therefore the warning is the same as the previous chapter.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Nine!**

* * *

 _"Our wounds are often the openings into the best and most beautiful part of us."_

\- David Richo

* * *

Chapter 9: Healing The Broken Crane

* * *

 _Five Days Later…_

 _15:30…_

 _Friday…_

 _23rd December 2003…_

Canon: _Post-Fighting Spirit_

( _Scene: Plaza, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

After three days of observation, Trini spoke to the doctors in Reefside General Hospital; Kimberly was allowed to be discharged. We all decided to stay quiet about her PTSD and keep it among the rangers. The hospital would poke and prod too much, plus, Kimberly can't be talking about her past issues; the majority of which are ranger related to people outside the ranger circle. She can't even reveal the fact she is not human and was born on another planet. I decided to let Kim stay at my house again, Aegis felt she'd be much more comfortable with me. He noticed I seem to have this calming aura when she's around me. That meant Kim was happy enough to let Cassie stay are their apartment; of course Ashely was sad that she wouldn't have her best friend staying with her now, but conceded. The former Astro Ranger well knew that Cassie was happy with her Phantom Ranger. Also, Kira offered to tell her mom, their landlady of the small… switcher-roo.

Now, it's almost coming to Christmas, but it wasn't really anybody's worry. Yes, they were running around to get last minute gifts for friends and family. However, all we want is for Kimberly to get better and help her cope with her PTSD. Around Kim, we had to be very careful with our actions, such as: not sneaking up behind her or carelessly banging shut a cupboard or causing loud noises that will bring Kim ' _back_ ' to the war. Most of the time, Kimberly is struggling with nightmares; and she had a few bad ones during her stay at the hospital for observation. I was so glad that I decided to bunk in her room, with Trini's permission, she well knew if any doctor or nurse attempted to make me leave; I'd break their arm or make my eyes flash. The first time we saw her flashback was when Ethan accidentally closed or rather banged my cupboard. It was also when Aisha and Kat came over to see how Kim was, my guess was Trini broke the news to them, it also wasn't long since Kim's discharge from hospital; twenty-four hours after it. We decided to have a mini celebration between us at my house and that involved pizza, a lot of pizza. Of course Rocky had to come too; that god damn human garbage disposal, sometimes I wonder how he survives on Aisha's dinner! I'm sure she makes extras for him. Trini, also Jason were instructed in finding a therapist for Kim, who was a past or is a current ranger; so far, no such luck. Even the other veterans tried and came up empty. Surprisingly we managed to keep this quiet from our parents and they have no idea that Kim is here living in Reefside. Oh fuck! How am I supposed to explain to my mother that Kim and I are back together! She will chew Kim inside out!

Back to Kim having a bad reaction, it was yesterday. My team were present and so was Hayley, Cassie couldn't come because of family commitments back in Angel Grove; Aegis decided to go with her so he could be introduced to them. I wish the poor guy luck. I hope Cassie comes back without having a mortified or traumatised look on her face, she might need some consoling by Ashely. Anyhow, going off topic, some of the other rangers visited. Rocky, Aisha, Kat and Billy called over after hearing about Kim's comatose. As a matter of fact, Kim never explained to us how she got her Power Coin back, at full charge and revived, all she did was open the palm of her hand and there was her coin! Resting like it has always been there and gleaming with its unmistakable bright gold colour. Note to myself: ask her. Now, the accident that happened.

 ** _One Day Ago…_**

 ** _15:30…_**

 ** _Thursday…_**

 ** _22nd December 2003…_**

( **Flashback** / _Scene: Living Room, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

 **I heard a loud laughter coming from the living room as the gang were hearing some stories from the past rangers. Kim was with me setting the plates for the pizza and getting the soda drinks ready. She was so glad to be out of the hospital, Dulcea was outside the back meditating. Kim told her aunt about her PTSD and she agreed to cover Kim's place as substitute History Teacher for a little longer. Kimberly wasn't bothered by it, she just missed her job and being in the classroom; but Jason insisted that his little sister did not need stress and with her condition, to avoid the term disorder, to keep away from stressful situations. The rowdy students wouldn't be much help either. Uh! Randall was asking questions about Dr. Hart and when she will return, Aegis and I informed she is well recovered from the flu. However, Kim has personal issues to resolve and needs more time off.**

 **Randall threatened that if Kim is not back when Christmas Holidays are over, she said bluntly and I quote: _"Dr. Hart can kiss her fucking job goodbye."_ Kim heard it and all, I heard Rhea muttering, calling Randall a power-loving bitch. I can't help but not notice, she seems to have something against my girlfriend; I hope she sees it that way, we never really talked about where we stood with each other. Ranger duties got in the way, Kimberly got frozen in amber and everything else went into crazy shit domino effect. Anyways, for once, I actually agreed with the Crane Spirit. That's Randall for you, cold as ice and she possibly hates life in general. Trini overheard the call too and really wanted to punch Randall to the New Year and beyond. I couldn't help but chuckle, I wish to do it too. It didn't help the situation when Dulcea was nearby as well. She mumbled something like stalking Randall and attack her in her owl form. Yeah, real subtle Dulcea; according to zoologists and animal behaviourists, owls aren't known for aggressiveness, unless you somehow piss one off. Suddenly, the door bell rang and I sprinted to the door, because knowing Rocky and Conor, they'll sneakily steal a slice. I grabbed my wallet and surprisingly reached the door before either of them. I gave the pizza delivery guy the cash and I took the pizzas off him. Placing the food on the coffee table, I called out Kim.**

 **"Kim! Get the drinks!",**

 **"Got it!" She replied, from the kitchen. I turned to Ethan.**

 **"Help her with the cups.",**

 **"No problem-o, Dr. O." Ethan got up from his seat to get the cups that I stored in the cupboard. Kim put the drinks next to the pizzas and rushed back for the plates. Wow, she's moving a lot quicker than Ethan. Kim reentered, carrying the ceramic plates, of course, I forgot to get paper ones. These are probably my third set, because I seem to have a habit of breaking things; i.e.: ninety percent of the time, due to my enhanced ranger strength. Then, we heard a loud bang come from the kitchen, looks like Ethan slammed the cupboard, not the first time; the next sound that followed was the noise of ceramic plates breaking; scaring the daylights out of Kat and Aisha. I silently groaned, there goes the third set. I looked to Kim, and I was not ready for what I was about to see; she was holding herself against the door frame, as if she's trying to support her own weight! Her breathing was beginning to get shallow and her eyes; they looked distant. Oh shit! While everyone was too frozen to move, they did not know how to deal with someone flash backing. I jumped, making my way to Kimberly. Once I got to her, even Ethan stood there frozen behind her! I tightly hugged Kim, whispering soft words of comfort to her; saying things like _"you're not there anymore."_ or, _"it's OK. You're safe here."_ Caesar was also sending out small waves of calm and soothing aura to tame the turmoil inside her, as was Rhea, sensing Kimberly's distress.**

 **Kim was shaking as she screamed out, yelling orders to the Eltarian army that she thinks she sees; in her native home language; I did learn a little of Kim's language of origins, so I understood things like: _"hold the front!"_ , _"push them back!"_ and then… _"must save Bohan."_ That name again! I kept up my effort of comforting and consoling Kim, Caesar was doing the same and slowly, but surely, she began to come around; bringing herself back to reality. It took me a solid fifteen minutes to calm Kimberly down and bring her back. I brought her over to the couch and gently sat her down, I helped Jason with the broken plates as the girls kept a close eye on the Original Pink Ranger. Ethan entered the room, placing the cups down and began apologising to Kim as soon as she was relaxed. Kim smiled weakly at him.**

 **"Ethan, it's OK. It was an accident, you meant no harm by it.",**

 **"Thanks Dr. H." Replied Ethan, relived that there is no hard feelings. "I promise to be more careful." After that fiasco, the gathering went on as normal, everyone was talking, laughing and munching down the pizza. I couldn't help but feel it was to keep up appearances. That scene scared everyone, it scared me especially; if she sets off by a simple bang from a cupboard, will being outside in the city be any worse? The city is very noisy and I hate seeing Beautiful like this. I do pray we can find a therapist for Kim, I just still wish she would open up about the past. Admitting to having PTSD was tough enough for her, talking about what is causing it, is even tougher. I just want my Beautiful to get better, I know I won't have the old Kimberly back; I want the PTSD to just stop controlling and halting her life.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

I'm still reeling from that day, it scared myself and Caesar so bad. The rest of the veterans had to head home for work and get ready for Christmas. Jason is also holding a reunion for us, not an official Ranger Reunion, but to meet and catch up with our families. I asked Jason how we are going to get Mr and Mrs Dumas to come, but his mother: Mrs Scott is already working on that. She and Kimberly's mother are good friends and speaking of which, I got a text from Jason saying her parents will be there by Christmas Eve tomorrow evening, in time for the reunion. There's no better Christmas gift than Kim seeing her family after so long. The mother-daughter relationship may have been shaky, but Kim loves her adoptive mother, as much as she loves her biological one too. Right now, Kim wanted to get out of the house; Cabin Fever these days, so it's just myself, the kids and Hayley. Hm… perhaps I'll ask Beautiful to move in with me at some point? If she admits that she wants me in her life again.

Since Ashely has nothing else to do and wanting to give Cassie and Aegis space, she decided to tag along and invited some of the Astro Rangers too. The former yellow told me Andros has come down for a break after helping get KO-35 back on its feet and carrying out intergalactic affiars; particularly with Eltar. Right now, we're all sitting down outside Starbucks in The Plaza, having some hot drinks. Reefside, being a port city, gets kind of chilly during the Winter months. I turned my head and whatever way I looked, I saw the former Astro Rangers in the distance. I warned the kids, especially Conor to be respectful to the veterans. I waved over at Ashely, signalling her and her friends to come over. Her group began to jog and soon enough, they were standing right before us.

"Hey Tommy." Ashely greeted. I shook hands with Andros, remembering him from _The Forever Red_ _Mission_. I was then introduced to Zhane, Andros' close friend and behind them, was another blonde haired female. While everyone were greeting their new friends, I walked over to the woman who was standing near me, albeit, a little awkwardly.

"I'm Tommy. Currently Black Dino Thunder Ranger. You are?",

"I heard many good things Tommy." She smiled, "I'm Karone, Andros' sister. Also, the second Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger." We shook hands. I remember Andros mentioning Karone taking Kendrix' place after she… died. That was a dark time for the Lost Galaxy team. Then, Kim came up beside me and turned to Karone. I began to introduce her to the former ranger, obviously, pushing aside Karone's past as Astronema. "Kimberly, this is-" I was cut off as Kim's face turned to anger and her eyes began glowing red. Oh shit! Karone raised her hands, while taking careful steps back.

"Astronema." She growled. Andros twirled around, sensing danger. Before anyone could count to five, Kim left my side, charging at Karone.

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

All I could see was red, Astronema has major guts to come back here! After everything she has done! How did she survive _Countdown To Destruction_!? Maybe she wasn't struck by my father's energy wave? Perhaps she was out of range of the radius. I'm going to make her pay for the suffering she caused, the pain she inflicted on me and her stupid invasion that took countless lives! My fingers wrapped around her throat and I began to choke the life out of her. It wasn't long when I heard an eerie whisper in my head.

 _"Kill her!"_ It sounded like Firebird. My whole surroundings were blocked out, I paid no heed to the yelling behind me, as I increased the pressure. Suddenly, someone pulled me off Astronema. I struggled against the person's grip, why are they saving her!? She's a monster! I gave the person restraining me a hard dig into their ribs with my elbow. Firebird continued speaking to me. _"Don't let them stop you! She deserves to die!"_ I yelled out and charged at the Princess of Evil again, I just wanted to wipe that smug smile off her face. It's her fault that Bohan is dead, why so many lost their lives and I'm going to avenge them for it! I struck out with a side kick, Astronema dodged it and then… why is she putting her hands up? Like she is yielding? Why is she yielding!? Suddenly, I was caught and someone whispered to me, it didn't come from my head, but the real world. Tommy?

"Beautiful please!" He begged, "Snap out it! Astronema is gone." She's gone? I shut my eyes, hearing Rhea and pleading me to come back; saying that I'm… hallucinating? How am I hallucinating? I opened my eyes again, no longer seeing red and in front of me, was not Astronema, but Andros' sister: Karone. What have I done? I was hallucinating!

"Oh my god!" I muttered, "I'm… I'm sorry! So sorry!" I fell to the ground and clutched my head. I can't seem to perceive reality anymore, I saw Andros' sister as Astronema! I can't believe it. I felt Tommy kneel down next to me and held me close to him, comforting me. I feel so weak, my PTSD is making me feel weak. Maybe I shouldn't go to the reunion for everyone's safety, if I lash out; the same way I lashed out at Karone, I'm a danger to everyone and even to those closest to me. I can thank God and the Power that no one was around, other than the rangers; the next thing we need is the police involved. I felt a gentle hand touch my shoulder, raising my head I saw Astron- no! It's Karone! Astronema is gone, it's Andros' little sister.

"It's not your fault Kara. I'm the reason that you're like this. Had I not become Astronema and started the invasion, you would not be suffering." I'm sure she clearly remembers the torture she put me through for war intelligence, it must haunt her as well. That she let The Alliance treat me so cruelly, a prisoner of war. A part of me feels I should have died during the torture, I surprised myself that I didn't break.

"I understand Karone." I whispered. My gaze turned to Tommy. "Handsome, I'm suddenly tired. Is it alright if we leave?",

"Sure Beautiful." Tommy looked to the others, "I'm sorry to end this so soon." Everyone was just nodding and saying they're cool with it, understanding that I am not in the right mental state at the moment and need to calm down.

Leaving the group, Tommy led me to his jeep and we began to head in the direction of his house. While I was lost in thought, a part of me wondered how Aegis was handling being introduced to Cassie's family. I hope they're not killing him.

 _Meanwhile With Aaron and Cassie…_

 _15:45…_

( _Scene: Chan Household, Housing Estate, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Aegis' POV_ )

I sat at the dinner table next to Cassie, as Mrs. Chan served dinner. I honestly thought I was just meeting her parents! But no! I'm now stuck with her grandparents to add to the fun! Now I wish Ashely accompanied us, but no! She thought she intruding. She would not be intruding! She would be making this meet up a lot less awkward, a hell of a lot. Damn it Kara, you got off easy with Tommy. Dinner consisted of traditional Korean dishes, none of which I never experienced. The closest to Asian dishes is Chinese. I decided to wait until everyone began eating, her father scares me! I bet he can read the nervousness off my face. Get a grip! You're the Phantom Ranger! You fought monsters, foot soldiers, deranged villains, almost died to life force drain and survived a war; however, for some reason, being in the presence of your girlfriend's family is the most terrifying thing you can ever experience in your life. Once Cassie's family started to eat, I started too.

The silence between the six of was awkward, lasted for about twenty minutes. Then the grandmother decided to me a question.

"Tell us dear, what was your name again?",

"Aaron. Aaron Callaghan ma'am." I answered. The grandmother chucked lightly.

"Boy, there's no need to be so formal. Feel free to call me Grandma Chan." I smiled a little at the warmth I'm receiving. Grandma Chan, continued her questioning. Please kill me, oh man! Mesogog! Why are you being so quiet right now? Perhaps the Dino Rangers' villain likes Christmas too and decided to take a vacation. "So, how did a fine, handsome young man like you, come to meet my grand daughter?" I blushed a little when Cassie's grandmother complimented me on my features, reminds me of all the times the Eltarian females were chasing me for my affections; before, when and after I assumed the role of the Phantom Ranger. It went to a point after my first trip to Earth, Kara had to chase them off for me, because the women thought I was playing hard to get!

"That's a funny thing." Cassie laughed nervously, "We actually bumped into each other. Everything just clicked, we felt right for each other." Then Mr Chan decided to join in. Dear lord! The Power, please help me!

"So Aaron, what's your position?" He asked,

"I'm… I'm a high school Maths Teacher. I also have a Masters in Mathematics." The father raised his eyebrows, looking… somewhat impressed, I guess?

"Not bad son. Any relatives?",

"At the moment, I'm staying in an apartment with my cousin, Kimberly Hart. She's also a teacher; a Doctor of History actually. We both teach in Reefside." I smiled, weakly. I swear I can feel microscopic beads of sweat running down my forehead.

"Academic standards are high in your family. Do the two of you do any sports?" Can I actually enjoy the food? Please? I cleared my throat, then answered Mr. Chan.

"I'm a Black Belt in Karate. Kimberly did Gymnastics, aimed for the Pan Globals, but personal matters stopped her." I explained to him, "While my cousin may no longer be doing Gymnastics, she does Karate. Though, she has no official belt standing, her skill and prowess can match any Black Belt martial artist." All Cassie's father did was nod. Does he like me or not? That's the real question. Does he silently disapprove of our relationship? I felt Cassie place her hand on my leg, under the table and gave me a reassuring squeeze to comfort me. I can't let Mr. Chan intimidate me. I have to prove to him that I really love his daughter.

 _Back With Tommy and Kimberly…_

 _16:10…_

( _Scene: Living Room, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat on the couch with a blanket around me for comfort, it was actually the blanket that my biological mother wrapped me in. The grey blanket was soft, warm. There was a sense of security and it… smelled like home. It's actually keeping me calm, however, a part of me feels bad for lashing out at Karone; after everything she did to atone for her sins, then I threw it all back into her face. Not just that, I downright assaulted her and about to commit first degree manslaughter or murder; neither terms sound great. Plus, if word reached out that a fellow Eltarian murdered a Karovian, it will cause deep rifts in political relations between both planets. Not to mention, Eltar and KO-35 has a very strong and stable partnership, that neither want to lose.

Shortly, I heard footsteps, lifting my head, Tommy walked in with a cup of tea for myself and him. He sat himself next to, giving the hot cup. I smiled and thanked him, sipping the tea. There's also something comforting about tea. I decided to clear things up with Mr Rainbow Ranger.

"I'm sorry for ruining the day Tommy." Handsome looked back at me with soft, concerned eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Kim." He said to me, "You acted out due to your PTSD. Karone or the other rangers don't blame you.",

"I'm such a mess. Perhaps, for everyone's safety, it is best I don't go to the Christmas Reunion." I confessed, "We don't want a repeat of today do we?",

"You know, myself or the others will not take ' _no_ ' for answer." He smirked, the light in his eyes dancing playfully. I could not help, to chuckle lightly. "Anyways Beautiful, we are trying our hardest to find you a therapist.",

"Even if you do find one," I whispered, "I don't know if I can talk about it. I don't know if I'm ready to go back there again." Tommy put his hand on mine, the same way he did when I was in hospital due to my coma. He gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"I understand it is hard Kim. You, admitting to us about PTSD was hard on its own; but you are the strongest person I know Kimberly. You've been through more shit than anyone, even me." He said to me, "You must find the strength in yourself and move forward.",

"I needed that Handsome. You're right." I smiled, "And as a matter of fact, I'll go to Angel Grove with you.",

"Great, because I have a surprise for you tomorrow." Tommy and his surprises, he loves seeing me get excited. I wonder what he has planned. The two of us stared into each other's gaze, time seemed to have slowed down and then… we both leaned in and our lips touched. After so many years separated, the two of us finally kissed. "I waited to do this for so long." Tommy whispered, "I love you Kim or I should say Kara." I laughed a little, I don't mind whether he uses my adoptive or birth name; it's all the same. "So… will you be my girlfriend?",

"Yes Handsome. It's time I stopped running." I smiled happily at him and the two of us pulled in for another kiss.

 _With Aaron and Cassie…_

 _16:20…_

(Scene: Chan Household, Housing Estate, Angel Grove, Earth/ _Aegis' POV_ )

I feel a headache coming and it feels like I've been punched by a Megazord, doesn't matter which type, any Megazord from the past and current ranger teams packs a wallop. Mr. Chan was still interrogating me, even throwing in a few questions about my cousin. Then, his final question took me completely off guard, I wasn't prepared for it at all and neither was Cassie. It was like she was hoping he would not bring it up!

"So, Aaron boy, does dating my daughter have to do with her being the Pink Astro Ranger?",

"DAD!" Cassie yelled. I decided to play stupid, feign ignorance humans call it.

"You are?" Mr. Chan glared at me and I instantly knew that was a bad move. I'm fucked!

"Don't play stupid with me son." He growled, the entire table became quiet. "Let's call it a father's intuition. You see, back in her high school days, my daughter was smitten, love struck almost by a mysterious ranger. He goes by the name Phantom Ranger." I gulped, now I'm really scared, my heart rate is increasing. Mr. Chan continued his little… talk. "Then without warning, he disappears and after five years exactly; he has reappeared in Reefside, which so happens to be where Cassie is staying with her other ranger friend. Now, he's an ally to the current team of rangers, along with the Original Pink Ranger, who hasn't been since nineteen-ninety-six.",

"M- Mr. Chan." I stuttered, "Where are you going with this?" Fuck! He's onto me! Cassie's father leaned over the table, glaring. It scared me, so much that I shrunk back into my own seat.

"I'm giving you two strikes. Aaron Callaghsn, are you the Phantom Ranger?",

"Sir," I scoffed, "With all due respect, that's an absurd question! I can't be the-" He cut me off,

"Are you the Phantom Ranger?" He repeated. I sighed, I'm really torn now. Cassie could see the conflict written on my face. She caught my hand in hers, squeezing it and she nodded; basically saying to tell her father the truth. I sighed and looked at Mr. Chan.

"Yes. You are right. I am the Phantom Ranger." Cassie's grandparents and mother let out a shocked gasp. Her father, stayed emotionless. "I disappeared because… because I'm not from Earth. My name is Aegis and I hail from the planet of Eltar.",

"And what of your cousin?" He grunted,

"Same goes for my cousin, except she lived on Earth most of her life. My cousin, Kara of Eltar was adopted and yes." I took a deep breath in, "She's the Original Pink Ranger." Mr Chan was quiet for a moment or two. I was expecting to be yelled, get of the house and never see Cassie again, instead, he smiled softly at me. Smiled! I must be seeing things. Why is he smiling!? I just revealed a very big secret to him.

"Thank you, for telling me the truth." He said. I heard Cassie sigh in relief. "While I am shocked that my daughter here is dating someone from another planet and looks exactly like us; I approve. You make my daughter happy, that's all that matters.",

"Don't worry, Mr. Chan. Your daughter's happiness means very much to me. I can't see my life without her.",

"Aegis, or I should say Aaron for the sake of it; please, you call me Akira." Then his face shifted. "However, hurt my daughter, I will hurt you in ways you can't imagine. Your Phantom Ranger powers won't save you son! Do we have an understanding?",

"Sir yes sir!" I squeaked, my voice raising an octave and everyone burst into laughter.

 _Next Day…_

 _16:30…_

 _Saturday…_

 _24th December 2003…_

( _Scene: Youth Centre, Angel Grove, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I stood beside Tommy and my friends, we were drinking, laughing and reminiscing as we waited for our parents to arrive. My mind drifted to my own parents; mother and my stepfather. I don't know if she'll forgive me for just vanishing off the face of the Earth and I barely know my stepfather. According to Earth, I would have been recorded as a missing person, no doubt mom had gone crazy trying to look for me. I can't tell her where I've really been, what I have been up to; the worse thing then, is her finding out my past as a ranger and then hear that I'm back in service. The last thing we need is all the parents figuring out what we have been up since our days in high school!

I rubbed my necklace out of nervousness, it has only been a day since Tommy and I got back together. If Tommy's parents are going to be attending, most likely they are, I'm still not in their good books; not after the stunt I pulled with ' _The Letter_ ' back in the Summer of ninety-six. I felt an arm touch me, I turned to see my close friend Trini. I smiled softly at her, but she can read right through me. Sometimes, it's a blessing and a curse to have friends so close to you, it goes to the point where they are more like siblings; which isn't a bad thing, but they can read you like an open book. Trini and everyone else are no exception to that statement.

"So, what has gotten the little crane so nervous?" Trini asked. I sighed at her, looking away, then back at her.

"All your parents, more specifically: Tommy's parents." Trini raised her eyebrow, "We got back together yesterday." My best friend no, sister squealed with joy and locked me in a very tight bear hug. I felt my bones straining and I thought Aisha's hugs were suffocating! I used my connection to contact Tommy, who was speaking to the guys. He turned and saw me, but instead of walking over to help, he chuckled and went back to talking! I screamed in his mind, calling him a traitor. Fuck sake! Now I hear Caesar laughing! Rhea wasn't impressed either. God damn it! Trini finally let me go, so I could breathe. Thank fucking god!

"I'm so happy Kim! I knew you two would get back eventually. Though, why are you scared about it?" She questioned,

"It's his parents." I said, "No doubt they hate me, ever since I broke up with him and then, I vanish for almost… or close to a decade. Now, I'm suddenly back in his life." Before either of us could continue the topic further, we turned to see the parents walking into the Youth Centre. I forgot, Tanya and Adam sadly couldn't be here, his wife has just gone into labour; looks like this poor child's birthday will be exactly today or Christmas Day. They'll call us when the baby is delivered. My eyes gazed on the parents of Jason, Trini, Zach, Billy, Rocky, Aisha, Kat and then Tommy. Everyone went over to greet their parents and since they're all married, it's more like meeting the in-laws. Sadly, Tommy's mother caught sight of me before Mama and Papa Scott; which I'd rather prefer. Vanessa approached me with a storm on her face.

"YOU!" She growled. Tommy was behind, as well as Chris, attempting to calm her down. "You have the nerve to be here! After what you did to my son!",

"Mom, please!" Tommy begged,

"No Thomas!" Tommy stopped in his tracks. "This woman here, hurt you and now, she's suddenly back in you life!?",

"It's complicated." He said to her, "We talked mom, we're both past the letter and we are giving our relationship another try." Tommy was trying to diffuse the situation as quickly as he could, he knew I was starting to hyperventilate a little. "Mom, listen. I forgive her, it's in the past. Kimberly told me it was a lie.",

"WHAT!?" The rest of the parents yelled out. I guess that means they all via word of mouth.

"I lied to Tommy because I was keeping him safe." I muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Vanessa suddenly calmed down, looking almost sorrowful.

"Why? What were you protecting my son from?",

"Me." I simply answered. Then Mama Scott stepped forward.

"Kimberly, sweetie, none of us understand. Why did you lie to protect Tommy from you?" I closed my eyes to calm my nerves. Perhaps, after this, the parents deserve to know the truth. Zordon did tell me, there was a loophole in the third rule of being a ranger. That if push comes to shove, to just tell our parents the truth if they confirmed their suspicions about us. He merely placed that rule for our protection and theirs.

"Because I was fighting in _Countdown To Destruction_. I feared for Tommy's safety, I could not bear to see hI'm suffer, if I never came back." Tommy went over to my side, wrapping his arm around me. "I'm sorry I caused you all so much pain." Handsome knew at this stage, even everyone, that the parents need to know the truth about the Power Rangers. Everyone stared at me in shock and surprise, unable to speak. That was when Ernie appeared.

"I'm surprised, after all this time, none of you figured it out.",

"Figure what out Ernie?" Voiced Mrs Kwan,

"That your kids are the Power Rangers!" He revealed for us. The parents stood there, dumb struck, they didn't believe us. Looks like we'll have to kick it up a notch. I looked to Tommy, then everyone else, reading my mind. I knew they agreed that we should morph.

"Watch." Said Tommy. We each got in our respective teams, I'm betting Tommy is opting to not use his current Dino Ranger powers, but instead, use the Ninjetti morphing call. Jason stood with Zach and Trini, myself, Rocky, Aisha and Billy stood next to Tommy, then Kat was on her own. Aegis couldn't be here because he's still with Cassie and her family, while he's in the same area, neither he or Cassie couldn't really leave. He said something about being trapped in a huge family gathering. I feel sorry for him, almost. Ernie moved closer to watch the scene. Jason and his team were first to morph, getting into their stance.

"It's Morphin' Time!" He cried,

"Mastodon!",

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!",

"Tyrannosaurus!" After a few seconds of bright light, our friends stood before their parents in their original ranger suits. The three of them took their stances.

"Power Rangers!" Now it's our turn. The five of us focused on our powers, feeling a tingle of electricity, which is our powers, run through our fingers. We circled our right arms, then crossing them so our fingers are parallel.

"We need Ninja Ranger Power!" We all yelled, "The Falcon!",

"The Crane!",

"The Wolf!",

"The Bear!",

"The Ape!" And the five of us all got into our animal stances.

"Ninjetti!" It was finally Kat's turn.

"It's Morphin' Time!" She activated her Zeoioniser, "Zeo Ranger One: Pink!" We all stood before our parents, morphed. Myself and the other Ninjetti removed our hoods, so they could see our faces. The parents were awe struck and in shock, unable to speak. They couldn't find their words, so to break the silence, I decided to speak on behalf of the rangers.

"I know it's a shock to all of you, but we were all bound by rules to keep our identities a secret." I explained, "It was for the safety of those closest to us, those we love.",

"So, that explains the mysterious bruises." Mrs Hilliard said,

"Walking in like you have a limp." Papa Scott added,

"Tardiness, exhaustion, wearing the same coloured clothes." Chris finished. We all looked at our parents, bar mine, sheepishly. "It all adds up now." The nine of us powered down out of our suits, well… four had to command 'power down', myself and the Ninjetti simply threw off our garbs. I quickly went over to the table to get myself a drink and rejoined the group then. Vanessa asked another question.

"As great as it sounds, but what has this got to do with Kim and the invasion?" As I raised my drink, my hand was suddenly shaking. I used my right hand to clutch the other and try to stop the shaking, Vanessa does not understand! _Countdown To Destruction_ was not just an invasion, it was an intergalactic war. Tommy noticed I was getting tense, he placed his hand on my shoulder for reassurance.

"I know you all have questions for Kim about it, but please," He begged, "Don't bring it up. Please don't push Kimberly into something she's not ready to speak about." Much to the reluctance of the parents, including Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, they all conceded into Tommy's plea on my behalf. I know Bohan wants me to move on, to stop living in the past, but it's just too hard! There's so many what ifs and what could I have done to change the outcome of many different scenarios I was in. What could I have done different to minimise casualties, loss of comrades and friends, civilians… it all comes down to the what ifs. Four years since the war ended, four years I wasted; the first two years: never gave myself the time to recuperate. I just dived into more work, not caring about my own wellbeing. I helped the survivors, rebuilding infrastructure, burying the dead, ensuring supplies are plentiful. It was the year two thousand-and-one myself and Aegis left for Earth, once again, dove myself into more work to keep my mind off it. I went to college to take my mind off recent events. I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts when someone called my name. I turned, seeing my mother and stepfather. I cracked a wide smile.

"Mom! Pierre!" I rushed over to the two of them and locked both in a tight hug. Mother holding me tightly in her grasp, not wishing to let go. I must admit, I missed her, I haven't seen her since I left off for Eltar. She must have gotten worried since I suddenly ceased contact.

"Kim!" Mom whispered into my ear, "I missed you so much.",

"I missed you too.",

"Kimberly, where did you run off to? You disappeared for so long! Police were going to announce you dead!" My mom rambled, "You even went so far to lying!",

"I know." I replied, "And I'm sorry. At the moment, I can't talk about it. I beg you mom, don't push me! I'm not ready." All my mom did was nod and pulled me in for another hug. After that, Tommy joined in.

"Merry Christmas Beautiful." I reached out to Tommy and hugged him. I missed so many Christmases because Eltar doesn't know what it is, there was no point in me celebrating it on another planet. Seeing my parents after so long, is the best gift Tommy could ever give me. Of course, it was easy to deduce that Tommy planned this, but he had help; he most likely asked Jason to get in contact with my mother and stepfather.

"Thank you Handsome."

( _No POV_ )

The parents of the Power Rangers stayed together, watching their children interact with each other. They could see not much has changed between them all, despite going on with their lives and jobs. It was obvious to see that they're all reeling from the revelation they had seen, it is still processing. All that time, when they thought their children were worried about school and good grades, they balanced it out with saving the world! Being a hero, the famous masked defenders of Earth; since their first appearance in nineteen ninety-three. As the parents talked, Vanessa was still trying to figure her son's girlfriend out. It was clear to her that Kimberly has changed, her perky and optimistic personality was not there; sure Kim let out the occasional smile and laughed at a joke here and there, but it was not the Kimberly she knew. The Kimberly she met is more withdrawn, somewhat closed off; as if she built high walls around her. She was very reluctant to speak about her involvement in _CTD_ , when Vanessa gazed into Kim's eyes, they looked haunted. They lacked the shine her doe-brown eyes used to have, instead, they merely flicker; threatening to die out. She had to ask herself a few times if this is the same Kimberly her son introduced back in high school in nineteen-ninety-four. Tommy's mother quickly figured that Kimberly must have been involved or seen something so horrific it traumatised her; no wonder Tommy was so defensive. Vanessa's thoughts were broken when she heard Caroline screech:

"MY DAUGHTER WAS WHAT!?" Vanessa turned, seeing Kimberly instantly wince as her mother screamed again. "KIMBERLY ANN HART! What's this nonsense about you being a Power Ranger!?" All eyes gazed on Kim, who looked like she wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. Poor Kim is now in a corner.

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

By the Power! One of the parents must have told my mom and now, she's having a major freak out. Ha! Understatement of the year! Well, yelling out my name is more like having a heart attack and she is beyond furious. Primarily as well, I hid it from her for such a long time and she never made the connections. I may as well tell her the truth, most of it.

"It's not nonsense mom. I was a Power Ranger, I'm a veteran ranger." Truth also twisted into a lie, Tommy knows this because I'm forced back into service.

"I don't understand, how did I miss this?" She asked herself,

"The first sign was when I upped the Karate lessons with Jason, might I remind you, you protested against." Mom looked a little bit ashamed, she well knew she did not approve of me practising Karate. I still remember the time she yelled at Trini, giving her the berating of her life, much similar to Jason's verbal assault also. "Second, I kept coming home with bruises that healed in a day or two. It was because myself and the others were attacked several times each day, by our enemy's foot soldiers and monsters." Before mother could ask another question, Aisha's mother interjected.

"This may sound sensitive, but… the Pink Ranger went on a rampage through the city one time. Was that you?" I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head, as my friends did the same, recalling the time I was turned evil. It was after finding out, before his death, Zordon was my father. Of course, Zedd being the opportunistic asshole he is… or was, he took advantage of it. I stared at the parents slightly.

"I was uh… under the effects of a spell, but yes. I… sort of went destructive on the city centre.",

"You attacked your home!? So that was why you were missing for the two days! You weren't at Billy's house!" Exclaimed mom. Ah yes, that was unfortunately before she left with Pierre for Paris, France. I have to admit, I was locked up and chained in a damp cell, where she thought I was at Billy's doing a science project.

"Yes to that as well. I was captured by our enemy: Lord Zedd and he zapped me with a spell, to make me evil and I turned against my friends." My mom and everyone else looked like they were about to faint, that someone like me could get so destructive. Well, never mess with a pink.

"I can at least say: thank god that craziness is over." Not as over as you think. I was forced back into the suit, got frozen in amber, trapped in my suit and now, I'm dealing with my PTSD! "So what are you doing now?" Tommy leaned me, smiling. Oh no! He's not going to tell the, that is he!?

"Kimberly here, is a History Teacher now and as if she could not be fancy enough," He smirked. Tommy I swear to god! I will castrate you! "She has a Post Doctorate. Correctly, she is Doctor Kimberly Hart." I groaned out loud, as my friends laughed. They know I don't like making a big deal out of my PhD, but our parents, especially mine are surprised, proud and gobsmacked. Please kill me! Despite all that, the reunion went on smoothly and the rest of the day passed quickly into the late hours of night.

 _Next Day…_

 _18:20…_

 _Sunday…_

 _25th December 2003…_

( _Scene: Living Room, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Tommy and myself were relaxing with Hayley and the kids. Hayley decided to close the café as it's Christmas Day and obviously, no one wants to work at that time of year. All people want to do is spend time with their families, unless you are some Scrooge and don't like the holiday for stupid or personal reasons. So far for the teens, their parents haven't asked questions about why they are spending time at their teacher's house; I assume their parents don't know, but it's best that it stays that way for now. The open fire was cackling, spreading heat and warmth around the living room, but… every time I gaze into the fire, all I see is the destruction it can cause. The homes and watchtowers of Eltar, burning and collapsing to the ground; some of the soldiers, my comrades were burnt alive. A very painful death, sometimes I still hear their screams ringing in my ear, others who survived miraculously, were bed ridden with Second or Third Degree Burns and are in severe pain. There were times I was asked to give them a mercy kill, to end their agony; then my hands be coated in their blood, blood that I just can't wash off.

Aegis is still in Angel Grove, Cassie's parents offered him to stay for the rest of the Christmas with her family and stay for dinner. He would also be meeting more of the Chan family, god help my poor cousin, he barely survived the grandparents. I did have a rant at him over the phone when he told me last night, he had no choice but to reveal to Cassie's father: Mr . Chan, who he really is. Aegis stated her father put him in a corner and he had to tell the truth, including revealing who I really am. I was a bit peeved at Cassie's team because they decided to morph in open public, which is why her parents know. Then Mr. Chan connected the dots with the Phantom Ranger. Once I calmed down, I told Aegis it is alright and as long as Mr. Chan and his family keep this secret, I have no qualms. He was relieved to hear that, as well as Cassie.

Aunt Dulcea asked me how I was, which I told her that I was managing and would like to back to work once the holidays are over. My aunt expressed that she hates Principal Randall for forcing me back to work, especially with my PTSD not exactly under control; but I told her I can handle it. I want to go back, get some normality for the second semester and she gave in. Dulcea also told me all Christmas Exams have been corrected and appropriately graded, so I don't have to worry about them. What I told my aunt however, is to return to Eltar and assure my mother that I'm alright and things have been a little hectic. I really don't want her to know I was fossilised in amber for about a week, then stuck in my suit for a further two. I do not want my mom reigning hell on me and giving out to why she hasn't been notified. Actually, I hope my uncle is alive, I know Dulcea has been updating him about my situation and I swear to the Power! I pray he did not run his mouth and let anything slip.

Back to the present, myself and everyone are gathered around the coffee table playing _Monopoly_. I did question Tommy is that such a good idea, since many people know how the game usually goes or ends. Ninety percent of the time, it breaks out into augments and accusations. I was told it was my turn. It was actually Ethan's idea to play this game since he brought it with him and it was a _Star Wars_ themed board game, which is awesome! I picked up the die and rolled them both, revealing a combined total of seven. I moved my board piece, which is the Millennium Falcon, the ship which is famously quoted as ' _a piece of junk_ ' and it landed on a section of the board that hasn't been bought. It was ' _The Jedi Mind Trick_ ' scene and so, I bought it. Next, it was Conor's turn. I moved my head just to check something, then I heard Rhea saying Conor was trying to sneak his way out from paying rent, because he landed on my space of the board. I turned so quick, one would fear whiplash, just in time to see Kira about to roll the die for her turn. I glared at Conor and said:

"Conor McKnight!" I growled, "You think you could sneak away!? Pay up!",

"But it's passed my turn!" He groaned,

"Kira hasn't rolled yet, so technically it is still your turn!" I argued,

"Too bad! You missed the chance!" He grinned. My eyes narrowed at Conor, Tommy and Hayley looked like they were about to brace themselves for my temper and Trent was getting scared. Ethan and Kira were shrinking too as Conor, had the nerve to back answer me. Well, time to go Lieutenant Mode on him. I stood up, squaring my shoulders and looked down at Conor, who didn't have a chance to get up. The poor Red Dino Ranger gulped, as he stared at me with a ' _I'm too cute to be mad_ ' smile.

"CONOR MCKNIGHT!" I yelled, the same way I would be giving out to a disobeying soldier, "You pay the thirty dollars or I will make up run laps till your lungs burn and you can't feel your legs! You hear me pipsqueak!?" Conor was about to open his mouth, but closed it, deciding to hold his tongue. Grumbling under his breath, Conor reached for his money and passed me the thirty dollars. I smirked at him as he payed and I sat back down, satisfied. Tommy and Hayley looked me, shocked and a little scared.

"I feel sorry for the soldiers under your command." Hayley giggled,

"Trust me Hales," I responded as I sort out the money into proper order, "I had soldiers who didn't want to listen to me, because they thought I was more Earthling than Eltarian. Let's just say: I put them in their place." I saw Tommy shiver,

"I don't want to know what you did." All I did was smile innocently at him. Eathan had to go to the bathroom, so he left while Kira made her turn. Trent is after Kira, so the Triceratops Ranger has some time. By the time Trent started, Ethan came down, but not empty handed; in his hand was my _PlayStation_ and a copy of _Mortal Kombat II_. Oh no!

"Dude! What's that in your hand?",

"I found it in a duffle bag. I think it's yours Dr. H." He placed both items on the table and picked up the game, staring at it. His eyes went wide in surprise and burst out laughing. More like having a fit. "Oh my god! You like _Mortal Kombat_!? The most violent and controversial game ever developed!?" All eyes were on me, now I felt like I wanted to disappear because my secret hobby with video games has been uncovered. Soon enough, Tommy burst out into a laughing fit, surprising everyone, because of his usual calm demeanour. I covered my face to hide my embarrassment. Someone shoot me please! Next, Hayley was laughing her ass off too.

"Why didn't I know this?" Tommy wheezed, through his laughter. Tears were coming out of his eyes too.

"Remember when I sometimes asked to cancel our dates the odd weekend?" I asked him,

"Yes. Why are you asking this?",

"Because I went to the local arcade to take part in _Mortal Kombat_ tournaments. I'm…" I sighed, praying whatever dignity I have left to say this statement. "I'm the undefeated _Mortal Kombat_ Champion and I still am." The entire living room burst into laughter, everyone clutching their stomachs. I know Ethan is a gamer, he's a geek, loves his computers and he began to crack his knuckles.

"So Dr H, are you up for a few rounds with me?" I smirked at him, my eyes glinting dangerously. I saw Tommy stiffen out of the corner of my eye; Ethan James, you have no idea who you are dealing with. _Monopoly_ was set aside as Tommy gave me a hand setting up the _PlayStation_ to his TV. I connected the controllers and in five minutes, everything was set up. I picked the character Scorpion and so, to keep to the classic rivalry as always shown in the trailers, Ethan picked Sub-Zero. Too bad for Ethan, I know Sub-Zero inside out, so I can easily anticipate his moves. Ethan, your are going to get your ass kicked!

"So Mr. James," I grinned, "Best of three?",

"You're on teach!" And so, the games began.

An hour passed and unfortunately, three matches became six and six became twelve. Ethan growled out of frustration and cried:

"NO!" As I input the command for Scorpion to perform his classic, well known fatality, by that; it's taking off his mask, revealing a skull and burning his enemies to a pile of ash. Then, Shao Kahn's voice was heard on the screen saying: _"Scorpion Wins! Flawless Victory! Fatality!"_ Ethan barely got a hit on me. My character still had one hundred percent health. I turned to my History student, feeling actually sorry for him and I patted his back as he cried, literally. He was beaten by a teacher is close enough to a decade older than him… actually it'd be under a decade, because I'm only twenty-four.

"Why didn't you tell me Kim?" Tommy asked,

"I was afraid you'd laugh." I said shyly,

"Beautiful, I wouldn't laugh; sure I'd be surprised, but… I would have loved to see you at those kind of tournaments.",

"If the arcade does a throwback, maybe we'll go down for the fun." I looked at the clock, it was getting close to midnight and we should all hit the hay. Tommy agreed and decided to call it for the night.

 _Four Months Later…_

 _13:30…_

 _Wednesday…_

 _28th April 2004…_

Canon: _Pre-Thunder Struck_

( _Scene: Kimberly's Classroom, Reefside High School, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kira's POV_ )

Oh man! The holidays went by too quickly! Now it's back for the second semester of our final year in high school! I wish I stayed in bed. I can't believe it's April now! It's the year two-thousand and four and four months have already passed, even the two week Easter Holiday is gone! Of course what's making the days go faster is Mesogog back in the game after a period of silence. We then had some momentary distrust issues after it was revealed that Trent knew Mesogog's true identity: his father, Dr. Anton Mercer. That was after defeating the previous monster: the Ruby Dragon, a creature based on a card game Ethan and his friend played. I continued to pay attention to Dr. Hart as she continued teaching; I made some small side notes for anything extra.

No offence to her aunt, as much as I liked Dulcea, I preferred her niece when she taught; before being frozen in amber and then stuck in her suit. Next, we heard laughter coming across the corridor, Dr. Oliver is doing a lab with the grade below us; demonstrating some kind of experiment. The walls here are not exactly soundproof, so I heard something about a recap or refresher on Alkaline Metals. As class continued, there was suddenly a loud bang, like a very small explosion coming from the lab, followed by breaking glass and a group of screaming students. I turned my head and instantly paled. Dr. Hart stopped mid sentence, dropping the piece of chalk in her hand, I heard it hit the ground, breaking in two. She leaned against the blackboard frozen, muttering something; oh no! Her PTSD is acting up! The explosion from the lab must have triggered it! Crap! It's like the cupboard scene all over again!

Jumping into immediate action, I took control of the situation, standing up from my seat.

"Conor, get Dr. O! Pronto!" I ordered. I turned to Ethan and Trent, "Get the students here out of the room. Go!" They all jumped, carrying out the orders I have given them. I rushed over to Dr. Hart and gently touched her shoulder. "Dr. Hart? It's me, Kira! Your student." I said to her. "I know you're in there, a part of you is not in that forsaken place! You are in Reefside teaching. Come back, please!" I turned my head and saw Dr. Oliver burst into the classroom, as Ethan and Trent ushered the other classmates out of the classroom. Cassidy, however, was being stubborn, wanting to get something to report; sadly, we can't let her do that! It will be detrimental for Dr. Hart and she'll risk losing her job! Also, Principal Randall will show no mercy too, if she hears. Dr. O took over for me, while I walked over to handle Cassidy and Devon. I grabbed them both by the arms and pulled them away.

"What are you doing!?" Cassidy complained, "This is something to put on the paper!",

"No! It's not!" I hissed at them both. "You could single handedly cost Dr. Hart her job! If you write about her panic attack, I or the others, will never forgive you! You could cost this school a great teacher and other high schools might not accept her! Do not and I repeat: Do. Not. Write about this!" I turned, then Cassidy asked one question to me.

"Was Dr. Hart in the army before she came here?",

"No comment." I answered smugly. If she reports this on the paper or in a gossip paper; she's not only going to have myself and the others on her, but the past rangers too and the worse of them is the Devil's Trio: Aisha, Trini and Kat. I walked back to the classroom and poked my head in, seeing our Science Teacher hold Dr Hart in his arms, comforting her. It looks like he managed to bring her back. The veteran rangers are still trying to find a therapist, I hope they find one soon, because I think our teacher is going to crack soon.

 _Three Days Later…_

 _17:25…_

 _Saturday…_

 _1st May 2004…_

( _Scene: Kitchen, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The weekend finally came, I'm so glad, especially after the shock of having a panic attack in the classroom. I'm grateful to the kids, thanks to their calmness and taking control of the situation, the whole scene lasted for about ten minutes and it took Tommy less time to bring me back, compared to the first incident. I sat in the kitchen of Tommy's house, correcting some History homework; down in the last of my school schedule, instead of a standard written paper, the students will have to write an essay on a topic in any point of History; excluding myth and legend. I did warn them about that when a student asked about them; legends and mythologies are tricky, the lie on the fine border of truth and storytelling. They may or may not have happened, I remember asking one of my professors about this sort of topic. I ended up speaking with him for a full hour. We finished off the subject and told me to reflect on something he said:

 _"Myths are usually based on some version of the truth. Think about it."_ My dad said something similar, he was looking into a myth about an ancient crown, holding five coloured gems; said to grant the bearer unbelievable power. That's just a myth, it can't be real; he was chasing fairy tales, but… what if the professor was right? I was too young to even see what dad was researching, he was quite protective and evasive about it and kept to more traditional history. A knock on the door, brought me back to the real world; I got up from my seat, thinking it was Tommy. He left an hour or two ago to get shopping after the kids, once again, cleared out his fridge and cupboard when they came over for a sparring session. I maybe partially responsible for that because, I used training exercises from my time preparing the Eltarian Army and I guess it pushed their limits. Even Hayley thought I was a bit excessive. The kids thought if I became a PE Teacher instead, they would most likely ask or beg for an exemption.

Reaching the door, I put my hand on the door knob and opened it. It wasn't Tommy, it was Jason, not that I'm happy to see him. I hugged my big brother, greeting him and let him into the house. Jason entered and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"So, I heard Tommy asked you to move in with him." He smiled. I couldn't help but do the same.

"Yeah, he asked me last month. I'm adamant I am not letting him go this time.",

"That's my sister. That means Cassie has moved in with Aegis?",

"Those two love birds? Yes to that too. Of course, we did notify the landlady of the changes. She's fine about it." I replied,

"I… I was also told about your panic attack in the school. Are you OK?" Jason's worried tone was coming through. My whole body stiffened, I was about to answer with my usual 'I'm fine', but in truth, I'm not. I'm not fine, I'm hurting!

"No." I said, "I want to let the past go, but I can't! Letting it go means I have to talk about it." Jason stayed quiet, listening to me and trying to understand. "But talking means I have to bring myself back there and I see it all! It's like a flood and the only thing I can do is place a dam there." I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks and Jason came over to hug me.

"Dams eventually burst Kim." He whispered to me,

"I lost so much. I lost too much, I was afraid to be near you all. I was afraid to lose Tommy." I told my brother,

"A lot sacrificed for you too." Jason sat me down across from him on the couch. What does he by sacrifice? It was more loss than anything else during that forsaken war!

"As if there's a difference." I grunted,

"In fact, there is." Jason said softly, "You know more about loss than anyone else. Loss is a choice made for you. Sacrifice is a choice you make." I remember doing something like that, I was leading a platoon on the planet of Edenoi; aiding Prince Dex to destroy a control tower belonging to The Alliance. We underestimated the protection of that tower and we were outnumbered. Some of the soldiers insisted that they stay behind to distract the enemy, while the rest of us fall back to regroup and get reinforcements. I couldn't let any more of my men die, I refused such order; but this is what Jason was on about. It was my choice to leave behind those soldiers, so we could retreat; I made a sacrifice of their lives, that we could go back and return to destroy the tower. However, Jason is correct, that was only one time I made a sacrifice, I suffered loss, more than anyone could imagine. Just like I lost Bohan.

"I think I see where you're coming from." I said to Jason, "Since when did you ever get philosophical?",

"When I saw my little sister was quietly suffering." He answered. "Oh, Trini and I finally found a therapist. She actually wants to see you tomorrow.",

"That's… great… I guess. Who is it? And where is the therapist based?" I questioned,

"You'll be going to Mariner Bay. Your therapist is Dana Mitchell-Grayson." The name rung bells; Dana? Isn't she the daughter of Captain William Mitchell? The same person who ran the Lightspeed Programme? I was still on Eltar when their fight was going on. Hold on a second! I know Dana is a fellow Pink Ranger, but I thought she's a doctor!? "If you thought she is a doctor, you're not wrong; but she finished a one year, part-time Psychology course. She wants to help you.",

"How did she find out so quickly?",

"Word travels fast among the Ranger Circle." Jason smirked. "I rung Tommy too, he's urging you to go. You don't even have to ask him." That's Tommy for you.

"What time does she want to see me?",

"Around two o'clock." Replied Jason,

"Alright then." I sighed, "And Jase, thank you." And the two of us moved for sibling like hug. I'd be lost without my brother.

 _Next Day…_

 _13:55…_

 _Sunday…_

 _2nd May 2004…_

( _Scene: Dana's Office, City Centre, Mariner Bay, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Tommy decided to drop me off to Dana's office in Mariner Bay, which is only a one hour drive from Reefside. It's a slightly longer distance if you travel from Angel Grove. Like Reefside, Mariner Bay also sits along the coast, facing out to the sea; which is why it's a competing port as well. I told Tommy he could head back, while I get the bus or taxi home; but my dear stubborn boyfriend insisted he'll wait and said to give him a call when I'm ready. Now here I am, standing outside Dana's office, wondering if I should knock or not. Am I really ready to talk about the horrors that is causing my PTSD? Can I tell her it's not just my involvement in _Countdown To Destruction_ , but also _The Ooze_ and _Muranthias Incident_? Two different events, one nearly making me lose those closest to me and the other… released a dark side I didn't think I had. If we were not for Tommy snapping me out of Maligore's control after Lerigot failed to free me; I could have ended up on the other side of the war.

However, that's not what hurts the most, it's the fact I hurt my friends, I hurt Tommy, Adam, that kid Justin, tanya… and Kat. I hurt her after she did so much for me, including keeping the secret of me being on Eltar. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door and was told to come in. I entered, seeing Dana at her desk. Her room was… cosy, warm, somewhat trying to make the person feel a little more relaxed. The former Lightspeed Ranger gave me a warm smile.

"Kimberly! It's great to finally meet you.",

"It's nice to meet you too Dr. Grayson." Dana groaned, rolling her eyes as I smirked a little.

"God damn it! No need to be so formal! My first name is just fine." I let out a little chuckle. "Oh yes, I'm going to keep it medical for a brief minute of two. An anonymous source told me about scars on your back. Are they… causing pain?" I'm guessing that source is Aegis in case I try to leave anything out. Although… Dana wants to help me, there's no point in lying to her, a fellow Pink Ranger like her will read through the lie or I shouldn't close up on her either. She will want me to break down the walls I have built up over the years.

"That person is not wrong. I do have scars and sometimes… I get phantom pains.",

"Is it OK if I examine them?" She asked me. I wordlessly nodded, standing up and turned my back to her. I removed my shirt, so she see my scar ridden back. Dana let out a small gasp in shock, she's never seen scars this severe. Suddenly, I felt her hand on the longest scar that usually lets out the odd phantom pain. Her fingers were cold and it made me inhale sharply, a brief flashback hit, I saw Darkonda slashing the dagger into my back, between my shoulder blades. I could feel the blade slicing my skin open, reaching the small of my back. I placed both hands on the arms of the chair to stop myself from falling.

That's the most severe scar out of all of them. Dana continued to examine the rest, most being small, less severe scars and are near invisible. I knew Dana could tell by the scars, I wasn't just struck with blades, I was struck with whips; fuck! I was electrocuted at some point. I know the phantom pains will never go away, I just have to control myself. Dana knew in an instant that was tortured, but she didn't broach the topic yet, instead she just told me to sit back down. I put my shirt back on and did what I was told.

"Kim, I know _CTD_ was not really what caused your PTSD, it's factor. So what actually started it?",

"I lost a lot during the war, so much. You are right though, it wasn't just that, it goes back quite a good bit." I said,

"Please tell me." Dana soothed, "Help me understand, don't shut me out too." I sighed, but I could hear the plea in her voice, she genuinely wants to help me. My grip on the chair tightened, the wood silently groaning. Damn Eltarian strength again.

"The factor of my PTSD was _The Ooze Incident_ , on top of that… the things that happened on Muranthias. The war was just the final straw.",

"Well then Kim, what happened back in the Summer of nineteen ninety-five?" She questioned and all I could do, was answer and let out some buried feelings and emotions. I sensed Caesar, which means Tommy is near and they're happy that I'm finally letting go. It's a long road to recovery, sometimes PTSD might not go away at all, but it's a start.

* * *

 **I'm surprised I wrote all that and of course, I am sorry that Description-Dialogue Ratio is a bit more off than usual. Hopefully I will find that balance again, but it is really tricky to do so.**

 **As you may or may have noticed, if you really know your Ranger History; I foreshadowed _Operation Overdrive_ , but as a mention; I don't think I'll be expanding this story any further than the Bonus Chapter I mentioned.**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; hit that Favourite/Follow and the odd criticism is nice. Stayed turned for Chapter Eleven!**

 **Bye!**


	11. The End Is Near

**I can't believe I managed to write this! I can't believe I even wrote this! This is single handedly, the longest chapter I have written in my life! You might as well read this with a cup of tea and a bowl of microwaveable popcorn! However, as my creativity began to stem, I feel the ending got a little lazy, but you guys might think differently.**

 **I know some of the other team members I used are sort of thrown to the side, like they're yesterday's trash and barely had dialogue; I'm guilty. I guess I bit off more than I could chew, when I realised I had twenty-three rangers, spreading over the Original, Zeo, Turbo and In Space; in this chapter, in total. Sorry!**

 **Anyhow, I don't own the following three songs: 1)** ** _Who Will Know_** **-** **Shirō Sagisu** **; 2)** ** _Persecution of the Masses_** **-** **Shirō Sagisu** **and 3)** ** _All Things Must Die_** **\- Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams (it's an incomplete song from RWBY Volume 5, but I had to use it!). To let you know, no one is singing, it's just to add atmosphere, so feel free to look up the tracks and listen to them as you read.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 10!**

* * *

 _"Man is not truly one, but two."_

\- Robert Louis Stevenson

* * *

Chapter 10: The End Is Near

* * *

 _One Week Later…_

 _13:00…_

 _Sunday…_

 _9th May 2004…_

Canon: _Thunder Struck_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I was sitting in the Dino Lab to get some peace and quiet. I had another session with Dana this morning, even though I only had two sessions with her, I got so much off my chest; it's freeing almost. The former Pink Lightspeed Ranger even encouraged me to open up to Tommy since I told her I was pushing him away… not pushing… maybe putting up a shield between us. Let's just say I got berated by another pink and it wasn't fun, she told me to stop putting up a wall between myself and those who care about me. She knows the trauma of war might never go away, but Tommy can help if I don't push him away and stop treating myself like I'm a danger to everyone. During the week, I finally told Tommy who Bohan was, before he jumped to conclusions; I told him he is not the guy in the letter either. I explained to Tommy, Bohan was a sniper in the Eltarian army; a master marksman. However, he struggled with sword fighting technique and close combat; I told the Black Ranger I took him under my wing and personally trained him. We even laughed when I told Tommy I described Bohan as an Eltarian version of Jason.

Unfortunately, I ended up crying in Tommy's arms, because despite all I did, it wasn't enough and I failed to save my friend. If I was faster, I would have reached him in time. I also explained to him the dog tags, they were a gift for me, as a token of our friendship. I've always held onto them, like a reminder, Bohan will never be forgotten. Next thing that happened, Tommy's parents came over for a visit and also, to mend whatever bond I have left with them. My mother and stepfather had to return to Paris, they promised to visit again. During my session this morning, I explained Dana that Tommy's mother is still trying to pry, but I closed off from her too. Dana could see I was having a hard time trusting people and does it have any relation to Boreas' betrayal? She wasn't wrong, Aria's trusted advisor was the reason I was captured and tortured in the first place. When we discovered he was the mole, he defended himself, saying it was to protect his family; but I was so angry, I killed him. I just killed him, he never even got a formal trial; he didn't deserve one. I saw him as another uncle and he betrayed us all. I promised myself, next time they visit, I'll open up and tell them the truth. One day, Kat, Aisha and Trini came to visit. Hayley joined us for the fun, having a girls only hang out and… to show that I still trust them; at Tommy's house, I showed them my scar ridden back. They were shocked and saddened, but they promised that they would not treat me any differently. They're just war scars. I haven't shown them to Tommy yet, I will, when I'm ready.

So far, Mesogog has been increasing his activity and it has become worrying, I don't know what he's up to, but myself and even Rhea could tell it's big. In the recent fights, Tommy and Aegis have been reluctant in letting me join the battlefield, because they feared my PTSD might trigger and they couldn't have that. Basically, I could possibly be a hindrance on the field, I guess I can't blame them. It'd be disastrous if I freeze during the fight, but I said I will go into battle if things are getting rough. I felt this is like my stolen Power Coin situation all over again, the fact I've been demoted from front line to back up; except this time, my life force isn't being drained, instead, it is my PTSD. So far, they're doing fine without me and if I'm honest, I miss being on the battlefield, no offence to Hayley, but I hate being on the side to observe the battle. I have just grown to the action so much, I feel restless when I'm not there.

I grow worried about what is going on the other side of the battle, I'm referring to Mesogog and his generals; they've gotten quiet after their recent defeat and their monsters have gotten significantly weaker. The last monster to give us trouble was the Ruby Dragon and he was the final powerhouse. Then, their sudden barrage has stopped. What are you planning Mesogog? Silence that prolongs more than two days is something to be wary about. Mesogog is not like the other villains I remember facing; this humanoid reptilian, who is also sadly Trent's father Dr. Anton Mercer, plans and strategises. He doesn't jump in blind and sometimes, he merely sends out a monster to keep us distracted while he does something else. He does things that other villains don't do: distraction plan. Whatever he is up to, it's not good.

Suddenly, the alarms went off, making me jump. I activated the surveillance cameras, to see woman surrounded by Tyrannodrones. Shit! I turned on the communicator to contact everyone. Shortly, they answered.

 _"What's wrong Kim?"_ It was Tommy,

"Tommy, there's an unidentified woman down in the warehouse by the docks. Tyrannodrones have her surrounded." I explained,

 _"Alright. We'll get there."_ ,

"Do you want me to-" Handsome cut me off,

 _"Stay at base Kim. We'll be fine."_ I told them all to be careful and we cut the connection. Hayley is making her way here, so she won't be long. I leaned back into my seat, I hate being out of the fight. I watched the screen as the Dino Rangers and my cousin leaped in to save the woman. This doesn't make sense, why would Mesogog send his foot soldiers after an innocent civilian? It's not how he works. All of a sudden, Rhea screeched out as a warning. I turned, getting up from my seat, seeing Zeltrax with a small squad of Triptoids at his side. How!? Tommy's base should be undetectable! I got into my fighting stance.

"How did you locate the base Zeltrax?" I demanded,

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He replied, "Now, my master wants to meet you." As if I'll surrender myself willingly. I got into my morphing stance.

"It's Morphin' Time!" I raised the raised the morpher, "Pink Ranger Power!" All chaos ensued after I charged, attacking them. I unsheathed my blaster, switching it to blade mode and I began to knock down the foot soldiers, before dealing with Zeltrax. It was hard to fight in restricted space. I grabbed one Triptoid and threw it into the computers, completely smashing them, Hayley will have my head. Shit! Zeltrax not only wants to capture me, but destroy the base too! Shortly, I heard a roar and the rangers' Raptor Riders come bursting in, knocking down the cyborg. However, Zeltrax revealed himself to Tommy in the previous fight as his old comrade Terence Smitty. Tommy is having it rough.

Once I finished the foot soldiers, I made my way to Zeltrax, just before he stabbed his sword in the chest of Conor's Raptor Rider. No! No one else, may it be human or animal, will die trying to protect me! I switched the blade back to blaster and fired between Zeltrax and the remaining raptors. I jumped in between them, fending off the cyborg and the two of us locked. I turned back to Kira's and Ethan's riders.

"Go!" The last two raptors growled, reluctant to leave me alone here. "GO! And find the rangers!" They managed to understand what I said and they exited the base, through the secret entrance that was blasted open. I pray they get to the rangers in time, because I might not be here when they get back. I managed to break the lock with Zeltrax and kicked him in the torso. Flipping the blaster back to blade, we clashed once more, then… before I landed a hit on him, he smashed his shield into me, sending flying into the opposite wall. My suit powered down, I looked, seeing Zeltrax approach me. Without saying anything, he knocked me unconscious and my world went dark.

 _14:15…_

( _Tommy's POV_ )

Myself and the other Rangers rushed back to base after seeing Kira's and Ethan's Raptor Riders showed up. The two of them were trying to communicate with us, they were quite frantic and agitated. We left them tied up outside, Hayley just arrived, she then asked us who are new female guest is. We told it is or was Elsa, one of Mesogog's generals, just… humanised. I don't know what that freak did to her. Once we reached the entrance, we saw the door was blasted open and inside, our jaws just dropped. No! No! It's like the Command Centre all over again! Wait a minute… where's Kimberly? Caesar grew agitated too. Suddenly, there was movement from the rubble, up from the ground, stood Conor's Raptor Rider, wounded, but very much alive. Conor sighed in relief, patting his rider as it snuggled his head into the Red Ranger's chest.

We examined what was left of the base, trying to salvage anything or something that could tell us what happened here. I focused on my connection to Kim, seeing if she would answer, but I was getting nothing, no response from her. Where are you Kim? My best bet is the Island Fortress. This is worse than when Lord Zedd held her hostage. Next, Hayley pulled out a large box, containing a hidden camera. Hayley! You are a genius! Somehow, the box managed to survive the onslaught. Turning the camera on, we surrounded the screen and watched what happened. What the camera showed, was Kim inside, morphed and fighting off Zeltrax and the Triptoids. Shortly after that, the Raptor Riders came to Kim's rescue, Conor's getting injured and then my girlfriend jumped in between them and told the remaining two to find us. After holding off my rival, Kim was sent flying after being smashed by his shield and demorphed. Then Zeltrax knocked her unconscious, picked her up over his shoulder and finished desecrating our base. The others noticed my eyes were flashing green, Mesogog is going to pay!

We all jumped into planning how to rescue Kim from Mesogog's clutches and destroy his lab in retaliation. Hayley once again, pulled out a large laser that was also unscathed, she said once it's fully charged, it has enough power to completely obliterate the lab. So now, we're going to gear up the truck. My mind wondered back to Kimberly, I hope she's OK.

 _With Kimberly…_

 _16:00…_

( _Scene: Island Fortress, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I groaned, waking up from a world of unconsciousness. It's not fun, been through it more times than I could count. I looked around, finding myself in a cage. Oh hell no! Not again! I stood up, albeit a little shakily, but once I found my footing, I went over to the cage door, trying to open it. No luck and of course, I left my lock picking gear at Tommy's and there's no tools to salvage. Great, just great. I sighed frustratingly, no way out, I'm at the mercy of the big bad boss. I then looked to the right and whatever way I did look, I saw Anton laying on the floor. Looks like we're sharing the same cell, but… how is he here!? Did he and Mesogog manage to separate? I shook Anton's shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Anton!" I said, "Anton! Are you alright?" Mercer groaned as he came through, slowly waking up. I managed to sit him upright, but he's slightly weak; I guess the separation process took its toll on him.

"I'm OK." Anton frowned when he saw me, "I remember seeing you in Tommy's photos. So you're Kimberly Hart." I smiled at him in a friendly manner. I'm surprised Tommy kept photos of me during his time on the research island. "I wish we met under better circumstances.",

"You and me both." This Anton Mercer is so different, he's kind, mannerly and warmhearted, he's not the guy who had Mesogog as his evil alter ego, sharing the same body. Our little acquainting moment was interrupted when Mesogog himself showed up outside the cell. I stood up in a defensive position and began to morph into my Ninjetti form.

"I need Ninja Range-" I screamed out when a jolt of electricity went through my hand. I fell to the floor, seeing some kind of bracelet on my wrist. Looks like Mesogog wasn't taking any chances. He weakened me even further when he sent out a psychic attack. I yelled in scrutinising pain, curling into a foetal position, clutching my head and Anton in the back begging the humanoid reptilian to stop hurting me. Surprisingly, he did. I heard the cell door open and Mesogog grabbed me by the arm, I was too weak to fight back, as I let him drag me across the corridor. What does he want with me? Whatever it is, it always spells bad news.

Mesogog dragged me to his lab and placed me on the table, strapping me down. I struggled against the bindings, but it was too tight. Above me, was some kind of laser and I really don't like the look of it. However, it didn't seem like he was using it, instead, he turned, holding my Power Coin in his hand… or claw. I struggled even harder, I can't let him have it! Hell no! I'm not going through a life force drain again! Mesogog started speaking.

"Ranger powers are always a source of good energy, connecting to their user. They can also act as a gateway to the mind!" Before I could say anything, Mesogog curled his hand, around my coin. I screamed in pain, as he put dark energy into my coin, then… time seemed to have slowed down.

( _Scene: Kimberly's Subconscience, Location Indescribable_ / _No POV_ )

 _Mesogog used the Pink Ranger's Power Coin as a doorway into her mind. Her subconscience was filled with different doors and flashing images of her past, overshadowing the odd environment was interestingly, a volcano. The leader decided to make his way to the volcanic mountain. As he walked, he paid attention to the various flashing images, noting anything that could defeat Tommy and the past scene that caught his attention was Muranthias, it has occurred eight years ago. He saw the Pink Ranger turning against her friends, almost on the verge of severely injuring them all. He could tell this was not Kimberly Hart, but someone else. Mesogog managed to put two and two together, that Kimberly has an evil alter ego and that version of her could be the key to defeating the rangers for good._

 _He quickly made his way to the volcano, where Firebird; which was name of the ranger's alter ego, was sealed away. She will not be sealed away for long. Reaching the entrance, which was the base of the volcano, he found the door sealed shut. This will not do! He began to pick at the door, fiddling with it and eventually, he managed to pry it open. He pushed the door open, but instead, he was pushed back as flames engulfed the surrounding area but him, lava flowed out of the volcano, exploding and a thick column smoke plumed out of the vent. He then heard a screech as a bird exited the volcano's vent, it was Firebird. Next, another bird appeared; a Crane and the two avians engaged in airborne combat. Sadly for the Crane, she was defeated and Firebird encased the Crane in a shield, pinning her down and then, it let out a victorious screech. Mesogog was then forcefully pushed out of the Pink Ranger's mind._

( _Real World_ )

Mesogog dropped the coin in surprise as it scalded his hand. He looked up to see Kimberly, surrounded in flames, but they weren't harming her. The flames burned the restraints, releasing the brunette. He watched as Kim stood up, stretching her muscles and what frightened him the most, was when she opened her eyes. They weren't their normal doe-brown colour, they were red and burned like fire. Mesogog instantly knew, this wasn't Kimberly, this is Firebird. Firebird bent down and picked up the coin that burned him and stared, almost in a calculating manner.

"So, you're the one who freed me from my prison?" She said. Her voice was different, pure evil was emanating from it. Mesogog was almost caving from the aura she was giving off, there was something terrifying about it; however, steeling himself, Mesogog managed to answer her.

"Yes! I am Mesogog and I need your aid in defeating the Power Rangers." Firebird cocked her head to side. She well knew about the Power Rangers, the last time she faced them, it was the Turbo Rangers, but she is familiar with the Dino Thunder Rangers. Although, it didn't matter to her, Firebird craved to destroy all life, anything and everything, until there is nothing.

"I see. Well, Mesogog, as much as I want to thank you for releasing me. There is just one problem." She hummed. Before Mesogog could say anything, he felt something sharp pierce his abdomen, he looked down, seeing a short sword of an unfamiliar design. Firebird thrust the sword deeper and whispered into his ear. "I don't take orders from anyone, but myself." She pulled back the sword, then in one quick strike, Firebird severed Mesogog's head from his shoulders and his body slumped to the floor. Firebird sheathed her bloodied sword, only to hear the door open. It was Zeltrax, even while Kimberly was in control, Firebird could see everything. She couldn't wait to lay carnage on the rangers, after being sealed away for seven, almost eight years! And no one is going to stop her. She heard the cyborg growl.

"What did you do to my master!?",

"I taught him a lesson." Zeltrax had no time to react as Firebird sped towards him before he could count to five. He was then thrown across the room with strength he didn't think the Pink Ranger had. Zeltrax charged, letting out a punch that Firebird easily blocked and kicked him away, his metal back colliding with the opposite wall.

"As you can see Zeltrax, I am much stronger than you." Hissed Firebird, her eyes glowing. Then, Firebird summoned a fireball, something he never saw the Pink Ranger do and she threw it at him. Zeltrax never had time to move after he stood up and it struck him in the chest, even melting his armour, exposing complex wiring. Seeing the opening as a weakness, Firebird unsheathed her sword once more and thrust the blade into Zeltrax, sending sparks flying everywhere and killing him. Now, the Dino Rangers' enemies were no more. She then looked at her wrist, seeing the morphing block bracelet. Firebird reached for it and simply ripped it off like it was a piece of plastic. Remembering Anton down in the cell, she decided to go down and release him, there's no point in staying here. If she knows Tommy as well as Kimberly does, Tommy is going to destroy the base. She wanted to leave the scientist behind, but a part of her told her not to. Reaching Anton, he lifted his head, but… he could instantly tell it wasn't Kimberly as she ripped opened the door of his cell with her bare hands.

"Get out." She hissed, "You can find your own exit. Leave before I kill you!" Anton, not wanting to further anger this evil Kimberly, he ran off, finding the strength to do so. Tommy and his rangers are in danger, it won't be long till their friend comes after them. Entering the thrashed lab, he saw the two bodies belonging to Mesogog and Zeltrax, what a painful way to die, he was so glad to be separated from his alter ego. Typing away at the still functioning computers, Anton managed to locate the rangers who are in the area. He programmed an invisiportal to open a few feet from their path and entered it. Firebird, on the other hand vanished in dark pink-red light, making her way to Reefside.

 _17:00…_

( _Scene: Island Fortress, Unknown Location, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Everyone was sitting inside the Triceramax Command Centre Truck, basically our base on wheels. I have to thank Andros and Billy for constructing it. Hayley is driving, it's still ten minutes away from Mesogog's base and be within firing range. I could feel Caesar getting fidgety, then that emotion is making me fidget too. I can't believe our base is thrashed, it's like violating our home. It's going to take a few weeks of work to get it back up and running again, at least the truck can still act as a base. I pray Kim is unharmed and Mesogog did nothing to her. Suddenly, Hayley hit the brake on the truck without warning, causing the vehicle to sharply jerk. I turned to Hayley.

"What is it?",

"Oh my god!" She whispered. I looked through the the front window and to my surprise, was an invisiportal! What's going on? Then a figure stepped out, he collapsed to the ground. Is that who I think it is!? Trent looked out and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Dad!" He yelled, jumping out of the truck. I went out to help him and brought Anton into the truck. Elsa helped Trent to sit his father down on the seat. Once he got his breath back, he instantly spoke to us all.

"Get back to Reefside!" He wheezed, "The city is in danger!" Aegis stood up,

"In danger from what?",

"One of your own." I instantly paled. Oh no! Please don't tell me Mesogog did what I think he did? Before I jumped to conclusions, I had to ask Anton to confirm what he said.

"Anton, did Mesogog turn Kim evil?",

"Yes, like me, before we separated; Mesogog freed her alter ego." Fuck! Firebird is free! That spells disaster! My team, as Turbo Rangers fought Firebird once, I don't know how powerful she'll be this time. I won't be surprised if Firebird is out for revenge, which means she will show no mercy, at all. Hopefully, if myself and the rangers leave now, we might be able to contain the damage Firebird might do. Hayley will have to destroy the lab and get out.

"Hayley, think you'll be alright destroying the base?" She nodded firmly. I turned to the Rangers. "Aegis, kids, gear up, we need to stop Firebird." Getting into positions, the six of us morphed, leaped onto our respective vehicles; Aegis sat behind me and we drove out of the truck, exiting via an invisiportal. I pray we're not too late, because I don't want to call the others unless it's necessary.

 _Meanwhile With Firebird…_

 _17:30…_

( _Scene: Cliffside, Overlooking Reefside, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

Firebird stood on a cliff, looking over Reefside. She was still unmorphed, watching the citizens go about their daily lives. Too bad their evening will soon turn into a nightmare. Firebird had nothing but limitless rage, she needed to vent, vent after seven years of being locked up and caged inside Kimberly's mind; her weaker half. All Firebird craved was destruction and Reefside shall be the start of her crusade, she will kill and destroy all those who stand in her way. Firebird stood up, getting into a morphing stance and did the standard Ninjetti morphing call.

"Ninja Ranger Power!" Upon that call, Firebird was engulfed in a dark pink-red flame for a mere few seconds. When it died down, she was dressed in her ninja garb, similar to that of the other Ninjetti. However, it was different, for one: the colour was obviously different, appearing crimson, and two: in the centre located on the chest, was the symbol of the Firebird instead of the Crane. Firebird decided to keep the hood up to keep her identity hidden and teleported down to the city centre. Hopefully, she'll get some fun before the Dino Rangers and Phantom Ranger spoil it.

( _Scene: City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

The civilians of Reefside were going about their daily lives, shopping, chatting, hanging out with friends. Sadly, it was about to change, they all stopped to look when a person dressed in crimson ninja garb materialised in front of them, standing. The people are aware of the Dino Thunder Rangers, their allies and their activities; but they've never seen this ranger before. They saw a gold plate attached to the garb, one could just about make out a bird, unfortunately, they did not know they were about to be attacked by another evil ranger; as if the Evil White Ranger was bad enough. Firebird chuckled darkly, members of the public watched as the ranger's eyes glowed red. They instantly knew this particular ranger was not here on friendly grounds. Then, there was a brief glow and they saw in the ninja's hand, was a blaster. They all took cautious steps back, that was when the ranger spoke.

"Run." She simply said, chuckling. Raising the blaster, Firebird let out a barrage of lasers onto the public, causing them to scatter in a panic, screaming; it was like watching sheep trying to run and Firebird was the wolf. Continuing the barrage, the Ninjetti began to move onto causing as much property damage as she could. Firebird saw a parked car, getting an idea, she placed her hand underneath the car and concentrated on her strength. Much to the horror of the public, their new terroriser lifted the car into the air, sending it flying into a building. It also exploded, setting the said building on fire. Firebird revelled in the warmth of the flames, fire has such a two-sided meaning; life and death. Firebird resides on the side of fire's death, destruction and carnage. Firebird kept up her assault on the unprepared city of Reefside. It wasn't long when the Reefside Police Department came to the aid of the people. The police unholstered their guns and pointed them at the attacker.

"Freeze!" One bellowed, "Don't move!",

"You, should be the one moving." Firebird replied, undeterred by the threat. Holstering her own blaster at the waist, Firebird focused on her powers to summon a fireball, bringing it to the size of a football. The gunfire started and she quickly moved the flames in a circle to form some sort of fire shield. The bullets couldn't penetrate the shield because they melted on contact with the intense flames. Keeping the shield up, the evil Ninjetti summoned her short sword and sped towards the unsuspecting police. They barely had any time to react as her sword pierced the first policeman, slicing open his chest and killing him. The cops engaged in close combat, wanting to avenge their fallen comrade, but they too, fell to Firebird's sword. The public were in shock, children cried as parents tried to keep them away. Everyone knows a Power Ranger is a symbol of hope and protection, this ranger stood for none of those attributes. This ranger is reigning destruction and killing anyone indiscriminately. She wanted to burn this city to the ground.

Firebird summoned another fireball and tossed it towards another building, setting it alight. She could hear fire brigades in the distance, attempting to out the flames she started. This will not do. The Ninjetti decided to call on her full power to unleash to a devastating wave of fire. Getting into position, Firebird closed her eyes, concentrating on her powers, as a swirl of flames began to form, gradually getting bigger and her body being surrounded in a red hue.

 _"If I die in this world,_

 _Who will know something of me?_

 _I am lost, no one knows,_

 _There's no trace of my yearning."_

The fire continued to get bigger, almost consuming Firebird's hands, but not burning her in the process; it's because Firebird is an embodiment of fire. According to Russian Folklore, the Firebird is a bringer of blessing and a harbinger of doom. In this case, she is the harbinger of doom, thriving on destruction and fear of the people running from her.

 _"If I die in this world,_

 _(But I must carry on,)_

 _Who will know something of me?_

 _(Nothing worse can befall.)_

 _I am lost, no one knows,_

 _(All my fears, all my tears,)_

 _There's no trace of my yearning._

 _(Tell my heart there's a hole.)"_

The public prayed their saviours will arrive in time to save them, because at the rate Firebird is attacking, there will barely be anything left in the city. It will become nothing but smoke, ash, a burning graveyard of burnt corpses. Civilians were still fleeing, hoping to be out of range because they could tell Firebird was charging up a powerful attack. As they fled, some looked back as the flames almost covered Firebird's entire body, it was like witnessing a human Phoenix. If they're honest with themselves, the people are not completely sure that this ranger is human.

 _"I wear a void,_

 _Not even hope._

 _A downward slope,_

 _Is all I see."_

That was when Firebird opened her eyes, the red glow blazing as she prepared to unleash her most powerful attack. Putting one foot back, Firebird retracted her arms and quickly pushed them forward and from the palm of her hands, shot out an intense jet of fire. It shot through the streets in a straight line, instantly burning, melting or vaporising anything or anyone that stood in the path. The attack made contact with some buildings, setting them on fire; even melting the structures which sent the buildings crashing to the ground, cars and bikes melted and unlucky souls who couldn't run fast enough or get out of the path of the attack, were instantly burned into ashes. Firebird did not care whether it was man, woman or child, their deaths are all the same. The fire spread to other buildings, as the fire behind also moved. Reefside was turning into a sea of flames, the carnage being done is ten times worse than _Countdown To Destruction_ ; one would describe the situation to be like a scene from nineteen-fifty-four, Japanese film _Gojira_ ( _Godzilla_ ), except the damage being done is caused by a ranger, not a fifty foot sea monster that can survive high levels of radiation. Firebird watched at the work she has done in such a short time and she enjoyed it.

 _"I wear a void,_

 _(As long as breath comes from my mouth,)_

 _Not even hope._

 _(I may yet stand the slightest chance.)_

 _A downward slope,_

 _(A shaft of light is all I need,)_

 _Is all I see._

 _(To cease the darkness killing me.)"_

Soon enough, the rangers finally arrived, hearing the sound of engines coming from their bikes. Firebird turned, seeing the six Rangers and she clenched her fist. They will not interfere on her destructive path, lest they want to die too. Instead, they all stood frozen, watching the city they were meant to protect, burn. The first one to snap out of the shock, was the Red Ranger, as he dismounted his Raptor Cycle.

"What did you do!?" He growled,

"What do you think I'm doing?" Firebird replied, "I'm watching your city burn!" The Black Ranger stepped forward.

"Firebird! Relinquish control and free Kimberly!" He demanded, "Right this instant!" She recognised the voice, Firebird knew it was Tommy. The first time they met, he was the Red Turbo Ranger. That pathetic boy, she's surprised Kimberly and him managed to mend their bond, despite the damaging effects of ' _The Letter_ ' and the secrets and lies. And also to the point of getting back together again. All Firebird did was laugh at him.

"Tommy, don't you see? I'm clearly in control." She heard Tommy snarl, unimpressed with her answer. "Sadly, Kimberly is out.",

"We will defeat you!" Yellow Ranger said boldly, with the Blue and White Ranger agreeing. She saw the Phantom Ranger who stood there silently, but he wants his cousin back.

"As much as I would love to fight, this little excursion has exhausted my energy. We will meet again." In a flash of light before the rangers, Firebird vanished, leaving them only a reminder of what she did to their city. A city drowning in a sea of flames, as thick black smoke billowed from the burning buildings, that could be seen for miles; with the sound of the fire brigade and ambulances filling the air.

 _21:00…_

( _Tommy's POV_ )

I stood beside the other rangers, completely frozen. My eyes gazing on the damage Firebird caused. I watched as the fires raged our city, hearing the sound of the fire brigade and ambulances. Caesar was crying out in anguish for his mate Rhea, neither of us feel Kim or her Crane. It seems like Firebird is blocking our connection. Now, Firebird vanished and none of us knows where she is gone. I was just in complete shock, I didn't hear the Command Centre Truck pull up behind us, which meant Hayley destroyed Mesogog's Island Fortress. Slowly but surely, we loaded our bikes and ATVs into the truck, got in and Hayley drove away from the city after she managed to snap herself out the shock of watching Reefside burn. What are the chances her café is still standing? Most likely zero.

As we made our way back to my house, or close enough to it, Hayley had the radio on for updates after Firebird's first devastating attack on the city. I'm still comprehending all of this, in such a short time, almost a quarter of Reefside is up on fire. I have to bring Kim back, but how? Firebird is not going to give up this easily, not the second time round. My thoughts were broken when a news update came through, myself, Kim's cousin, the kids, Anton, Elsa and Hayley tuned in.

 _"This is Reefside News reporting moments after the evil, unidentified ranger's attack. The city is still in flames, which the entire fire brigade are still trying to bring under control and out them."_ Those fires were indeed intense, it's going to take them a while and a lot of water to snuff them out. The reporter continued. _"Cost of damage caused is nearing the equivalent of fifty thousand dollars. Many have been made homeless due to the damage done to residential buildings. The number of casualties stand equal to that of Countdown To Destruction and no confirmed numbers of death. Police, fire fighters and military are still searching through the rubble for bodies and many citizens are still missing. Wait a minute!"_ There was a brief pause. My god! Firebird was caused damage equal to that of the invasion, but a part of me feels she is only getting started. She has something else in store. The radio cackled to life again. _"Two bodies have been pulled out of the debris! They have been identified as Cassidy Cornell and Devon Del Valle. Twelfth Grade students of Reefside High School. Their bodies are being transported to Reefside General Hospital for a post mortem. Stay tuned for further updates."_

The whole lot of us stood there in silence. Two of my own students and Kimberly's, are dug out of the rubble dead! Sure, those two were intrusive and annoying; if not, more bearable than Bulk and Skull, but they did not deserve to die the way they did. Firebird has to be stopped! I asked Anton if he could somehow locate her, he tried the scanners, but they aren't picking up anything! It's like Firebird just disappeared out of thin air. Great! So we can't locate Firebird, which means we won't know where and when she'll appear again, until she launches another attack on the city. We can't fight this battle on our own, we need help! By the time we reached my house, we saw a couple of cars parked outside and other individuals standing next to them. We all stepped out of the truck, seeing the first and second generation Original Rangers and Ninjetti, then there was some of the Zeo and Turbo Rangers, along with the Astro Rangers!

So that means, Jason, Trini, Zach, Billy, Adam, Rocky, Kat and Aisha have heard the news, then contacted Andros, Zhane, Karone, Carlos, TJ, Ashely and Cassie. Hell! Even Tanya and Justin are here! I brought everyone into my house, but told them to stay out of the Dino Lab because it got totalled after the last visitor we got. Jason told me he attempted to contact the Lightspeed Rangers and the present Time Force Rangers, sadly, they have their hands full. With emergency services already strained, Mariner Bay and Silver Hills have joined to aid the city by taking any casualties in the overcrowded hospital and offer emergency accommodation to those who lost their homes. Jason also added that Angel Grove and Turtle Cove are offering help too.

The President: George W. Bush announced state of emergency, who knows where Firebird will appear. The US army have deployed soldiers to give extra aid to Reefside and offer extra help to other cities lending a hand and ensure no supplies run out. Knowing Firebird, she won't instantly jump to another state and start attacking, she won't stop until there's nothing left of Reefside; all Firebird wants is to bring an end of the world. Special Forces, SWAT and other specialised Task Forces are given the order if the ' _evil_ _ranger_ ' is sighted, they are free to engage and fire. However, only use of light firearms such as rifles, snipers and pistols are to be used, explosives are limited to reduce further damage. It's not going to stop Firebird! They'll only piss her off even further. I felt Kat touch my arm, giving me a sad look. The first she witnessed Kimberly became Firebird still haunts her, as she was a target and was close enough to death and having her arm broken until I intervened.

"Are coping alright Tommy?",

"No, I'm not. Firebird has completely taken over Kim and she's causing destruction more devastating than _Countdown_." I said. My friends surrounded me in a hug, we will all stop at nothing until Firebird is put away and this time, I'll make sure she never surfaces again. All we can do, is plan and prepare for Firebird's next attack. Andros said he personally spoke to the Mayor of Reefside, that he and the other Astro Rangers will help with the civilians and find any missing people; so they won't be able to fight. That's fine by me, I told the other Rangers to do the same, despite their protest. However, we argued that this is our fight and if we require backup, we'll contact them. It was a fair deal, so for the time being, it's our fight only. I turned to Hayley as she was studying the data from Firebird's recent attack and the readings were off the charts! Firebird is exuding more power than what Kimberly can use, as a Ninjetti or her ranger form and this was Firebird's Ninjetti form alone. I'm not really sure if she can even tap into a ranger form.

"Tommy, everyone; we have to stop Firebird and fast. If she releases another charged up fire blast like she did before you arrived, Reefside will be burnt to the ground and there'll be nothing left." What a morbid thought. How does Firebird have so much power!? After being sealed away for seven years? Wait a minute… Kim still holds a part of The Flame of Destruction! Firebird was created because of it… Firebird is the The Flame of Destruction! I can almost hear Maligore laughing. However, Hayley is right, we must defeat Firebird before she unleashes another attack like that. It must also take a heavy toll on her energy, it's why she retreated as soon as we came onto the scene. I stared at the clock, it's already getting late and Andros is insisting we all rest. I don't have the room for us all, so he offered to let us rest in The Astro Megaship Mark II. He has it hovering above my house, with its stealth mode switched on. DECA, the ship's AI teleported us all in different coloured flashes of light.

 _Next Day…_

 _1:00…_

 _Monday…_

 _10th May 2004…_

( _Scene: Astro Megaship Mark II, Above Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

It was one o'clock in the morning, I struggled to sleep. I couldn't keep my mind off Kimberly, will we be able to get her back? What if she's too far gone? Will we have to kill her? To end her suffering? Kim did not ask to have Firebird, she did not ask to have an alter ego; a side of her that thrives on fear and destroying life. Caesar appeared and perched on the bedside table, he cries for Rhea, but she is not answering him. I can hear all the other Animal Spirits crying out for their sister, Loki, Artemis, Daedalus and Kek. Then Jason said he heard the Dinosaur Spirits cry for their friend; Nero, Shiba and Pardolas. Finding myself unable to sleep, I got up from the bed and decided to get some coffee. So far, no new reports regarding the situation down in Reefside and we have no way to locate Firebird; we'll just have to jump when she shows her face.

Making my way to the to the mess hall, I went over to the coffee machine and began to make a cup. The last time I managed to get Kim back from Firebird's control was by using my Ninjetti powers and enter her conscience, helping her fight her alter ego in her mind and sealed her away. Firebird will most likely have mental defences up, she won't go down easy. I picked up my freshly made coffee and sat down. The lights suddenly turn on and see Aegis entering. He sat down across from me.

"You coping Aegis?" I asked,

"Cassie makes it easier for me." He smiled weakly, "Are you holding up?",

"I'm afraid Aegis. I'm scared we won't get her back." I swallowed a lump in my throat and feeling my eyes welling up. I took off my glasses to wipe the tears threatening to fall. "I lost her once, I can't go through it again. It will kill me.",

"Hey! Listen to me Tommy," Aegis grabbed my shoulder, "My cousin, your girlfriend is not gone. We will get her back, just hold onto whatever hope you have in you. Don't fall apart on us!",

"Thanks Aegis." I smiled. Our brotherly bonding moment was disrupted when the alarms in the Megaship went off; DECA announcing:

 _"Reefside under attack. Firebird has reappeared."_ We all jumped, everyone did, even some were still dressed in their sleepwear and didn't bother to change. We made a run for the Bridge. Once we got there, Andros was already inside with Zhane and his crew.

"Status report Andros!" I demanded,

"Firebird is downtown Reefside." He replied,

"Is she attacking?" Kat questioned,

"No to that either. Well… not yet." Andros said. Jason jumped in.

"Is Firebird at full strength? Enough for another Fire Wave?" Hayley had the data sheet in her hand, which was calculated minutes upon Firebird's resurface. Why is she attacking again? And so soon!? It's not even a full day passed since her first assault!

"No, her strength is only at forty percent. She won't be able to call forth an attack like that for another two days from now." That leaves us until the early morning of the twelfth. Yet she still has enough strength to summon small fireballs and set buildings on fire.

"Where is she heading?" Aisha asked them. Zhane checked the map on the screen and his face paled.

"Oh shit!" He murmured. The Silver Astro Ranger turned to us all. "She's heading for the hospital! She's out for murder!" Time to work fast. I switched into my leader mode.

"Alright, myself, Aegis and the Dino Rangers will intercept Firebird. We're Team One." I turned to the others. "Team Two will consist of Jason, Trini, Zach, Billy, Kat and Aisha; you guys will keep watch on the hospital. Don't worry, the military won't question." I pointed to the next set of rangers. "Team Three will be two groups; Team Three A: Andros, Zhane, Ashely, Cassie, Tanya and Rocky." They nodded in agreement. Time for Team Three B. "The remaining rangers are the second subgroup of Team Three; unfortunately, you guys have to remain on the ship, unless we really need you." No one was in the mood for arguing, they accepted my word is law. "Team Three A, you will have to pull out or help the military in evacuating any stragglers. Now let's move out!" Obviously Hayley, Anton and Elsa will remain here, but they'll monitor activities and offer medical assistance if we need it. Staying with my group, we were first to morph.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!" Conor, Ethan and Kira morphed first. My turn.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!" I inserted my Brachio Key into the morpher and twisted it. Now it's Trent's turn.

"White Ranger! Power up!" Finally Aegis.

"It's Morphin' Time!" He raised his morpher containing the Power Ruby. "Phantom Ranger Power!" Team Two turn to morph. Jason led his group to summon their suits.

"It's Morphin' Time!" They raised their own morphers.

"Mastodon!",

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!",

"Tyrannosaurus!" Billy and Aisha morphed next because they're primarily Ninjetti.

"I need Ninja Ranger Power! The Wolf!",

"The Bear!" Kat took out her Zeoioniser.

"It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger One: Pink!" And last but not least, was Team Three A.

"Let's Rocket!" The four Astro Rangers inputed the code: ' _3-3-5_ ' into their morphers. Next was Rocky.

"I need Ninja Ranger Power! The Ape!" Then Tanya morphed.

"It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow!" Andros commanded DECA to teleport us to separate co-ordinates. I hope fate is on our side.

 _Forty-eight Hours Till Firebird Reaches Full Strength…_

 _1:10…_

( _Scene: Outside Reefeside General Hospital, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _No POV_ )

A single soldier stood on the roof of the hospital, he was assigned guard duty and due to swap in half an hour. He held his M16A4 rifle in his hands, loaded, but with the safety on for now; at his waist is his sidearm: a Beretta M9 (92FS). The young officer had to admit, he was terrified, the situation is much worse than being deployed to Iraq, Iran, Syria or Lebanon. Those countries were torn in war by a well planned group, a quarter of Reefside is now left smouldering by the hand of a single ranger; whose identity is unknown and his or her motives is purely to destroy everything. How could one ranger cause so much damage? He looked below when he heard some noise and a bottle breaking. The soldier looked over to see a bunch of drunk men, or just druggies, possibly oblivious to the danger they are in. These men must be off their rockers, as one of them shouted:

"The end times are here!",

"God has arrived to punish man for his misdeeds!" The third guy added:

"Judgment is upon us!" The soldier scoffed to himself, sure he is a religious man, but he highly doubts that God would send down a ranger to bring the world to an end. In the distance, he saw a figure walking straight up to the hospital, with dangerous calm. Taking out his binoculars, he looked through the lens. His grip suddenly tightened, his hands beginning to shake. It was the evil Power Ranger and she or he; many say it's a female, is back for more. The officer managed to quickly deduce that the Crimson Ranger is going to destroy the hospital and everyone inside. Reaching for his walkie-talkie, he turned it on and prayed that someone will answer.

 _"Persecution of the masses."_

As soon as another soldier responded, he yelled into his communication device, saying the evil ranger is spotted half a kilometre from the hospital. Soon enough, panic was ensuing inside, as people did not want to die; some of the injured were on their last legs, a few weeping for God to just take them, before this ranger, who is the Devil's incarnate ends them.

 _"Sacred blessings count for nothing._

 _Oh God give us your protection."_

Some of the elderly pulled out their Rosary Beads, praying to God to grant them mercy and protect them all from the ranger's fiery wrath. They all witnessed what this ranger could do. She, which the majority are saying, is like Mother Nature's wrath; commanding the element of Fire. Some believed it was not God punishing them, they think Mother Nature sent this ranger as retaliation for their mishandling of the Earth.

 _"Let no blame lie at the innocents,_

 _Who have prayed."_

Children began to cry, as they wailed for the Power Rangers to come and save them from this monster, who took the form of a ranger. Their young minds could not comprehend that not all Rangers worked on the side of light, some started off on the side of evil; however, this particular ranger is nothing but pure evil. It is as if the evil of mankind has merged together to create this ranger. Now, humanity shall suffer the consequence of their ignorance.

 _"If your high praise is all we have._

 _Let not us be without you."_

At this stage, praying for God is all these people have, as soldiers lined up with their firearms at the ready, should the ranger get too close. They can see from the distance, the ranger's eyes glowing a fierce red, it made the most well steeled soldier uncomfortable, if not… there was a sense of fear and dread. Suddenly, as if the civilians' prayers have been heard, beams of light came shooting towards them. Six landed outside the hospital, another six landed in the general area where the Crimson Ranger is. The armed soldiers lowered their guns as the six rangers came to their aid, telling the Commanding Officer they were told to help protect the hospital. The Red Ranger looked back, hoping Tommy, Aegis and the teens will be alright; because Firebird is probably the worst of all enemies they have ever faced. He saw what Firebird was capable to a physical degree when he was Rex, only God knows or his alter ego, what Firebird can do now and it will be much worse; compared to Muranthias.

 _With Team One…_

( _Tommy's POV_ )

My team stood in Firebird's path, preventing her from moving any closer to the hospital containing people made homeless and the severely wounded. I know Kim's alter ego is evil, but to go so far in killing people without thought, that draws the line! Dragon at least, draws a line! Even some of the villains we faced never considered murder, let alone mass murder! The teens unsheathed their Thundermax Sabres, Trent was armed with his Drago Sword, my Brachio Staff was in my hand and Aegis had some kind of short sword in his hand. Firebird glared at us, her eyes glowing.

"Get out of my way." She growled at us,

"No! You're not going anywhere near the hospital Firebird!" I back answered,

"Are you really that heartless?" Conor questioned, "Do you hate humanity this much?",

"I am the harbinger of destruction! I am the Flame of Destruction!" Firebird bellowed. Summoning a short sword, similar to Aegis' weapon, our opponent charged at impressive speed. She went for the teens first, slashing her weapon at Conor, who miraculously blocked it, allowing Ethan and Kira to kick her away. Trent called forth a barrage of laser arrows at Firebird, who brought up some kind of fire shield. Firebird slammed her weapon's blade into the ground, sending out a shockwave, knocking the kids down, as myself and Aegis leaped over it. I brought my Brachio Staff down hard on her blade, not shattering it, but she staggered. Aegis performed a horizontal slash, cutting into the ninja garb, but not hitting flesh. Firebird growled angrily, so recalling her weapon, our enemy was surrounded in flames, which quickly died down, revealing her ranger form. The suit was similar to my old Green Dragonzord suit, except on the chest plate, was the insignia of the Firebird. Great, jinx my luck on Firebird having a ranger suit and not just the Ninjetti garb. Firebird unsheathed her short sword again and lunged for me, I barely had time block her attack; the blade met my suit, sending out sparks and I was sent flying into a car, actually denting it!

I was dazed momentarily, next thing I see, Conor looked like he was getting extremely stressed and angry at the lack of progress we are making on Firebird. He slammed his fist to to the ground, standing up and revealing his Shield of Triumph. On rare occasions, he can access it's power, without using Kira's and Ethan's morphing energy. Conor was consumed in bright gold aura, which shortly died down, revealing himself in his Triassic Ranger form. Firebird's grip on the sword's hilt tightened, she still didn't look deterred my Conor's new appearance.

"I had enough of you!" He snarled and raising his shield, it began to glow, causing both him and Firebird to vanish.

( _Scene: Triassic Dimension, Location Indescribable_ / _No POV_ )

 _Conor was peeved… actually that would be an understatement; he was pissed. Firebird is destroying their home, is the cause of many casualties and unconfirmed deaths. The final straw for him was her attempt to annihilate the hospital. This alter ego of his History Teacher, has no regard for life; she is even more evil than Mesogog, who is the reason why Firebird got out in the first place! It's that damn humanoid dinosaur's fault and failed to see she only works for herself. Firebird landed on a floating platform, unsure of where she was, it looked like some kind of alternate reality; time and space don't seem to obey in this world. The Triassic Ranger landed behind her, causing her to turn. Conor held up his shield again, commanding:_

 _"Sword of Triumph!" From the shield, a blade extended and had a much longer reach than her own weapon. Firebird still was not afraid, she knew she had enough power to challenge the Red Ranger. The two began to clash, the blades struck, clanging as they made contact. The evil Crimson Ranger slipped passed Conor's defence, exploiting his fatal mistake and struck him in the torso, sparks flying from his suit._

 _"Is that all you got?" Firebird taunted,_

 _"I'm just getting warmed up!" Conor quipped, pulling himself up. The two clashed again. The intensity in combat began to increase, Firebird beginning to pick up the speed; which she had an advantage over. The Shield of Triumph may be the most powerful weapon in Conor's arsenal, but the shield was large, albeit a small bit clunky. He was then forced onto the defence when Firebird began taking control of the fight. Shortly, after what felt like an eternity, the ranger got the upper hand, knocking Conor down and the environment began to glow._

( _Real World_ )

Firebird landed on the ground, as Conor fell on his back, causing him to let go of his shield. Calmly, their enemy walked over to it and picked the shield up. Getting angry, Conor charged at his opponent in an effort to retrieve his shield, but instead; Firebird took a page out of Zeltrax's book and smashed the shield into the Red Dino Ranger, sending him flying back to the ground. Firebird dropped the shield and unsheathed her sword, powering it up, causing her weapon to glow. To much of their horror, Firebird raised her sword and slammed it into the shield, causing it to break into many pieces! Conor screamed out as he lost his Triassic Powers and fell to his knees, reverting back to his standard ranger form. Every one realised Conor won't be able to summon his battlizer either or control his Zord. The Triassic Powers are lost forever. Coming to his friend's defence, Trent stepped forward, clearly pissed.

"Super Dino Mode!" He yelled out. Spikes extended from his suit, giving the White Ranger a much more intimidating look. Firebird could feel the energy increase, but nowhere near her level or that of the Triassic Powers; despite the fact she is not at full strength and can't summon her full powers yet, not for another while. Much to the other's protests, Trent charged with his Drago Sword unsheathed and the two engaged in sword combat. Tommy and the others observed the fight, Kira wanted to join in, to help her friend; but she couldn't find the strength the move. For the first time in her ranger career, Kira was actually feeling fear, fear of Firebird and the power she wields. It appeared Trent was getting the upper hand on Firebird, but in truth, she was only playing him; holding back. Charging up her weapon again, she got a clean hit across Trent's torso, picked him up and threw him hard into the opposite building, like he weighed nothing.

"TRENT!" Kira cried, running back to her team mate. She found the White Ranger, unmorphed and most worryingly, unconscious. His face was marred with a few scratches and the side of his head was bleeding, which needed to be stopped. Kira checked for his pulse, she sighed in relief once she it through her fingers. She turned back to she her comrades fending off Firebird. Turning her attention back to Trent, she activated her communicator, contacting Team Three B on the Megaship.

 _"What is it Kira?"_ It was Karone who answered,

"Karone, Trent is injured. Teleport him back to the Megaship for medical assistance.",

 _"Fuck! Alright Kira. Teleporting now!"_ Kira stepped back as Trent was consumed in a white teleportation beam. She turned her attention to her enemy, right now, this isn't their History Teacher; what they're facing is a monster.

The battle raged on into the early morning sunrise, Team One were beginning to grow tired after fighting for so long, but they didn't stop. Firebird didn't either and Hayley just contacted them, telling them Firebird is at sixty percent of her full strength. A day has already gone, one more day and it will be Armageddon in Reefside and the rest of the world. The technician was already starting the timer. Firebird kicked Aegis away and was able to injure Tommy's students. Like Trent, their Super Dino Mode did not work against Firebird. Ethan's leg was broken, Conor's shoulder was seriously dislocated and Kira's ribs were either cracked, broken or both. Tommy commanded Karone teleport them all. Now, it was only him and Aegis left standing. He did not want to endanger the other rangers' lives. Tommy had enough of Firebird, underneath his helmet, his eyes were flashing green; Dragon wanted out and he wasn't going to fight it. Tommy knew, if he was going to weaken Firebird, he had to let out the beast inside him. Closing his eyes, Tommy let Dragon's power take over him, as his black ranger suit began to glow, shifting from black, to red, white then finally, it settled on green and that green aura, began to get brighter. Firebird shifted her weight, feeling the energy and power being given off from Tommy, something in her gut told her that she and Tommy are not so different after all. Once the green hue died down, in front of Aegis and Firebird, stood Tommy; actually Dragon in his Original Green Ranger suit, with the Dragon Dagger in hand. He was ready for this, Dragon hadn't been let out since he beat up the White Ranger, which was pretty ironic.

"Looks like we are both the same." Said Firebird,

"That may be," Dragon's voice was a little deeper than Tommy's. He glared at his enemy through his visor. "But my duty is to punish, not kill." With both opponents preparing to attack, Aegis decided it was best he stayed out of the way. He guessed this would be like two deities fighting on Earth. Firebird and Dragon began to glow their respective colours; crimson and green. Before Aegis could even blink, the two Rangers launched towards each other. The fight was fast and vicious, it was pretty hard to tell who had the upper hand; Dragon and Firebird were indeed equal, as the pair's blades clashed.

Blades hacked, slashed, crisscrossed each other, narrowly making contact on the opponent, but not a direct strike. Dragon blocked, parried and countered every single attack Firebird made, as she did the same. It was quite clear the two were evenly matched, even in their ability with the sword and dagger. Having one hand free, Firebird struck out with a punch, which Dragon knocked to the side with ease; then following it up with his own, striking Firebird in the stomach. With her guard down, Dragon lashed again with a side kick, a kick stronger than the normal human can apply. The evil ranger staggered, clutching her stomach.

Switching things up, Firebird charged, grabbing him and the two vanished, seemingly teleporting. It left Aegis completely baffled.

 _With Team Two…_

 _6:25…_

( _Scene: Reeside General Hospital, City centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Jason's POV_ )

Myself and Trini stood above the entrance of the hospital, while the others; still morphed, were helping the staff with the wounded. The military were asking us questions after Tommy's managed to hold off Ki- Firebird from reaching the building, about our ranger technology and weapons, even our Zords. We just told them that it's classified, incomprehensible technology. I wonder what's going on, from the sounds we've been hearing, it seems like the fight is still going on; I'm surprised none of my best friend's team is tired. However, I did see teleportation beams, four in total, which means it's only Tommy and Kim's cousin standing. All of a sudden, the sky lit up in two colours: crimson and green. Oh shit! Looks like Tommy got pissed and let Dragon take over. We looked over the balcony to see Firebird slam Tom- Dragon into the ground, causing it to crack. Below, the people who were not wounded, were trying to see what was happening outside. Trini and I leaped down from the balcony, turning to the Commanding Officer.

"Tell the civilians to keep back!" With no questions asked, the soldiers who were on patrol, pushed the people back into the building for their safety, as Zach, Billy, Kat and Aisha appeared. They all gasped, seeing the Green Ranger face off Firebird. The only sound we could hear was blades clanging as they met contact, sparks flying off. It seems like Dragon is an equal match to Firebird.

 _"This is the end. Here's where you'll die._

 _Legends should scatter, so just say goodbye._

 _No-one will miss you when you're finally gone._

 _At your conclusion sing your swan song."_

This is a fight I would not want to be involved in. Those two are moving faster than what my eyes are able to see; all I can see are flashes of two different colours and hear metal against metal. Shortly, Aegis appeared beside us, he was pretty worried for Tommy, there could be the slightest chance that Firebird might overpower him. I turned back to the fight as Firebird dug her sword into the ground, swung around the hilt to propel herself forward; digging both her feet into Tommy's torso. Wait a second! Since when did Firebird have her own ranger suit!? Last time she was seen, she was wearing the ninja garb! Damn, the suit looks pretty similar to Tommy's. Dragon pulled himself up and began to play a tune from his Dragon Dagger, summoning lightening strikes from it, hitting Firebird. That's a new trick. Firebird picked up her sword again and the two charged like bulls.

 _"Murder, unkindness, conspiracy!_

 _Embers extinguished in effigy."_

How long have those two fought! Neither one looks like they're going to back down. Dragon is not giving up, Firebird is not giving up and the rate they're going; they could send Reefside falling at the viciousness of their fight alone! For some reason, this Dragon is not wholly evil, a part of him is, but it seems like a lot of Tommy's influence is in there. That's the difference between them, while Dragon is in control, Tommy's determination is there to free his loved one. With Firebird, it's either Kim is in full control or the other way around. Dragon and Tommy have this compromise going on, Firebird wants nothing to do with Kim. Dragon caught Firebird, leaping into the air as a mix of crimson and green filled the sky, but Firebird was able to break free. Now the two were engaged in free fall combat! We all looked up as they both charged up their weapons, both beginning to glow, as the blades extended like a lightsabre and they clashed, bringing up a strong gust of wind. I held onto Trini, as Billy did the same with Kat and Zach caught Aisha, to prevent us all from being lifted off our feet, like the poor soldiers behind us.

 _"Black out the sky!_

 _All things must die."_

Unfortunately, it seems like Firebird managed to out strength Tommy and sent him crashing into the ground again, not far from us. Dragon struggled to stand, as his suit shifted back to black. It looks like Tommy is back. Firebird was on the other side, her helmet cracked, but only her eye was seen; glowing red with anger and hate. She was on her knees, weakened; looks like Tommy did manage to wear her out, with Dragon's aid. Zach helped me lift Tommy to his feet, but he was unsteady. Firebird growled at us all, but then… she screamed out, as something shot her in the back. Behind her was Team Three A, with Andros wielding Spiral Blaster. Firebird was not impressed with her current predicament; she was severely weakened and outnumbered. Before any of us managed to move, she teleported, fleeing the fight. After that, we told the civilians we had to return to our headquarters, but we're not far away and Andros ordered DECA to teleport us. What a long, draining day.

 _7:15…_

( _Scene: Astro Megaship Mark II, Above Reefside, Reefside, Earth_ / _Jason's POV_ )

After teleporting, Tommy managed to drag himself to the nearest seat on the bridge and sat down, filling his lungs with as much air as he could take in. That fight really took a lot out of him. I stared at the timer Hayley has set, we have about forty-two hours left before Firebird is back at full strength. Now, the question is: how do we free Kim of Firebird's clutches and ensure she never returns to reign upon such damage again? I was brought out if my thoughts when Tommy stood up.

"Firebird may have retreated again, but I know how to locate her." We all stared at him in surprise. Tommy smirked a little. "While I was Dragon, I so happened to have a tracker. During the fight, I managed to slip it on her." Tommy typed at the control console, bringing up Firebird's current co-ordinates much to our surprise. Tommy, Dragon, you are brilliant! This time, we have the element of surprise on her, as long as she doesn't realise we are tracking her. "Just… give me an hour or two to get my strength back. Surely we can spare that." He finished. Everyone had no complaints about that, it still leaves about forty or forty-one hours. Tommy decided to go check on his student, whom Firebird severely injured and from what I heard, Trent is still unconscious. I couldn't get involved the fight between Firebird and Tommy, as Dragon, no one could, the risks were too high. It was clear they were evenly matched, Firebird just had that edge to best him. Andros told us all to go rest and patch up any injuries we have, we didn't argue, we were too tired. All of us were woken up at one in the morning and were on shift for the past six hours.

I decided to retreat to the Sleeping Quarters. Once I got to my bunk, I threw myself onto it. This whole ordeal is just draining me and Firebird is pushing to our limits… or exceeding them. At the moment, Reefside is under reconstruction, that should go peacefully once our enemy doesn't attack again. I'm placing my trust in Tommy, but can we really save Kim? Trying to take my mind off things, I chose to get some shut eye.

 _Next Day…_

 _7:15…_

 _Tuesday…_

 _11th May 2004…_

 _Twenty-three Hours Till Firebird Reaches Full Strength…_

( _Tommy's POV_ )

I snorted when someone was poking my shoulder. I woke up to find myself in my bunk in the Sleeping Quarters of the Astro Megaship. Man! I felt like I overslept, what happened to that one or two hour siesta? I glanced at my clock to see it just turn seven-fifteen; May eleventh. May eleventh!? Who on Earth let us sleep a full twenty-four hours!? I saw Jason standing over me.

"Morning bro." He greeted. I was about to open my mouth, but he cut me off. "I know you're peeved that we slept a full day, but Hayley and the, insisted we needed it. We still have twenty-three hours left.",

"That's… good news, kind of." Never in my life had we faced an enemy, that we need to beat within a set time limit. This is like a bad video-game. I got dressed quickly, following Jason to the Mess Hall for breakfast. Once we entered, I saw everyone but Kira; my best bet is: she is still with Trent. Ethan, who was on crutches, told me Kat has brought breakfast up to Kira a while ago. For the time being, the Dino Thunder Rangers are out of action and I think I know a way to bring Kim back. Since I weakened Firebird, her mental defences have most likely cracked, enough for me to mentally slip through. Although, only the Ninjetti can carry out such a task. It will have to be myself, Rocky, Billy, Adam and Aisha to finish the job. First of all, get food and then brief everyone on the bridge.

 _One Hour Later…_

 _8:15…_

( _Scene: Bridge, Astro Megaship Mark II, Above Reefside, Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Everyone was gathered on the bridge of the Megaship. I was still looking at the map, it seems Firebird never copped on to the fact I tagged her. The tracker is still picking up her signal from the docks, by the port that meets the marina. Hayley approached us all, giving us an update on Firebird's energy levels.

"Firebird is at eighty-two percent, but we still have time." She told us, so I stepped forward.

"Since we know Firebird is hiding down in the warehouse, I know how to save Kim.",

"Enter her mind." Adam revealed, "Her mental defences should be weak after your fight.",

"Exactly." I nodded, "Which is why I only need the Ninjetti for this." Jason did not take this lightly.

"Are you serious Tommy!? That's suicide!",

"Listen Jase! Myself and the others are the only ones who can enter each other's minds; without harming the other. Please, trust us." I persuaded,

"Jason, Tommy is right." Aisha supported, "Let us handle this and we have the upper hand." Kat stepped forward,

"Myself and a few of the others will help rebuilding Reefside. It's the least we can do." I smiled at Kat. Knowing what we needed to do, it's time for the final battle! Tapping our communicators, myself and the Ninjetti teleported to Firebird's location.

 _8:30…_

( _Scene: Warehouse, Port, Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Myself and the others landed outside the warehouse. I peeked in, seeing Firebird meditating. She needs focus to get to full strength, unfortunately, we can't let her do that. I'm coming Kim and we'll free you from your walking nightmare. Giving my friends the nod, we charged into the warehouse, surprising Firebird. She was quick to get to her feet, looking at us in shock. She didn't expect we'd be able to find her. I smirked at Firebird, my eyes flashing green. Firebird was not impressed, at all.

"How did you find me!?" She growled at us,

"Tracker." I simply said, "I slipped it on you while we fought.",

"Clever Tommy." Firebird mused, "But you're all going to die!" She got into her morphing stance. "Ninja Ranger Power!" We did the same.

"Ninja Ranger Power! The Falcon!",

"The Frog!",

"The Wolf!",

"The Bear!",

"The Ape!" Firebird unsheathed her sword and charged at us all. Let's hope we can keep the fight contained in this warehouse. I ducked underneath a swing, letting out a fifteen degree roundhouse into her stomach. Aisha and Rocky took over, as they double teamed Firebird. She managed to kick Aisha away, but Rocky tackled her from behind and threw her into a bunch of canisters. Firebird called forth a small fireball and threw it at Rocky, who was pulled down by Adam, as he retaliated with his energy blasts. Our opponent simply flicked them to the side with her sword, then she was disarmed when Billy jumped out of the blue; no pun intended, and delivered a sharp heel kick to her face. That was when our Animal Spirits appeared, glowing and shot out an energy beam, freezing Firebird in her place.

"What is this!?" She demanded, finding herself unable to move. Next, the five of us began to glow, focusing on Kim's mind and used our mental connections to break through her weakened mental shield.

( _Scene: Kimberly's Subconscience, Location Indescribable_ / _Tommy's_ _POV_ )

 _The five of us landed on solid ground, finding ourselves inside Kim's mind. We all looked around at our surroundings, it was bad! Mesogog! What did you do? I stared as the volcano continued to spew volcanic ash and lava flowed down the sides. First thing's first: locate Rhea, she can lead us to Kimberly._

 _"You guys!" Aisha alerted, "Over there!" The Bear Ninjetti pointed to the east, in the distance, we could a shield or a prison encasing something or someone! That must be Rhea! I told the others to follow me, we began to run, making our way to the domed prison, only for me to run into someone. The two of us let out an "oof!", before falling to the ground. Ouch. I looked up, seeing a man dressed in some kind of tactical gear, with a strange insignia. He looked to be slightly older than us, had well kept, short brown hair and he had soft and caring light brown eyes. I noticed slung over his shoulder, was a sniper rifle. Sniper rifle? I instantly out two and two together as my friends help me up and our new ally._

 _"You're Bohan? Aren't you?" I asked him and he nodded. He replied back to me in fluent English!_

 _"And you are Tommy Oliver. I came here from the Spirit World, under her father's orders to free his daughter.",_

 _"The help is appreciated." I smiled. "She misses you, you know. Kim still blames herself." Bohan sighed sadly._

 _"So much for my 'moving on' speech. However, Lieutenant Kara has you, to help her cope with her grief." The sniper's face grew serious. "We're wasting time. We need to free the Crane Spirit first and I have a feeling that Kara is held inside the volcano." Without saying more, we continued on._

 _Finally reaching Rhea, she looked up and screeched with joy and relief, seeing her Spirit Brothers and Sister, then her mate especially. How do we break the dome? Then a thought came to me. I placed my hand on the dome, the others following suit and we focused our Ninjetti powers, causing it to glow white and shortly, it shattered, like glass. Rhea picked herself up, ruffling her feathers and flapped her wings; her freedom was short lived when Firebird herself appeared, as a flaming bird in the shape of Kim's old Thunderzord. I heard Bohan readying his rifle. Rocky touched my arm, saying:_

 _"Myself, the others and Bohan will keep Firebird busy. Just get Kim!" There was no time to argue. A plan is a plan. Bohan started taking pot shots to get Firebird's attention, only to be slammed by Rhea, as she screeched angrily. Using my ninja streak, I rushed to the base of the volcano, finding the entrance opened. Taking a deep breath, I entered. Venturing through the cavern, I found myself in a place I did not want to remember; the place where it all started. I looked up, seeing Kim chained at the wrists, shadows surrounding her as she hangs unconscious. I felt my heart break._

 _"KIM!" I called out. I ran to her but was pushed back by the darkness. I clenched my fist, why won't it let me near Kim!?_

 _"Stop fighting for me Tommy." A familiar voice said, quietly. I turned, seeing… Kimberly? I don't understand? What's going on? Suddenly, another voice was heard, only it sounded like a child. I turned again, seeing a younger version of Kimberly._

 _"Everyone abandons me. Father left me, mom ignored me, even Zordon did. It won't be long till my friends leave me." Child-Kimberly cried,_

 _"And you will too." The older Kim finished. "I'm tired of being tossed back and forth. There's no need for my existence anymore. Just kill me." I shook my head, not believing what I'm hearing on both sides._

 _"I won't accept that Kim. You are the strongest person I know. You've been through so much hardship." I said to them both, "You are wiser than your peers and you know what? You persevered through it all! You fought the darkness that was holding you down. Why accept defeat now?" The two different aged Kimberlys looked at each other, taking in what I said. I saw the sadness in their eyes. Maybe the point of this is trying to merge them back into one? I continued to encourage them. "Kimberly, you are much more powerful than the dark, don't let it consume you. Please Beautiful, come back."_

 _I watched in silence as the two Kims reached out with their hands. They made contact and everything became bright, so bright I had to shut my eyes. When it died down, the child and older Kimberly were gone, instead, I saw the Kimberly that was chained. The shadows began to dissipate and the shackles broke, causing her to fall. I leaped in, catching Kim. I brushed a piece of her caramel hair back, and shook her gently._

 _"Come on Beautiful, wake up." Kim opened her eyes, letting out a small smile._

 _"Tommy? Is that you?",_

 _"In the flesh." I replied,_

 _"What happened?" Kim scratched her head, only to suddenly remember. "Fuck! Firebird!",_

 _"Think you can help us seal her away?" Kim smirked,_

 _"With pleasure." She began to morph. "Ninja Ranger Power! The Crane!" With a certain nod, the two of us ran out to aid the others. Once we reached them, they were so happy to see the real Kimberly. Above us, aggressive screeching could be heard from Rhea and Firebird, who angrier than normal. Shit! She must have realised I freed Kim. The birds were firing blasts at each other, a mix of fire and pink beams. We have to put Firebird back in the volcano! Shortly, our Animal Spirits appeared again, aiding Rhea. They all began to glow, as did we and I think I knew what to do. Last time, I managed on my own, this time, all six of us are needed. Rhea managed to push Firebird back and all at once, we fired an intense beam, striking Firebird, who screeched in pain. She tried to fight, but the energy beam was too strong for her. Slowly but surely, we got her moving backwards towards the vent of the volcano. With one last push, Firebird went down as the vent of the volcano began to shut itself and the door at the base of the volcano, sealed itself shut, trapping Firebird. I pray we never see her again. Kimberly let out a sigh of relief and then saw Bohan. The two hugged, clearly it was friendship._

 _"I have to go Kara. Don't worry, your father is good company." A single tear slipped Kim's cheek, but not only her, our's too._

 _"Tell father I love him.",_

 _"I will. Please Kara, move on." With that, Bohan saluted Kim, which returned, it was like second nature to her. After that, Bohan vanished._

 _"See you in a moment Beautiful." As Kim's environment began to brighten, we left her mind, returning to our bodies._

( _Real World_ )

We all collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion, using up our energy. The Animal Spirits returned to us to recharge and in front of us, was Kim, lying on the ground in her civilian clothes, unconscious. One by one, we managed to pull ourselves up. I walked over to Kim, picking her up bridal style and Rocky contacted the Megaship, to teleport us. On the other side, we could hear cheering, so it was likely the others figured we were successful. I wonder if Kim will remember any of this? Let's hope, no villain will be stupid enough to ever release a force like Firebird.

 _One Week Later…_

 _12:30…_

 _Tuesday…_

 _18th May 2004…_

( _Scene: Astro Megaship Mark II, Above Reefside, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

A week already flew by after disaster on Reefside. A disaster I caused, I almost destroyed the kids' home city; I left hundreds of people homeless, many are dead or missing. Thousands of dollars of property damage was done, by the fires I started. Reefside will take a while to recover, I heard Blue Bay Harbour has joined to help Reefside rebuild itself. The attack was equal or much worse than _Coundown To Destruction_. It's all my fault, I should've been stronger against Mesogog, it's my fault that Firebird got out. Many of the Rangers who came to aid Tommy's team were down in the city, helping with the cleanup. It is thankful that no one knows I'm Firebird. I can't believe I hurt the kids! I knocked Trent out, left him unconscious for a solid three days, dislocated Conor's shoulder, broke Ethan's leg in two places and Kira came out with broken and cracked ribs.

Andros announced to the group: he, Zhane and Karone have to leave. The Red Astro Ranger has some diplomatic duties to carry out with Eltar. I need time by myself to heal, not on Earth, I need to go home for a while. Think things through, in fact I have a lot thinking to do. I may have to call off some counselling sessions with Dana while I'm absent. I haven't told the others yet, but… I think being back home on Eltar will do me the world of good. I spoke to Andros earlier on, he said if it would help me, he has no arguments. Eltar is my my birth planet and mother told me I'm free to come and go as I wish. I heard the door open, seeing Tommy enter. He and the others have not blamed me for the damage I have caused, they told me to blame Firebird; but Firebird is another side of me, so in a way, it is my fault.

"You're in deep thought Beautiful." He started off,

"Sorry. Just thinking about the events that have transpired." I told him,

"It's not your fault Kim and Firebird is not you!" Tommy comforted. I sighed, might as well break the news to him now, let him get over the shock.

"Tommy, I need time alone. Andros has business on Eltar, so… I decided to leave for Eltar for a while." The Black Ranger's eyes grew wide.

"Don't do this Kim! Please! I can't lose you again." I grabbed Tommy's hand and held it tight,

"You're not losing me. I need to get over this in my own way.",

"Please Kim! Don't leave me again!" He cried,

"It's not permanent. My heart is here on Earth. Right now, I just feel out of place." I explained to him,

"So what now?" He asked softly,

"Wait for me Tommy. Wait for me to come home." I said to him. The two of us just held in each other's hand, not wanting to let go, but I have to, in order to heal.

* * *

 **One more official c** **hapter left! The Epilogue. Then all that's left are the three-part Bonus Chapters. Like it? Hate the ending? Want to kill me? Don't worry, Kim promised she won't gone for long.**

 **Hit that Follow/Favourite to be first for updates on a new chapter and I still like criticism, if you do have anything to say.**

 **Bye!**


	12. Epilogue: Never Stopped Loving You

**The Epilogue is finally done! I feel it's a small but rushed, but it is done regardless. That does not mean I'm finished with the whole story itself, I still have to surprise you all with the Bonus Chapter content, which I am working on. So it's a little extra treat for you all.**

 **I don't own the song:** ** _Home_** **\- Jeff Williams ft. Casey Lee Williams**

 **Enjoy the Epilogue!**

* * *

 _"The heart wants what it wants."_

\- Woody Allen

* * *

Epilogue: Never Stopped Loving You

* * *

 _One Month Later…_

 _13:00…_

 _Thursday…_

 _19th June 2004…_

Canon: _Post-Thunder Struck_

( _Scene: Living Room, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I sat on the couch of my living room, pondering the time that went by. Everything went by like a blur. One month, one month passed since Firebird's horrific attack on Reefside; an attack that left a quarter of the city up in flames, many civilian casualties and deaths. There was a gathering of all Reefside High School students and teachers, to pay their respects of the students who lost their lives; among of which were Cassidy and Devon. They weren't the only students to have lost their lives, but… as annoying as those two were, they were too young to leave this world. Another memorial was held for everyone affected. The high school was damaged, it seemed like prom for the Twelfth Grade students was going to be cancelled, held off until it was reconstructed. With courtesy of the Mayor, he let out City Hall for prom to be held. So yeah, those lucky students get to have prom in City Hall. Grading of the exams were cancelled; instead, students who applied and were accepted into their chosen University, College of Further Education or Institute Technology, were allowed entry with their First Year fees paid in full. It was kind of them, officials of Third Level Education knew how badly affected they city was.

Thank god, the kids have recovered from their injuries. Broken bones here and there, Kira, Ethan and Trent were fine, but I worried for Conor. He wants to make a career out of soccer, but I feared his injury would put a halt to it. Thankfully, Conor can go on with his dreams, he said he would rather have his shoulder dislocated again, than have Ethan's broken leg. Cassie and Aegis check up on me every now and then, they worried for me because… I miss Kimberly. I haven't heard from her, not even a transmission, since she left for Eltar. She blames herself for the damage done to Reefside, she felt… she didn't belong here for now. Myself and many of her other friends tried to convince her to stay, Aegis did not say much on the matter, he couldn't argue with his cousin. I was a little pissed at him for that, socked the poor guy in the jaw even; but I eventually saw his reason. He even felt that time away would do good for his cousin. However, being stubborn as usual, Kim was set on leaving Earth with Andros and she promised us all it wasn't permanent. I'm holding onto my promise for her, I will wait and I don't care how long.

I was actually speaking to Dana, I took on board the fact, Kim's PTSD may never go away, but can be controlled. She suggested the idea of a service dog and of course, Hayley overheard it all and jumped in, liking the idea. She explained her brother is ex-Special Forces and went through his own bout of PTSD; Hayley said that his life was much easier when he got his service dog. Now, I didn't want to do it behind Kim's back, I want her input on the thought and not to mention; there are some occasions where jobs can't cater for service dogs, but others will. Hm… with Elsa DeSantos; no relation with Rocky and to avoid connections as Randall, took up the position of principal; I should talk to her. I'm sure she won't mind Kim having a service dog on school grounds. I should let Jason know about the idea, he hates being in the dark concerning about things in relation to his sister. A lot of people get the wrong idea about that. Just ask them about their time in high school.

Getting up from my seat, I was about to reach for my phone when the door bell rang. With my phone in hand, I went over, thinking it was Aegis and Cassie or the kids coming for a visit. Instead, speak of the devil! It was Jason, accompanied with his wife Trini. I smiled, hugging them both and let them into my house. I headed into the kitchen to get the kettle on.

"Coffee or tea?" I asked them,

"Coffee!" They both replied. I got the coffee underway, seeing them both take their seat at the kitchen table.

"So," Jason started, "Getting on OK?" Figures they came over to ask if I'm alright. I laughed lightly. Remembering how I behaved during the first week of Beautiful's absence. Most of my time was spent brooding and asking what could I have done different. Should I have been more forceful? Though, as time went by, I began to see Kim's point of view on this. She needs the space.

"I'm doing better than I was the first week.",

"We all miss her Tommy. However, Kim promised it won't be permanent and if you look about this at her perspective; maybe being on Eltar will help her cope with the ordeal that happened." Trini reasoned. Got to love the Yellows sometimes, when you don't tick them off, they are the voice of reason in a ranger team; more logical reason actually, than scientific reasoning, like the Blue Rangers.

"Kim is right though." I pondered, "We got lucky. If Firebird gets out again, she won't be lenient third time round.",

"Let's pray no future villain will make the same mistake Mesogog did, and he paid with his life." Jason added. Enough on the past, no one wants to recall that event anymore, even Kira. The former Yellow is now going to physiotherapy too, all but Conor; Firebird did heavy damage to them and thank god, they managed to make things up in front of their parents. However, I decided to shed some light on the idea of a service dog for Kim.

"Guys, when Kim does return; we all know her PSTD may never be fully cured, so Dana suggested to get a service dog." Jason nodded in approval and Trini was intrigued by the idea.

"A service dog might help Kim. You'll have to ask if she's alright with it though.",

"I agree with Jason. Ask her when she comes back." Trini supported, "But I heard stories from people, veterans in particular, that a service dog made their lives so much easier." That is true, I read many stories about it. Hayley even told me the same thing about her brother, his service dog made his life a lot better. He was able to carry on with his life, get a job that permitted him to have his dog and… just enjoy life.

"Well, Mr. Rainbow Ranger," Teased Jason. I groaned upon hearing the nickname. God damn it Zach! Next time we see each other for a reunion, I'm going to kill you for that title! It's not my fault my ranger service has ended with four different colours! "You going to the teens' prom this Saturday?",

"Of course. I promised the kids and Aegis, who is taking Cassie, that I'll be there." I said to them both. Jason and Trini stayed for another two hours, just talking and catching up on their lives. Eventually, they decided to get up and head home, promising to visit again. Now, I must sort out a tuxedo for the Seniors' prom.

 _Two Days Later…_

 _19:55…_

 _Saturday…_

 _21st June 2004…_

( _Scene: City Hall, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I hid in the corner of City Hall, watching Tommy from the back. He hasn't seen me and he never knew I returned from Eltar. I can even see the kids, my cousin Aegis and Cassie. Mother was surprised to see me, I had no choice but to fill her in on everything that happened. Let's just say… she was close to having a heart attack, especially when I told I was frozen in amber and stuck in my ranger suit. Before I knew it, I was trapped in a long lecture, a very long lecture. Rhea was even making fun of me for, telling me, myself and Aegis should have told her; this obviously meant Aunt Dulcea and Uncle Ninjor managed to hide the whole event from her. As punishment for not telling her, she rained hell on me, in the form of training exercises and… cleaning our house. My reconstructed, childhood home, it was nice to see it, but cleaning it wasn't fun. I then got to the painful part of my tale, which was admitting to my friends and cousin, that I have PTSD and I attacked Reefside, as Firebird. Mother told me I couldn't let the past drag me down and I have to treat my alter ego as a completely separate person; I am not Firebird. It took me roughly a week or two to get over what I have done. I was told before leaving, two of the students Tommy and I taught: Cassidy and Devon, were killed and so were several others. It brought me into further depression. However, with help from my mother, uncle and aunt, along with my close Eltarian friend, they helped me cope with my guilt.

While on Eltar, I felt the time was right to move on from Bohan, the soldiers who were willing to sacrifice their lives on Edenoi and forgive myself, for everything. It's a common trait for soldiers of high ranking command, such as myself as a Lieutentant, to hold myself responsible for the lives of the soldiers who put their undying trust in me. I stopped by the stone pillar with all the names that was engraved, in my full formal uniform. I stood in front of the pillar for a solid fifteen minutes, before doing the official Eltarian salute. On my way back to the house, I was stopped by some of the families of the fallen soldiers, they all told me that they don't hate me for the deaths of their sons, daughters and other family members. Despite the fact I was raised on Earth, I led and fought beside my comrades, my brothers and sisters in arms, with the heart and bravery of a true Eltarian. I couldn't believe the people were so thankful towards me, I didn't even think much of my actions. All I did was serve for the freedom of Eltar, that much my father would be proud of.

Of course, my stay wasn't always peaceful. No, I didn't suffer many triggers, well I did, but not many. It was the fact young Eltarian males were chasing me for my affections. Being a Lieutenant of a wealthy, powerful family and add the fact I'm a Ninjetti, it is bound to land me some… unwanted attention. I continuously denied their advances, trying to explain to them that I'm with someone else. You can imagine the headache I had, switching back to the Eltarian language. It came to a point that mother had to chase them off sometimes, another friend I made in the army: Allura threatened to shoot them in the knee, not with her rifle, but her bow and arrow. Bloody hell! My aunt and uncle had shoo away others too, that being: Ninjor chasing after them with his katana or attempting to squash them in his Megazord sized form and Dulcea… she sent them running by chasing them in her owl form. If my father was still here, God or the Power would know what he would do. Some of those lads were pretty persistent. If Tommy was with me, he would let Dragon go after them. Actually, Tommy and Caesar would do it themselves, he wouldn't need the aid of his alter ego. Speaking of which, I'm sure I am feeling a pull in my muscle. That was from the fight with Dragon, Firebird was an equal match, but of course; she was using my body, so I obviously suffer the after effects.

I kept in contact with Billy and Kat, to keep me updated on new in Reefside. It was Kat who told me that prom for my and Tommy's students is being held Saturday night in the City Hall. That was… kind of the Mayor. Hearing that news, I wanted to return to Earth before that and told the Cranston couple to not say anything to Tommy, or Trini and Jason. Those two would blab their mouths and ruin my surprise for Tommy. Not to mention, Kat and Billy weren't the only ones to keep me up to scratch, I couldn't leave my cousin in the dark. How I got to Earth, Andros kindly came over in The Astro Megaship Mark II and let use his teleportation system in the ship. I've been staying at Kat and Billy's house because the apartment wasn't large enough for myself, Cassie and Aegis. So, I've been bunking in Angel Grove.

Mother overheard me talking about ' _prom_ ', which I had sum up as a… final gathering or dance for students. She kindly let me have the navy dress with the gold embroidery to wear and it surprisingly fits well, the two of us are roughly the same height. I got dressed in the Hilliard-Cranston household and they both offered to give me lift to City Hall in Reefside, to save me from paying an expensive fare with the taxi. Just before the event, Kira spotted me and happy I was back. She told me Dr Oliver was miserable and brooding the first week and the former Yellow Dino Ranger wrote a new song. It made slightly uneasy about the song she wrote, that girl could write about anything! I remember watching the video Hayley sent me while I was going through a dark patch with my PTSD, when I was in my denial stage. Her song: _Like Morning Follows Night_ was a wake up call, and so was my trip to the Spirit World when I put myself in a coma. At least Bohan is at peace and he is with my father.

Shortly, the lights in the City Hall dimmed as Kira got up on stage, preparing to sing her new, original song. She adjusted the microphone accordingly and cleared her throat.

"Good evening students. Before we carry on, can we… have a minute silence for the students that couldn't be here today and those who were lost during the attack a month ago." No protested, it was out of respect. I clutched my arm in need of security, feeling the tears coming, but I stopped them. I'm so, so sorry. I should have been stronger against Firebird's control, but I wasn't. I was not mentally prepared, I promise, Firebird will never surface again. She will never hurt or kill another living soul again. One minute passed and Kira began to speak again. "This is a new song I've written, for two very special people, that went through Hell and high water for each other." What's Kira talking about? "This song is called _Home_." Everyone clapped, eagerly waiting to hear the new song. The band behind Kira began to play, the opening instrumental started off with a soft melody by the keyboard. It's beautiful, it sounds like a lullaby. Kira started to sing the first verse.

 _"Hush your cries,_

 _Close your eyes._

 _Stay with me._

 _Let's just dream,_

 _Quietly,_

 _Of what might be."_

Curious, why does it seem like she's subtly directing it at me and someone else? But I can't deny, this sounds like a lovely song, I'd almost fall asleep, with this on. It's just so soft, innocent and pure. To Tommy's left, I saw Trent recording Kira, as she sang.

 _"Calm your fear._

 _I'll be near,_

 _To you,_

 _I'll cling._

 _Rest my friend,_

 _Time can mend,_

 _Many things._

 _I don't know the answers._

 _Tomorrow's still unknown._

 _But I can make this promise:_

 _You won't be alone._

 _I don't know where we should go,_

 _Just feeling farther from our goal._

 _I don't know what path we will be shown,_

 _But I know that when I'm with you, I'm at home._

 _Yes, I know that when I'm with you, I'm at home."_

Then I saw a little glint in Kira's eyes, what is she doing? During the instrumental interlude, Kira spoke again.

"Let's shine a light on the two people that have been through many hardships and had to fight for their relationship to stay strong." Whoever was controlling the spotlights, I found one beam lighting on me, making me freeze; then a second light beam pointing at… Tommy? The students and teachers stared at both of us, looking back and forth and instantly, they out two and two together. I stared at Tommy, right into his puppy brown eyes, he looked like he was about to faint or cry and I'm no better. People in the room began make space for us as I walked over to my boyfriend, to the centre of the dance floor. I don't whether was Tommy surprised to see or mesmerised at what I'm wearing, it was hard to read his expression. Tommy began to speaks first.

"You told to me wait." He started, "Wait I did.",

"I promised you, that my leave wasn't permanent." I smiled softly, "Now Handsome, I think we have a prom that is long overdue." Tommy chuckled at my statement. He bowed slightly and lent out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Still courteous as ever. I accepted his hand and Kira continued to sing as we both started to slow dance. We danced as if no one else was in the room, it was just the two of us alone.

 _"There's a quiet place,_

 _In my embrace._

 _A haven of safety where,_

 _I'll dry your tears._

 _Shelter here,_

 _In my care._

 _But even when we stumble._

 _And someday when we fall._

 _What I will remember:_

 _That I had you through it all._

 _I don't know where we should go,_

 _Just feeling farther from our goal._

 _I don't know what path we will be shown,_

 _But I know that when I'm with you, I'm at home_

 _Yes, I know that when I'm with you, I'm at home_

 _Yes, I know that when I'm with you, I'm at home."_

And you know what? The rest of the night just flew, like time had any or little meaning. I'm glad to be back on Earth. Eltar maybe my birth home, but here on Earth, I know, I'm at home.

 _Four Weeks Later…_

 _12:00…_

 _Sunday…_

 _20th July 2004…_

( _Scene: Bedroom, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I groaned, waking up, lying underneath the bed covers. I was going to move, but I couldn't, as I felt the embrace of the man I loved for so long. I turned over, looking at Tommy as he snored away; as much as I love Tommy, I still yell at him for the snoring. I swear, sometimes I want to smother him in his sleep. Shortly, Tommy stirred from his slumber, staring at me in a dreamy like state. It was sort of funny to see him like this, I'm surprised he can even get up early to teach high school students. Finally waking himself up, Tommy stared and smiled at me.

"Morning Beautiful." He greeted,

"Same to you Handsome." I giggled. Suddenly, the two of us heard a whine at the end of our bed. I laughed a little, seeing Rex, my service dog; he's a German Shepherd. Tommy gently broached the subject about applying and getting me matched with a service dog, knowing my PTSD may never go away; which is sadly true. I do get the odd trigger, but they're not as frequent as they once were, but you would never know. Sometimes I do get tense and uncomfortable in overly crowded places and I still react to loud noises. Tommy obviously gave me time to think about it, he didn't want to make me feel like I'm a lesser human being, but I decided to put down my pride and said yes to the idea. Then came the hard part, to find a Service Dog Training Centre within the state, the two of us wanted to avoid plane rides or long car drives. After a few days of searching, taking into the account my PTSD was caused on the grounds of active combat, we eventually found a training centre. It's called _Next Step Service Dogs_ ( _NSSD_ ), located in Andreasen Drive, Escondido, Arizona. Therefore, the drive wasn't too terrible. We met up with the volunteers as they talked us through the process, Dana and her father helped pull a few strings, but… after a week, I met Rex and he's never left my side. He could tell when I was getting stressed, tense; in crowded places and people were getting too close, Rex would make them move away. They say a dog is forever friend and companion; those people are right, Rex is more than just a pet, he is my loyal and forever friend.

Well, as much as I hate to break the peace, we need to get dressed. First, my mother and stepfather are visiting from Paris. Tommy isn't too worried, but I am, how will mom react when they Rex, with the service vest on him? Will they treat me like I'm weak and pathetic? Will I be scolded for not telling them? I haven't been fully truthful to mom, I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I have PTSD. It was bad enough when she learned I was a Power Ranger, it will be ten times worse if I tell her that I was on Eltar, fighting for my planet's survival during _Countdown To Destruction_. Then throw in all the other campaigns I led and been involved in before the event. Don't get me started on the assassination attempts! I might as well be responsible for my mom's untimely demise. Then, I felt something lick my hand, I stared down to see Rex, already catching the signs. I rubbed Rex's head and went about to feed him as Tommy made breakfast. Sure, it's extra work because even though Rex is a service dog, he needs to be fed, watered and don't start us on the shedding. Tommy has been finding clumps of dog hair all over his seat etcetera and don't start on us when he hits his shedding season. It was pretty funny seeing him react like that, I'm sure Rex even laughed with me.

 _Four Hours Later_

 _16:00…_

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

Everything is… almost ready. Dinner in the oven, Tommy and I are at least well dressed, then Rex is still at my heel. I pray mom and Pierre won't have a fit, I mean… I could easily lie, saying during the time I went MIA on her, I could have joined the Army, Marine Corps or use them to work my way into the Emergency Task Force in Toronto, Canada. However, Rhea is telling me don't lie to my adoptive mother any further, just tell the truth and deal with the consequences. That was when the doorbell rang, great, they're here. Tommy was a step ahead of me, as he went to open the door. I told Rex to stay as I went out to greet them. I locked myself in a hug with mom and Pierre, sadly… Rex didn't like be separated from me and he entered the living room, standing near me. Mom and my stepfather noticed the service vest and were sort… shocked? For the lack of a better term. Mom was already demanding answers from me, which I told her, I will answer everything over dinner, no holding things back.

Over the next two and half to three hours, I explained everything to mom and Pierre. I told them the years I was out of contact, was the fact I was on my home planet of Eltar. Pierre was lost, so mom and I went through the whole process of the fact that I wasn't born on Earth, I'm not human; I was adopted. It surprised, as it did shock him; because I look exactly like the people of Earth. Then we moved onto the hard topic, which overlaps into the fact I have my service dog Rex. That took another two hours of explaining. Thankfully, my mom didn't have a fit, she listened and didn't argue or protest. She saw how happy I was with Tommy and Rex, she was glad I them in my life. Though, she was saddened that she wasn't there to support me when my PTSD was at its worst. I told mom that I don't blame her and I never did. My stepfather had other plans when decided to throw in a random question.

"Well then," He said in his thick French accent, "Dr. Oliver, when are you going to pop the question?" That caused myself and Tommy to choke on our drinks, well… the wine they kindly brought from France; way to waste a good, expensive red wine. It was all followed up with my mom scolding Pierre for asking such a sensitive question and Tommy will do it in his own time. Rex just cocked his head to the side, his tongue sticking out as listened to the commotion. I think he is finding this amusing. Looks like some things never change.

 _Three Days Later…_

 _11:30…_

 _Wednesday…_

 _23rd July 2004…_

( _Scene: Living Room, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Tommy and I got up and dressed early again. We decided before the Summer Holidays are over, to at least get on top of school business, such as ensuring it is OK to have Rex with me on school grounds for the entire duration of my working hours; and also sort out our school plan. Tommy went out to check if we got any post, then shortly, he came in with a small light brown parcel. He placed it in front of me on the coffee table, saying it was addressed to me. Who would send me a parcel though? I opened the small box, reached in and pulled out a strange looking device. The two of us frowned, on the device was a symbol, two isosceles triangles, pointing diagonally opposite from each other and surrounded by a circle. It looks like it is representing a compass. How did this person get our address? How does he or she know me? Does he or she know Tommy? I turned on the device, causing a hologram of a man to appear with a prerecorded message.

 _"Ah! Greetings Dr. Hart and you too Dr. Oliver. You are probably wondering who I am and how I know you. Dr. Kimberly Hart, I won't be upset if you have forgotten me, it was such a long time since I had you as a most promising student."_ Why does he look familiar actually? Something is burning at the back of my mind. Thanks for passing your Swiss Cheese Brain onto me Tommy! The hologram continued speaking. _"Perhaps this might jog your memory."_ And he cleared his throat, saying: _"Myths are based on some version of the truth."_ Tommy didn't seems to understand, but was surprised at my reaction. No way! It can't be him! Is that who I think it really is!? _"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Andrew Hartford, I'm an archaeologist by profession and lecturer… part time. Kimberly, I worked very close with your father: Doctor Kevin Hart, on a research project before he went missing."_ I gasped, my father never ignored me! He went missing! What were those two working on? Rex began to nudge and lick my hand while Tommy held me close.

 _"I know it's a shock to you, you probably spent your lifetime thinking he didn't love you after he left. He left you and your mother for both of your safety."_ Andrew further revealed. What was dangerous about their research? _"With your father missing, I have come to a bit of a stump in his notes. Your father made a breakthrough, but his research makes no sense and I need a young mind like you, his daughter. This is completely your choice Dr. Hart, you can decline if you want to. I won't be angry, but you could also look into your father's disappearance along the way too."_ Tommy squeezed my hand for reassurance. Dr. Hartford took a deep breath and asked the question. _"Kimberly Hart, will you help me find the whereabouts of the Corona Aurora, to protect it from evil as a part of Project Operation Overdrive?"_

 _Fin_

* * *

 **Thats it! I'll actually leave the rest for your imagination. I honestly don't know if I'll make this universe into a trilogy and I'm planning on retiring from writing after I finish** ** _Hear Me Somehow_** **. Please don't be disheartened about the open ending. Just because I'm considering retirement, doesn't mean I can go back and fix mistakes that are bugging me.**

 **On the other hand, that went from Power Ranger to almost Tomb Raider just in that final paragraph alone. Yes, Kevin Hart is like another Richard Croft. Sue me!**

 **Anyhow, stay tuned for the Bonus Chapter! Also, don't forget new readers to hit that Favourite or Follow!**

 **Bye!**


	13. Crisis On Another Earth Part I

**I promised you all I wasn't finished with** ** _Never Stopped Loving You_** **yet. So, this is the start of my three part Bonus Chapter. As you can see, I took some heavy inspirations from** ** _BOOM! Studios_** **' Power Rangers comics. I really liked their idea of Alternate Worlds and dystopian futures, where the Power Rangers failed, so I thought I'd play around with that.**

 **Also, I took the name of the different Earth from** ** _DCU_** **and the names were fitting for this to distinguish one world from another. Only now, I am introducing Conor's, Ethan's, Kira's and Trent's Dinosaur Spirits; Jaëgar, Hercules, Rey and Alduin. That's going to be fun.**

 **You don't need to second guess who I used as the antagonist, sadly, there'll be no Lord Drakkon; he has his own world.**

 **I hope you all like this little treat! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"In an infinite multiverse, there is no such thing as fiction."_

\- Scott Adsit

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Crisis On Another Earth Part I - Welcome To Earth-X

* * *

Legend:

 **Bold: Flashbacks/Nightmares**

 _Italics: Communication via other sources; e.g: phones, morphers, transmissions/Thoughts (TPS Only)_

 _Italics/Underline: Animal and Dinosaur Spirits communicating; Mental Communication; Year/Time/Week/Date Change_

* * *

Interlude:

William ' _Billy_ ' Cranston: _"Many either believe or don't believe in the theory of The Multiverse or Alternate Universes. A world of different Earths paralleling each other, side by side; but neither one interfering with the other. Each Earth having its own timeline, some timelines being similar to others but with small variations, that have a big impact. Others can be more otherworldly."_

Jason Lee Scott: _"The Power Rangers; a fighting force devised by the powerful Grand Sage Zordon of Eltar, to protect the Earth from all evil, without reward and his legacy lives on, growing strong."_

Thomas ' _Tommy_ ' Oliver: _"However, his legacy has not been fulfilled on all parallel Earths. There is an Earth where the Power Rangers have collapsed, now powerless. An Earth so dark, even the brightest light will cease to burn."_

Unknown Narrator: _"Earth-X is a world at war between rebel forces and a dictator; the last real Power Ranger. This ranger rules with an iron fist, obsessed with power and will stop at nothing to crush those who attempt to end her rule."_

Grand Sage Zordon of Eltar: _"But events are about to change and it could be the only hope to save what is left of this dystopian world; before it falls."_

* * *

 _One Year Later…_

 _12:20…_

 _Friday…_

 _30th October 2005…_

Canon: _Wormhole_ (not connected to _Power Rangers SPD_ )

( _Scene: Corridor, Reefside High School, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kira's POV_ )

I made my way through the old corridors of Reefside High School to meet up with Conor, Ethan and Trent. We're all here to give Dr. Oliver, Dr. Hart and Mr. Callaghan a friendly visit, also a brief Dino Thunder Reunion. I can't believe a year passed already! A year since we graduated back in two thousand and four. I still remember the final battle and I'm pretty sure, one-hundred percent that my back is still getting the odd twitch, even my muscles! After Mesogog managed to literally split from Trent's father: Anton Mercer, he captured Dr. Hart. That wasn't the best of it, he did some crazy shit to her and it wasn't long until we were facing our History Teacher… well it was not her in a way. Turned out Dr. Hart has an alter ego like Dr. O; her and the former Rangers know her alter ego as Firebird. Boy did she give us a run for money; mAmes me regret saying that we will defeat her, she was close to defeating us! On the bright side, she made things easier for us, she turned on Mesogog and killed him; rather brutally. Dr. Mercer told us he saw Mesogog's body, with his head sliced clean from his shoulders. The image sent shivers up my spine. It was a quick lesson that Firebird only works for herself. Then myself, Conor, Ethan, Trent, Dr. O and Mr. Callaghan were next on her hit list.

I have to say, unlike Dr. Hart, Firebird was viscous! More viscous than Dr. Oliver's alter ego Dragon! It was hard to imagine that the kindhearted Dr. Hart that our Science Teacher loves till the end of time, has this side of her that thirsts for power, death and destruction. Firebird caused so much damage, she injured and killed civilians and had a quarter of our city set alight. I'm so glad we got her back. I remember by the end of the battle, we were pretty banged up, it took all of the Ninjetti to help our History Teacher regain control of her mind and body. Then lock Firebird away in her conscience; keyword: lock. Dr. Hart admitted that we got lucky, but should the events be different and we couldn't save her from Firebird's control; she told us to just kill her! That was a hard request. However, as I said, that battle did not leave us unscathed: Conor dislocated his shoulder, Trent was unconscious for three days and Ethan had his leg broken in two places. Then myself? I got out with two fractured ribs and about three others cracked; luckily none if them pierced my lung, internal bleeding will be the least of my problems. You can imagine the struggle of making up cover stories for our parents. By the end of the battle, because the Original Rangers took over, our Dino Gems are still active and at full power. Therefore, our mentors felt it was right, that we would keep the gems and protect them and protect them we did. We take the Dino Gems everywhere with us, they never leave our sides and it allowed us to grow more comfortable with our Dinosaur Spirits: Jaëgar, Hercules, Rey and Alduin. We finally bonded to them and I must say, they're great company.

Snapping myself out the past, I decided to think about what my friends were up to. Conor is playing in major clubs and becoming a rising star soccer player; he soon hopes to catch the eye of a well known manager and ask him to join his club and work his way up to the big soccer teams. Ethan is doing a dual degree in Computer Science and Software Development, boy he is loving it. He's doing what he is doing best: computers and coding. Apparently he is top of the class and the University he is in, has him set aside for scholarships and internships. I won't be surprised if _Microsoft_ or _Apple_ come running after him for his skills. Trent is in Art College developing his skill as a comic book artist and thanks to Dr. Mercer's connections, he got his son an internship with _BOOM! Studios_ ; a graphic novel industry. So apart from getting his Bachelors, Trent is also releasing his own graphic novels based on the Power Rangers; I had to laugh a little. His graphic novels have become critically acclaimed and are best sellers! He even drew an original Power Ranger; an alternate version of Dr. Oliver, he calls Lord Drakkon and I have to say, it is cool! And now, Trent is getting set up for next Summer's _London Comic Con_ for a Q&A (Questions and Answers) Panel. Both Trent and Ethan are in their second year of university. As you all know, I made my way into the music industry, with help from Cassie; who has an array of contacts and my music are all top on the charts; it's great. So what's there to say about it?

As I walked through the corridors, I nearly ran into three other figures; but thanks to my ranger reflexes, I stopped before colliding with them. I looked up and saw three familiar faces: Conor, Ethan and Trent. I smiled with happiness and threw myself into them for a hug. It's only been a year, but it felt like forever!

"Oh my god! It's so good to see you all!" I screeched, a tad pitch higher than normal. Because our powers are still active, we have to control them and sometimes; the Ptera Scream is the bane of my life. I heard Rey greet her brothers excitingly as Jaëgar, Hercules and Alduin returned their greetings.

"Kira!" They said at the same time, returning the hug I gave them.

"So Kira, what have you gotten up to?" Trent asked me,

"Oh, you know… singing, song writing, tours." I said to him. "Now come on guys! The school is on lunch break, let's go see our favourite Maths, History and Science Teachers." Agreeing with me, the boys stood beside me and then… before we could even make a step, the four of us were suddenly sucked into something in a flash of light!

 _Meanwhile…_

 _12:35…_

( _Scene: Hayley's Cyberspace Café, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Hayley's POV_ )

I was practically weaving through the tables of my café to give the customers their orders. It's that time of the year again, while the Cyberspace café is normally busy like this; it gets busier when the students come barging in. I am thankful that Kira comes in to do gigs when her schedule allows it, but that does mean a large crowd. She has made quite a name for herself, with thanks to Cassie Chan; former Pink Ranger, with her contacts. When she told Kira that she has friends in high places to help kick start her career, she meant it. Hey! More money for the café! Tommy, Kim and Aegis are doing well, they're somewhat relieved to take a break at long last from ranger duties; especially Tommy. Poor boy has been at it for a long time and donning four different colours! What I would do to even snoop through his wardrobe; I'm sure I'd find some green, white, red and black. Kimberly has finally gotten her chance to relax. She had one hell of a time while with us; her and her cousin being forced to take up the suit again, getting frozen in amber and being turned invisible.

That's not the best of it! That idiot of a Pink Ranger decided to use her Power Coin as a source to reverse the invisibility side-effects. Much to the arguments from Tommy, Aegis and her friends; I must say, it did work, however, not without consequences; and I thought Red Rangers were stupid. It led her to being in a coma, with erotic brainwaves that the doctors and neurologists could not understand! The stress of all that on Tommy, did help him to unlock his Super Dino Mode, which put an end to the White Terrorsaurus. I did wonder why it took him so long to activate it, I mean… the kids were able to master it in a matter of weeks! Then just when we thought things were getting better, coming up to the Christmas Holidays, Kim was showing clear signs of Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. She was spacing out on us, being jumpy and jittery upon hearing the slightest of sounds; such as a car engine banging… really loud. Hell! A cupboard being banged shut set her off too! Things just kept getting worse, she had nightmares, talking in her sleep and also, she was very snappy at us. At one point when Kim was teaching class, she had a panic attack! Conor ran off to get Tommy, who was teaching a lab, while Ethan and Trent ushered the students to leave the classroom. Kira took control of the whole scene and attempted to bring Kimberly back, but in the end, it was Tommy.

The reason for her PTSD was… because she saw terrible things during _Countdown To Destruction_. She watched comrades, she befriended in the Eltarian army die, innocent people lost their lives. She has been wounded by a bomb, that almost shredded her left shoulder while on Mirinoi and the worst of it all was: her time as a hostage in The Dark Fortress. To top it all off, she blamed herself for being unable to save a close friend of hers in the army; some soldier named Bohan, a sniper. Kimberly refused to speak to us about it, so we had to ask Aegis' girlfriend Cassie; who was understandably reluctant, but knew that if we are going to understand what is going on in our best friend's head; we needed to know such information. After hearing the story, I felt nothing but regret. Kimberly was interrogated and tortured for information, which she wouldn't give so easily, for what? Five days or something like that. The Astro Rangers' enemies must have thought they hit a jackpot, because they have a lieutenant in their grasp. The one time Kim opened up to myself, Trini, Kat and Aisha, was when she showed us her scars. That was the time I felt like throwing up, they were so bad! I couldn't get the image out of my head, the scar that ran down her back was the worst. She sometimes get phantom pains from it. Other than that, her back was so scarred and… nearly to the point of mutilated, you couldn't tell that was her back! The former Pink Ranger had to live every single day with a constant reminder of her service in _Countdown To Destruction_.

However, with some convincing, Kim agreed to take up counselling sessions. She spent several weeks after Christmas, seeing her counsellor Dana Mitchell; former Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Yes, she is a doctor by profession, but Dana took up a part-time course in Psychology; she is so glad she did and agreed to help Kim the best she could. It was hard, not just for Kim, but for Dana too. The former fellow pink could see that haunted look in Kim's eyes, how shellshocked she actually was. Dana was trying to help not just a veteran ranger, but a war veteran; understand, cope and release many years of anguish, I couldn't say what the actual time span was. Aegis explained to us, after the war, his cousin buried all these emotions; didn't wish to talk because she was too busy helping other people through the aftermath. Though, Dana told us it wasn't just the war that psychologically traumatised her, it was other events in the past; events like _The Ooze_ and _Muranthias Incident_ and final fight between her, as Firebird and the Dino Rangers, who she wounded badly. Even Tommy, as Dragon couldn't pin her down, only weaken her! It took the Ninjetti to bring her back and lock Firebird away in her mind. Kim is getting better, she may have the odd nightmare or night terror, but they aren't as frequent; though she is still seeing Dana, under Tommy's and all her friend's; especially her big brother Jason's recommendation. She even left Earth with Andros to spend time in Eltar for a month to heal. Thinking back, the first week of that month was pure torture! Just seeing Tommy brood day in and day out, asking himself the same questions over and over again. He eventually got better as time went on.

The former ranger set aside her pride and agreed to get further help, in the form of a dog. Yup, Kimberly even has a service dog, a German Shepherd named Rex. I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's so adorable! And Elsa DeSantos, the principal of Reefside High School had no qualms about Kim bringing Rex into school. It would have been a different story if she was still Principal Randall, she might have fired poor Kim on the spot with no questions asked. I heard from Tommy some of the new students questioned her about the presence of her service dog, but Principal DeSantos came into each of Kim's classes to ask the students to not question their teacher about her dog; and it is none of their business. It wasn't just students, but other work colleagues too. Anyways, Rex is very well behaved and he loves coming to the café whenever Kim and Tommy drop by… primarily because I have a stash of dog treats hoarded in my office. So… Rex knows whenever he comes to the café, he gets free treats. Other than that, Rex has made Kimberly's life much more manageable, even Tommy told me the exact same. I have a feeling my brother; ex-Special Forces and now Software Developer, and Kim would get on very well, I should get him to see my friends when he does visit me in Reefside. It might make Kim feel at ease that she is not the only person trying to heal and cope with PTSD.

I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated in my pocket. Thanks to Billy, he was able to connect my phone to Tommy's computers and if he's absent, I'll be first to find out for any irregularities. I took my phone out and my eyes widened! Oh shit! This is bad! Really, really bad! I have to get to Tommy's house. I quickly turned to let two of my employees, I hired recently after Trent handed in his resignation, know that I have to leave.

"Max, Ren, I need you two to hold the fort. I have a family emergency, is that OK?",

"It's no problem boss." Max replied, "You can count on us." Ren just smiled politely,

"Thank you! And Max, for the umpteenth time! Just call me Hayley! Not boss!" I turned on my heels and ran out of the café to get to my car. I also have to let Tommy, Kim and Aegis now.

 _Back With The Teens…_

 _Time Unknown…_

 _Days On Earth-X: 0…_

( _Scene: Unknown City, Unknown Location, Earth-X_ / _Kira's POV_ )

Before any of us could count to five, we were thrown out of the portal thing and landed in a heap. So this is the closest to teleporting the four of us will get, huh? Damn it! Having the weight of three guys on your back is not fun! Slowly, after shaking the cobwebs from our heads, Conor, Ethan and Trent got off me. Trent offered his hand, which I accept and helped me onto my feet. We all looked around at our new surroundings, not really sure of where we were. This is totally freaky! The area surrounding us looks like a wasteland! Where are we? What happened here? It looks like a war zone. That was when Rey appeared in front of me.

 _"I feel an unsettling power, very much like the ranger powers, but tainted."_ She said. I wonder what she meant. First things first, find a way to get our bearings, find a town or city, and figure out exactly where we are. For some reason, I'm getting an unsettling vibe from this place and Rey feels it too. I can even hear Jaëgar, Hercules and Alduin agreeing with me. Conor then noticed a structure a few miles from our position. If there's a statue, that means buildings, then there's people around somewhere and it's our best shot. Therefore, we began walking.

 _Meanwhile…_

( _Scene: Unknown Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

A few miles from where the former Dino Thunder Rangers were making their trek, a figure sat in a stone throne, the person completely cloaked by shadows. Behind the mysterious figure was a flag, a banner of a mysterious insignia: a crimson Firebird, with its wings wrapping around a gold three-toed talon; the symbol of the Dragonzord. Despite the figure hiding behind shadows, one could see the unmistakable glint of a Power Coin. Beside the leader, standing at the left and right side of the throne were four other… Power Rangers, Ninjetti actually. The Red and Yellow Ranger stood at one side, then the Blue and Black Ranger were on the other. They stood with eerie stillness, but ready to strike at a moment's notice to protect their rightful ruler. Also guarding the castle were those wearing military armour, colour-coded to a particular ranger colour: Red, Yellow, Blue, Black and White. Others were wearing official combat uniforms belonging to another planet, which is hinted by the coat of arms on their left arm, just half an inch below the shoulder. Their faces were covered by balaclavas and it gave the look of being similar to a tactical strike force, like SWAT, Special Forces or an Emergency Task Force. By the looks of both parties, this army is not to be underestimated.

One of the ranger soldiers, from the Red Ranger Soldier Battalion, stepped forward, braving the fact his ruler could strip him of his powers, if the leader so wished to. The soldier got down on one knee, bowing his head out of respect.

"You may rise R-2187." The person from the throne said, with a smooth, but commanding voice. It seems like this ruler is well used to leading. "What intelligence do you bring me?",

"Our sensors have detected an anomaly roughly fourteen miles from here. It looked like an inter dimensional portal or a wormhole." He reported,

"I see." The dictator purred, "Please elaborate.",

"Four figures appeared through the portal and they are giving off a power signature. One that belonged to the Dino Thunder Rangers." Everyone was silent, the only sound that could be heard was movement from the throne as the unknown figure shifted positions. The people in the room were shocked at the information, they well knew their leader has vanquished the Dino Thunder Rangers, obliterated the Dino Powers by destroying the Dino Gems from existence. The only powers that have remained active are The Original Dino Powers and The Ninjetti. Although, there are a few surviving surviving Rangers from other teams, like Time Force, Wild Force, Turbo and Zeo; their leader knew that. However, it is not enough, all their Zords are destroyed.

"Bring them to me. If they refuse, kill them. Do it swiftly, I don't want the rebels to interfere." The leader then turned to the personal guards. "Wolf and Frog, go and investigate. Bring a small squad from Mastodon and Tyrannosaurus Battalion." The assigned soldiers saluted the leader and left, jogging out of the throne room. The person then stood up from the throne, walking towards the balcony and looked over the desolate, somewhat habitable wasteland of what was once Angel Grove.

The ruler… or dictator for that matter, was imposing to look at. It was a Power Ranger indeed, but what sets this ranger apart; is the suit. It looked to be a cross between the Green Ranger, with the gold, diamond shaped chest plate that protected the chest and shoulders; and the Crimson Ranger, a colour technically border lining pink, but is a much darker shade along that spectrum. The circular centre plate of the chest armour had the Pterodactyl-Firebird insignia too, instead of the three-toed talon. The helmet was a mix, representing the Pterodactyl-Firebird and Dragonzord, there were spikes extending on the helmet; both on the sides and top, with gold lining and the visor being a black colour and to finish it off; a dark red gem rested on the centre of the helmet, above the visor. At the hip of the ranger on the right hand side, was the blade blaster, on the left was the Dragon Dagger. No one knows much about the evil Power Ranger/dictator, except the ranger is female, despite the lack of a skirt; but they could tell by the voice. They only know her name, a name she calls Firebird, no one dared question her rule or authority. Some feared joining the rebels and just enlisted in her army that is strong by the thousands. Those who risked joining the rebels known as The Sword of Light and were caught; were publicly executed by Firebird herself. She rules with an iron fist, commanding the civilians to fear and respect her; some joined her army, the majority were from Eltar. Firebird continued to look out to the vast land that she rules, hands leaning over the balcony.

"If this is some master plan of yours Jason Scott, to end my rule; then do what you wish. Earn the four strangers' trust, lead them into your foolish resistance. Know that you have dug them an early demise. Then, when the time comes; I can't wait to watch you burn." Despite the black tinted visor, it did nothing to hide the fierce red glow from Firebird's eyes, they burned like fire. Whoever she was in the past, the evil Crimson Ranger is now looking for blood.

 _Back On The Other Earth With The Ranger Veterans…_

 _13:25…_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Myself, Tommy and Aegis entered The Dino Lab, already finding Hayley inside typing away at the computers in a rather frantic manner. It's already been a year since the kids graduated and I do surely miss them. They're all out following their dreams, spreading their wings; Conor is a sought out soccer player and becoming a fast rising star, Ethan is doing well college and set for an internship when he completes the first semester of his second year, Kira is taking the music industry by storm and recording studios are chasing her with their contracts and finally, there is Trent. He's in Art College and thanks to his father, because I get the odd update from Principal Elsa DeSantos; her and Anton have still not gotten together, he now has an internship with a successful graphic novel company and they are looking to keep him after he finishes his three year course. I've also been reading his comics, they're very good… that's my um… secret nerdy side of me. It's bad enough Tommy, Hayley and the kids know about my love for _Mortal Kombat_ ; they even had the nerve to tell Aegis and Cassie. Aisha was equally as bad, I put up with non-stop teasing for a week! All was forgiven, as a belated birthday present, because Tommy kind of forgot, he went his way to buy me a new console; a _PlayStation 2_ , with a newly released game called _Shadow of the Colossus_ developed by Team ICO. Still have to play that. Everyone thought it was so adorable, as it was nerdy; being that… both of us are teachers and they did not stop the teasing for a while, like I suffered a week of teasing! Especially by Zach, my brother Jason and even the god damn Devil's Trio: Trini, Aisha and Kat. It was horrible!

Now, I wonder what the issue is that Hayley deemed as a _Code Red Emergency_? Myself, Aegis and Tommy had to tell Elsa we had to leave and knowing our secret, she knew what to do, to cover our tracks. Please tell me it is not something that involves a revived past villain or having to take up the suit again? Or has someone been stupid enough to rebuild Serpentera? Is it really this hard to stay ' _retired_ ' from ranger duty? I mean everyone else got off easy, well… maybe during the period of Tommy's new team was an exception; since I was imprisoned in amber, it brought the majority of the past teams together. The main past teams being The Original Rangers, Ninjetti and Zeo. Might I add: being frozen in amber is not fun, let alone being fossilised was not my list! Poor Trent got a Veteran Ranger beat down and was the first to be graced with the presence of Handsome's alter ego Dragon and even before being acquainted with Dragon, he was ' _honoured_ ' to meet the Original White Ranger. I felt bad for the kid, no doubt he was sporting a lot of bruises and sore, pulled and maybe torn muscles. He got away without having any of his bones broken. Actually he's lucky my friends even left him alive! But my friends knew killing another ranger was beneath their morals and what they stood for, instead, they focused on figuring out how to release me from the yellow-brown-orange crystal structure.

Not to mention, while I was frozen, Aunt Dulcea took over as a substitute teacher, under the guise of Diana Prince; real subtle guys! Just imply my Phaedosian aunt is Wonder Woman. That must have been an interesting experience for her and of course, she gave any boy in the class a verbal beat down when they tried flirting with her. She handled it better than I would have; even though I'm calm, my aunt's calmness is legendary. A disapproving tone shut them up, with me I have to literally switch to Lieutenant Mode. Some of the students are convinced I worked for the army for some time before becoming a teacher. Wouldn't they like to know? They're not exactly wrong there. I have been asked about my service dog Rex, so Elsa had to kindly tell them to respect my personal life. She even had to speak to my work colleagues. My thoughts were broken when Tommy spoke to Hayley.

"So Hayley, what's the _CR Emergency_ about?",

"The computers have detected an energy spike. I ran some scans and the data is similar to that of a Time Portal." She explained. Time Portal? Oh man! That brings back too many memories back in the day. First time we were sent back in time, was all the way to colonial times Angel Grove. We met one of Tommy's ancestor; renamed Tom and let's just say… it led to a clash between Tommy as the White Ranger and Tom as the revived Green Ranger; thanks to the Wizard of Deception. The second incident involved me getting sent to Wild West Angel Grove of eighteen hundred and fifty. I can at least say that the Legend of the White Stranger is no myth or legend. He was very much real and also, another ancestor of Tommy… well his great-great-great grandfather to be specific. Hayley continued to explain the situation. "However, this portal is different compared to the Time Portal. It seems to be connecting our Earth to another." I raised an eyebrow, so did Aegis as he stood there silently listening.

"Another Earth? Are you saying the theory of The Multiverse is true?",

"The what?" Aegis asked. I explained the theory of the concept to him.

"The Multiverse, Alternate and Parallel Earth's are pretty self explanatory cousin. In theory, we believe there are more Earths like ours existing. They exist in the same pocket of Space, occupy the same space; but they exist in way that one Earth does not interfere with the other." I paused for a second to catch my breath. "Theoretically, while the Earths are the same, what differs between them is their timelines and maybe even the flow of time. Events here, could be different there you know? And time one Earth may be slower or faster than the other." Aegis nodded, understanding the basic nutshell of my understanding of the theory. I have read Science Papers and Journals on the topic, it is interesting.

"I really like it when you show off your intelligence." Tommy teased,

"Ew! Get a room you two!" Hayley mocked. Now, back to seriousness. "Bad news is, I picked energy signatures that match to Conor, Ethan, Kira and Trent. I'm guessing…" I paled.

"You think those four got sucked into the inter dimensional portal!?",

"Yes." Hayley sighed. "I'm afraid so.",

"Fuck!" Myself, Tommy and Aegis groaned. Looks like we're getting back into the suit and investigating. Well then… what parallel Earth did The Fantastic Four end up on? And I hope it's not bad.

 _Back With The Kids…_

 _Time Unknown…_

( _Scene: Unknown Location, Outskirts of Unknown City, Earth-X_ / _Kira's POV_ )

Myself and the boys strolled through the desert for what felt like hours! We can thank our lucky stars that it's night time, if it were day, we'd die of dehydration. I was still getting bad vibes; Rey is feeling it and no doubt Conor, Ethan, Trent and their Dinosaur Spirits are getting the eerie vibe too. The city we saw was finally coming into view, we are just at the border! Almost there! We all managed to get to the top of the sand dune that overlooked what is left of a town or city! There was light, so humans are still around. In the centre of the town was a large statue, a statue of a… is that a Power Ranger!? Alright! We need answers and we need them now. Silently, crossing over the sand dune, we entered the city to see if there's anyone around willing to shed some light here.

I stayed close to Conor, Ethan and Trent, we were all getting creeped out as we strolled aimlessly through the streets. There were houses, clearly people are living here, but they tightly shut their doors and pull their curtains or shutters; like they were afraid of speaking to us. We could all sense Jaëgar, Rey, Hercules and Alduin were becoming very uneasy, extremely nervous. All of a sudden, a man bursts out of nowhere from the darkness, his heavy breath could be heard from where we stood. His eyes met ours as he stumbled and fell before us. It looked like he was running for miles! Myself and Trent helped him up.

"Oh thank god! They must have sent out scouts!" He said frantically, "You have to help me!" The unnamed man dug through his pants and pulled out an advanced looking disk drive, shoving it into my hands. "Listen, I'm not going to make it! I'm gravely wounded. It was a miracle I managed to run this far. Get this drive to Commander Scott, it holds vital information that can turn the war on its head!" WAR!? What war? Is he a rebel or something? Oh no! What did we get ourselves into? Before any of us could argue, or ask him questions; the unnamed rebel was shot in the back, gun shots being heard a few feet from us! I screamed as he slumped back onto the ground, his blood spraying my pale yellow t-shirt. He took his last breath; as the blood stained his shirt. I quickly hid the drive in the pocket of my jeans. Out from the distance, a group of militant like soldiers stepped out of the darkness, weapons raised. This is strange… why does their armour resemble Power Ranger suits? The one dressed in red raised his rifle, ordering:

"Freeze! You four, do not move!" The four of us complied, raising our arms. Keeping his rifle trained on us, the solider tapped his helmet and spoke into something. Must be a communication device integrated into the helmet. "Tyrannosaurus R-2187 to Mastodon Commander, do you read me sir?",

 _"Copy that Tyrannosaurus, did you neutralise the mole?"_ Oh shit! That guy was a spy!? He died for whatever is on this drive! Who's Commander Scott? He must be the leader of this said rebel group. Damn it! We don't know where they're located. I'm too young to die. We're all too young to die! Can this be any worse than Firebird's attack on our city?

"The mole has been neutralised sir. Also, I think I have found the four strangers that came out of the portal." Our faces paled. Fuck! Not only they were hunting that spy, they were searching for us too!

 _"Keep them there! Back up is on the way."_ That said back up wasn't too far away as another group of military ranger soldiers appeared, along with another two. Then, I felt Conor inside my head.

 _"Kira! Do something!"_ He hissed,

 _"What do you want me to do! We can't risk morphing and these freaks are armed to the teeth!"_ That was when Ethan and Trent joined in.

 _"Use your Ptera Scream to push them all down and scramble their comms!"_ Ethan said,

 _"And then we all make a run for it!"_ Trent added. The spirits agreed with the plan. I sighed, we better not die over this. I waited until the majority of the troops were in range. Conor, Ethan and Trent quietly slipped on the sound blocks that Billy and Hayley made. This went unnoticed by the guy who was guarding us and talking to the other solider. That was when the boys screamed in my head.

 _"NOW!"_ I took a deep breath, channelling the energy from the Dino Gem into my powers and I opened my mouth. It released a strong, high pitched sound wave that threw everyone in the path away from us, knocking them to the ground. Some sparks could be seen from the helmets as their communication devices were fried and many others were disorientated from the high frequency sound. All of us turned on our heels and ran for our lives. Literally, as one of the commanders were yelling:

"AFTER THEM! AND KILL THEM!"

 _Deep Underground…_

 _Unknown Time…_

( _Scene: Command Chamber, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Jason's POV_ )

Inside the secret headquarters of The Sword of Light, all rebels were going crazy due to the alarms going off; but they weren't just any alarms, they are an alarm system designed to pick up any foreign power source outside our world. After years went by, technology took major leaps and bounds, particularly in the Quantum Physics area. One such scientist who managed to prove the existence of an alternate Earth is Dr. William ' _Billy_ ' Cranston. I rubbed the side of my, as one of my typical headaches were going to hit me. What's happening now? What is causing all this consternation? I made my way to the meeting room to get information by the intelligence officers: Officers Trinity ' _Trini_ ' Kwan-Scott; my wife, Katherine ' _Kat_ ' Hilliard-Cranston and Tanya Sloan-Park. I'll get back to the others soon. Now where was I?

Oh yes, Billy made the biggest breakthrough in Science regarding to proving science fiction is actually science facts. Alternate Earths exist, the only thing he didn't get to further prove was the number of Earths that exist side by side with ours. I mentally sighed, I pray those Earths are better off or much happier; how far our Earth has fallen, crumbled to nothing but a war zone and fight for survival. It all started way back during the final battle between the Dino Thunder Rangers and Ki- Firebird. Tommy and the kids were fighting to free our friend, but Firebird's control was too powerful, she somehow managed to… vanquish my little sister's soul or simply pushed her so far back into the corner of her own conscience, she can't even climb back up. The Rangers managed to weaken her, but she escaped. We failed to save my baby sister! We haven't seen or managed to find her until the newest team of rangers: Operation Overdrive, led by archaeologist Dr. Andrew Hartford.

By the time they finished their bout of enemies, in the middle of that four year gap, Firebird attacked. She arrived with the Eltarian army, firmly under her command. They attacked hard, fast and viscous; like you would expect from a well disciplined military. One that my little sister led, before all this happened. Myself and Tommy gathered and led all past rangers to come to Earth's aid, but it wasn't enough. Most of Zordon's legacy was wiped out, some of our friends were captured, died or executed. A handful of us managed to flee, go into hiding, which is the base housing us surviving rangers and civilians reside and living in. It turns out, Zordon was being very vigilant, he constructed this military grade Command Bunker, containing everything we need: food, water, weapons, medical supplies. If he were still here, he would be greatly saddened that our very enemy, the enemy I've been leading the fight against for years, is one of our own. Firebird managed to conquer Angel Grove and many key cities linking to ranger activity and some key states such as Washington and New York. A few government officials who survived the assault are here too, protected. Bloody hell! We have President Barack Obama and his family here! What remains of the Federal Bureau Investigation (FBI), Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), then General Norquist along with his survived staff from NASADA Mission Control Centre; and the US military, have agreed to follow all orders under myself and my right hand man: Second-in-Command Zachary 'Zach' Taylor.

It's funny, you probably expected Tommy Oliver to leading with me, or be the voice for everyone; a voice of hope that can ignite the spark of rebellion. Sadly, he is not here. Tommy was one of the rangers captured at the end of our defeat at the hands of Firebird and her army. She also managed to steal most of our Power Coins! She has the Tyrannosaurus, Mastodon, Triceratops, Sabre-toothed Tiger and Dragonzord Power Coins in her possession! Along with the White Falcon Ninja Coin. I can thank god, we still have the White Tigerzord Power Coin. We have been protecting this coin with our lives. I don't know what happened to the other ranger powers. They… most likely have been eradicated from existence, just like the Dino Gems… and the kids; god I miss them! They were… too young to leave this world. I can never forget their demise and how they died. Firebird was brutal and ferocious towards the kids. Once Firebird established her rule over Earth, in order to prevent any rebellion or dishearten it and break spirit; she publicly executed a random civilian and much to our horror, she executed Tommy. I can still see it, while it wasn't a messy kill, it was sharp and clean. It seemed like a little bit of my baby sister was in there, her enthusiastic love of history; which Firebird used to her advantage. Tommy was executed at the hands of the Eltarian Firing Squad. In a way, Firebird thought that Tommy fought like a soldier, he should die like a soldier. The civilian was killed in a similar manner. After that, people got the message: start a rebellion, you will die.

The soldiers of lesser rank saluted me and I returned the salute; it was a standard military salute, it is illegal to perform the salute of the Eltarian Empire. It was once the salute of SPD, Space Patrol Delta; a policing force that Andros was in the middle of setting up, with help from all the government's of Earth, even the United Nations got involved. Now… that very salute that was going to be used to remember Zordon and the great Eltarian Army by, is now tainted and corrupted. I turned to my wife.

"Trini, status report." I ordered,

"We picked up a power surge emitting from four individuals." She explained, "For some strange reason, the energy is matching that of the Dino Gems." Everyone went silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"Impossible!" I muttered, "The Dino Gems have been destroyed! How is this even possible!?" This just defies all logic! Wait… could they be from another Earth? Billy said chances of two worlds connecting are very small and very rarely or never happen.

"Also… two squads from Firebird's army is chasing them." Trini added. I groaned, that's just great. Before I could even ask which squad, the former Original Yellow Ranger answered me. "Squads from Mastodon and Tyrannosaurus Battalion are making chase." I almost feel insulted hearing that. Some citizens among the human population feared Firebird so much and that was further instilled ever since the execution. To avoid her wrath, they just decided to betray their own race and enlisted in her army. It is that human population who abuse OUR ranger powers, the very powers Zordon bestowed upon. The Eltarians themselves are physically stronger and faster than us, they have better physical capabilities compared to the standard human; however, they are not super human and are possible to kill. They're just as much as a pain to deal with as is the Ranger Soldier Battalion.

"Also, we picked up two energy signatures belonging to the Ninjetti; the Frog and the Wolf. But… they're returning to Firebird's castle." Kat finished. I looked into Kat's eyes, seeing the sadness and hurt in them. I was met with the same gaze by Tanya. Firebird also succeeded in turning The Ninjetti against us, it costed us very close friends. You don't have to second guess who they are. They were captured and brainwashed, our friends now serve as Firebird's personal bodyguards. I placed my hand on Kat's shoulder.

"We'll get him back Kat, I promise you. We'll get Billy back." I turned to Tanya. "We will get Adam back and we will save Rocky and Aisha.",

"And what about Kim, Jason?" Zach whispered, but loud enough for all of us to hear. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Kimberly is gone, Zach. My… our little sister is dead." I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "There's no saving her. The best thing we can do, is end her suffering. She didn't want this, any of this. We shall reunite Kim with Tommy. It's the best we can do." My friends nodded silently, Firebird has grown too strong for Kim to mentally fight her. Now, next protocol, finding the four people who are running for their lives. Before I even acted, seems like I trained my rebels too well, as I can hear commotion going on just outside this Command Chamber. I hear the doors whizz open, revealing four young adults, handcuffed and surrounded by my top rebels: Taylor Earhart-Meyers, Eric Meyers; both married, Wesley ' _Wes_ ' Collins and Jennifer ' _Jen_ ' Scott-Collins; also married. They managed to survive the first battle against Firebird's but they were severely injured and miraculously survived. Onto other matters, they dealt with the enemies fast. What did I expect? The four work like a well oiled machine and can take down, as what has happened, two of Firebird's squadrons with ease, unless they get overwhelmed. Of course, I had them out on patrol too, they most likely ran into the action. The four of them saluted me, Jen and Wes moved to the side, so I can see our… unexpected guests. To our shock, the people in front of us looked like our fallen comrades, from the team Tommy once mentored! The female dressed in yellow, her shirt soaked in what looked like blood, spoke.

"Are- are you Commander Scott?" She asked me,

"I am he." I stood up, back straight, hands behind me. I watched as the four of them cowered at my imposing body langauge. I glared at them. It made them cower even further. War does this to you, it trains your intimidation factor. "Before we carry on," They four began to gulp, the males looked like they were about to piss their pants. "Why the FUCK do you four look exactly like our fallen comrades!?" I demanded and by my tone alone, they knew they had to answer fast; or I'll order Sergeant Earhart-Meyers herself to shoot all four of them on the spot.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 **Whoo! That's Part I! I'm in the middle of working on Part II. If you want to be updated fast, hit the Follow and if you like the overall story, punch the Favourite or do both. However, I would like to see what you think of this; I'm not a Review Seeker, it's merely the sake of constructive criticism.**

 **Stay tuned for the next part!** ** _Crisis On Another Earth: A Test of Trust_** **.**


	14. Crisis On Another Earth Part II

**I'm sorry to keep you all waiting, but I'm also back in university, which makes my schedule insane! I will still be writing, but the uploading schedule will be slow; so thank your lucky stars this is nearly over. I'm glad you are all enjoying my Bonus Chapter, as I said; its heavily inspired by** ** _Boom! Studios_** **. I totally recommend you read the comic, it's great, really worth your time checking out.**

 **Well, enough talk, lets gone on with the second of the Bonus Chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Crisis On Another Earth Part II: A Test of Trust

* * *

 _"In the end, you have to choose whether or not to trust someone."_

\- Sophie Kinsella

* * *

Interlude:

Firebird: _"You may know me as Kimberly Hart. You may know me, by my birth name as Kara of Eltar, first-born daughter to Grand Sage Zordon of Eltar and Aria of Phaedos. You, may know me as the Original Pink Ranger and the Pink Crane Ninjetti Ranger, but I am not the woman you know. I am a woman from a different reality. I conquered my Earth and became somebody more powerful than I was before. I am Firebird! I will ensure the strong live and the weak shall crumble before me."_

* * *

 _With Tommy, Kimberly and Aegis…_

 _17:00…_

( _Scene: Corridor, Reefside High School, City Centre, Reefside, Earth_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Myself and the boys decided to hold off from investigating our school until all students have left. It would be extremely awkward to walk around with an advanced scanner in the corridor. Hayley told us the signal from the portal… wormhole… same thing in my opinion, was somewhere along this corridor. Tommy and Aegis called Principal Elsa to tell her to stay away from this area, just in case it reacts. For some reason, many students have passed through here and the portal never reacted, maybe it sucked the teens in because it was reacting to their ranger powers! Maybe the same theory may apply to us? All that aside, our primary goal is to track down the kids before they get themselves killed on an unknown Earth. I won't be surprised if they caused consternation already! Tommy had the scanner in his hand, getting a reading of the hall as we cautiously walked through it. Soon, the beeping got faster and louder, meaning we are nearing something.

Before all this happened, Tommy and Aegis tried to convince me to stay with Hayley, but I argued that they'll need me. The three of us spent the best part of fifteen minutes arguing about it, with poor Hayley in the middle; even asking for her input on the matter. I think we kind of scared her, other than that, I won the argument. My service dog is in Hayley's care, who is manning the computers in the reconstructed Dino Lab. No doubt she will be spoiling Rex with treats, but she promised to look after him during our absence, that also means she'll be on duty to brush him, because Rex sheds… a lot; unless we don't find anything. This isn't the case however, we all made one step forward, before our world flashed before our eyes!

 _With The Former Dino Thunder Rangers…_

 _Time Unknown…_

( _Scene: Command Chamber, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kira's POV_ )

Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! I felt sweat running down my back and forehead. What do we say!? The four of us were quivering in our shoes, what did Commander Scott mean that we look like his fallen comrades? What does he mean by ' _fallen_ '? As in injured,? Crippled? Coma? Certainly he can't be implying dead here? Right now, he and his associates do not seem to trust us. What do we do? Tell him the truth? Will this man believe our story? I'm growing frustrated, too many what ifs, too many risks. He doesn't trust us and he expects the four of us to tell the truth!? A little hypocritical huh. However… if we're going to be honest, we might as well tell him the truth, Rey was agreeing with, as well the boys and their Dinosaur Spirits, there's no point in hiding or lying. The four of us hear the cocking sound of a rifle behind our backs, no doubt belonging to this… different version of Taylor Earhart; she's going to kill us if we don't say anything. However, trust has to go both ways, therefore, Conor got into his old leader persona and spoke on our behalf. He steps forward, as Commander Scott gave her the hand signal to lower her weapon.

"Speak kid." He grunted,

"Conor." Our former leader corrected, "Conor McKnight.",

"Let's stick to Kid for now." Scott replied, with a little teasing in his tone; as if he's making fun of someone below his rank. Conor tensed, not looking one bit happy about his treatment. Don't lose your cool Conor, we seem to be in a different world that plays by its own set of rules.

"Fine. To put it bluntly Scott; myself and my friends are not from here. We're from another Earth." Conor started, "We were visiting our teachers, only to get sucked into a portal of some kind.",

"I believe you Kid. My team have been monitoring the strange going ons." Said Scott. So those soldiers weren't the only ones watching us. He then turned his attention to the former Pink Time Force Ranger, "Jen, show our guests to the rooms, bring fresh clothing for them. Tomorrow, we'll show them the works." He was about to dismiss them and us, until I just realised about the hard drive. I quickly searched my pockets for it, ignoring everyone as they thought I was probably crazy. Finally finding it, I showed it to Commander Scott. He raised an eyebrow as he took the drive from my grasp.

"You had someone sent out to retrieve data. It's on this drive." I simply said. All of a sudden, he froze. Did he know who he sent out? Next, he started mumbling.

"Skullovitch! You bastard! Why?" Beside us, Jen was beginning to usher us out of the room to bring us to the Sleeping Quarters. So… the guy who was shot, that was Skullovitch? Are they on about Skull!? The same guy who hung with another lad named Bulk? The two people who used to annoy Dr. Oliver and his friends when they in high school!? What is going on?

( _Jason's POV_ )

Once the doppelgängers were gone, shown to their quarters by Jen, I placed the drive on the desk. I clenched my fist, trying to keep calm, I sent Skull on an infiltration mission one week ago to find any information, crucial information that could help us be one step ahead of Firebird or learn what projects she is up to. Then these kids show up and are the ones to deliver the drive to me. Unable to control my temper, I grabbed the nearest object on the desk and flung it to the ground, startling some of the rebels, except my friends. Trini knows my temper can flare every now and then, but… why Skull? We lost too many people over this war. Someone has to break the news to Bulk, those two are inseparable friends, as much as they used to annoy us back in high school in the early nineties. It feels so long ago. The memories are so far back, so distant.

I remember all the times we hung out at the Youth Centre, Trini would be with Billy, helping with a science project, Zach is teaching his class dancing, myself and Tommy on the mats sparring and… Kimberly, on the beam, perfecting her gymnastics technique or be writing an essay for her AP History class with her lecturer. After all the things we have been through, being Power Rangers, stepping down from service, just when myself and the others heard Tommy and my little sister have gotten back together; Mesogog ruins it all. He's the reason why we have lost our little sister, it's his fault that the world is fucked up, why we are fighting to survive and take back our home. He brought back Firebird, not knowing the consequences, that she doesn't listen to anyone but herself. Everyone here has changed, losing friends, lovers, team mates has changed us all. Zordon's legacy has been reduced to merely a few stragglers from a ranger(s) or ranger team here and there. The ranger powers that have been completely destroyed are the Astro powers, the Quasar Sabres are broken, our allies: the Alien Rangers of Aquitar are dead, so is Prince Trey: the wielder of the Gold Zeo Powers, the same powers that have nearly killed me. The Wild Force Rangers are stripped of their powers. Firebird had the nerve to face Animus, he's somewhat like a Megazord God overseeing the rangers and their Wild Zords; but our enemy did not back down and she was able to strike him down. The floating island that they called home: Animaria is gone, taking Princess Shayla, Merrick, Cole, Danny and Max with it. Which is why Taylor and Alyssa are all that is left. Also, the Masked Rider of Edenoi is dead too. As mentioned before, the Dino Gems our destroyed also.

Firebird does have blood on her hands, a lot of blood. Our other allies, Ninjor and Dulcea; my littler sister's biological aunt and uncle are dead, they tried to reason with Firebird or attempted to enter her mind to bring Kim back, but it was all for naught. She even put an end to the Blue Senturion. Oh! And how could I forget? The Lightspeed Rangers and Ninja, Thunder and Saumrai Storm Ranbers are dead, all of them! Along with Dr Andrew Hart's team: Operation Overdrive. It's just us and we are barely hanging, fighting in a war that we could possibly lose, but we still have a small fighting chance. Some of my close friends who served as rangers still have their powers, people like Justin, Tanya and Kat to name a few and also, who is left of Time Force; that being Jen, Wes and Eric. In truth, we have some of the Zeo and Turbo Powers, along with the powers of the Chronomorphers and the Quantum Morpher, but it's not enough.

Firebird destroyed each and every Zord belonging to the previous ranger teams; the Ninja and Shogun Zords are desecrated, original reconstructed Dinozords and Thunderzords gone, the Zeo and Turbo Zords, Astro Megaship is gone, the Galactabeasts have been slain, Lightspeed has been reduced to dust, all the Zords for Time force are over in the year three-thousand and twenty-seven bar the Q-Rex, which mets its demise; plus, we have no way of communicating with them. As I said before, Firebird struck down the God Megazord Animus and all of the Wild Zords, the Wind, Thunder and Samurai Rangers' Zords have been eradicated, as their own arsenal and the ninja academies. The Dino Thunder Rangers of this world spoke for themselves, Mystic Force had their magic cut off, the Magic Council gone. Operation Overdrive stood no chance and were obliterated. Our last hope was the arsenal Andros helped construct for SPD, sadly, the prototype Zords for the organisation fell to the wrath and sheer, raw power of Firebird. After that, Firebird began to hunt any other potential places to harbour Power Rangers. In a hidden mountainous forest, a school to teach chosen warriors the way of their Spirit Animals; a bit like the Animal Spirits, except the Ninetti are much older, had been discovered, no one survived. Next was a dojo training the next generation of Samurai warriors, after that, an apprentice of Zordon's: Gosei was located, the Legendary Ranger Keys were smashed and Gosei himself was killed, trying to reach for Kimberly, knowing she was Zordon's daughter. In another city, a Ninja Star, made from Ninja Steel was being protected in another city; Firebird made quick work. She was ruthless, no future ranger power or team were safe. Firebird made sure that the Ranger Legacy is forever wiped out. We were powerless.

The kids that came through the portal to our world, they might be helpful, even our only hope, but… can we trust them? I did give them a room, I believed their story, but we have to make sure this isn't a sick joke by Firebird, to destroy us from the inside. I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder, I turned around to see Trini.

"You should get some rest Jase. It's been a long day." She said,

"You're right." I picked up the drive. Skull, your death will not be in vain, there better be good stuff on this. I handed the stick to my wife. "Get this to Justin and Hayley, see what they can get out of it.",

"No worries dear, just get some sleep." I smiled weakly at Trini and like she said, I retreated to my quarters.

 _Back To The Mentors…_

 _Time Unknown…_

 _Days On Earth-X: 0…_

( _Scene: Wasteland, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Before any of us could count to five, the portal opened, literally spitting us out. I face planted on the sandy ground, followed by Tommy and Aegis, who decided to use me as a pillow to soften their landing! Having their combined weight on my back is just so good for it! We all groaned after that little travel, we were not ready for it; despite the fact Tommy and I are used to such travel. However, this is not travelling between time on the same Earth, this is travelling to another Earth. Tommy and my cousin finally got off of me and Tommy, being the gentleman he is, offered his hand to help me up. I took his hand, smiling. Once I got back up to my feet, we had a good look at our surroundings; sand, nothing but sand in every single direction you turn. This must be a desert, I wonder where we are exactly. The best thing to do is find clues or some kind of sign that humans are still around.

Next, Caesar and Rhea took the time to scout ahead for us, telling the three of us that there's a settlement a few miles from here. Looks like a start, maybe get some answers too; let's just pray that we don't meet any hostility on this foreign Earth. With that, myself, Tommy and Aegis began walking east, towards the settlement. While we walked, I was busy taking in the environment, it… it looks like a war zone, it's almost like… Eltar during _Countdown To Destruction_. Did the Earth invasion actually succeed? What of my home planet here? Images of the war myself and Aegis fought in began to flash, I was hearing explosions, screaming, everything was on fire. I put my hand against the side of my head, trying to shake off the flashbacks. Rhea appeared beside me, landing on my shoulder and nuzzled me, a similar way Rex would nuzzle my hand. Then I felt Tommy's hand on me, he could tell my flashbacks were triggering again. He and my cousin gave me the option to stay with Hayley, but I didn't want to look weak, I wanted to prove to them that I want to be strong again. I just hate feeling weak, and I could fearlessly lead an army into battle. This was all before my PTSD changed me.

After two or three hours of walking, the settlement came into view. Over the sand dune, there were several rows of houses and in the centre was a statue of… a Power Ranger? There's a ranger on this Earth? Why just one? Are there not more ranger teams? Mine and Tommy's Animal Spirits were feeling very uneasy, they seem to be getting a bad or unnerving aura. It's actually giving me the chills. We slid down the sand dune, heading for the main square, let's hope the civilians are not hostile either and can provide some answers for us. Perhaps the kids have taken shelter in one of the houses, if not; then where are they? We all stopped in front of one house and Tommy knocked. There was some movement inside and after a few minutes, the door cracked open.

"What do you want?" He asked. Then, his eyes laid on me and they widened with fear, why is he afraid of me? "NO! Please, don't hurt me!" I put my hand up to try and calm him down.

"Sir, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to know what's going on." I explained to him, but in a panic, he shut the door in our faces; leaving us all a little flabbergasted. What was that about? What was he afraid of? He was more afraid of me specifically, but why? I heard Aegis sigh, he suggested we try another house. As we walked through the streets, two soldiers walked out towards us and spotted the three of us, much to our dismay.

"Hold it, you three! Don't you realise curfew has been implemented?" One of the soldiers asked. Tommy took control of the scene.

"Apologies officers, we were making our back, but took a wrong turn." Suddenly, both of the soldiers froze, looking back at each other, then turned to to us. Without warning, they raised their weapons.

"Hold on a second! You're supposed to be dead!" My boyfriend's face fell, even Aegis'. What!? Tommy is supposed to be dead!? We all heard the safety being removed, oh that's not good, as my old soldier instincts kicked in; and without second thought, we turned the other direction as my cousin screamed run!

 _After Ten Minutes of Running…_

God damn it to hell! We looked back, hearing the soldiers making chase, while they called for backup. They were also firing their rifles, some of the blasts just barely missing us or our heads; I'm pretty sure some narrowly missed either the lower leg or our knees. I've almost forgotten what a gun fight is like, and I've been in plenty of them; it wasn't long when we heard ships flying overhead, as the light beams focused on us. We're not even one full hour on this Earth and we already have targets on our backs! However, we just kept running, not looking back. In the distance, we could see someone waving at us, are they friend or foe? Are they really trying to help? Going with my gut instincts, we ran to the person or persons. Upon reaching them, the three of us were pushed into what looks like a hole that leads into a sewer. Honestly, I don't care, we just need to hide and not end up dead! Our rescuers jumped down to join us as the sewer cap above closed automatically and we faced our rescuers, after catching our breath. I can actually thank my military training. They removed their hoods, our jaws dropped, seeing Zach, Trini and… is that Kat? I was about to lend out my hand to shake theirs and thank them, but instead, I turned as Tommy and Aegis were being handcuffed by Trini and Kat! I looked back at ' _Zach_ ' to argue, but instead, I was met with the shoulder rest of his rifle to the face, knocking me out.

 _With The Kids…_

( _Scene: Command Chamber, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kira's POV_ )

Myself and the boys were laying on our bunk beds, wondering how we are going to get back to our own world. I was also thinking what sort of things Commander Scott is going to assign us? Is he recruiting us into a fight that should not be ours? It actually worries me, getting involved in a fight that we have no idea who the enemy is. So far, he told us no information, he said to wait till morning and we'll be briefed then. Uh! I hate being left in the dark. This had me thinking as well, are our mentors looking for us? If they are, well… I hope they didn't start any consternation like us. Thankfully, our Dinosaur Spirits or Thunder Spirits to avoid confusion; are good company, right now Rey is snuggled up next to me.

All of a sudden, our peace was interrupted when we heard complaining and yelling through the corridor. Conor, Ethan, Trent and myself got up from our beds, to check out what it is. Two of the voices sounded familiar, oh my god! Did Dr. Oliver and Mr. Callaghan find us!? Wait, where's Dr. Hart? The four of us exited the room, seeing our teachers, two of them, handcuffed, like we were and then Dr Hart was being dragged away, unconscious in another direction. Hold on! Why is she unconscious? Did they knock her out!? Why? She isn't a threat! I ran over to them.

"Dr. O! Mr. Callaghan!" I called out,

"Kids!" Tommy said in a relieved tone, "Thank god you are alright!",

"Good to see you're alive." Mr. Callaghan added. He then turned his attention to the different version of Zach and Trini. So I'm guessing Kat dragged our History Teacher somewhere else. "Now, what is the meaning of this!",

"Sorry, safety precaution." Zach simply stated. "Trust is a fragile thing." We heard another door open, seeing Commander Scott step out. Tommy's face dropped, as did Scott's. His eyes widened with shock, surprise and… happiness? Commander Scott rushed over, locking Tommy in a strong hug.

"I know you're not the Tommy of this world, but it's just good to see you again." He said,

"Jason, bro, what's going on? Can you ask Zach and Trini to remove the handcuffs?" Tommy pleaded. Of course! How did I not put two and two together? Commander Scott is basically Jason, the Original Red Ranger of this Earth. Wow, I'm an idiot, however… he has aged so much, no wonder I didn't recognise him. Jason gave the nod, so Zach and Trini removed the handcuffs. Our teachers rubbed their wrists. After that, Kat reappeared, Jason turned to her.

"What's up Kat?",

"I'm just after placing this Firebird imposter in the cell. The question is: we don't know if she's Firebird or not." Our faces paled upon hearing the name Firebird. Why would they think our teacher is Firebird? She's still Dr. Kimberly Hart! The Ninjetti managed to seal Firebird away deep in her conscience. Dr. Oliver did not look one bit impressed. His eyes even flashed green, meaning he is pissed.

"Excuse me! But that is Kimberly! She's not Firebird! We managed to beat her!" Jason only shook his head. Then Aegis added in another comment, directed towards the rebel leader.

"Wasn't it a bit far fetched to knock out my cousin?" He was clearly unimpressed. So... they knocked her out in case our teacher is Firebird!?

"Let's take this to the meeting room. There's a lot of things you guys don't know." He said to us, "For now, your ' _Kimberly_ ' is not trusted here and will remain in our cell." All six of us just had this look of shock on our faces, what do we have to do to get them to trust our Dr. Hart or vice versa? However, we need answers now, so we followed Jason, Trini, Zach and Kat to their meeting room. Actually, what happened to Mr. Callaghan here? Jason did not mention him once. Maybe he met the same fate as Dr. O too.

 _Back To Kimberly…_

( _Scene: Holding Cell, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I regained consciousness, groaning as I opened my eyes. Being knocked out must be a running gag with me. I really want to punch this Earth's version of Zach, why did he knock me out with his rifle? I think I feel the pain coming now, along with a nice bruise. He got me good on the head. What's his problem? Slowly, I stood up, trying to get a bearing of my new environment. I saw cell bars separating me from this room to the main area. I sighed, out loud, you got to be fucking kidding me! Ending up in prison cells is another running gag or at this stage, a joke for me, they're not new to me. Great, now I'm pissed. I went over and grabbed the bars, who knows, they might be weak enough for me to pull apart by force using my Eltarian strength. Sadly, they would not budge, it was like they were designed to hold Eltarians like me. I sensed my eyes were flashing because I am beyond my wits end of being treated like I'm a low life criminal or a prisoner of war! I attempted to shoulder ram the bars to try and loosen them, they still did not budge, not even a creak was heard.

"LET ME OUT!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs. The guard who was patrolling my cell stopped in front of me, the person looked like… Taylor Earhart? Former Yellow Eagle Wild Force Ranger? "Taylor! Why am I in this cell? Where's Tommy, Aegis and the kids?",

"Under Commander Scotts orders, you are to remain here." Taylor said with little or no emotion, "At the moment, you are not trusted in this compound." With that, she walked away to continue her guard duty, leaving me somewhat bewildered. What is she talking about? I hope Tommy and the others can prove that I am trust worthy on my behalf since I'm locked up here. I decided to sit down on the makeshift bed, rubbing my necklace. There is something wrong with world and whatever it is, I don't like it.

( _Scene: Meeting Room, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I sat in my seat, completely numb, as Jason's words glossed into my mind. It was hard to hear! In this world, the majority of Zordon's Ranger Legacy has been wiped out, leaving only a few survivors and some ranger powers existing. Here, the Dino Thunder Team on this Earth failed to save Kimberly, only weakened Firebird and she fled, vanishing until the end of the Operation Overdrive Rangers' service. Firebird has done some unimaginable things, starting a war, destroying cities to the point they are a wasteland. She also stole the Power Coins belonging to the Original Rangers! The powers belonging to the Red, Yellow, Black, Blue; that was somehow separated, and White Ranger; but it wasn't the Tigerzord Power Coin, it was the Falcon coin. He explained that Firebird made herself ruler of their Earth, a majority of the population joined her army; Jason and the rebels call them the Ranger Soldier Battalion. Then there's the Eltarian Army themselves, so that's who myself, Aegis and Kim ran into. The kids unfortunately, ran into the ranger soldiers. This is one fucked up Earth.

Sadly for them, some friends have died and others are lost. When I brought up the Ninjetti, Trini explained that their Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Billy have been captured in the failed fight a couple of years ago. They were then brainwashed into being Firebird's personal bodyguards. I feel bad for this Earth's version of Kat and Tanya, it must be hard for them. So, this Firebird here has the Ninjetti on her side, that's bad. Maybe there's a reason that the portal sent of us here, perhaps a higher power thought that help was needed from an Earth that has not fallen. I know it isn't our fight, but we need to help Jason and his band of rebels. Then a thought came to me, what did the soldiers mean when they said I was supposed to be dead? It might be sensitive, but I had to ask Jason.

"Hey Jase, what happened to your Tommy Oliver? Would he not be leading with you?" Jason took in a large volume of air before answering me, looking at my team and I with sad, sorrowful eyes.

"He's dead." We were all silent, we were not sure how to react. I'm… I'm dead? I heard Caesar trying to console me. "When we lost the war, he was taken prisoner. To make a point about rebelling against her rule, Firebird executed him.",

"Fuck!" Aegis muttered, "This is messed up." I then moved onto other matters: Kimberly. There's no need for them to imprison her! She can be trusted.

"Jason, it is safe enough to let Kim out of the cell. She's not a threat." I pleaded,

"That remains to be seen." He grunted, "I won't be made a fool of, if she's playing some mind game." We all turned when we heard Aegis slam his fist on the table, forming a crack due to his strength because of his Eltarian genes. Looks like he's losing his patience because of the way his cousin, my girlfriend is being treated.

"DAMN IT JASON! Kara is. Not. A. Threat!" He punctuated, "We beat Firebird, she's sealed away! What more can we do to get you to trust her?",

"That's the thing." Jason responded, "You only sealed her away. What if Firebird of your Earth returns? Then we'll have two to deal with. Therefore: your cousin will remain in the cell until our Firebird is defeated." Our jaws dropped. He can't be serious! Kim is going to go nuts when she hears this! They're treating her like a criminal when she is innocent! Myself, Aegis and the teenagers are allowed free roam amongst the base, but our Kimberly is to remain in a cell!? How long will it even take to defeat Firebird on this Earth? They should let Kim help, she's knows Firebird better than anyone! She is her alter ego, a monstrous abomination that Maligore created, a monster that thrives on destruction and humanity's end. I pushed everything aside, looks like we have to play a game of trust.

 _Later This Evening…_

( _Scene: Holding Cell, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I walked through the corridor after getting directions from Kat to where they are holding Kim. She must be lonely and bored down here, so much to Jason's dismay, I decided to not only bring Kim food, but also my own so that we could eat together; even though there are bars keeping us separated. There has to be a way to prove to the rebels that my Kimberly is not a danger to anyone. The kids are with Aegis in the Mess Hall. None of them are impressed with their History Teacher's treatment and I don't blame them. I guess Zach is right somewhat, trust is fragile in this world, you never know who your enemies are; who stab you in the back or out you to the enemy. I finally found Kim's cell, seeing her meditating. A little thing her aunt and uncle taught her, to control her breathing and calm her down, seemingly a great way to pass time if done correctly. I sat down across from my girlfriend and faked a cough to get her attention.

I watched as Kim snapped out her concentration and gave me a small smile, relieved to see me. Kimberly moved closer to me as I handed her meal through the bars and a glass of water. The food isn't much, simple bowl of soup. Jason said something about another supply raid is in the works, food is getting scarce. Kim broke me out of my thoughts.

"Looks like I'm not getting out of this cell any time soon." She said, as she began eating her soup. I put my glass of water down to answer.

"Sadly, yes. Jason and his crew are reluctant to trust you. He said you are to remain here until Firebird is defeated." I heard Kimberly sigh.

"You, the kids and my cousin will figure something out. If not, I will co-operate, no resistance or questions asked." Kim is being very mature about this, she doesn't want to cause deeper rifts with the rebels. The was a brief silence, as Kim and I scraped the last ounce of soup on our bowls. Jason wasn't kidding about food supplies running low, there was enough soup made for a half bowl per person. "I assume the ranger team here could not save their Kimberly Hart.",

"That is the icing on the cake pretty much. On top of that, their Tommy Oliver was executed." I answered. Kim looked away for a moment, before turning to me again.

"Makes me wonder if I'm no different." Kim said to me. She finished her glass of water, then passed the glass and empty bowl back to me. I was a bit shocked at Kim's statement. She is different! You proved you are stronger than Firebird!

"Don't think like that Kim! You are better than Firebird!" I comforted, "We will get you out of this cell. We will prove to this version of Jason that he is wrong about you." I reached through the bars to hold Kim's hand and she returned the gesture by squeezing my hands. I wonder if Hayley is doing alright with Kimberly's service dog Rex and I pray that we have no visitors. Otherwise, there will be war on our own Earth.

 _Back To Earth-1…_

 _19:28…_

( _Scene: Dino Lab, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth-1_ / _Hayley's POV_ )

For fuck sake! I swear I am going to kill the kids and their mentors! They all vanished! By vanished I mean, now they're all sucked into the portal, which has sent them to God knows what other Earth that is connecting ours to. I can thank my lucky stars none of the other former rangers have come to visit, otherwise, they'll be demanding answers and will want to follow their friends. The worst of the friendship bunch are the Original Rangers and hallelujah, Cassie hasn't caught wind that her alien boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. I then heard Rex whine, he is after eating half his food but I could tell he is worried for his owner Kim. Those two have been inseparable since they were matched, he's not use to being separated from her for this length of time. I rubbed the German Shepherd's head to comfort him. Wherever you guys are, you better not be doing something stupid, because when you all come back and I pray on my life, unscathed; you will all be smacked upside on the head. It's like seeing real life versions of dumb, dumber and dumbest. The kids are Dumb, Kim and Aegis are Dumber, then Tommy is Dumbest.

You think they go looking for danger, but something tells me, danger finds them; like they have a bloody bounty on their heads! There's got to be a way that I can contact them! I mean, they have their communicators, I just have to somehow connect the correct frequency to the other Earth. God damn it! I need Billy's help! All of a sudden, Rex starts barking as the door bell went off. My face paled, shit! Too soon! I wonder who could that be? Please let it be the postman or something like that. Rex bolted off up the stairs and I followed him. Rex was wagging his tail, barking at the door; I gave him the command to sit and to stop barking. Shakily, I reached for the door, opening it; only to see Kim's friends: Trini, Aisha and Kat. I gave them all a friendly smile. Fuck me! It had to be the Devil's Trio? Didn't it? Fate is sure laughing at me now. Kim, if I die, I'm haunting your ass!

"Hey girls!" I greeted, "What brings you here?",

"We were planning to hang out around the city, maybe get some drinks. Trini decided we should tag Kim along for the ride, along with you, of course." Aisha answered. Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck. Me! I got to make something up and pray they don't read through it.

"What time is it?" I asked them. Kat had a look at her watch, it was a gift from Billy after their first date.

"A little after seven thirty." They've been gone for two and a half hours, but what if Kim's theory is right? About the fact that time could move differently on another Earth? A hundred and fifty minutes here could just be an hour there.

"As much as Kim would love to go, she's still neck high in correcting homework. Perhaps next time?" I saw Trini frown.

"Wait a minute, where is Tommy? You're usually here when he's there, along with Kim." Suddenly, I saw Aisha closing her eyes. Oh fuck! God damn it to hell with their Ninjetti connection! How did I forget that one little detail? Aisha opened her eyes and she was glaring at me. I found myself suddenly feeling small and inferior to her. At least I enjoyed my time living and it was a very fruitful one too!

"I can't feel Kim or Tommy, even their Animal Spirits Rhea and Caesar." She growled. There's the infamous Mama Bear Mode I've warned about numerous times. "Hayley! Where are the two idiots!?" Well, for one: I have to agree with Aisha about Kim and Tommy being idiots. Before I answered, I felt Rex poke his head out between my legs and Kat looked down.

"Red Head, what's going on?" The former Pink Ranger interrogated, her Australian accent getting thicker than normal. She knows I hate being nicknamed Red Head. Apparently that's what Kim likes to call me when I'm out of earshot and it stuck, until I actually found out. "Kimberly never leaves without her service dog." I'm busted! I sighed in defeat, looking at them and simply asked:

"Do you three believe in the Theory of the Multiverse?" And please don't kill me! We all heard Rex whine as the two former Yellow and Pink Rangers gave me a death glare. They knew exactly that their friends have found trouble once more. All could do was watch as the three female former rangers whipped out their phones to call reinforcements.

 _Back To Earth-X…_

 _Early Morning…_

 _5:30…_

 _Year: 2028…_

 _Days On Earth-X: 1…_

( _Scene: Sleeping Quarters, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I found myself being woken up from a peaceful night sleep when someone tapped my shoulder. My eyes shot open, I sat up to see Zach looking down at me with some fresh clothes. He placed them at the foot of my bed and got straight to the point of why he woke me up so early in the morning.

"Get dressed, have breakfast and meet Jason in the Command Chamber as soon as possible." Zach left the room. I might as well do as he says, I wonder why Jason needs my help, or if not just me, but Aegis and the kids too. What does he want with us? Is he now involving us in fight that shouldn't be ours?

 _Twenty Minutes Later…_

 _5:50…_

After I got dressed and had breakfast, I headed straight for the Command Chamber. The kids told me Aegis left for a moment to bring his cousin a little but of breakfast. Kimberly will have to hang tight for a little longer. I saw everyone surrounding a large table with a holographic map. Is Jason sending us on this mission too? I took my place next to Aegis and the kids as the rebel leader began his briefing.

"Good to see you all." He said to us, "Now, food supplies are starting to run low and we need to restock." Jason zoomed in the map, showing what looked like an aerial view of a warehouse or factory. Hard to tell. "What you're seeing here is a warehouse, where Firebird stores the supplies to feed her army. We need to take as many supplies as our trucks allow.",

"So why do you need us?" Conor asked. Jason turned to him.

"Well Kid, I actually need Tommy, Aegis and Trent. They have invisibility and camouflage. We need them to take out the guards; that's Phase One. Phase Two: the rest of the assault team will charge in then and begin stocking the trucks." I guess that makes sense, seems like Jason is aware we still have our abilities granted by the Dino Gems. Jason carried on with the mission briefing, only to then move onto other things; something about encrypted information on a flash drive, which was cracked thanks to their technical team. Zach stepped forward.

"Thanks to Kira, we are one step ahead of Firebird. After Justin and Hayley uncrypted the files, turns out Firebird is searching for the Morphing Grid." I had to blink twice, the Morphing Grid!? How? It doesn't have a physical form. I decided to voice my opinion.

"I… I don't understand. The Morphing Grid is an… incomprehensible source for all our Ranger Powers. It's like trying to prove the existence of God!" Jason stepped in.

"I'm glad you voiced that Tommy. Yes, the Morphing Grid itself is not a physical thing, but: it can be accessed." Tapping more buttons, another image appeared, showing some kind of crystal. Jason spoke to us again. "Think of this like a key to the Morphing Grid. We can't let Firebird get that key." What can Firebird do if she has access to this world's Morphing Grid?

"We've looked through texts and whatever files our Zordon left us, but the problem is: it is all in Eltarian and none of us can translate it.",

"I can design a code into your computers to translate them." Ethan volunteered. Sadly, the leader of the rebels shook his head, sighing.

"It will take too long. Time is against us." I was going to suggest Aegis, but he's needed on the mission. Then a thought came to me: Kimberly. It's a long shot, but Kim really wants out of that cell.

"Jason, ask our Kimberly to do it. She can translate the files!" I pleaded, "But that means you have to trust her!" The silence was heavy in the air. He finally came to a decision.

"Fine. However, any funny business, none of us will hesitate to put a bullet in her head!" We gulped on the threat, but at least Kim is out that cell. I'm surprised she hasn't gone crazy from it. "Now, suit up, claim your weapon in the Armoury and prepare to move out." My team stood up, preparing to leave, just as Jason called out to us. "Tommy! If you guys have to, morph." I pray that this world's Morphing Grid does not reject our powers. There's so much we are unsure of, despite that; I gave him a firm nod. "May the Power protect you."

( _Scene: Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

Firebird ducked low as a sword came swinging towards her in an attempt to sever her head. She flipped the short sword, changing her standard grip to a reverse and slammed the pommel into her attacker, knocking him unconscious. As she trained, two of the Ninjetti stood at the door from the inside, while the other two kept watch from the outside. Training was a part of Firebird's schedule, a ruler is not a ruler if one cannot defend him or herself. The long standing dictator of Earth has been training since sunrise and decided that it was enough. She has other matters to attend to. Firebird sheathed her short sword behind her back and retreated to her quarters.

Upon reaching her room, she shut the door, so that she could be left alone. With no one in the room but herself, Firebird reached for helmet and removed it. Long, brown hair tumbled out, just barely going below the shoulders. Firebird looked at herself in the mirror, looking back at her was the face that had died long ago. Replacing the soft doe brown eyes were burning blazes of red. The face has become sharp, hardened by the years of fighting, along with a few strands of grey to show that this is an aged version of Firebird; an older, wiser Firebird. Twenty years of ruling does that. Kimberly Hart, or going by her Eltarian heritage: Kara of Eltar is gone and there's no bringing her back. The little Crane everyone knew and loved is no more. Firebird tied her hair back in a ponytail, before putting the helmet back. Her next protocol is to check on the warehouse, she needs to make sure her army can be fed.

Firebird exited her room. She saw one of the guards from the Eltarian Army standing outside, so she signalled to get his attention. His body straightened as he saluted her. Firebird addressed him in the Eltarian language.

"Prepare my ship. I'm going to the warehouse." The soldier saluted again and ran off to alert Firebird's personal pilot. Little did she know, the rebels were targeting that same warehouse and have knowledge of her project to access and/or tamper with the Morphing Grid.

 _Back To Kimberly…_

 _16:45…_

( _Scene: Research Room, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Reefside, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I was typing away and reading the files Jason told me to translate for him. To be honest, I was surprise that he is willing to trust me, letting me out of my cell was a good sign. Looks like Tommy did make some leeway on him, but everyone was still nervous of me and it didn't help that I have Taylor and Eric not too far from me, waiting for me to slip up. I was threatened that if I do anything, then they'll shoot me. I did my best to ignore them. What does this other version of Firebird want to do to the Morphing Grid? Tamper it? Control it? It would be disastrous if she does have control over it. Tommy and the gang are already gone off to raid the warehouse, as I try to pin point the location of the crystal that can access the Grid. I feel I should be out there helping them, but… I guess no one trusts me enough yet; let alone trust me to charge out there armed with a weapon.

There are many similarities between this world and ours, except for the fact that Firebird is still in control and conquered Earth. Even though Tommy told me not to think too deep on it, though this place is an alternate version of our own Earth; if I ended remaining as Firebird, would I be like this one here? A merciless dictator with an iron fist, a conqueror of a whole planet? This person who has enough power to crippled the Ranger Legacy to a myth of its own and one that the people respect out of pure fear? Could I be that, with or without Firebird? Ironically it reminds of Trent's comics, with Tommy. Is there a world existing next ours, where Tommy remained evil? Is Trent's supposedly fictional character Lord Drakkon real? The universe is just full of surprises, secrets, mysteries; perhaps they were hidden for a reason. Maybe a higher power thought this knowledge would be too dangerous in mortal hands, purposely kept it hidden in plain sight, but out of mind, in fear that we would exploit and abuse this knowledge. I snapped myself out of the whole philosophy going through my head and continued translating the files.

I prayed my friends are alright, even though Jason and his team put a fair bit of planning into the supply raid; they didn't leave until ten minutes ago, and anything could wrong. If my friends die, they'll have another Firebird to deal with. I was about fifty-five percent through the translations, until I stumbled across a page, that hinted the location of The Crystal Key; I decided to call it. It turns out it's just a crystal, a powerful one and not an actual key; however, as I dug deeper, the information was more disconcerting than I thought. It looks like we were right and wrong. We are correct in stating that the Morphing Grid is a power, a source that connects all ranger powers, including their creation. The Morphing Grid is… like an inaccessible dimension, which is hard to tell whether it has a stable form or not. The part we are wrong about, is the Grid having a physical form, the crystal that we and Firebird are seeking is The Morphing Grid! A physical part of it, that took on a form that our minds can somewhat comprehend. So Firebird is literally looking for The Morphing Grid, she wants to use it to control it or make herself more powerful. She could have the power recreate all of the ranger powers and use them for herself! In a way, she wants to be a God. It's all the more reason we need to find it and fast.

Just as I was about to pull up another file to cross link or cross reference, the alarm inside the base went off. I could hear everyone going ballistic, Taylor and Eric left their post, not before telling me to stay in the room. To hell with that! If my friends are in trouble, they need me! Getting up from seat, I made my way to the Command Chamber; thankfully no one was batting an eyelid to my presence in the corridor. I stopped by the entrance, just about able to hear Jason saying something about the supply raid being compromised and Firebird herself is there! My heart began to race, Tommy, Aegis, the kids! I know where they went, Tommy decided to slip the co-ordinates for me, in case I need to find him. When no one was looking, I turned on my heel to find the garage to search for a mode of transport, not before stopping by the Armoury to grab a rifle and surprisingly, a short sword belonging to the Eltarian Army. I found a raptor cycle that looks well maintained, must have belonged to the other versions of the Dino Thunder Rangers. I opened the door leading to the harsh wasteland and rode out. Tommy, everyone, hang on!

 _17:50…_

( _Scene: Warehouse, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X/ Tommy's POV_)

I shoulder rammed a table with Aegis' help, to overturn it and use it as cover. Damn it! I thought this would be a simple supply run. Myself, Trent and Aegis followed the plan, knocked out the guards, the Assault Team led by Zach followed through, we filled the trucks and without warning, reinforcements come bursting through the other door and now it's chaos! I worried for the kids, they're not used to being a gun fight, then I watched as Aegis stood up and fired more shots, before ducking to reload. He's well used to this kind of situation, I can imagine Beautiful would be too, she led a freaking army! She carried out many campaigns on various planets. This is why I'm somewhat glad to leave her with Commander Jason, this fight would bring her back. I raised my rifle and returned fire at the enemy soldiers, marking one in the chest and the other to a headshot. This isn't a video game! This is real! I know the kids want to use their powers, but it's too dangerous and the situation is too risky to morph.

All of a sudden, everyone, including Aegis and I were lifted up from our feet by an energy blast coming from behind. It threw us out of our cover, sending us flying towards the middle of the warehouse. We looked around as all we could see were red, yellow, blue and black streaks, running around us as they nitpicked the rebels; killing some of them and knocking others unconscious. Zach was then thrown towards us, as he landed on his side, groaning. The four coloured streaks stopped in front of us, revealing four of the Ninjetti. I couldn't believe it! Rocky, Aisha, Billy and Adam! I looked into their eyes, they were cold and emotionless, steeled; Jason said something about Firebird brainwashing them, she really did a number on their minds, but maybe there's a chance to get them back. We were all told to drop our weapons and get onto our knees, so we complied. As the mix of Eltarian soldiers and Ranger Soldiers stood guard, another figure stepped in, walking out of the shadows. Our jaws dropped, I looked as Zach began to tremble slightly. Firebird, this alternate Earth's version.

I examined Firebird in a calculating manner, crimson coloured suit; neither pink nor red, her armour resembled that from my old Green Ranger suit, except the symbol of the Firebird in the centre instead of a three-toed talon. The helmet was a combination of the Pterodactyl, being the name: Pterodactyl-Firebird and the Dragonzord, as I could see a red gem sit above her pitch black visor. I moved down to the waist and I caught sight of my Dragon Dagger and the standard Blade Blaster on the other. Firebird also carried a short sword sheathed on her back. Holy shit! She's armed to the teeth. Wait! Does that mean Firebird somehow managed to merge her Power Coin with the other version of the Green Power Coin!? Oh that's bad! Firebird looked down on us, like we are inferior beings and she is superior to us; I can't help but say she is intimidating. She turned her head, looking at us all, but she then turned back to me. Great.

"Well, well, well." She said, "Not only I killed you once, but it looks like I have to do so again.",

"I'm not afraid of you!" I snarled, "How about you look at me face to face, instead hiding behind a stupid helmet!" In that instant, she back handed me across the face, hard. It caused me to spit a small amount of blood out. Ouch. I'm sure I could sense the kids and Aegis flinching. That was a ringer of a back hand.

"I would watch your tongue Oliver. Fine, however, you want to see my face, the least I can do is comply." Firebird reached for her helmet, removing the clasps. Her helmet lifted, making her hair fall out, hair that was tied back in a ponytail; so it rested on her shoulder. She then passed her helmet to one of the soldiers who took it from her. I almost wanted to get sick, red glowing eyes burned into my skull, it looks like there is nothing left of this Earth's Kimberly. Of course, this is an older Firebird, she is no doubt more wiser and plays smart. "There's no point in trying to reach for her, only I remain." Firebird unsheathed her short sword, point its tip at my neck.

"Going to kill me again?" I said to her, as the blade pressed against my bare skin.

"This time, it won't be by my Firing Squad." The soldiers behind me, grabbed my arms and bent me forward, exposing my neck. The kids and Aegis were begging Firebird not to kill me, but their words were falling on deaf ears. I really was that much of a threat, huh? I closed my eyes, praying Kim is not seeing this, but then, we all heard the sound of an engine; a motorbike engine. Is that Jason coming to rescue us? Firebird's attention was diverted away from us, only for everyone in the warehouse to duck and cover as laser were fired. It pushed our enemies away from us, dividing us was a familiar red bike. That's a Raptor Cycle! The figure dismounted the bike and began firing his rifle with the expertise of a soldier from an army.

We watched as our saviour fired, found cover, fired again with dexterity before reloading the rifle. Zach saw the chance to fight back, telling me it was time to morph, as he stood and whacked his rifle into Rocky's head, knocking him out in one blow. Aegis did the same with Aisha and the kids followed suit, not before apologising to the alternate versions of Billy and Adam. Good, with the Ninjetti out of the way, things will run a lot more smoothly and Firebird no longer has her bodyguards. Zach ordered us to cover him as he tied up his friends, with help from the surviving rebels. My team got into position, silently praying the Morphing Grid here does not reject us. Our Dino Gems shifted to their morpher form and Aegis stood into his morphing stance. Conor led us to morph.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!",

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" I inserted and twisted my Dino Key into my morpher.

"White Ranger! Power Up!" And now, it was Aegis' turn.

"It's Morphin' Time!" He raised his morpher, "Phantom Ranger Power!" Chaos insured once more. Firebird ran over to the figure wearing the helmet, raising her sword, before I could yell out to the person as a warning; the pommel slammed hard into the helmet, shattering it. Luck must have been on his or her side, as our rescuer was not knocked out. When the pieces of the helmet fell off, revealing the person's face, my jaw dropped, my eyes widened in surprise. It was Kimberly! What is she doing here! Jason is going to throw a fit!

( _Kimberly's POV_ )

Firebird and I faced each other, despite the fighting going on around us. It's strange, I'm so used to having my alter ego in my head, trapped and locked away, only to see her right in front of me like I'm looking into a mirror; then my opposite is looking back. The reflection is not just a mirror image of me, it's like... it is showing another side of me, one that I keep buried. I discarded the rifle after I used up all of the ammunition, I only brought two spare magazines with me; which are already gone. I unsheathed my short sword, glaring at Firebird. She did the same, unsheathing both the Dragon Dagger and her sword. Her eyes burned with a lust for power, it makes my stomach churn, that this could possibly have been me on our own Earth.

"I never thought to be facing a shadow of myself." She chuckled,

"I have been you once, but my friends saved me this fate." Firebird lunged at me, quickly. Thanks to my enhanced reflexes, I blocked her attack, putting us both in a lock, both of us trying to out strength the other.

"Friends are a mere nuisance." Firebird growled. I managed to overpower the dictator, pushing her back, leaving her defence open. I took the opening, striking Firebird with a kick to her stomach. While she was stunned, I got another hit in, striking my blade against her cheek, cutting it. Firebird did not seem that one bit bothered by the pain, but I only angered her. My opponent unleashed a small fireball, tossing it towards me; someone then grabbed me, tackling me actually to avoid the pyro attack. I lifted my head to see Tommy, as he pulled me up onto my feet. That was when we heard Zach yelling at us to retreat, as the truck stopped outside. Tommy fired an energy orb to distract Firebird and we ran for the truck like our lives depended on it. Reaching the truck, we all hopped into the back, with Conor beside us as he had his Raptor Cycle and with that, Zach hit the accelerator, with the other trucks following, leaving behind dirt in the air. I'm sure Firebird and I will cross paths again.

 _18:30…_

( _Scene: Command Chamber, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The majority of us flinched, bar myself and Tommy as Jason went off on a full on rant. It was more directed at me, since I disobeyed orders, running off to the warehouse and engaging with Firebird. Because of that, Firebird is aware of my existence here and will stop at nothing to come after me. I rubbed the side of my head, as Jason's voice filled the Command Chamber, which is mostly empty at the moment. He was waiting to go off at me the second I stepped foot in here, instead bringing us all to the Meeting Room or somewhere quieter. What did he expect me to do!? Just sit in the room to translate the stupid files, while my friends were in danger? I could not just sit and do nothing! Aegis and Tommy could see I was just about ready to explode, but I was controlling myself. Yet, the longer Jason ranted, my patience began to wear thin, I just snapped. I slammed my hand into the table, rattling the contents, my eyes flashing red.

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO!?" I yelled at him, "Just sit on the sidelines and watch my friends die? When was the last time YOU were on the battlefield?",

"I'm needed here to monitor everything!" Jason argued,

"So you let Zach risk his life instead?" I scoffed, "You're a bigger coward than I thought." The leader of the rebels flared, his anger searing off his aura.

"Excuse me!?",

"You're a coward Jason! Watching all your friends die scared you so bad, you hide behind a fancy title!" I countered, "I may have been just a Lieutenant on Eltar, but I didn't hide. A true Commander fights with his men and dies beside them!" I took a deep breath, to keep myself in control. "And you are afraid of Firebird." Jason's eyes softened, as they began to see through my words.

"I may fear Firebird, but I'm the one thing that this rebellion is still happening." I shook my head and laughed.

"You're a bigger fool than I thought. It's not you Jason, it's Tommy's presence, not just yours, our very own Tommy. His presence has given your rebels, a reason to continue fighting a war that should have ended long ago." I told him, "You are afraid Scott and it is pitiful. I feel sorry for you.",

"I'm afraid to lose you." He replied, after the moment of silence, "Seeing you, the real you, reminded me of the Kimberly we lost. I did not want to lose my sister again.",

"You won't have to fear that. You must let go of your fear and carry on fighting, for your Kimberly's sake. Help your rebels end this war, you're tired of fighting; they're tired of fighting. Everyone is tired of fighting." Said I. Jason stood there silently as I continued my mini speech. "Fight with them, not for them. Let them know that their Commander is with them to the end!",

"You're right." He said to me, "You are right. It was also why I was so slow to trust you. You have it now, Kim. Forgive me?" He lent out his hand for me to shake. I turned back to my friends, Aegis and Tommy, asking for should I accept it or not. They said nothing, but nodded. I smiled softly, as did the former Original Red Ranger and accepted his hand. I then found myself pulled into a hug and we held each other tightly, until he let me go. "Thank you, I'm at peace now. So, what about Firebird's project?" I smirked at him and everyone.

"This will be interesting for all of you to hear."

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 **That's it for now! The end is nearly in sight! Now it's just a race against time to find the crystallised Morphing Grid. And Jason finally trusts Kim, along with getting the remaining Ninjetti back (who are still unconscious).**

 **Stay tuned for the final part:** ** _Crisis On Another Earth - Power Does Not Make You A God_.**


	15. Crisis On Another Earth Part III

**You are all probably going to shoot me, I know I said this will be a three part Bonus Chapter; it got upgraded to four. I feared it would be too long and too dragged out. I can guarantee, it will stay in four parts and go no further than that.**

 **With that out of the way, enough disclaimers, enjoy Part III of the Bonus Chapter!**

* * *

 _"The measure of a man is what he does with power."_

\- Plato

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Crisis On Another Earth Part III: Power Does Not Make You A God

* * *

Interlude:

Firebird: _"What is it that you fear Kara?"_

Kimberly Hart (Kara of Eltar): _"Myself."_

Firebird: _"We are mere shadows of each other."_

Kimberly Hart (Kara of Eltar): _"Just because you have power, because I'm scared of you, it does not make you a God. That will be your downfall."_

* * *

 _Earth-1…_

 _22:00…_

( _Scene: Living Room, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth-1_ / _Hayley's POV_ )

I was in my chair, sitting so stiff, one would mistaken me for a statue or I was frozen in place. Indeed I was frozen, I'm stuck here with the veterans from the Original to Zeo/Turbo Generation One Rangers! That means apart from the Devil's Trio; Jason, Billy, Zach, Rocky, Adam and Tanya are here. Aisha, Trini and Kat stuck around to ring their dearly beloveds. Jason was pacing to the point he's going to burn a hole through Tommy's wooden floor, Billy was more than likely more curious at the fact parallel Earths exist, Zach and Rocky were like Adam and Tanya; they did not know what to make of the situation. Speaking of Adam and Tanya, their one year and ten month old baby girl, whom they named Jade, is with Adam's parents. They are currently taking care of her in Angel Grove. I could tell they all had their morphers on them, they're ready for action, ready to save their bloody friends, who are practically their brother and sister but blood. When I told Trini, Aisha and Kat the truth, they had a hissy fit! They even called Kim and Tommy every name in the book, with Trini rambling something in Vietnamese, bloody hell! We even had Artemis and Shiba appearing and they rambled too. Rex sat on the floor at my feet, still whining every now and then, he's having some sort of separation anxiety from Kim. He worried about her, it is his duty to look out for his owner.

Unfortunately for them all, none of them will be able to go through the portal for a while. Billy checked some of the data on the wormhole and it looks like it is recharging. It lost a fair bit of energy transporting the kids, then Tommy, Kim and Aegis. Right! How did I forget about Cassie? Kat, as a fellow Pink Ranger, took the pleasure to contact the former second generation Turbo Ranger and the Pink Astro Ranger about her missing boyfriend. She was in the middle of planning her next tour, but put it all to a halt when she was told Aegis disappeared. Cassie literally drove all the way here, breaking the speed limit too and boy was she furious; not exactly Pink Ranger furious, but she was ready smack someone or if you're unlucky enough, get shot by her Astro Blaster or her Satellite Blaster. Back to the other matter on hand, the wormhole, it seems like it won't be able to transport any more people until it reaches satisfactory energy levels and that won't be another day or two, maybe three.

I really hope everyone is OK, I do worry for them. They are on a different Earth, that probably plays by its own rules. It makes me wonder what is different there; the rangers? Did evil win? Anything could happen, the possibilities or scenarios are endless. Next, I looked up to see Jason has finally stopped pacing, oh thank god! However, that was when he went off.

"I'm going sock Tommy and Kim when they get back!" He said. What about Aegis? Alright, Cassie will sort him out. "It's been a year since they retired from service and now they're back again!?" Cassie was next to voice her thoughts.

"Jason, I know how you feel. I'm ready to beat up Kimberly's cousin, but we have to plan first. We can't just charge in blind." At least Cassie is being reasonable, more reasonable than Jason. When he's pissed or upset, the Red Ranger is like a bull… I mean a Tyrannosaurus in a china shop. It doesn't help the fact that the wormhole won't reach sufficient energy levels to transport them all at once for… two to three days. I hope Tommy and them can last two to three days. As of now, these guys are not budging, looks like they're all bunking in Tommy's house; at least I have Billy with me, he'll help me to establish some form of communication. I think I'm going to expect a few sleepless nights.

 _With Kimberly and company…_

 _23:40…_

( _Scene: Outside Command Centre, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat outside the Command Centre, on the rocks meditating. I was thinking about the event that has passed, so we finally met Firebird. It's so weird, just seeing my darker half, my shadow face to face; not trapped in my conscience. This Firebird is more deadlier than when I was taken over, of course, Firebird here, fled the final fight; I didn't. I can't believe she managed to wipe out this Earth's version of Zordon's Legacy, to the point of only a few survivors. I have to locate and recover the crystal Morphing Grid before she does, if Firebird gets her hands on it, then Jason and his rebels are doomed. I was able to explain the whole thing to Jason and the team, he passed on the translated notes to the different versions of Hayley and Justin. After we sorted out some differences, with a lot of yelling and some demeaning, Jason finally trusts me, the rebels trust me… well most of them. A few of the rebels are still wary of me, I don't blame them. What if my evil manages to come out somehow? I don't have the same control as Tommy. He and Dragon have an understanding, Firebird will just do anything in her power to kick me down.

I decided to get some air after dinner, I just needed it. A part of me wonders did this wormhole bring us here for a reason? Was it to help the rebels and our doppelgängers? Help them win fight that they have a narrow chance of winning? Firebird hurt and killed so many people, no doubt she conquered many planets along the way, she really is a true tyrant. The Kimberly of this Earth is long gone. When I was in the mess hall, my eyes laid on this Earth's Caroline, she works with Alyssa, one of the few surviving Wild Force Rangers apart from Taylor, as a medic. It must hurt her so bad, seeing her own daughter become like this. Once she glanced at me, Caroline turned away from my gaze, seeing my face brought back too many memories of a daughter she lost to an alter ego and to be on the opposite side of the war, makes it all the more harder. What happened this Kimberly's stepfather Pierre? Did he not make it? Other than that, I try my best to avoid her sometimes.

I wonder, even though she's a different version of me, we might still be connected in a way, we might be the same. Just because this misfortune happened here, doesn't mean it could happen on my team's own Earth, just at a later stage in the timeline. It makes me scared, that I could be this. It frightens me and I did tell my friends should Firebird be released again, they shouldn't waste their time trying to save me, my alter ego won't go down easy again. Firebird failed once and a second time, third time round; she will be unmerciful and relentless. The order I gave them if I'm too far gone: is to kill me. I did enough damage as Firebird, I set a good portion of Reefside on fire, hundreds of thousands of dollars of property damage, severely injured and killed men, women and children. Fuck! I killed two of mine, Aegis' and Tommy's students: Cassidy Cornell and Devon Del Valle, as much as a pain they were and other students of the high school lost their lives too. I was even going to destroy Reefside General Hospital, containing many innocent civilians and the injured like cooped up animals. It was scary to think, I… Firebird has no regard for life. Yet, she is the Flame of Destruction.

At my sessions with Dana, I may have told her a lot of things, I even opened up to her about the incident at Reefside, but I never told her how scared I am of my darker side. I never told her, that I would hear Maligore's voice and laughter in my head, taunting me, trying to tempt me into releasing Firebird again. He taunts me, saying things like I'm weak and Firebird is who I truely am. However, it doesn't happen often, only when I hit a serious low or when I'm depressed. My nightmares may not be frequent, but a lot of them are based on my past, my childhood and as a ranger. I'm going back to the way I once was, when I was reluctant to tell my friends, Tommy and the kids about my leading involvement during _Countdown To Destruction_. One time, after I returned from Eltar and it was a couple of weeks after the kids' prom; I looked into a mirror, I didn't see myself, I saw Firebird. I got so scared, I punched Tommy's bathroom mirror, bloodying my knuckles and sending shards all over the floor; at least I was able to tell Tommy that. As an apology, I was insistent in replacing the mirror.

There are days I miss my old self, who I used to be when I was a teenager, able to talk freely about everything and anything. Joining the Eltarian Army and leading them as a Lieutenant has changed me, I was only sixteen, going on seventeen when I convinced my biological mother to let me join. After all the chaos, the campaigns, the assassination attempts, tortured by The Alliance, Boreas' betrayal, Bohan's death and more… they all led me to being a shell of my former self. I can no longer talk openly, my friend's and sometimes Dana have to pry things out of me, may it be gently or pressured. On some occasions my friends have to torment Aegis a little or threatened to contact my mom Aria, Aunt Dulcea and Uncle Ninjor. I have to say, it works. One time, I hung out with the girls to go shopping and Trini noticed I didn't have the same… excitement I used to have and my choice in clothing became simpler too. The trio became a little worried and kept a close eye on me. I do have some ' _spacing out_ ' moments, Dana calls it the Thousand Yard Stare. I would either staring out into nothing, or I see something that isn't there. Hell! At another reunion, I flinched when Jason opened the champagne bottle. My thoughts were interrupted when someone called out to me.

"I thought I'd find you here." Looking up, I saw it was Tommy. I moved over to allow Tommy to sit down, cross-legged as well.

"I'm obviously not going to stray far Handsome. How's your back?" I asked, hearing his back was a little band jacked after the supply raid.

"My back has been through worse Beautiful and I'm not that old!" He joked. The two of us laughed, before looking at the stretching desert. We both laid on our backs, resting our heads on our arms, but of course, Tommy brought me closer to him. I can say at least, no matter which Earth you go to, the stars always remain the same. Tommy and I made this our late night hangouts, sitting outside the Command Centre, with our warm clothes, blankets, along with hot food and drinks in the thermal flasks. We would both spend hours talking, looking at the stars, we even began teaching each other how to identify constellations in the night sky. This would go on until father made us go home before our parents… well… I was staying with Aisha at the time, had a heart attack. Those were the good old days. "If I'm honest Kim, I was actually scared. I did think I was going to die.",

"It's a human reaction, to feel scared. I thought I was going to lose you too, it's why I disobeyed Jason's orders; consequences be damned." I replied, "To be honest with you, I was scared of seeing Firebird, for who she really is, who I could have been." Tommy turned his head to me.

"Kim, we've been through this, you and Firebird are separate entities. You are better than her, you bested her twice.",

"With help from you and the others." I grumbled, "I was too weak to fight back.",

"You can't keep running from your shadow Beautiful, it's only a matter of time before you have to face it." Tommy said,

"I know." I whispered. I turned my attention to the sky, seeing the star constellation Perseus. That constellation was named after the famous Greek hero Perseus, son of the God of Thunder, the King of the Heavens Zeus. Perseus' story is well known for slaying two mythological creatures: Medusa and the Kraken. It's funny, while I said mythology lies on the border of truth and story telling, it fascinates me. Speaking of which, I decided to help Andrew Hartford in locating the Corona Aurora. I was hesitant at first, but now, I'm in the middle of helping him. Usually I go through my father's old notes, it was hard for me, but I see why he left; their research was dangerous. I read through manuscripts, some of them showing drawings or depictions of the protector of the crown, known as the Sentinel Knight. I have also come across mentions of two feuding evil warriors of opposite elements; fire and ice, who have chased down the crown: Moltor and Fluious. Well fuck! Hartford will have his hands full. It makes me wonder if one or both of them are responsible for my dad's disappearance or even murder. At the moment, I have opened up enough doors for Andrew to work on, he said he'll call again if he runs into another snag. Father was strangely cryptic. Good lord! My dad is like Richard Croft, from the new upcoming game: _Tomb Raider - Anniversary_ , releasing sometime next year in two-thousand-and-six.

Snapping myself out of ancient history and classical studies, I decided it was time to go inside and get some sleep. I feel I am getting closer to finding the crystal, before Firebird does. I stood up, as did Tommy. I actually just remembered the remaining the Ninjetti, they're unmorphed and unconscious, but soon enough, Jason and his team will get their friends back. It will be a shock for them, but Kat and Tanya will have their husbands back; once they reverse Firebird's control. All four of them had some sort of device on their foreheads, similar to that Astronema had. Hayley and Justin are helping Caroline and Alyssa remove them as carefully as they can. When I turned, I felt Tommy grab my hand and brought me closer to him.

"Kim, when do get out of this, can I ask you something?",

"Go ahead." I answered,

"Kimberly ' _Kara_ ' Hart, we have been through so many trials, ups and downs and shit." He started, "Despite everything, Kim, I can't see the rest of my life without you." Is he doing what I think he's doing!? I gasped in shock and surprise as Tommy held my hands and got onto one knee. "I don't have the ring on me, but Beautiful… will you do me the honour of being my wife?" I began to smile at Tommy, as my eyes began to well up with fresh tears of happiness. I quickly wiped them away and answered him. I heard Rhea screeching in excitement, as she and Caesar began some of kind dance in the air. It was merely like flash visions, but Rhea wanted me to see.

"Yes Tommy, I'll marry you." Tommy got up from his knee and we both fell into a loving embrace and kissed under the night sky, with the moon illuminating the environment.

 _Next Day…_

 _Morning…_

 _8:20…_

 _Year: 2028…_

 _Days On Earth-X: 2…_

( _Scene: Research Room, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I woke up early this morning, grabbed breakfast and brought it with me to the research room. My heart was still skipping from last night, I can't believe Tommy proposed to me! It's… no words can describe it. I always loved Tommy, but I thought fate and my duties would keep us apart. Guess I was wrong about that, the two of us have been through so much shit, we still persevered and coming out stronger than ever. I have to say though, Tommy has a great sense of timing, asking for my hand when we're in the middle of a war zone, on a completely different Earth. Great, I just realised how am I supposed to explain this to my cousin, my mother, Aunt Dulcea and Uncle Ninjor, then my brother Jason! Oh, and my adoptive mother and stepfather! I feel bad for you Tommy. I wonder did he even ask for approval? He would have had to ask Aria, my cousin Aegis, Dulcea and Ninjor; then there's my adoptive mother and stepfather and finally Jason himself. I'm going to have to think of a compromise, my mother will want a traditional Eltarian wedding, while Tommy would want to help me organise the standard Earth wedding ceremony. Perhaps we can do both? Have a wedding on Earth, then go to Eltar for the formal ceremony. I'm still not one hundred percent if the Council will approve, they're not exactly the most open minded bunch. If Tommy has to, he'll probably punch them all in the face, as well as Jason and all my friends. However mum not the only with that problem, Aegis is the same. Ashely got lucky because KO-35 are much looser and believe if someone makes them happy, their families will approve no matter what.

Getting back to the main matter at hand, as I ate breakfast, I was reading through the files; the ones I translated and didn't translate that will hint the location of the bloody Morphing Grid crystal… shard… whatever you want to call it. I did call it The Crystal Key but now, I don't care anymore. I was beginning to grow frustrated as an hour or two passed, so far there seems to be nothing! I was thinking this was becoming all for nought, which was the case until I read the final manuscript. My eyes gazed onto the two words: Power Vault, Zordon of the alternate Earth built the vault about seventy-five miles (one hundred and twenty kilometres) east of here! I remember back home Alpha placed the Sword of Light in a vault, which I tried to find inside the Command Centre, but it was never there. Different Earth or not, father you are too clever for your own good! You built the vault away from the base in case it was sieged, then raided. I leaned back on my seat. Oh thank fucking God! All I need to do is tell Jason and assemble a squadron to retrieve it. I wrote down everything I found out, then ran out of the room to find my team and Jason's.

 _Back To Hayley and the Veterans…_

 _Morning…_

 _10:30…_

 _Friday…_

 _28th October 2005…_

( _Scene: Living Room, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth-1_ / _Jason's POV_ )

Standing in the kitchen with Trini, I was helping her make breakfast for everyone. Well… Trini had me brewing tea and coffee since she doesn't trust me with manning the food. Last time I did, I burnt it. Trini put me through the ringer for that. Once the tea and coffee was done and ready to be poured, I placed it on the kitchen table. My head is still reeling from last night, Tommy, Kimberly, Aegis and the kids are all trapped on an alternate Earth! One sitting just parallel next to ours! It's kind of crazy, I watched documentaries about this sort of thing, theoretical physicists have debated this, but I shook it off as purely fictional and science fiction. Of course, when you're in the ranger world, all the craziest things you can imagine exists. The bloody joys of being a ranger. Suddenly, I felt something nudge my leg, I looked down to see Rex, my little sister's service dog. The German Shepherd looked at me with soft, caring brown eyes, while letting out a small whine. I can see it, he's worried for Kimberly, he's never been apart from her for more than a day. I reached down to rub Rex's head, as he nuzzled me in return.

I lifted my head when I heard movement from upstairs, seems like the others are waking up now. Trini placed the food on the table as the stampede rushed down… well… that said stampede is actually Rocky. I stood up to feed Rex, as my friends entered. Once I filled Rex's bowl, I sat down in my seat as Hayley entered. I grabbed a bit of everything, pouring myself some coffee and started eating. Silence was prolonged until Hayley's voice broke it.

"You think they're all OK?" She asked,

"Knowing Tommy and the others," I said, "They will be fine. Tommy and Kim in particular, those two have been through a lot.",

"Once the wormhole recharges," Kat added, "We will bring them back home." Thank god it is expected to be fully recharged by eit her the twenth-ninth, if lucky or thirtieth, as predicted, which is good. All students and staff are off for Halloween; so Elsa will let us into the school no problem. It's also the weekend! Even better! The timing couldn't the anymore perfect.

"Only God knows what Earth they're on." Hayley sighed, "I just hope it isn't bad.",

"What's the worse thing that can happen?" Zach said to us all, "An evil Kimberly that has conquered Earth?",

"ZACH!" We all yelled, giving him death glares. Jason gave Zach his famous: ' _I'll have my Tyrannosaurus Dinozord step on you_ ' look. If the Black Mastodon Ranger jinxes that, he's gping to be turned into a human fossil.

 _Meanwhile On Earth-X…_

 _Morning…_

 _9:35…_

 _Year: 2028…_

( _Scene: Meeting Room, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

My team and Jason's sat around the table as I explained where the physical Morphing Grid was stored and hidden. I could see from Tommy, that I was well used to debriefing. Attending many war meetings does that, as well as explaining things to soldiers in a clear, but concise manner. He can even tell from my body language, back straight, shoulders squared, everything screams that I am a soldier. I got to the part of telling them the location, but it wasn't exactly clear whether the vault is above ground or below, but if Zordon here is anything like my own father, no doubt he built it underground; which the Rangers can only access. As soon as my debriefing was finished, I asked for any questions, which is a typical thing. I looked around the table, seems like everyone got the gist of it, now all we have to do is get there before Firebird. Then, Jason spoke up.

"Thank you for everything Kim." He said, "Now that we know the location, I would like you lead the team to recover the shard." I stood there, stiff and surprised.

"Why me? Why not Zach?" I sputtered,

"Out of all of us, you have the best military training and should the Eltarian Army come after us; you know how they work." Zach supported, "I will be coming with you, but you call the shots." Before I could speak again, the door opened, revealing a recovered Rocky, Aisha, Billy and Adam of this Earth. I have decided on bringing Tommy, Aegis and the kids, including myself, along with Zach; that's a team of eight, which should be more than enough. I can see they have gotten over the fact of being mind controlled or brainwashed by Firebird.

"The four of us are coming too." Rocky said to us all. Jason shook his head.

"No! We can't lose you guys again! We just got you four back!",

"You're not stopping us Jase." Aisha argued, "Your new friends helped us, now it's our turn to return the favour. Plus, eight isn't enough; twelve is a safer number." I sighed, they're not backing down and there's no point in arguing. Time is against us and we need to retrieve the crystal and quickly.

"It's done." I said suddenly. "They'll come with us. Tommy, Aegis, kids and Zach, gear up and get in the vehicles." They all saw my Lieutenant persona was coming through and without questioning me, they all nodded and ran off to get gear in the armoury. Jason told me to be careful, which I reassured him, with a soft smile.

I reached the armoury where everyone was getting on their tactical armour. I grabbed mine, it was pretty similar to that I outfitted myself on Eltar. I picked up a rifle with some spare magazines and attached a few grenades; you never know when you'd need them; I even grabbed the short sword I like using, never underestimate close combat. Out if the corner of my eye, I saw a grappling hook on the rack, that will come in handy too. I also picked up a hand gun for a side arm; I am surprised no one here is using laser technology, but I guess Firebird decided to leave all that technology on Eltar and raided Earth's weaponry and taught her army how to craft them. With everyone ready, Zach appeared in a large truck and to Tommy, it was very familiar.

"The Triceramax Command Centre Truck!" He exclaimed, "It survived!?" Zach patted the side of the door.

"It's now been modified to withstand a tank and loaded with some good weaponry, without losing the speed." He grinned, "Now hop in." We got into the truck, Trini and Kat opened the doors of the garage and soon enough, Zach hit the accelerator into the vast wasteland. Judging roughly by the time, it's going to take us about an hour to get to the co-ordinates, being that we don't run into Firebird's forces in some sort of nineteen-seventy-nine version of _Mad Max_.

 _Thirty Minutes Later…_

 _Roughly Thirty Minutes From Power Vault Location…_

( _Scene: Triceramax Command Centre Truck, Wasteland, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The journey so far was quiet and peaceful, which is sort of good for me. Feeling the bumps of the ground each time the truck rolls over a bunch rocks, reminds me of the time being in the carrier ships. They can be pretty rocky sometimes, I was controlling my breathing, to keep myself from flash backing, it will not happen. Not here, not now, I won't let it. I refuse to be weak in front of the soldiers, wait! What? Not soldiers, my friends and allies. Being a Lieutenant was interesting, it's a blessing and a curse. Kira and Trent are on the roof of the truck, keeping watch for enemy soldiers. I have noticed those have become pretty cosy with each other, I wonder is there something more between them? Whatever it is, I hope they sort of it out. I felt Tommy watching me as I cleaned and sharpened the sword like a typical expert swordsman. I'm not sure if he feels uncomfortable or not, as the sound of the whetstone I found in the truck filled the air. For some reason, listening to stone grate against steel is… soothing and calming to my ear. Aisha got my attention.

"It's… kind of good to see the real you, even though you're not from here." I looked up, smiling a little. I adjusted my tactical vest to make it a little more comfortable.

"Thanks, I guess.",

"Just like our own Kimberly, she was… a little withdrawn, gave vague answers. My sister changed, for better or worse." She said sadly. I sighed myself a little. She's right, I'm just like their Kimberly. I have changed, maybe too much, maybe to the point whether they can tell I am Kim. Sometimes, I feel barely know myself.

"The last time I led a team, it ended with a majority sacrificing their lives." I admitted, remembering the event on Edenoi, aiding The Masked Warrior, Dex. "There's… a few demons I haven't confronted yet." Before Aisha could open her mouth again, the truck shook, nearly knocking some of us over! What's going on!? The hatch above us opened, revealing Trent.

"Guys! We have enemies incoming! And they brought copters!" My lieutenant side instantly kicked in. Zach said something about upgrades, time to see if the guns attached work. There's also two of the Dino Thunder Ranger's Raptor Cycles in here too. Let's see, two guns attached, both rail guns, two cycles equipped with lasers and then one anti-aircraft gun mounted on the roof.

"Rocky, Billy, mount the side guns. Adam, on the roof and try to take down the copters." I turned to Aisha, "Sha, help Kira with cover fire, same with you Conor and Ethan. Make sure Trent is not alone. Tommy, Aegis! On the bikes! Move it!" Everything got into action as I climbed to the roof. Unholstering my rifle, I looked out, see four copters chase with more soldiers on armoured cars and the others on armed combat cycles. Fuck! This is like a scene from _Mad Max_. I heard Zach opening the back doors to allow Tommy and Aegis to drive out and engage with the soldiers. All hell broke loose as the gunfire filled the air. It's bringing me back to those days during the war, but I can't be thinking about them now. Taking a deep breath, I opened fired on the soldiers, while watching Tommy and Aegis fire lasers at them. I activated the communicator attached to my ear to contact Tommy and my cousin.

"Tommy, Aegis, focus on the armoured cars, they're the bigger threat.",

 _"Alright Kim."_ Tommy replied and we cut. I turned back to Adam as he fired at the military helicopters. I heard him mutter something about being glad the Mastodon Tank Battalion aren't chasing us. He finally managed to shoot one down after the fifth bullet, it struck the rotating blades and the copter veered to the right, crashing and exploding in a shower of fire. Still three more to go.

We need to take out the attacks from the air and quickly! The smaller combat cycles are still proving a nuisance, but Conor, Ethan, Trent, Kira and Aisha are doing a good job providing cover fire; as Zach was going yippee kay-yah with the driving and trying to avoid being shot. I then remembered the grappling hook I brought, time to go crazy again. I slung my rifle onto my shoulder, bringing out the grappler, I aimed it at the closest copter and fired. The hook extended, wrapping around the step, I quickly unsheathed my sword as I was propelled forward.

"DR. HART!" Conor shouted, as he fired. I stabbed my sword into the side of the copter, with thanks to my strength. The slide door opened, revealing a soldier belonging to the ranger battalion. I instantly reached out, grabbing the poor sucker by the neck and threw him out, hearing his screams as his life was coming to an end. The hook of the grapple unwrapped itself, as I entered the helicopter. Finding the pilot, I quickly stabbed my sword into his chest; he didn't get a chance to draw his side arm, before abandoning ' _ship_ ' as they say. Jumping out, I was in a free fall, I repeated the process, aiming my grappling hook for the third copter. I heard the fourth copter being shot down by Adam. The soldier on the other side opened the door to deal with me, I pulled out a grenade to throw into the aircraft. Just as I was about to throw, I heard a bullet whizz behind me and hit me in the shoulder blade. I screamed out, letting of the sword hilt and somehow, I managed to successfully throw the explosive into the copter. I was beginning to lose consciousness as the blood oozed through me shoulder, then… darkness.

( _Tommy's POV_ )

After Aegis and I sorted out the armoured cars, all the combat cycles were eliminated. The only annoyances were the helicopters chasing us. Adam was firing at them, I saw Kim using a grappling hook to propel herself towards aircraft. For fuck sake! And I get told I'm stupid! Kim leaped out after disengaging the second helicopter and moved onto the third like she's freaking Lara Croft. The fourth copter was immobilised, thanks to Adam. I drew my attention back to Kim as she prepared to throw a grenade inside, only to be shot! I looked, seeing a lone, surviving combat cyclist, his hand gun smoking from the barrel. I heard Caesar cry out in a rage and it filled me too, only for his life to be ended thanks to a shot from Rocky on the mounted side guns. Kimberly let go and now, was falling.

"NO!" I screamed in fear. I automatically morphed into my Ninjetti garb, glowing white and without thinking, I leaped from the Raptor Cycle and that was when the strangest thing happened. As I leaped, large, ghostly white falcon wings sprouted from my back, allowing me to fly. Must be courtesy of Caesar, to help me. I flew towards Kim, catching her, then flew down to the truck. The moment was brief, I powered down and held my fiancée. Of course, no one knows I proposed to Kim, we kept it quiet. I felt something warm on my hand, it surely wasn't water, the texture was different. I removed one of my hands to look and saw they were covered in her blood. Oh god! Please! I can't lose her! Everyone helped get Kim inside the truck, I removed her tactical vest, as Aisha and Kira looked for the first aid kit. Billy passed me a towel to try and slow the bleeding. Zach decided to bring the truck to a halt, by veering it off course, somewhere it won't be spotted by our enemies. Aisha handed me the first aid kit, then Billy nudged me over to take my place, seems like he knows a thing or two about treating bullet wounds. Suddenly, we all heard Kim groan, as she regained consciousness; Kimberly was a little pale due to the blood loss she suffered, but I know she's been through worse. The main thing is: she's breathing.

"Did I get it?" She asked, causing us all to burst out laughing. Damn it Kim! You still have that inappropriately timed humour.

"You sure did Kim." I choked,

"Dr. O," Said Conor, "You have one hardcore girlfriend.",

"Military training on Eltar has paid off." Kim winced as Billy helped her straighten up and dabbed her wound with disinfectant to prevent it getting infected. "Don't worry you guys, it's not the first time I've been shot." What I would give to know those stories. That was when we all heard Billy sigh.

"The wound is clean but… there's nothing here to stitch it up." There has to be something! If we don't close that wound it will continue to bleed out! Kim could either pass out again or die from further blood loss! I looked at Kim's face, it seems like an idea popped into her head.

"Do we have metal or something?" Kimberly questioned. Before I could ask why, Aisha pulled out a single arrow from a quiver attached to the wall. She turned to us again. "A lighter anyone?" Zach reached into his pocket and brought out a lighter, handing it to Kim. It dawned on me, on what she is going to do. Oh no! No way in hell!

"What the fuck Kim!? You're going to cauterise your injury?",

"Well I can't wait for medical attention!" She argued. Kimberly began taking off her shirt. She then began to heat the arrow, to point it glowed bright orange. I checked on the kids, Conor was looking away, so was Ethan and then Trent was holding Kira in his arms. Rocky was doing the same with Aisha. Zach and Adam were preparing for the worst of this… unconventional form of treatment. Kim handed the heated arrowhead to Billy, who nervously took it. This is not going to be pretty. "Don't make me wait Wolfy!" Everything happened in that split second. Billy jabbed the arrowhead onto Kim's wound, the only thing everyone could hear was Kimberly screaming out pain, swearing Eltarian explicits, as her skin seared and sizzled like someone fried something in oil. I couldn't help but wince a little. Billy removed the arrowhead to inspect the wound, it was closed up, but still tender. He then got to work in bandaging it up. Kim let out a sigh of relief as the worse few seconds of her life was finished.

"That's another scar to add." She muttered. When Billy finished bandaging her shoulder up, she turned her back to us and put her shirt and tactical vest back on. I heard the kids behind me gasp in shock. I put two and two together, I forgot, Kim never showed them her scars. Aisha, Rocky, Billy, Adam and Zach remained unsurprised, I guess they have seen the scars from their Kimberly before they lost her. I have seen the scars on her back myself, Beautiful showed them to me, not long after we got Rex. Kim decided to sum it up for them. "You four know I was tortured by The Alliance, this is the result." She has sort of become detached from it. Next, she faced Zach. "We're wasting time! Full speed ahead to the vault. I'll keep watch." Before any of us could say anything, Zach made his way to the driver's seat as Kim climbed up to the roof. How can she keep going? She's injured and just after fucking cauterising her bullet wound. It didn't take long before we found ourselves back on the road. I pulled out the GPS, back on track and it'll be another thirty minutes, but at the speed Zach is going, it will be less. I sat back down into my seat, only for Aisha to tap my shoulder. I looked at her.

"Talk to her Tommy." She encouraged, "I can see it her eyes, it has affected her.",

"You're right, I'll go talk to her.",

"Try not to upset her Flyboy." She smirked. The nickname made me groan, oh god! Even here, I'm still called that! Shaking my head, I climbed up the ladder, with my rifle slung over the shoulder.

( _Scene: Roof of Triceramax Command Centre Truck, Wasteland, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Once I opened the hatch and popped my head out, I saw Kim standing by the reinforced rail guard that is now littered with bullet holes. I can tell my fiancée is well used to doing guard watch, but she should be resting and allowing her shoulder to heal; regardless if she has Accelerated Healing or not. Ranger abilities do have their limits and can burn out sometimes. Pulling myself up, I closed the hatch and walked up to her. Kim turned, hearing my footsteps.

"Something up Handsome?" She started off,

"You should be resting Beautiful." I answered,

"There is no time for rest. I'll rest, once we get back to base." Kim grumbled. There was a moment's silence, before Kim spoke again. "Jason should not have me leading this group. It was a mistake." I placed my hand on Kim's shoulder; actually, just below her shoulder in case it is still sensitive, to comfort her.

"Why do you think that? You have been leading us just fine." I said. Why is Kim treating herself like a bad luck charm?

"BECAUSE I'M AFRAID TO LOSE YOU ALL!" Kimberly yelled, startling me. I watched as she took a deep breath to calm her temper. "Being put in charge to lead this mission, reminds of those I lost under my command. I'm scared I will have to go through that again." My gaze on her softened, that's why she is pushing herself so hard. Not to mention, putting herself in all these dangerous situations, Kim doesn't seem to care if she died; she's more for our lives instead. I know Beautiful has watched so many die in front of her, lost friends and comrades during her service on Eltar; but she has to see that we won't go down easily.

"You don't have to be afraid Kim. I promise you, none of us will die!" I told her, putting some conviction in my voice. I heard Kim sigh, if I'm honest, it's not the first time I have seen her sound cynical.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." That was the same thing she said, back in nineteen-ninety-five, during the Summer. It was when the infamous _Ooze Incident_ occurred and she almost lost her father to Ivan Ooze. For the rest of us, we nearly lost a mentor and father figure. Kim was so mad, she was willing to charge in blind after Ivan without her powers! It took myself and Zordon to make her see reason.

"We're the Power Rangers Kim. We are not that easy to get rid of." Kim let out a faint, but small smile. Then, the GPS went off, we are the location. I activated my earpiece to tell Zach to stop the truck, which he did. The Triceramax Command Centre Truck grinds to a halt. Kim and I hopped down from the roof, as the others stepped out.

We all looked around, it seemingly looks like an empty plot of land, with a random rock in the middle. There's no structure here or something that hints Zordon built the vault here. Did Kimberly somehow misread the documents? Miss something? Or are we just fooling ourselves? I turned to see Kim approaching the single standing stone, examining it. I won't be surprised if she took up an Archaeology Elective while she was in college. Aegis followed her, up to the stone and soon enough, we were all walking up to her. Kimberly was fully focused, running her hands across the stone for any unusual features, until she frowned and felt something. I looked down as well, just barely able to make out a slight indent, like a hidden the switch or a button. Without saying a word, Kim pushed the button and then… the ground shook, the large area of sand in front of us began to collapse, sinking, revealing a flight of steps. Holy shit! The vault is underneath us! Without further ado, we went over to the entrance of the vault, only to see a keypad in the Eltarian langauge and the door sealed shut. Well fuck this for a ball of soldiers!

"You don't think we can bust through this?" Said Zach. Aegis shook his head.

"Not a chance." His hand ran across the door, feeling the metal. "Kara's father spared no expense, this is the toughest material throughout the known universe. It makes your strongest material… graphene look like putty.",

"Fuck!" Rocky swore,

"Last option is to try the password." Aisha suggested. Billy disagreed.

"Too many permutations.",

"Will all of you shut your mouths for five seconds and let me think!" Snapped Kim. Note myself: don't get on her bad side. After a few seconds passed, Kim began typing at the keypad, then pressed… what I assume is ' _Enter_ '? Much to our surprise, the light lit green and the doors of the vault opened. Our jaws dropped.

"Kim!" Exclaimed Adam, "What did you enter?",

"It was a six digit code. Mine and my parent's birth dates." She answered, rubbing her necklace.

"Well done." Conor said suddenly, "Let's get that shard and tail back to base." I couldn't agree more with him.

( _Kimberly's POV)_

We all took out our flashlights and entered the vault. Venturing down through the corridor, I couldn't help but marvel at the architecture, it reminds me of home, Eltar. If there was one place you would always guarantee to find me in Eltar's capital city, it's their library. The scholar had to get mother to get me out because I fell asleep reading all the scrolls and manuscripts. It wasn't long until we found ourselves in the main chamber. To our left, was the Sword of Light, which we used to transfer Jason's, Trini's and Zach's powers to Rocky, Aisha and Adam without side effects or backfire. On the right was rows upon rows on scrolls, books and manuscripts, all belonging to Eltar! God knows what secrets lie in those books, but there's no time for reading. We came here for the crystal. If the vault exists here, maybe when we return, I can see if it's in the exact same location.

Approaching the door in the centre, Zach pushed a button, to open it. Tommy walked in first, only to be pushed back, like he walked into a wall. Zach tried, so did Rocky, Aisha, Adam and Billy, followed by the kids. None of them could get through! That was when Aegis and I tried, we stepped through, but nothing stopped us! Everyone stared at us, surprised at this development. How come the others could not get through this invisible wall unless… it only allows Eltarians entry. Looks like Aegis and I will have to venture forth without them. I gave them all the order to man the door here and the entrance, until myself and my cousin came back. Raising our flashlights, we continued to trek forward. Rhea appeared beside me, I could feel she is quite uneasy. There's a feeling of… uneasiness in the air, why is this area not illuminated like previous chamber? Suddenly, I turned, thinking I heard something. I pointed my flashlight left and right but nothing. I asked Aegis just in case I wasn't going crazy.

"Hey cousin, did you hear something?" Silence. I frowned, turning to see Aegis was nowhere to be seen! I turned three-sixty, trying to look for him. "AEGIS!?" I focused on Rhea, but I couldn't feel her. I attempted to telepathically contact Tommy, but it seems like my connection has been cut off. Is how Tommy and the other Ninjetti felt when I was frozen in amber? Is this endless darkness some twisted version of Purgatory? Limbo? Is being trapped in an endless void my punishment for what I committed? It doesn't feel like any those though, I'm still alive. Then it dawned on me, I'm alone and there is no one to help me. I sank to the floor, and cried upon this revelation. All the feelings I felt when I was child resurfaced. Hurt. Confusion. Sadness. Abandonment. Out of all the emotions, I feel abandoned and I have been abandoned again.

( _Aegis' POV_ )

"KARA!?" I called out, "Where are you? KARA!" I've been calling out to my cousin for the past five minutes. One minute she was right next to me and then next, she was gone. Poof! Vanished! I kept venturing forward, surely this hallway has to go somehwhere. Why did Zordon put up an invisible wall, only that myself and Kara can pass through? Was that security measure really necessary? Then, I heard crying, crying? Is someone else here? I began making my way to the source, only to stop when the figure came into view. It was Cassie. What is she doing here!? I reached out for her shoulder and she turned. "Cassie?",

"I'm sorry Aegis, they won't let us be together." Who's they? What is she on about? "Your planet will not allow the union between two races my love.",

"Fuck what the Elders decide Cassie! I love you and I want to be with you!" Cassie stood up, moving away from me.

"Goodbye, Aegis." I tried to chase after her, but Cassie was moving further and further from me into the darkness, melting into the shadows almost. Then, she was gone. Was… that a vision of my future? That the Elders of Eltar will not allow myself and Cassie to be together? An Eltarian and human? It's not fair! Why am I being denied the love of my life? Now, Cassie is gone, after I worked so hard to get her back. Phantom Ranger, I guess it's more than a name. It's a part of me, I am nothing more than a ghost. I dropped to my knees, feeling the overbearing weight of loneliness that is now consuming me.

( _Scene: Main Chamber, Power Vault, Wasteland, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Zach watched as I paced the floor a hundred times over. Along with myself and Zach, was Kira, Trent and Aisha. Conor and Ethan are at the entrance, with Rocky, Adam and Billy. It's been over ten minutes! Should Kim and Aegis be out by now with the crystal!? Caesar was anxious and so was Dragon, I attempted many times to contact Kim using our connection, but nothing. It's like something is cutting us off, that same feeling of emptiness when Beautiful was trapped in amber. I kept up the pacing and soon enough, Aisha had it.

"Alright that's it! Flyboy! Sit!" She ordered, like I'm a dog. I stopped pacing anyways, well knowing not to push the patience of a Yellow and which Zach breathed a sigh of relief. He must be tired of hearing my footsteps echo this chamber.

"Thank god! You paced any more, you might've burnt a hole through this structure.",

"Hardy har, har. You're fucking hilarious Zach." The response I got was a cheeky grin. Aisha just sighed at the dynamic between us, while Kira and Trent chuckled. It's like I never left. I looked back to the corridor, blocked off by an invisible wall, Kim, if you can hear me; please be alright.

( _Scene: Unknown Chamber, Power Vault, Wasteland, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I somehow managed to get my breathing under control, but I still felt like the helpless five year old child I was. As the years of my childhood went by, dad walked away from mom, from me… his only daughter. I never admitted to anyone I had abandonment issues, it was only reinforced, when I pulled myself away from mom; to avoid myself getting hurt. I was always scared of losing my friends, who I saw as family; there was a never ending fear that everyone I loved will leave me. Father left me, I had some form of resentment towards Andros, he could have found another way, other than smashing father's energy tube. He costed me my father, whom I only got reconnect with for two years.

"It pains me to see you like this my little crane." Said a voice, a familiar one. I looked up, seeing my father Zordon. My heart opened up, I smiled like I never did before.

"Father!" I got to hug him and he returned it. I almost expected my arms to go through him, like he's a ghost or a spirit. His hug was warm and tender, a father holding his daughter in his arms. "I miss you so much." I cried.

"I know Kara." He soothed, "My child, there is no reason for you to feel abandoned, no one left you.",

"You did, my dad too.",

"But you know why Kevin Hart left you. As for me, my destiny was set in stone. I gave Andros a choice and he chose the latter." Father explained, "Move on from the past Kara, you have more important matters at hand. Get the crystal and stop Firebird." He's right, Firebird needs to be stopped and if I get the Morphing Grid crystal in our possession, it must play an important role. Firebird's rule must come to an end.

"You're right. I love you dad." I choked,

"As do I Kara, my child." He held me for one last hug, "May the Power protect you, always." Zordon said to me, in Eltarian. It wasn't long after his body dissipated into mist and the shadows surrounding my area vanished too, revealing half a chamber; similar to that of the main one. The other half was still shrouded, that must be Aegis' half. Whatever you are seeing Aegis, if I can conquer my own fear, you can too.

( _Aegis' POV_ )

I'm alone, perhaps that is my future. Alone, denied the love of my life, merely because of stupid cultural differences and the narrow mindedness of the Eltarian Council. Maybe I shouldn't have went to Earth with Kara, I would not have thrown myself into Cassie's life. I'm sure she had a perfect one, a perfectly ordered and structured life, then I come in and spiral it out of control. I'm nothing but a catalyst for disaster. I stayed in the same position, my knees curled up, hugging myself. Never in my life have I felt this way, not since I was a child and I was afraid spirits and monsters poking through my bedroom window or underneath my bed, even my closet. That was when someone or something touched my shoulder, gently, implying no harm is meant towards me.

"Aegis." A voice whispered softly. Slowly, I lifted my head and to my surprise, it was Cassie! But I don't understand? I thought she left me, because we can't be together. "You may be Eltarian by blood, but is that going to stop you from being with me? After you spent so long fighting for my heart?" Cassie cupped my cheek, looking at me, into my eyes softly and full love for me. "As you said before, you don't care if the Elders disagree with our love. Look at your cousin, she'll have the same fight too.",

"And if I'm forever exiled from Eltar, I don't care." I said to her, "I made a home on Earth and I want you beside me." I stood up onto my feet, with Cassie's help. I held her close to me, as she buried her head into my chest.

"Aegis, my handsome Phantom Ranger." I had to chuckle there, as did she. "You will never be alone, love can transcend anything." Cassie paused, only to reach up and kiss me. We held onto each other like it was an eternity and soon enough, we broke apart. "Retrieve the crystal with your cousin Aegis. It is the key to Firebird's fall and I will be waiting for you. I love you Aegis.",

"I love you too Cassie." I held Cassie close to me, until I felt her body disappear, dissolve in a mist of shadows. Next, the shadows covering the room vanished too, revealing Kara. I only realised that this is the second chamber! Shit Zordon! What crazy illusion spell did you cast? My thoughts were broken when Kara charged right into me, hugging me tightly. Oh man my ribs! She's going to crack them! "Kara." I wheezed, "Need… to breathe!" My little cousin let go of me, allowing me to catch my breath.

"Sorry! But don't you dare scare me like that! You just vanished!",

"I can say the same about you too!" I back answered. "I think Zordon casted some illusion spell or something that would make us feel our greatest fear. What was yours?" Kara took a deep breath before answering.

"Being abandoned by those I loved. I sort of have abandonment issues." She admitted. Now that's interesting, no one would ever think my cousin would have that sort of thing. That is new to me. "What about you?",

"Being denied to love Cassie, because we're different.",

"You know, you're not the only one with that issue." Kara grunted, "When the time comes, we'll deal with the Elders together." Aegis chuckled lightly, then turned his head and so did I. In front of us was the crystal, resting on a pedestal. We both walked up to it, the crystal looks smaller than I originally imagined. I stared at it, it was like staring right into the universe, it was beautiful. Hard to imagine this is the Morphing Grid. I reached out for the crystal, carefully removing it from the pedestal, Aegis motioned that we should return to the others and leg it back to base. He also told me I should get my shoulder checked out since I decide to cauterise it. We began making our way back, to the main chamber.

( _Scene: Main Chamber, Power Vault, Wasteland, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

It's almost half an hour now and I'm going crazy! Just as I was about to get up and start pacing again, much to Aisha's dismay, we soon heard footsteps. Zach turned and everyone raised their rifles, just in case it was.… unwanted friends. Thankfully, it wasn't, as Kimberly and Aegis stepped through, with the Morphing Grid in hand! They did it! I don't know what happened in there or why it took them so long, but it was worth the wait. I breathed a sigh of relief that they're both uninjured… for Kim, sort of. I went over to hug her, and asked her cousin if he was fine. They both look a little shaken, but they're OK. What happened in there? They have the look that they had just faced their biggest fear.

"Let's tail it back to base." Kim said and we all agreed. It's been a long day and I'm sure Jason is getting jumpy since we haven't contacted him for a while. He might be fearing the worst. One by one, we left the chamber to meet the others outside.

 _Meanwhile…_

( _Scene: Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

Firebird sat in her throne, with the helmet removed. It surprised many of her soldiers, since she rarely or if ever, took it off; unless she was alone. In front of her was one of the soldiers from the Red Tyrannosaurus Battalion, on his knees. She could see the fear radiating from him. There was movement coming the rebels, heading east, so she sent him to lead a vehicle brigade to make chase and capture the rebel's new friends. Unfortunately, R-2187's team were met with hostility and it was _Mad Max_ chaos. The four military helicopters that accompanied them were all shot down, good quality armoured cars and combat motorcycles destroyed. Firebird has already put pressure on the weapon's factory to create more and the Crimson Ranger was not pleased in any shape or form. She has also lost her Ninjetti Rangers, so that put her in sour mood, but like she said to her doppelgänger, people are expendable. They are mere tools for her own means. There's no room for ' _friends_ ', they are the reason she can't reach her full potential. Friendship is a liability, it holds you back, makes you dependant. There are no friends in this world, only players and chess pieces.

Firebird shifted in her throne, her grip tightening on the stone arm rests. If one listened carefully, you could almost hear the stone beginning to crack, due to her Eltarian strength. She was looking down at one of the soldiers from the Ranger Battalion.

"This is the second time you have failed me R-2187." She growled,

"Forgive me Firebird. Give me another chance I-" He found himself cut short.

"Tell me Kelman, what did you say when you were ten years old?",

"Pardon?" Questioned the forty-three year old soldier,

"Tell me what you said, when you were an innocent, naïve child." Firebird repeated,

"I… I wanted to be a Power Ranger.",

"And you are a disgrace of a one!" Firebird yelled, her red eyes glowing fiercely. Suddenly, Fred screamed out as he had his powers being stripped of him. It was an agonising minute, so this is what the rangers' felt whenever they lose their powers. It was not a pleasant feeling. Shortly, Fred fell to the ground, completely stripped of his ranger powers. No one in the room felt sorry for him, they all knew Firebird does not need liabilities in her army. Firebird walked down towards him, without his powers, Fred felt useless. He thought back to when he was young, he couldn't believe this is the same person who defended him from high school bullies and now… the Kimberly he once knew is this monster; who goes by the name Firebird. He feared this ranger and to protect what is left of his family, which is his father, along with his wife and child, he enlisted into her army as soon as she established command over Earth. "You served me twenty years and it ends in failure.",

"Please have mercy." He whimpered,

"You know, your father had been aligning himself with the rebels." She said suddenly, "And your wife was no better!",

"It was too bad they were caught." Fred instantly copped on. Firebird broke her promise to him and did the unthinkable. All what he has lived for, is taken from him.

"HOW COULD YOU!" He cried, "You promised!" Firebird gave him a hard lunch across his face, knocking him down.

"I did so, until I learned your father and family were rebel scum." The ranger growled, "Now you too, shall join them. Consider this your… dishonourable leave." Without saying a word, Firebird simply clicked her fingers, summoning a fireball and jabbed it into Fred's chest. Fred screamed out as his whole body burned, he thrashed around for a full two minutes, before going still, leaving nothing but a black, charred body. Firebird signalled the guards to dispose the body. She could sense that the rebels have the Morphing Grid. It's time to up the game a little and she knows how easy fellow Rangers fall for their own. Firebird is going to see if she can't negotiate with the rebels or at least put them in a corner. The Crimson Ranger turned to the soldier, with the Triceratops insignia. "Get the prisoner and prepare a transmission to the rebels."

Firebird walked over to her throne, picked up her helmet and put it on. It is now time to get serious. She was going to use this trump card earlier on, but decided to hold off. Now it's time place the card down.

 _18:45…_

( _Scene: Medical Room, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Jason was so glad and relieved, as everyone else when we returned from the mission. He had Kat take the crystal to their own vault for safe keeping. Kat and Tanya were happy to see their husbands alive and unhurt, but unfortunately for me, Tommy decided to blurt out the fact I was shot in the shoulder! I practically glared daggers at Tommy, he had no shame either. This resulted in me being dragged to the Medical Room by Trini to get my shoulder looked at. Dragged is probably an understatement when it comes to a Yellow, she downright threatened me and called me an idiot. Trini also stated that my idiocy matched that of the Red Rangers, not the first time I've been told that. She even brought up the time I put myself in a coma, seems like the timelines of this Earth and my team's own match, up to the point they failed to save their Kimberly, which led to the fall of the Power Rangers and the rise of Firebird's rule.

So here I am, sitting on the examination table, Trini sat across from me, as Caroline looked at my injuries. This is so awkward! It makes wish for Alyssa to be here or her examining me. Right now, my shirt is off, so Caroline can look at my injured shoulder, my right shoulder anyways. She cleaned the wound again with a medical wipe, then asked me, out loud if cauterised my wound. That caused Trini to glare at me and call me an idiot again, she face palmed even and asked herself who's the real idiot. I suddenly inhaled sharply when cold fingers touched one of my scars, triggering a flashback; it was the one that almost shredded my left shoulder. Thankfully, I was able to bring myself under control before any damage was done.

"Kimberly, I'm sorry. It's just… my own daughter never showed me her scars." So, this Kimberly here has been tortured too, so much for thinking that their mission was plain sailing. "It… it was so hard for me to comprehend that my little Kimmy marched off to war." That's a blunt way of putting it.

"Caroline, you know I'm not your daughter on this Earth and I know things have been awkward." I said to her, "If Kimberly here was anything like me, she had her reasons to keep to quiet. She has been through so much shit and seen a lot fucked up things, your daughter couldn't say, in fear of reliving them.",

"Don't you find it odd that you are talking about herself in third person?" I laughed a little at Caroline's statement.

"I think weird is the new normal in the ranger world." Caroline finally finished patching up my shoulder, placing the last fresh bandage on me. Just as I put my shirt back on, Rocky comes barging in, telling myself and Trini to rush to the Command Chamber, quickly saying something about a transmission from Firebird. Fuck! What does she want now?

 _20:00…_

( _Scene: Command Centre, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Trini and I practically skidded to a halt inside the Command Centre. Jason in front of the computers, as everyone was going frantic. Myself and my team stood beside Jason as he gave the nod to accept the incoming transmission by Firebird. A few seconds passed and the feed came through. A visual of Firebird appeared in the screen, wearing her helmet and all, for the intimidation factor.

"What do you want Firebird!?" Snapped Jason,

 _"Tsk. Jason, brother, that is not a nice way to greet your sister."_ She purred, _"I thought you were raised better than that!"_ ,

"My sister is dead!" He growled, "You killed her! What is it?",

 _"The Morphing Grid Crystal your new friends recovered."_ She answered. As if we will give so easily. Tommy stepped forward.

"Not a chance Firebird." Firebird just let out a dramatic sigh,

 _"Figures. Let's negotiate shall we?"_ She turned her head away from us and shouted an order in Eltarian. While everyone didn't understand, myself and Aegis did, then Tommy, to a slight degree. _"Bring her out!"_ The camera turned and our faces dropped. On screen, was another version of Cassie and she was looking a little worse for wear. I looked to see Aegis, clenching his fist, muscles packed tight and his jaw was practically grinding. She may not be his Cassie Chan, but no way in hell will he leave her in Firebird's clutches. Something tells me… my cousin died on this Earth. Oh god! I examined the room, everyone inside was in a state of shock, I assume they all thought all the Astro Rangers were dead; Cassie is the sole survivor and she's been Firebird's prisoner of war. The camera turned back to Firebird. _"You want your friend back? Bring me the Morphing Grid in exchange. You have twenty-four hours to comply with the terms."_ ,

"And if we don't?" I voiced. The Crimson Ranger turned to me and answered:

 _"I will kill her, in front of you all. Twenty-four hours rebels. Tick tock."_ And the feed cut. We all stood in our place, staring at each other. One day, one day that could decide Cassie lives or dies. What do we do? Save a fellow ranger, exchanging the artefact that could end this war? Will it be right to sacrifice one, for the many lives out there to live? I sighed, as my friends looked, so did Jason. He knows the feeling of stress when you're under command, but right now I'm feeling.

"What choice do we make?" I asked them all.

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 **What a whopper. This is why I had to stop. Yell at me through the screen, threaten to send me to Hell or Muranthias, even hit me with the Power Blaster, I had to cut it there! I'm sorry! Also, you guys waited long enough for an update, maybe you all thought this was cancelled. Nope, it's not, just work in progress can be slow, then factor in the fact I'm attending Univeristy right now. It's hectic.**

 **Stay tuned for the real finale! Closing the whole story is the final part: _Crisis On Another Earth - End of the Twenty Years War_. Want to be updated and fast? Hit the Follow and/or Favourite. Constructive criticism is nice to see too, as a writer.**


	16. Crisis On Another Earth Part IV

**Sorry for leaving you all hanging! I finally finished it! The final chapter of Crisis On Another Earth. This concludes my supposed to be three-part Bonus Chapter Arc. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm so happy to finish** ** _Never Stopped Loving You_** **. It's been a roller coaster. Anyhow, than you for your support! I'm glad you liked the sequel to** ** _Lost Child of Zordon_** **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the following two songs: 1)** ** _Invincible_** **\- Ruelle and 2)** ** _Stand By Me_** **\- Ben E. King (Cover: Florence + The Machine)**

 **This is probably the longest I have humanly written, so sit back with a cup of tea and enjoy!**

* * *

 _"If we don't end war, war will end us."_

\- H.G. Well

* * *

Kimberly ' _Kara_ ' Hart: _"Your rule is over Firebird. Give up."_

Firebird: _"You could have been Gods!"_

Kimberly 'Kara' Hart: _"Gods are no better than monsters. This war is over!"_

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Crisis On Another Earth Part IV: End of the Twenty Years War

* * *

 _Meanwhile On Earth-1…_

 _14:00…_

( _Scene: Living Room, Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-1_ / _Jason's POV_ )

I shut the door behind me, letting Rex off his leash. I needed to clear my head, so Hayley suggested that I'd take Rex for a walk through the woods, he needed a good run and the hike will do me good. I could hear the other rangers sparring outside the back, while Hayley and Billy were monitoring the wormhole. Billy also recovered the schematics for the device he made to allow Tommy into the Moon Palace, to rescue my little sister. I believe they're called Portacoms and he could change their function. He explained if the wormhole randomly destabilises itself, he can modify the device to act as a… balance or counterbalance. That will be handy, having an unstable wormhole will be dangerous. Worse case scenario is being trapped on that different Earth forever. My mind drifted to Kimberly, as worried as I am for Tommy, her cousin and the kids, they would surely understand that I would worry for Kim the most. If they have ended up on an Earth that is like a freaking war zone, it will bring Kim back to when she served during _Countdown To Destruction_.

Honestly, hearing my little sister left Earth to fight for her home planet on the brink of intergalactic war, it was terrifying. Kim left early nineteen-ninety-six, leaving us to believe that she is permanently staying in Paris to care for her mom, who's practically an aunt to me; despite our ups and downs. Kim at least told me a part of the truth when I surprisingly met her on the road, heading for Angel Grove; that was during the _Muranthias Incident_. What forced her to tell me partial truth was when I noted her bandaged left shoulder. Little sis explained she wounded it on Mirinoi, when a bomb went off near her position! The blast knocked her out and then the shrapnel shredded her shoulder. Believe me, I was ready to give her a long lecture, a very, very long lecture. It also made me think how much Kim matured, she grew up so quickly and they were times she was a shell of her former self. She was sixteen when she joined her home planet's military, then nineteen going on twenty when _CTD_ began. Sometimes, I don't see the little sister I knew, I see a soldier; hardened by many years of fighting. That's Kimberly. The thought did kind of hurt me.

One time I was talking to her cousin Aegis, or going with his cover name: Aaron Callaghan, we ended up slipping into the topic of ranger colours and what they mean. It wasn't long before we reached the colour pink and I noticed it made him tense. I explained to him my perspective of the colour, telling him the colour is the heart of the team, she keeps us altogether and if pushed, will put her life on the line. I have to say I was surprised by Aegis' response, it was the same as mine, until he said: their compassion is a flaw. It goes to the point they forget to take care of themselves. I guess he is right, does that mean the rest of us were a little selfish? We relied on Kim so much to pull us out of our hard times, encourage us all when we are feeling low and not realising how much emotional stress we must put on her. My little sister would be spending so much time looking out for us, she buried what she was feeling so deep, she hid it well from us. Then, when it becomes too much to bear, all those emotions explode. I can't help but feel… we were kind of selfish, we didn't repay Kim for helping us. It makes me feel like I'm a horrible brother.

I thanked God that I was able to make up for it, in a discreet way, by helping Tommy look for a therapist for my baby sister. Kimberly admitted she is going through a bout of Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. Seeing the sweetest and kindest person I knew in my entire lifetime, go through that was beyond me. Tommy and Aegis told me she had nightmares, all ranging from the _Ooze_ and _Muranthias Incident_ , the war; it all left a deeper mental scar and she managed to hide it from us. That is, up to the point after Kim put herself in a comatose, using her Power Coin to reverse the invisibility side effect after coating herself in some type of green slime. Then us Red Rangers get called idiots, Kimberly overstepped that border! It was actually satisfying to watch my wife berate her best friend, as Tommy and his team were standing in the corner of the room, unsure whether they should save Kim or avoid incurring the wrath of Trini Kwan. The very first time I watched my sister have a triggered flashback… I was so scared, my feet were planted, I just couldn't move. It was Tommy who had to bring my little sister back. In the end, Trini and I eventually sourced a therapist; Dr. Dana Mitchell-Grayson, daughter of Captain William Mitchell of Lightspeed Rescue and younger sister of Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Lightspeed Ranger. She is also the Pink Lightspeed Ranger.

Since the ranger circle is close knit, she heard the news pretty quickly and after receiving her diploma in Psychology, Dana heard, somehow, that a fellow ranger needs psychiatric help. That led to her contacting me and said she wanted to meet Kim on Sunday. Trini heard the call too and was so grateful the stressful search was over. We all had a chance that we might get the old Kimberly back, but that's not the case. My little sister got a lot off her chest, admitted and told her things that we never heard of; but Kim still has the slight withdrawn behaviour. Dana explained to myself and Tommy even if a little fraction of the Kimberly we know broke through, she has changed too much to go back to who she once was. The old Kim was happy-go lucky, open, trusting; the traits I was familiar with when we were teenagers. Now, she's this hardened soldier, who was high ranking in the Eltarian Army; a Lieutenant at that. Kimberly has matured a lot, become a little less trusting… closed off and as I said before: withdrawn. She's not so open either, Kim seems to have this shield up that we have to break down to get through to her, or if she trusts us enough, she'll let it down. It took us all a good while to adjust to this new Kimberly, but her old traits do shine through sometimes, if only; kind of rarely. At least now, her nightmares and everything else has somewhat lessened.

I was brought back to the real world when I felt Rex tap my leg with his paws. I smiled at the German Shepherd and bent down to his level, rubbing him. It's kind of funny how he has the same name as my alter ego. I began to laugh a little when Rex started to lick my face with his tongue and his tail wagging. He maybe my sister's service dog, but she knows Rex is like any other dog. Next, Rex walked into the kitchen, to tell me he wanted water, it's still too early to feed him; he's fed everyday around six in the evening. Picking up his waterbowl, I filled it, hearing the others walk in after their training session. After that, footsteps were approaching us from below, as Billy and Hayley ascended from the lab to take a break. It frustrates me so much that we have to wait for the wormhole to recharge! Why can't it go any faster!? I set Rex's bowl down and he started to lap the water up. Everyone took a seat in the living room as Trini got the kettle on. As soon as I placed the cups on the table, I sat down and Trini set the freshly prepared coffee. As everyone poured their coffee, time to get down to business. I turned to Billy and Trini; Justin wishes he could be here to help but… after the eighteen year old took a duck at work placement, he has to make up for lost time, otherwise he will lose his scholarship. Well, time to get to other matters at hand: the status of the wormhole.

"Billy, Hayley! What's going on with the wormhole?",

"The wormhole stands at sixty percent." Billy answered, "It's going on schedule, we'll all be able to jump in and save our friends.",

"Now, you guys won't have to worry about a destabilising wormhole. I finished making the wormhole stabilisers." Hayley smiled. That made us all ease up a little. It won't be long now, then we will all get to yell at Tommy, Kim and Aegis. Well… Cassie will deal with Aegis, I wish him luck. Zordon, if you're watching us, I'm positive you are going to be laughing once, we give your daughter the scolding of her life.

 _With the Earth-1 Rangers and Earth-X Rebels…_

 _22:45…_

 _Days On Earth-X: 2…_

 _Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 23.233 hours…_

( _Scene: Command Chamber, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

Everyone in the room was still after Firebird cut the transmission. So their Cassie Chan is alive! After all this time, they believed all the Astro Rangers were dead. I wonder what happened? There's so many questions I want to ask Jason. The only sound that we could hear was Kim's pacing, seems like this is putting her in a difficult position, it must remind her of something. All these people may be our doppelgängers, but they are us in a way, just different versions. I wonder is there an Earth where the Power Rangers don't exist? No Zordon, no Alpha, no ranger teams, nothing. Shortly, Kim stopped her pacing, but suddenly, she picked up a glass bottle and pouring her strength into it; she threw the bottle against the wall, narrowly missing Kat's head. She dodged it at the right moment, as it shattered into pieces and she yelled, letting English and Eltarian explicits. Kim stormed off after that, as her eyes flashed, scaring some of the rebels here. My team stood frozen in their place, a reaction similar to when Kimberly had her first triggered flashback, once again, they did not expect my fiancée to lash out like that. I think she's gone to burn some steam off. Aegis gave me a look, gesturing me to go after his cousin, before she does something stupid. What if this really drives her over the edge, to the point she does attempt to harm herself!? Although… Kim has never shown any sign of self-harming or appearing suicidal, she was just… really depressed. Still, I have to find her. Now, where would she go? Trini got my attention.

"She's more than likely heading the Training Room." She said, "Walk out the door, turn right, down the corridor and second left. It's not hard to find." I nodded at Trini, smiling at her. I left everyone as they began to consult what to do in the given time limit they have; now I for one, has to calm down my fiancée, before her volcanic temper explodes. Which could end up being the last push for her to release our version of Firebird, which will be bad, very bad.

 _Five Minutes Later…_

 _22:50…_

 _Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 23.150 Hours…_

( _Scene: Training Room, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I was glaring at the punching bag I was hitting, then letting out hard, basic punches, topped with my Eltarian strength. I could hear the chain rattling as the bag swung, only for me to catch it and steady it. I began the process again. Stupid, stupid! Damn you Firebird! I wouldn't think she is capable of such cruelty! She really put us between a rock and a hard place. I wonder… could I be the same if the others couldn't save me Firebird's control? Perhaps… it's only a matter of time before the monster inside me unleashes itself and we're all just delaying the inevitable. Sometimes, I wonder why they did not choose to kill me instead. Firebird, is trapped inside my head, who will be next to make the same mistake as Mesogog? To unleash the wrathful alter ego of mine? I should be blaming Maligore for all this, but even without one, am I an evil person really? Thinking about this got me punching the bag even harder, as I increased the ferocity and then, after the sixth punch, the bag flew off its chain, hitting the ground with a loud thud, rolling across the floor. The silence was interrupted when a voice spoke to me.

"Guess Trini was right. I would find you here." I looked up to see my fiancé Tommy. He then sat beside me on the mats. I wonder did he watch me long enough to blow my steam off? At this stage, Handsome would be unfazed by my temper. Tommy stared at the punching bag with the now broken chain. "You did a ringer on the bag.",

"I needed to vent." I replied, "I know Jason here is the leader, but my old Lieutenant side is kicking in and… I'm just feeling the familiar stress again." I felt Tommy place his hand on mine, holding it firmly in his grip.

"I know you're worried, we will rescue Cassie. Aegis will be damned if he lets anything happen to this version of his girlfriend." I sighed out loud, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Is it right though?" I asked him. I looked as Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, so I elaborated my statement. "I know this sounds selfish of me, but should we really give up the crystal for one person?",

"I'm surprised to hear something like that from you, but I pray it will not come to that Beautiful. Jason and Aegis will surely plan something.",

"I'm sorry. I just had to get it out. War taught me a few harsh lessons, forcing me to grow up quickly. It was kind of crazy of me to join the Eltarian Army at sixteen." I chuckled, only ever so slightly.

"You can enlist in the army at sixteen on Earth as well." Tommy mused, "Our planets are not so different.",

"Except my home is more intellectually superior." I joked,

"Eltar has given you a strange sense of humour." Handsome slagged. It caused me to snort a small bit. I leaned on shoulder, as he instinctively comforted me.

"I do hope we do not have to surrender the crystal, not after all the work we have been through." With that, the two of us just sat in the training room in silence, enjoying each other's embrace. I let Tommy's embrace calm me down. It seems like Aegis is right, there's something about Tommy, I just relax whenever he's around. Tommy is right though, we will save Cassie.

 _With The Opposing Forces…_

 _23:30…_

 _Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 22.483 Hours…_

( _Scene: Hidden Chamber, Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

Before meeting up with her prisoner of eighteen years, Firebird decided to walk through a hidden corridor of her headquarters to reflect. The corridor was dimly lit, save for the rows of strange looking crystals that stretched it. Firebird is now under the assumption that she has the rebels in her grasp, with Cassandra Chan as a bargaining chip; the Crimson Ranger will now have control over the Morphing Grid. She can use it to force the rebels to surrender, get her old friends to join her empire; in return, they have their powers back. She has the authority to grant Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, Billy Cranston, Katherine Hilliard and Zach Taylor to become commanders of the Ranger Soldier Battalion. The ranger could feel victory is close at hand, The Sword of Light will collapse and no one will ever dare oppose Firebird again!

As Firebird walked past each crystal, an visual appeared in a green haze, playing like a video or a memory. The visuals showed the ranger teams of the past and the voices of the rangers she felled could be heard. The ruler kept walking as the audio filled the corridor. A voice coming from the crystal, showing the last of Zordon's legacy was Dr. Andrew Hartford's team: Operation Overdrive. The team of six were calling out to their powers to morph.

 _"Overdrive accelerate!"_ While their powers were fascinating, they stood no match for her might. They all fought, died and burned in Hartford's mansion, a fitting end for Operation Overdrive; if they were created in the mansion, why not die at the place of where they received their powers? Firebird strolled past another crystal, not really bothering to take any notice of it. Mystic Force were a pitiful challenge, the Magic Counsel tried against her. Firebird burned Snow Prince to death, the irony never failed to amuse her. That same irony can be said for Udonna, the White Snow Ranger; wife and mother of Leanbow, formerly Koragg and Bowan, who was Nick, better known in the Magical Realm as The Light. Then surprise, surprise, the Firebird-Dragonzord Ranger faced Mystic Mother herself, who was formerly Rita Repulsa, who became the embodiment of the paragon of good. How the coin has flipped on itself, it even scared Rita herself. Despite her magic and even putting up a good fight, it didn't save her from Firebird's murderous crusade and magic was completely wiped out. Before Kimberly's soul was fully pushed back, the good side of Firebird felt some sort of satisfaction of killing a long time past enemy.

The evil ranger continued on, stopping by the crystal showing the Dino Thunder Rangers, revealing the team, Tommy and Aegis. She stared at the visual, listening to Tommy speak, when she was Kimberly Hart.

 _"Always remember kids, no matter how bad things get, keep on fighting. Remember the things you are fighting for, and you will prevail in battle."_ It was such a shame that his words failed for this circumstance. She annihilated them, destroyed the Dino Gems, the source of their powers. The ranger looked away, for some reason, deep down, a part of Firebird felt bad for killing Tommy. Had he let Dragon come out, in his full evil form, she and Dragon could have ruled the planet together and no one would oppose them. The ranger imagined it, the Firebird and the Dragon, the two would have been a force to be reckoned with. Firebird even killed her weak cousin, the Phantom Ranger. He died protecting Cassie, so she could survive, now his death is in vain; because she now sits in the cell, shackled, weak and malnourished. Moving on again, she passed the crystal showing the Time Force Rangers, hearing Jennifer Scott facing Ransik, yelling out her vow.

 _"My mission: is to bring you back. I promise you, I'm going to do it!"_ Time Force were forever remembered to be the only team to have redeemed villains. Further down, she listened to the Galaxy Rangers do their morphing call.

 _"Go Galactic!"_ ,

 _"Magna Power!"_ A team who once resided on a different planet, Mirinoi. They suffered quite a bit of tragedy, lost brother, lost friend, losing a planet after it turned to stone. However, the Crimson Ranger had little feelings towards that. Firebird just kept walking, until she reached the final crystal, revealing the visual of herself and her old team. She just stared at the younger teenage Kimberly ' _Kara_ ' Hart as she morphed into the Pink Ranger.

 _"It's Morphin' Time! Pterodactyl!"_ Firebird watched as the scene changed, showing the entire team when Tommy returned as the White Tigerzord Ranger.

 _"One, two, three! POWER RANGERS!"_ They all cheered. The ruler turned, gazing down the corridor as all the visuals were shown, the voices becoming either mixed or muffled. That was when she began speaking to herself, pondering almost, as she looked at the long lineage of Power Rangers: the Originals, Alien Rangers, Zeo, Turbo, Astro Rangers, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time and Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, Mystic Force and Operation Overdrive. As for the future teams, she annihilated them at their power source, to prevent new teams from revitalising the legacy.

"So many rangers. So much potential, squandered for so many years!" Firebird began to back track out of the corridor, she needed to check on her prisoner. It didn't stop her though, from looking left to right, as she passed the crystals again. "They did not truly understand the power that was bestowed upon them! Zordon did not fully comprehend the limitless powers of each ranger team wielded, what the Morphing Grid gifted them with. He held them back, all the mentors did." She muttered, "They kept them from reaching their full potential. With the Power each and every team was granted, they could have become Gods; just like me." Her eyes began to glow again, fiercely, as Firebird left the chamber.

That's what should have happened a long time ago, this Earth could have been governed by the Power Rangers, they would have done a better job than the petty, weak and corrupted officials who argue amongst themselves, and only care about remaining in power. They had the power; literally and metaphorically to stop the needless fighting in the Middle East, the power to shut down North Korea's Nuclear Weapon Testing; nuclear is pale in comparison, to what they wield in their arsenal, they had the power to do anything! Firebird did actually do that after receiving word in two-thousand-and-eleven about Nuclear testing being carried out, under the dictator's order and she was swift to shut it down. An Ultrazord could level a city within minutes! No power that the humans wield could stop their Megazords and they had many or did. Walking humbly, secretly among the people made the teams weak, too soft, it kept them human, when they could have been more than that. The people should be doing more than just praise them, the rangers should've been worshipped! The Power Rangers could have been the true Gods, but instead, it has fallen to her. Once Firebird gets her hand on the crystal, she will become a God and the world will bow before her.

 _00:00…_

 _Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 21.983 Hours…_

( _Scene: Prison, Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

Firebird entered the maximum high security prison, built within her headquarters; it is inescapable, no one gets in, no one can get out. The soldiers from both the Ranger Battalion and the Eltarian Army saw their leader, automatically straightening themselves up and doing their official salute. With hands behind her back, her body language well showing she is the one in charge, Firebird made her down to the holding cell that held the last surviving member of the Astro Rangers. Firebird stopped in front of a cell door that said: Prison Block A - Cell Fifteen. On the bottom was the prisoner identification which simply said: _Prisoner Five-P_. The five meant she was a member of the fifth known ranger team, that being the Astro Rangers and 'P' was simply short hand for pink, as she was the Pink Ranger during both her brief service as a Turbo Ranger, then Astro Ranger. The guard standing next to the cell stood stiffly straight in Firebird's presence, she then turned to him; knowing he's from the Ranger Battalion, she addressed him in English. It is thankful though, her Ranger Battalion do know Eltarian just in case, the soldiers had to study the language to avoid barriers. It is the reverse for the Eltarians, they all had to learn English, but now, both parties are bilingual and can understand each other.

"Open the cell.",

"Yes my Lady!" He said. He turned towards the keypad, typing in the access code he was given after being put on guard duty. Only the Chief Warden of the prison had all the access codes to each and every prisoner, most being a few law breakers, others were those of the rebels. Cassie was the only surviving ranger to be caught after going into hiding, she was given… more special treatment. Shortly, the door opened and Firebird entered, her gazing down on the once proud ranger veteran; her pitiful cousin's wife. The wedding band could still be seen as it flickered in the barely lit room. The only sound that filled the air was the shackles she was chained to. The prison uniform she was wearing was dirty, her long black hair was greasy and unkempt, as it hung loosely and freely over face. Cassie looked up, seeing the very person who was holding her, the same person who used to be her friend. With whatever strength she had, her face managed to form into an angry sneer.

"Long time, no see Cassandra." Firebird greeted, in a somewhat pleasant tone that she could muster.

"Firebird." Cassie rasped, with her dry throat from the lack of water.

"I am sure you are aware that you will die regardless. You are nothing more than a tool." Replied Firebird, as she walked around Cassie.

"You are… no better than… the villains of the past.",

"That may be." The ranger pondered, "Though, I am better and smarter than them. I have achieved what they all failed to do for so many years.",

"So, Kimberly is dead, huh?" Cassie questioned, though she already knew the answer. Her old friend was too far gone from saving. The same friend who gave her blessing to marry her cousin, before Mesogog fucked things up. It did sadden her husband that his cousin couldn't be saved after the Dino Thunder Ranger's final fight. They got married in two-thousand-and-six, two-thousand-and-eight was when life went to Hell.

"Kimberly was weak, I have done things that she could not lower herself to do." Firebird growled,

"Like murder?" The former ranger snapped, "A monster like you should not be wearing a ranger suit. Seeing you wear one disgusts me, as I'm sure it disgusts your father and mother, Zordon and Aria." Her response was met with backhand to her cheek and a painful at that. Cassie was never truly tortured, not the same torture Kimberly was put through by The Alliance, but instead, she would be beaten. It'd be categorised as torture, but not to an extreme level. Cassie's statement caused Firebird to chuckle, watching as her eyes dimly glowed through her black tinted visor, eyes that were once a soft, kind and beautiful doe-brown.

"When Kimberly was in control, she read a book to a young child, one of the novels by the author Rick Riordan." She mused. Cassie stayed quiet, unsure of where Firebird was taking this conversation now. Firebird knew the child, it was Adam and Tanya's daughter Jade. She was killed in a fight last year, Jade was only twenty-three years old and wanted for the deaths of the soldiers from Eltar and the Ranger Battalion, she even committed arson. Jade was… sad and angry, furious to lose her aunt and see her as who she is now. "Who knew a children's novel could be so insightful. There was one quote that stood out to me. What was it now? Yes, I remember: ' _Sometimes mortals can be more horrible than monsters_ '." Firebird began to pace around the former Astro Ranger, circling her as her footsteps echoed the cell. "Think more carefully Cassandra, I'm human, just like you all; despite my Eltarian heritage. So am I truly a monster?",

"I… I don't have time… for your philosophical bullshit!" Firebird sighed, despite her prisoner getting weaker, she is surprised Cassie still has some spunk in her. She truly is like any other Pink Ranger, no matter.

Time is ticking and the rebels will foolishly give up the Morphing Grid Crystal, only to watch her die. The Crimson Ranger had no interest in following her deal, Cassie is merely a tool, like all humans are. Now, Firebird needed to rest, she has many things to address and finally hopes, this two decade of fighting will come to end. She will achieve absolute peace and rebuild Earth in her image. Without saying another word, Firebird exited Cassie's cell, leaving her alone once more; as the cell door banged shut.

 _7:30…_

 _Days On Earth-X: 3…_

 _Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 14.483 Hours…_

( _Scene: Mess Hall, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat alone in the mess hall with a single cup of tea on the table. It's hard to believe myself and my team have been on this Earth for three days and we have roughly fourteen and a half hours before Firebird executes Cassie, if we don't give up the crystal. However, I know Firebird, she said it herself even, humans are nothing but tools to help her proceed further; once we hand over the crystal, she'll just kill Cassie. If she gets the crystal, we'll be all at her mercy. This thought kept me up all night, I couldn't sleep, Firebird has become a master manipulator; even playing on people's weaknesses and doubts. She built that skill up over a long period of time and Jason did say she returned with the Eltarian Army, it was two-thousand-and-eight; that was twenty years ago. There has to be a way to rescue the former Astro Ranger, maybe an infiltration mission? If Jason was able to get someone inside to retrieve the data we used to recover the crystal from the vault, then he can get one of us in again.

It will be risky, the last infiltration I remember being on back fired, which resulted in my surrender, allowing the traitor Boreas and my cousin to escape, then it led to me being tortured. The only thing we have to do is get our hands on the uniform Firebird uses for her army. The Ranger Battalion is out the question, because if I'm correct, the armour is because of the Power Coins that Firebird is abusing. Our only choice is to get inside wearing the Eltarian uniform, I won't be surprised if they still speak their native language, but surely they had to learn English to avoid barriers. That option really narrows down the choice on who should go, since only myself and Aegis can speak it fluently. Tommy knows the language, but not to high standards and no offence to him, his pronunciation and syntax is a little bit off here and there. If the soldiers of Eltar pick that up, he's good as dead as this Earth's Tommy Oliver. I reached out for my tea and sipped it, only to realise it's gone cold, this is what happens when I'm completely absorbed in my thoughts.

I got up from my seat to dump the tea down the sink and to clean it. Reaching the sink, I turned on the tap and began cleaning the cup. I was in my own world, until I heard footsteps entering the mess hall. I peeked out, cautiously, in case it was an enemy belonging to Firebird; but… they never located the rebel's headquarters. How could they get in? The figure became a little clearer, then I sighed in relief to see its only Tommy. I stepped out of the kitchen to greet my fiancé. Tommy turned, seeing me, slightly surprised.

"Morning Kim. Why are you up so early?",

"Couldn't sleep." I simply answered. I know the base doesn't get fully active till eight, so it was fine by me to have some alone time. My gaze met Tommy's, as he gave a concerned stare that asked to emphasise a little more. "I'm scared for Cassie and if I truly know Firebird, she's going to kill the ranger after we give up the crystal." I sat down again, as Handsome took his seat beside me.

"Jason and Aegis even see that. They will have a plan in motion, just have faith." My faith is starting to wear thin actually. Tommy spoke up once again. "I have been meaning to ask: when you and Aegis went into the chamber to retrieve the crystal… what happened?" I sighed a small bit, a part of me wanted to not tell him and close off, but… how could we get married if I'm not willing to be open to him. If I close off, Tommy will keep pestering me until I do tell him.

"There… was an illusion spell, Zordon casted there. It made myself and Aegis see our deepest fear.",

"It's probably worse than the Island of Illusion." Tommy muttered, "What did you see?",

"It wasn't really seeing, but feel. The illusion cut my connection to you, I couldn't feel Rhea and Aegis vanished into thin air. Then I remembered when my adoptive father left me." I explained. Tommy could hear my voice was beginning a little shaky and he clutched my hand. I managed to compose myself again and I continued. "After that, I felt my mom didn't love me, I sort of pulled myself away from her; to protect myself, and then there was Zordon himself; my father. He left me as well and I also feared that all my friends would leave me." That was when Tommy copped on to what my fear was.

"Your fear is abandonment. Is it not?",

"You're right. My deepest fear is abandonment." I said quietly,

"You know Kim, we will never abandon you in any shape or form. I love you Kim, and so does everyone; despite who you are now." I smiled at Tommy's words, hearing the genuine tone in his voice. He held onto our vow about our bracelets, now he promised to stand by my side because of the trauma I suffered after _CTD_.

"I know, but fear is hard to let go." Just before Tommy could say anything else to me, the sound of the automated door filled the air. We bring turned, seeing Aegis enter. I stood up, so did Tommy. "What is up cousin?",

"I need you and Tommy in the Meeting Room. We have a plan to save Cassie." He said, getting to the point. The two of us nodded and followed the Phantom Ranger out.

 _8:15…_

 _Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 13.733 Hours…_

( _Scene: Meeting Room, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The three of us entered the meeting room, my eyes gazing upon Jason and Zach. It looks like we don't need the kids for this, but it's better that way. They'll be pissed by this, but they can't speak Eltarian; they have to remain here. We decided to remain standing, there was no need to sit. I looked at the screen behind Jason, to see it was a map, a floor layout of Firebird's headquarters. If I heard correctly from Kira, it seems like Skull managed to not only download the plans for the crystal, but also the map of her castle. She explained they ran into him, running from the soldiers injured; he never made it, he was shot in the back and his body was left behind. I actually have seen Bulk a few times, though he, like some of the other rebels avoid me. Despite my help, I still feel outcasted here; I think they all fear I will become Firebird. I try not to let it bother me. The sooner we help the rebels overthrow Firebird, the sooner we can return to our own Earth. Time to get down to business.

"So Jase, what's the plan?" I questioned,

"As you can guess, it'll be a… break in, break out mission." He started off, "Our choices are low, we can't get in disguised as Ranger Soldiers.",

"Our last option is to get in as members of the Eltarian Army." Zach finished,

"So that leaves myself and Aegis." Said I, knowing the two of us can pass as Eltarian soldiers. "Let me help him." That was when Tommy jumped in, seriously disliking the idea, after hearing the story about the last time I went on an infiltration mission.

"Over my fucking dead body!" We all turned, seeing his eyes flash menacingly green. "Don't you remember the last time you went on a mission like that Kim?" I stood my ground with Tommy, my own eyes flashing too. He thinks he's dominating? He's messing with the wrong person. I let my Lieutenant attitude come through.

"That was different Tommy! We had a traitor." I growled, and refusing to mention Aria's former advisor's name. "This time, it's only myself and my cousin!",

"And what if you're caught? Then what?" Argued Tommy, "Firebird will kill you or worse, forcefully release your alter ego and murder Aegis!" I had enough of Tommy's weak arguments; well… weak in my opinion, he doesn't understand! He's never been on a single war campaign or a mission like this! And I'll be damned to let my cousin go through this alone. He needs an extra pair of eyes and ears. He needs to have in faith in me, after I put my faith in him to look out for me when I hit my lowest. I don't understand, why can't he place that same faith in me now? Either way, I had enough and I snapped at him, slamming fist onto the table. Everyone heard the ' _BANG_ '. I removed my hand, to see a deep dent in the table and I just glared at Tommy.

"There's no time to argue about this Tommy! Cassie most likely has less than twelve hours before she dies!" I said to him, "I'm helping my cousin with this mission. I don't care if I die, I'll die knowing Cassie got out of that god damned hell hole! If you're so against this, then get out!",

"Kim, please!" Begged Tommy, realising his mistake too late. I wouldn't listen. I raised my arm, pointing to the door.

"GET THE FUCK OUT TOMMY!" I screamed, in the tone I would use on my own soldiers if they refuse to listen to me or my orders and he got the message clearly. Tommy sighed, looking at me sadly and without another word, he left. I'm sorry Tommy. Rhea and I heard Caesar cry out in despair, before leaving parting words for us.

 _"I know you want to help, but you didn't have to hurt him Kara."_ I sighed myself, but I need to focus on the mission. Aegis and I will need at least a good two to three hours to plan a fool proof infiltration mission. That will only leave us either eight to ten hours to save her, before Firebird catches wind she has a pair of spies within her ranks. I turned to Jason, Zach and Aegis, who stood there silently after witnessing an argument between myself and Tommy. "So, how do we get in?" And the planning began. I'm sorry again Tommy, but I promise, I will come back.

 _10:45…_

 _Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 11.233 Hours…_

( _Scene: Tommy's Temporary Room, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Tommy's POV_ )

I wasn't long after storming into the room Jason gave me to bunk in till this whole stupid fight is over! I screamed out in anger, knocking things off the shelves, throwing whatever items I could find at the wall; just anything that I could vent my anger on. Damn it Kimberly! You're just being fucking selfish now! She doesn't realise how scared I am to lose her, it scares me when I see her go all militaristic; it's just… not her character, but it is now. A part of me deep down, wishes for the old Kimberly Hart, now she's changed. Kimberly has matured, grown up too fast and she can actually stand up for herself and can assert dominance; not only she is a ranger, she's a soldier too, a Lieutenant. Beautiful appears that she no longer needs her 'White Knight' to rescue her whenever she's in danger and if I'm honest, when we were just in high school, I felt some sort of pride having to rescue her. I saw and… maybe treated her a little like a damsel in distress; even though Trini told me numerous times she is far from it. Generally, it happens in battle most of the time, I have this urge to save her, I wanted to protect her. That urge went ten fold when her Power Coin was stolen by Kat, she was just so fragile; now, she's like hardened steel.

When I heard Beautiful left for Eltar, I almost broke, because I couldn't be with her. Kimberly even wrote the 'Dear John' letter to stop me from following her, she knew I would do it. I would have just gotten up, handed my leadership over to someone like Jason, demand Zordon and Alpha to teleport me to Kim's location; and totally left my parents in the dark. I would not have cared if I lacked fluency in her native language, I had to be there for her. I needed to protect her. Hearing all these stories from Aegis and the odd snippet from Cassie how she was tortured by The Alliance, was wounded by a bomb that has almost torn her shoulder to pieces and nearly died on several occasions; it really hurt me. Fuck! Cassie actually told me she was close to death, but managed to resuscitate her after her heart stopped! Kim even admitted to me that she was a high level threat to the United Alliance of Evil, so much she had a bounty on her head, gaining attention from bounty hunters and assassins all over the galaxy and she even had a 'Kill On Sight' order by the enemies. She was feared leading up to the events of Countdown, a thorn in their sides. Kim led the Eltarians to so many victories, helped various planets with their defences, changed and reformed the Eltarian Army itself. I felt proud of her for that, but the many times she endangered her life, outweighed her victories and achievements.

I sat on the bed, to try and take it all in. It won't be long till she goes off with her cousin to save Cassie, which involves entering the dragon's… or firebird's den; literally and metaphorically. So many different scenarios ran through my head, what could go wrong, what could go right? Will they succeed? Get out before Firebird realises something suspicious? Infiltration missions were the reason she was captured and tortured, so what if the same thing happens again? What if Firebird here, forces Kim to release her alter ego? Two Firebirds would be very bad, not just bad for this world, but for ours too. Firebird here is well aware that we got to this Earth via wormhole? Inter dimensional portal? I don't give a shit anymore on scientific terminology, but she can use that then, to send her army into our world and start a full scale war. History would repeat itself once more. I started to ponder on the words Kim said last night:

 _"Should we really give up the crystal for one person?"_ I see now where she is coming from, it's not really selfish if you think about it. War did force Kim to make decisions she did not want to make, but she had to make the hard choices. Well, she isn't exactly following her own words now, since herself and Aegis are sneaking in to free Cassie before it reaches ten o'clock tonight, that's unless they get caught. I looked at my clock, it's now twelve o'clock mid-day, by the time I charged into my room, it was only quarter to eleven. Cassie only has roughly under ten hours. Doing all the math in my head, it's actually nine point nine-eight-three hours. You know what they say: time flies when you're having fun, but in this case, I'm certainly not having fun. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I jumped, thinking it was Kimberly wanting to apologise, I should too, I over reacted. I have to start accepting that being a soldier is a part of who Kim is now. Perhaps, she's been trying to subtly tell me that she does not need saving from me, unless she really needs it; as she can save herself. Getting up, I went to the door, opening it, only to run into the other version of Trini. I let her in and watched as she inspected my room, to see it… somewhat destroyed? I proceeded to sit on the bed, with Trini taking her place beside me. Trini was first to speak.

"I heard what happened. Word travels fast." She said to me, "I know you don't want her to go on this mission.",

"I'm afraid to lose her Trini. I almost lost Kim to her alter ego, if I lose her a third time… it'll kill me." I confessed,

"Our Tommy was like that. When Kim was in a bad mental state due to her PTSD, she thought she was a liability to him and us. Living got difficult for her." I heard the sadness in Trini's voice.

"What happened?" I asked, only to realise how sensitive this is becoming. "I'm sorry, you don't have to say, if it's too hard." The former Yellow Ranger shook her head.

"No, it's alright. Our Kimberly, seemed to have had a harder time moving on, unlike yours. Let me ask you Tommy, did your Kim ever try to… hurt herself?" Yikes, what kind of question was that? Either way, I answered, not before thinking back for a while.

"Kim never tried to hurt herself, Trini. Not that I remember. Why do you ask? Did your Kim…" Trini finished my sentence for me.

"She attempted suicide. Kim was going to throw herself over the waterfall in the forest, a few miles from your house." Fuck! Kimberly of this world had it a little more rough than my own. I actually felt sorry for her. To actually attempt suicide though… it must have scared them all. Now they're all trying to survive because Mesogog was being a dumbass and didn't realise how independent Firebird is. She is sort of like Dragon. "We managed to stop her though." Continued Trini, but I could see a single tear slip down her cheek. "It made me realise how precious life is, how fragile it is. It made me open my eyes to see how much my little sister changed.",

"Except you and everyone accepted the change." I whispered. Back home, everyone, even I, refused to see how much Kim changed. We all thought she would go back to being the Kim we all loved after her sessions with Dana; we were wrong. She opened up more, but she was still a different Kimberly. I guess taking up a teaching job helped to just keep herself grounded. Trini put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"And you have to accept it too. While she may have enough of war, but the part of her that will always be a soldier, will compel her to help those who can't help themselves." She said. I have almost forgotten how insightful Trini is, even though she is much, much older than our own. Most of the gang here must be in there late forties, early fifties. Firebird must the same, but if I remember right, Eltarians age at a slightly slower rate. I have to apologise to Kim and do it before she leaves, I can't have her go on this mission, thinking that I'm angry at her. I turned to Trini.

"Thanks Trini. Now, I have to apologise to her before she leaves. Where would they be?" Trini had to think for a moment.

"We have access to the sewer networks, Kim and Aegis will likely be on their way to sneak into the compound. I'll bring you there." With that, both of us got up and ran.

 _13:25…_

 _Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 8.566 Hours…_

( _Scene: Hidden Sewer Entrance, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Aegis and I were going through our supplies, making sure the uniform we were given is in one piece. Everything had to be perfect if we are sneaking in as Eltarian soldiers. I checked our primary weapons and sidearms, being positive they are all in working order. It would be very bad if we have a bullet jam in the ejecting chamber; from what I heard, they use a certain model of assault rifle and if we're caught using a different one; Aegis and I are good as dead. Zach had the map of Firebird's castle uploaded onto what looks like a computer watch, which projects a hologram; how handy. Myself and my cousin fixed the communicator to our ears, sort of like a bluetooth, only more advanced and can cover much longer distances. He and Jason will monitor our movements from the base in the Command Chamber, as he attached a tracker underneath our tactical vests. Let's pray this mission will go smoothly, at least I can safely say: we have no traitor this time. With everything ready, we both slung our rifles over our shoulders, then proceeded to type in the code to open the entrance to the sewer.

The door opened with a hiss. We were about to step through, until I heard my name being called out.

"KIMBERLY! Wait!" I turned around to see Tommy. He stopped in front of me, with Trini beside him.

"If you're here to stop me Thomas, you can't. I'm not turning back." I saw Trini wince when I used my fiancé's proper name. I looked sharply at Tommy, only to see him shaking his head.

"I'm not stopping you." He said, which left me very surprised. "I want to say that I'm sorry. I failed to see the bigger picture and how much you changed.",

"I forgive you and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I will come back Handsome, I promise." I replied. Tommy quickly caught me by the hand and kissed me.

"Don't worry Tommy, Kara and I are a force to be reckoned with." Tommy let me go, as I joined Aegis at the entrance, only to give us some parting words. Surprisingly, he spoke a familiar phrase in our native langauge.

"May the Power protect you, always." We both smiled and nodded firmly. We entered the sewer network and the door closed behind us. Hang on Cassie, we're coming.

 _Two Hours Later…_

 _15:25…_

 _Time Remaining Before Cassie's Execution: 6.566 Hours_

( _Scene: Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

Aegis and I stopped underneath the sewer cap that led to Firebird's compound. I can't help but say that I'm scared, but rescuing Cassie is our top priority. I activated my watch, to see how much time we have before she is killed. The hologram appeared, shit! We have about six and half hours, our time is short. My best bet is that Cassie is held in the prison compound and no doubt, we will have to find the access code to her cell. Fuck! The only way we can do that is by locating the head of the prison or get Zach to hack into the computers, which is very risky. The hack could be traced back to them and then we're all fucked! Before rising to the surface, we stopped to put on our balaclavas, that's new, then our helmets which fitted well enough. Aegis scaled the ladder first, slightly raising the cap to make sure the coast is clear. He then looked back at me, giving the thumbs up. Aegis fully raised the cap and pulled himself up. He then turned and reached his hand out to mine. He pulled me up and I replaced the cap. Suddenly, our earpiece crackled to life, it was Zach.

 _"Alright you two, you're standing in the courtyard right now. The prison compound is to your left."_ ,

"OK. Doesn't sound too bad." I said, "Zach, we need to know which cell Cassie is held in, can you do that without being detected?",

 _"It's no issue."_ I could sense he was grinning. A few seconds passed and he spoke again. _"Cassie is in A Block, Cell Fifteen. You need to figure out the access code. It's too risky to go that far."_ ,

"You done enough Zach. Don't risk the rebels getting caught." Aegis said to him, "Over and out now." We disconnected. Fixing our stances, we walked towards the prison. My heart is actually racing, but I need to remain calm; Cassie's life is in our hands.

We finally reached the entrance of the prison, guarded by a single soldier from the Ranger Battalion. The soldier straightened, doing the Eltarian salute and we did the same. The guard allowed us entry. Thank god, it's going according to plan, for now. The two of us descended the stairs, reaching the first block, where Cassie is held. The prison is huge! How many prisoners does Firebird have? We have to be discreet, causing a prison riot to get Cassie out during the chaos, will ring alarm bells. I turned, seeing a fellow Eltarian soldier having a break. It gave me an idea. I approached the soldier, who instantly saw me and got up to salute.

"Lieutenant." He greeted. I didn't notice the band on my arm, I forgot it meant my position as Lieutenant. How did I forget that?

"At ease soldier." I said to him, in my home language. "Myself and a friend are new transfers. Who's in charge?",

"Chief Warden Balgruf. He's an exiled Eltarian, but our leader gave him a chance. The chief resides in the control room.",

"Thank you officer. You may return to your break." The two of us saluted and I left him, returning to Aegis. He was standing near a pillar, acting natural. He saw me and turned.

"What did the squirt say?" He questioned in our language,

"We're looking for Chief Warden Balgruf. He runs the prison." I explained,

"I'll deal with him." Aegis grunted, but I caught him by the arm, staring stone hard at him.

"Let me deal with this prick. Cassie will feel more at ease when she sees you." Seeing the logic in my reasoning, Aegis nodded. We both ducked to a hidden corner that I could bring up a map of the prison compound undetected. Dear old Balgruf is not far from here and Cassie's cell is around the corner. Aegis hates the idea of splitting up, but we have no choice. Knowing our mission, we both separated. I made my way up the stairs, heading for the control room. Once again, my earpiece activated, this time, it was Jason's voice.

 _"Alright Kim, Zach and I managed to set up an escape route for you, but that means starting a prison riot."_ I really hoped we could keep this more low key! Does no one understand the concept of a stealth mission!? Jason continued his explanation. _"Use that distraction to go around the corner of Cassie's cell. There's your exit back to the sewer network. Oh! No pressure for you and Aegis, but… you two have about four hours now."_ ,

"Jason! You fucking bastard!" I hissed, before I closed the link. Four hours, time is shorter than we thought. I activated the link for Aegis to let him know of the plan. "Aegis, Jason said we have about four hours. Did you reach Cassie's cell?" I stopped midway of ascending the stairs.

 _"I'm actually guarding her cell. Convinced a soldier to swap."_ He whispered,

"Good. Listen, be ready; things are going to get crazy. Our escape route is around the corner of her cell and to get there, we need to start a riot.",

 _"Can't wait for that."_ I swear he's smirking now. _"Standing by."_ He cut the connection and I resumed to reaching the control room. After ascending the stairs, I saw the sign that pointed to the room I was looking for. Following the direction, it wasn't long till I found the control room. Unfortunately, there another voice inside, other than his. I decided to be polite and wait it out. I didn't have to wait long for as the figure opened the door to leave. I quickly froze, oh fuck! It's Firebird! Keeping myself calm, I straightened up and saluted her. Doing this disgusts me actually, the thought that I'm saluting myself. Firebird stared at me in the eyes through her visor, then she spoke.

"At ease Lieutenant, I'm just making my leave now." The encounter was short, something tells me she was running her daily inspection. I hope she didn't recognise me, but it looked like she didn't. Thank god and the Great Power for that. When she was out of sight, I entered the control room and closed the door. Wouldn't it be fun if she was caught in the riot? The Chief Warden turned, seeing me.

"Lieutenant, how can I help you?" I wordlessly walked towards him, then grabbed him by the throat, unholstering my handgun, pointed the barrel to where the 'sun doesn't shine'. We both heard the sound of my weapon's lever click, meaning the safety is off. "What in the Power are you-" I cut him off and growled.

"Access code to Block A - Cell Fifteen. You have ten seconds bastard!",

"I won't tell you traitor!" He attempted to reach for the alarm, but stopped him and broke his hand. The bone in his hand snapped, I used my own hand to muffle his screams. If Tommy was here, he might be terrified of what I'm doing. I'm sure any of my friends would. I felt Rhea wince too and asking me if I was being excessive. Well, in this circumstance where time is short, excessive force is necessary.

"Five seconds!" I snarled. I saw the fear in his eyes, as he stared into mine, as they glowed a dangerous red. "Four, three, two on-",

"Alright! Alright!" He cried, "Code is five-two-nine-zero-seven." I glared at the warden and pulled the trigger, shooting him in the balls. I muffled his screams again, listening to him crying over the fact I gave him an… unconventional snip. Well, he won't be having any children, he won't to live to have any either way. Keeping him pinned, I holstered my gun and pulled out a combat knife, placing it against his throat, as he whimpered.

"Confirm that. I'm not a fool Balgruf.",

"It… is! Five… t-two-nine… zero… s-seven!" He stuttered, but being certain in his words; despite the severe pain he is in and the pain I inflicted.

"Thank your for your service." I muttered, before slashing his throat, his blood spilling over the panel. I checked the time, how much do we have left? It's six thirty now, that's three point four-eight-three hours now. I contacted Aegis. "Aegis, code is fifty-two thousand-nine-hundred-and-seven.",

 _"Thanks Kara."_ He understood immediately. I turned back to the control panel, seeing Aegis from up here, enter the code that opened the door.

"Time to get this party started." I said to myself. Taking the keys from Balgruf's waist, I slotted them into the keyhole and pushed the button to release all the prisoners. I watched as all the doors opened simultaneously, alarm going off and the prisoners rushed out, chaos ensued. Time for me bolt! I opened the door, only to come face to face with Firebird, giving me the most intimidating death glare.

"You think I'm a fool Kara of Eltar?" Fuck! Before I knew it, a fire blast knocked me back, into the glass, breaking right through it. I fell down a good single storey, before landing hard on my back, taking the wind out of me, so much for this mission going plain sailing! At least the vest absorbed most of the fall impact. Snapping out of my daze, Firebird leaped down, her sword unsheathed, preparing to stab it right through me. I managed to roll away, as her sword dug into the concrete. I let loose a few bullets from the rifle, but they only bounced off her armour. Shit! I always asked myself whether the ranger suits were bulletproof, there's my answer. I ducked under a swing, getting in a few jabs, causing her to stagger. She clutched her abdomen, where it wasn't covered by armour. Firebird continued her assault on me, slashing her sword left and right. I raised my rifle to block it, only to have it sliced in half, like a hot knife through butter. This reminds me of the fight with Goldar. Dumping my rifle, I unsheathed my combat knife, holding it in reverse and the two of us clashed. I slammed my blade down on Firebird, though it was the stupid chest armour, causing it to bounce off harmlessly. I dodged to the left, only for her sword to nick my right arm, cutting through the fabric and meeting the flesh of my skin. I'm going to be in for another earful again. I pushed Firebird back with a roundhouse kick, striking her in the helmet. "The Power Rangers could have been Gods." Firebird snarled. Gods? Is she really that delusional?

"My father established the rangers to serve and protect the weak; not rule them." I panted. Before Firebird got in another word, a random prisoner threw himself in front of me, holding Firebird back, as another joined in.

"Go! And thank you! VIVA LA RESISTANCE!" Taking the oppurtunity, I sprinted for the escape route, dodging some gunfire here and there.

Finally, I made it past Cassie's cell, skidded around the corner where Aegis stood, holding Cassie in his arms with the entrance opened. I gave Aegis the signal to go, I wasn't far behind him and we both leaped in as the sewer cap closed. I felt bad for leaving the prisoners, but they caused a good enough distraction and it won't be long till the situation is contained. My cousin and I breathed a sigh of relief, that the mission is over and Cassie has escaped her execution and even better, we still have the crystal; the question is: what do we do with it? Both of us began to walk away, following the map I brought up. I contacted Jason and the team to let them know we made it out. This time, it was neither Jason or Zach who answered, but Tommy.

 _"Kimberly!? Is that you?"_ ,

"I promised that I would come back Handsome." I smirked,

 _"Oh thanks be to God! Did you…"_ Aegis decided to answer Tommy for me.

"We have Cassie. She's unconscious, malnourished and dehydrated. Though with good food and rest, she'll be fine." I was about to disconnect, but Aegis threw in one last word to Tommy before he turned off his earpiece. "Lastly Tommy, you might want to yell at Kim. Her right arm is wounded.",

 _"KIMBERLY 'KARA' FUCKING HART!"_ Screeched Tommy, causing me to recoil and rip out my own earpiece and switched it off. I glared at Aegis, he noticed I was wounded, but chose not to say anything!

"Fuck you cousin." I grumbled under my breath, before letting out some silent explicits in Eltarian, calling my cousin every name in the book. This was going on, while Aegis' chuckles filled the air.

 _Back With Firebird…_

 _20:45…_

( _Scene: Prison, Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

Firebird was angry, actually, that would be an understatement. She was furious and enraged, the rebels got into her base and made off with one of her most valuable prisoners, they did not even need to bring the Morphing Grid Crystal and it is still in their hands. The prisoners were finally apprehended after the riot broke out and she ordered them to be all shot. The sounds of gunshots filled the air as prisoners dropped left and right. Firebird had enough of playing games, it was time to get serious, if the rebels are far from negotiating, then she shall take the crystal by force and wipe out the resistance. No one will make it out alive and Firebird knew where to attack. Call it a hunch or intuition, a sixth sense, but it's time for the war to end, it is time to bring the end to where it began. The Crimson Ranger turned to the Commander of the White Falcon Battalion.

"Send out a warning message to rebels. If they do not surrender by midnight, we shall attack them by sunrise.",

"Yes, m'lady." And he left after saluting, to send the message. At the time being, Firebird left the prison to prepare her army for a full assault and to ensure her Zord is fully functional.

 _21:30…_

( _Scene: Medical Room, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Reefside, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I sat on the examination table once more, as Caroline cleaned my wounded right arm. Turned out, the wound was a little deeper than I thought and required stitching. This was while I was being glared at by both Tommy and Trini! As Aegis sat with Cassie, who was still unconscious. Aegis was was lucky to be uninjured, however, he's not budging from Cassie's side, until she wakes up. It also appeared that she was hurt, there was some broken and cracked ribs, along with old and new bruises. It seems like Cassie was being beaten, but not tortured. I suddenly winced as I felt the familiar sting of alcohol being dabbed onto my wound, before being injected with a strong numbing agent, so that I would not feel the pain of my wound being stitched. Trini was first to break the silence that fill the room for the past ten minutes that I was in here.

"I swear to fucking God Kimberly, you can't get out unscathed? Can you?",

"Hey! I'm alive alright! Be thankful for that!" I back answered,

"You are unbelievable." She muttered, before spouting Vietnamese. She's lucky I didn't consider learning Vietnamese, otherwise, we'd be having an argument in that language! I heard Rhea was being scolded by Caesar.

"I've been shot, tortured, nearly blown to tiny kimber-bits, had my life force drained and frozen in amber. Hello! I'm still here." I said sarcastically. My sarcasm caused Trini to growl.

"Kimberly, use that sarcasm on me, one more time, I will kill you right here and now!"

"Will you all shut the fuck up!" A familiar voice complained. We all turned to see Cassie waking up. Aegis stood up, as I got off the table to go over to her, after Caroline bandaged my sword wound. Obviously, the first person the former pink gazed upon, was my cousin. We watched as tears glistened her eyes. "You're… you're alive? How…",

"I'm… not the Aegis of your world Cassie. However, I couldn't leave you in Firebird's clutches." He explained,

"Thank you." She then turned to rest of us, her eyes laid on me. "I'm guessing you helped too?",

"How did you know I'm me and not Firebird?",

"We all know you Kimberly. It's your demeanour and your eyes. They're soft and welcoming, warm. Firebird's are cold, dagger-like glaring. Her personality is completely opposite to yours." Cassie has keen observation. Good to know she can differentiate myself from Firebird and also, she didn't attempt to attack me; unlike Zach who knocked me out cold. Trini moved to more questioning.

"Cassie, you don't have talk about this, if you're not ready. What happened? We thought you were dead!",

"It's alright. After the failed attack to drive Firebird and her army back, my husband, Aegis got to me run away with him. He didn't want to leave either, but he knew Jason and Tommy would want us to survive." Sh explained, "Aegis was badly wounded, we had no medical supplies. Firebird was quick to establish her control, going into Angel Grove was too dangerous. My husband succumbed to his wounds a few weeks after the battle." Out of instinct, Aegis caught Cassie's hand to calm her down. Once Cassie composed herself, she continued her story. "I spent two years running, then a family offered me shelter. Unfortunately, my stay didn't last long, the stranger's husband worked for Firebird in her established Ranger Soldier Battalion and sold me out. I was her prisoner for ten years." Shit! Cassie has been through a hard time, they all have. Then, for some random reason, my mind drifted to the crystal; if the Morphing Grid created our powers, then it has to have the ability to take them back or literally cut the connection! Without a link, the powers are useless! That's how we can defeat Firebird and her army, we need to cut them off from the Morphing Grid, make them powerless! We just need to get them within range, I don't know how far the radius would go. Then Caroline jolted me out of my thoughts.

"You alright Kim? You're drifting away from us.",

"I'm sorry, it's just… I think I figured out a way to end this war." Trini's head perked, as well as Cassie's when I said that.

"Explain Kim." Trini said,

"We need to cut Firebird and her Ranger Soldiers off from the Morphing Grid. We need to use the crystal to release a burst of energy." I explained,

"How do we do that? How do we get that kind of energy released?" Cassie asked,

"Apart from me, Tommy is also the longest serving and the strongest ranger besides me. He needs to pour some of his ranger energy into the crystal. Someone has to distract Firebird.",

"I like the idea. Give Firebird a taste of her own medicine." We all turned around to see Jason' Zach and the kids, who all looked relieved to myself and Aegis alive. Then Zach brought our attention to something.

"We got a warning transmission from Firebird: either surrender or die." I scoffed, I will not allow myself to be afraid of her anymore. It's time I stand up to my alter ego.

"Send a message back to Firebird. Tell her: she can fuck off!" Jason smirked at the bluntness, but he's more than happy to send that. This is also declaring war and we need to prepare; that also means keeping Cassie out of the fighting. Zach went off to respond to the message. Jason walked over to me.

"Firebird said she will attack at sunrise. I'll have the rebels prepared, but before that, I want you to give our forces some words of encouragement." You got to be kidding me!? He wants to me to do a war speech? Great.

 _23:00…_

( _Scene: Command Chamber, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After word got around that Firebird was preparing for the final assault, that will decide the end of the war, everyone gathered in the Command Chamber; all dressed for battle. Rosters for guard duty were sorted out, to keep an eye for sudden surprise attacks. Zach, Kat, Billy, Justin and Hayley ensured all the weapons were working, even the heavy artillery. The rebels knew their roles. I stood at the side, in full gear beside Tommy and the kids, ready for battle; as Jason debriefed his resistance. Firebird got the message that we were not surrendering and of course, she was furious, saying that we will all perish. I love to see her try now. Jason brought up the schematics and layouts for the positions of the rebels to take and most importantly, to listen to his and Zach's commands. Those who could morph, were with Aegis, myself, Tommy and the kids. That also included Eric, Kat, Tanya, Justin and the remaining Ninjetti of this Firebird Universe. Although, it was a very small portion of us and we were somewhat outnumbered. It wasn't long till Jason called me up to give my speech. I had nothing written in advance, I will just say what… comes from my heart. I stepped out, staring at the rebels that numbered by the thousands, but still did not compare to Firebird's forces.

"As you all know, the final stand will begin by sunrise." I started, "We are outnumbered, I wouldn't be surprised if we are outgunned too. I know it's a bleak thought, I've been in your position many times. For the thousands of us here, perhaps only a few hundred will see to the end. It's a harsh reality and it'll be stupid of me to sugarcoat it all. However, look to me and the others; those who haven't lost their ranger powers. Including myself, there's sixteen of us!" I paused to catch my breath for a second. "Sixteen rangers on your side of the battle! Is that not enough to install some kind of fighting chance in you all? Look at yourselves! You're still here, because you all chose to live. Live! You all fight to live, even when victory is small." I began to walk left to right, as I felt my confidence as a Lieutenant shine through and it felt good. "A close friend of mine said: ' _Isn't the smallest chance of victory, enough of a reason for us to keep on fighting_ '?" I looked out from the corner of my eye, to see Jason smile with pride, because not only he, but Jason from world quoted these exact words. I turned back to the rebels. "Rebels of the Sword of Light, now is the time to be that light! It is time to dethrone the dictator you fought against for so long! Will you fight with me!? FOR EARTH!" The entire room burst into cheers, as the rebels felt a rekindled spirit to fight to free their home, from their tyrannical ruler, after twenty years. That person is me, a different version of me. Jason and the others stood beside me.

"Now, get some food, rest and prepare for your assigned watch duty. The war is brewing and Firebird will take it here. Where the end began." The rebels retreated to the mess hall, to get food for much needed energy. Jason gave me a warm smile, giving me a silent 'thank you'. It wasn't long before we retreated to the mess hall ourselves.

 _00:00…_

 _Days On Earth-X: 4…_

( _Scene: Mess Hall, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

I took my seat beside Tommy and the rest of our team. Cassie recovered enough strength to join us for food, she desperately needed. The teens were munching down on much needed food too, I don't blame them. Ever since the food raid, supplies are back to safe enough levels for larger portions and everyone in this room needs it. Firebird will be relentless, she's going to do everything in our power to crush us. We will bring the crystal out, when it comes closer to war, all we need is to get Firebird within proximity and some of her Ranger Soldiers, if not all of them. I then looked at Kira and Trent, the two have gotten real close, like I mean… as if Tommy and I got cosy with each other. I think it's time to interrogate our former students. I faked a cough to get their attention and both of them lifted their heads.

"You two have gotten close." I pointed out, "Is there something I'm missing?" Tommy, Conor and Ethan tried so hard to muffle their laughter as both Kira and Trent went red. Trent decided to speak up.

"Kira and I… sorted out our feelings for each other. We're together now.",

"Thank god!" Exclaimed Conor, "It was like watching another Dr. O and Dr. Hart!" That caused myself and Tommy to turn to the Red Dino Thunder Ranger, mustering the deadliest glares; topping it up with both of our eyes flashing. It caused him to squeal in fright. "I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" And we all laughed. Kira then noticed, this world's Hayley Zitkor approaching us, with what looked an old, but working guitar in her hand. She handed it to Kira first.

"This belonged to our Kira here, but it's been years since we all heard you sing. Can you please? Even Jason asked." Kira was speechless, she probably felt it wasn't right to use a guitar that belonged to her dead alternate version. With some light encouragement, we got her to take it. Who knows, maybe a song will help further lift the rebel's spirits. The Yellow Ranger moved her plate so she could sit on the table, strumming the guitar to tune it. The entire mess hall went silent, to listen to whatever song comes to Kira's mind. She finally thought of one and began to strum the opening tune, I didn't recognise it, maybe it's a new song she recently wrote.

 _"I see the look in your eyes,_

 _I know you're thirstin' for blood_

 _I feel it stirring inside,_

 _But you got nothing on us_

 _You want a war,_

 _You don't know what you're asking for_

 _You want a war,_

 _You don't know what you're asking_

 _You want a war,_

 _You don't know what you're asking for_

 _You want a war, you want a war_

 _Bring on the fire and bring on the storm_

 _We'll still be here when it's all said and done_

 _Burn down the bridges and tear down the walls_

 _We'll still be standing invincible_

 _Invincible_

 _Thunder in my chest,_

 _Adrenaline in my veins_

 _You better bring your best,_

 _If you wanna play my game_

 _You want a war,_

 _You don't know what you're asking for_

 _You want a war,_

 _You don't know what you're asking_

 _You want a war,_

 _You don't know what you're asking for_

 _You want a war, you want a war_

 _Bring on the fire and bring on the storm_

 _We'll still be here when it's all said and done_

 _Burn down the bridges and tear down the walls_

 _We'll still be standing invincible_

 _Invincible_

 _Bring on the fire and bring on the storm_

 _We'll still be here when it's all said and done_

 _Burn down the bridges and tear down the walls_

 _We'll still be standing invincible_

 _Invincible_

 _Invincible!"_

She could not have chosen a better song. The room was filled with the sound of thunderous clapping, it filled the rebels with a sense that they are undefeated and we will make Firebird regret going to war. While her army has the discipline, they lack spirit. It wasn't long until the guitar was passed to me. I shook my head, refusing. No! I will not!

"Kira-" I couldn't finish my sentance, as Kira shoved the guitar in my face, not accepting my answer.

"I sang, so it's your turn. You haven't sung in a long time. Come on Dr. Hart! Please?" She pleaded. I sighed, not able to say no and took the guitar from me. I knew the perfect song for this, there has been many reiterations, but this one by Florence + The Machines stood out to me. In this version of the song, there was hope, a feeling of togetherness. In the battle that comes towards us like a storm, we will stand together as one.

 _"When the night has come_

 _And the land is dark_

 _And the moon is the only light we see_

 _No, I won't be afraid_

 _Oh, I won't be afraid_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _So, darling, darling, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand now, stand by me,_

 _Stand by me_

 _If the sky that we look upon_

 _Should tumble and fall_

 _Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

 _I won't cry, I won't cry_

 _No, I won't shed a tear_

 _Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _And darling, darling, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand now, stand by me,_

 _Stand by me_

 _And, darling, darling, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand, stand by me,_

 _Stand by me_

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me?_

 _Oh, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand now, stand by me_

 _Darling, darling, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand now, stand by me,_

 _Stand by me_

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me?_

 _Oh, stand by me_

 _Oh, stand now, stand by me,_

 _Stand by me!"_

After that, the whole room broke into another applause. I hope you're ready for war Firebird, because your reign ends here and now.

 _6:30…_

( _Scene: Throne Room, Firebird's Headquarters, Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _No POV_ )

Firebird simply sat in her throne room, without her helmet, after going through long hours to prepare her army for battle; after the rebels refused to surrender. She admires their fighting spirit, though it won't be enough. Fighting Spirit won't save save them and she will crush the resistance at its source and then, no one will dare to oppose her again. For so many years, the rebels have done everything to unhinge her power over this world, they have failed to do so, until these visitors from a different reality arrived. Since their arrival, it's like everything has begun to fall apart. Once she wipes out the rebellion and the imposters, she will move onto the next world and hunt down every ranger in existence. Next, one of the soldiers from Sabre-toothed Tiger Battalion approached her from the side and spoke of any updates.

"M'lady, the Commanders are ready. They simply await for your command." The ranger looked away, facing the balcony where her army gathered in the courtyard. It is close to sunrise, the sun will appear in fifteen minutes, but the rebels will be waiting for her no doubt.

"Then it's time, to set things right." She said. Suddenly, her materialised in a ghostly, crimson haze, forming around her head. Firebird stood up from her throne, heading for the balcony, as the Commander of Sabre-toothed Tiger soldiers followed her. "After we defeat the rebels and take back the crystal, we invade the imposters' home world." Reaching the balcony, the sound of the all soldiers footsteps filled the air as they stood to attention, upon seeing their leader. "Once they're powerless, they will realise too late," Firebird turned her head to the soldier, at a slight angle, "They could have been Gods!" Turning back to her army, it was time to make way to the old Command Centre, where the end of the Power Rangers began. Firebird, without saying anything to her army, simply raised her arms, as if she is a Ranger God. The signal was all the soldiers needed to quickly board onto their carriers and combat copters, the airborne vehicles quickly rising in the air; the sound of nothing but the propellers could be heard, piloted by Falcon Battalion. For Firebrid herself, it's time to get on her own ship.

 _6:50…_

( _Scene: Battlefield, Command Centre, The Sword of Light Headquarters, Outside Angel Grove, Earth-X_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

The entire base stood into position outside. I remained at the front with my teams, and those few survivors who could morph. Tommy remained at my side, the crystal hidden from sight. He felt it was stupid of me to face Firebird one on one, but he knew I could keep up with her. I held my rifle at the side, I sort of want to refrain from morphing for the time being. I watched as the sun rose, Firebird will be arriving shortly. The waiting was tense, it was killing us all. I wonder is Firebird toying with us? Suddenly, I looked below, watching the small rocks shake; that only means one thing: she's coming. I heard Rhea and Caesar screech out in warning, from the distance, helicopters came into view, as did the soldiers who marched all the way here. It's time. Jason shouted orders at the rebels to take their positions, Cassie was moved inside to a safer sector of the Command Centre, as well as those who can't really fight or weren't trained enough. Anyways, we can't afford to lose our medics. I then turned to others, giving them the signal to morph. The Dino Thunder team were first to do so, except for Tommy. Like me, he opted to keep morphing as a last resort.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!" Kira, Conor and Ethan shouted,

"White Ranger! Power up!" Trent commanded. Next was Aegis.

"It's Morphin' Time! Phantom Ranger Power!" Now it was our mismatched team: Kat, Tanya, Justin, the Time Force team and the Ninjetti.

"It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger One: Pink!",

"Zeo Ranger Two: Yellow!",

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin inserted his Turbo Key into the morpher. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Jen and Wes took their positions to morph.

"Time for Time Force!",

"Quantum Power!" And finally the Ninjetti.

"We need Ninja Ranger Power!" Adam started off.

"The Frog!",

"The Wolf!",

"The Bear!",

"The Ape!" I kept my hand raised to tell the rebels to hold steady until Firebird and her forces came into view. Her army was first to approach, all firing their weapons and I gave the signal to open fire, as the Rangers we have charged forward. I watched as bullets harmlessly bounced off their suits, so that confirms my theory. I took my rifle and began to open fire on the soldiers, watching them fall. I managed to shoot down the soldiers of the Eltarian Army, then kill some of the Ranger Soldiers, when the bullets hit the exposed areas, not covered by armour; which was primarily the neck. The sounds of the artillery guns filled the air, almost bringing me back to the war on Eltar, but now is not the time to think of the past. This is now! It wasn't long for the fight to take a sudden turn for the worse, as we all hear a familiar sound, none of us heard in a long time; depending which way you see it. It was still bad news, it only meant one thing: the dragon is marching. The Dragonzord survived and is under Firebird's command. It puts us all at a serious disadvantage.

I watched as Eric jump back to mine and Tommy's position, with his Q-sword unsheathed. He grumbled:

"Now I wish I had my Q-Rex!" Ah yes, I heard the joke Eric made from our Earth, that his Q-Rex would have Tommy's Dragonzord for lunch! I wish we had any of the Zords! But no! They were all totalled except for the Dragonzord! My ears picked up the familiar crunching, slow steps of the Dragonzord, with Firebird standing on top of its head, just like Tommy. Either we disable the Dragonzord, which will be hard, or we return the Zord to the sea, once we get our hands on the Dragon Dagger! Jason was yelling at the rebels who mounted the heavy artillery.

"All heavy weapons! Focus fire on the Dragonzord! Medium and light artillery, continue fire on the soldiers!" Firebird quickly played another command tune, it was to fire the finger rockets. Shit!

"EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" I screamed, as Tommy grabbed me, using his body as a shield, when rock and debris showered over us. I heard the rebels who caught in the blast, cry out as they met their last moments. Getting up, I threw a grenade at the soldiers, then looked up to see the Ninjetti, jumping onto the Dragonzord, to fight Firebird. While they kept her distracted, Billy snuck into the cockpit of the Zord, to disable its power core. Thank god for their swiftness! The battle would have ended, quicker than it started. It wasn't long for them to knock Firebird off the Zord, after Billy disabled it. Firebird tried the Dragon Dagger, but the Dragonzord remained unresponsive. Now's my chance! Unsheathing my sword, I charged towards Firebird, who quickly blocked my attack with the dagger.

"You were quick to disable my Zord." She snarled,

"Your Zord!? It belonged to Tommy, that same Tommy you killed!" I replied, before pushing her back, performing Jason's signature Tornado Kick.

"The war you fight is worthless. My numbers are greater and your rebels fall." I turned back, to see she was right, our numbers are quickly dwindling. In the distance, I saw Justin get skewered through the chest by a blade, belonging to a soldier from Sabre-toothed Tiger Battalion. More rebels fell, I turned, only to get shot right in the chest by a fireball. I was flung towards Tommy and Jason, our numbers were only a few hundred now. Firebird grabbed me roughly by the tactical vest, pointing her sword at my neck. She'll believe this is where I will be struck down, where all resistance will be vanquished, but Firebird is wrong, it is her downfall. Firebird spoke out to all of us, as the rebels found themselves surrounded. "I, Firebird, hereby sentence her to die! To the Sword of Light who bear witness, I give you one chance: lay down your weapons, pledge allegiance to me; and turn over the Crystal Morphing Grid!" Everyone still remained silent, probably weighing out their options. Firebird finished her statement. "Otherwise, you will join this imposter. Followed by your leaders. Then the rest of you." She threatened. I was pushed forward by the one of the soldiers, my neck exposed the same way as Tommy during the supply raid. Firebird raised her sword, preparing to execute me. I closed my eye. "This is your last chance!",

"Wait! WAIT!" A voice called out. It was Trini, with a morpher in her hand. I looked up, to see specifically it was the White Tigerzord Power Coin. "We surrender." Firebird perked her head up, even seeing the morpher that escaped her clutches. Jason and the others have protected it for so long. So what… I watched as Trini handed it to Tommy, who revealed the crystallised Morphing Grid. Tommy spoke next.

"While we know little of the Morphing Grid, we at least understand how it behaves. It's a power source that connects us all, it is what allows us to morph. It created our powers.",

"Your point ' _Tommy_ '?" Firebird growled, her eyes glowing, as her patience wore thin.

"What if the Morphing Grid can take back the powers it created?" He smirked. Trini finished his statement.

"You just did us a favour by letting him get close to you. You…" I jumped out of the way, as Tommy charged up the Power Coin, pouring it into the crystal, as a powerful blast emitted from the shard, sending out white electricity; forcing everyone to power down, losing their suits. Their screams of pain, losing their power filled the air. "And your Ranger Battalion nearby!"

Tommy pulled me up towards him, away from Firebird and her soldiers who lost their powers. Now, we bear witness Firebird, who's not hiding behind the suit and helmet. She wore the classic Eltarian military uniform, minus the tactical vest, but she wore the symbol that symbolised her position as General. She stared at her now broken morpher, with small puff of smoke emitting from it. She was in disbelief, after having these powers for so long.

"My… powers! They're… they're…",

"Gone." I finished for her, standing over her, with my sword in hand. "And so is half of your army's. And now, the way I see it 'Firebird'; it's your turn to surrender!" Without warning, an explosion pushed us away, allowing Firebird to step away from us. Shit! Reinforcements! Trini took her place beside myself and Zach. Tommy wasn't far.

"Those soldiers must have been outside the blast raidus!"'

"Doesn't matter Tri! We've got the momentum! Come on guys!" Zach encouraged, rallying the rebels. "TAKE'EM DOWN!" I left their side, only to tackle Firebird as she stood up. It caused us both to roll down a hill, I failed to see. We still weren't far from the main fighting itself. Firebird still has the Dragon Dagger and her short sword. She took a dual sword stance. Firebird's eyes glowed red, fiercer than I last remembered. She's really pissed.

"Congratulations, Kimberly. You must be feeling proud." I knew she was goading me, playing on my weaknesses. "Of course it took your friends to best your 'dark evil self'." The two of us clashed, our weapons clanging, as I countered her statement, finally standing up to her. Showing I am no longer afraid.

"You can't taunt me anymore Firebird!",

"Well then, I just don't know how you prove you have any worth, when you can even beat me!" I growled at Firebird, she saw my own eyes flashing. I managed to get in a kick, to knock her down.

"Maybe I did need my friends to get this far. But you know what?" I said to Firebird, as she stood up, both our swords clashing. "I'm OK with that!" Firebird laughed as she knocked my off my feet. She did a vertical swing, which countered, after landing on my back.

"Then you're truly a fool! They're not a source of strength, Kimberly - they're a liability!" I did a front kick to Firebird's stomach, pushing her off me, allowing myself to stand. My alter ego rushed in for another clash and we held in a lock. "Because when you really need them, like right now. They're not going to be there!" Firebird overpowered me, slamming her shoulder into my chest. I skidded across the ground, only to quickly recover.

"You're wrong Firebird. Friends are a source of strength. I wouldn't be here because of them. My friends are a reason I keep fighting. They believe in me, and I believe in-" A light suddenly filled the sky, as the other rangers; the Originals up to Astro appeared from the wormhole. Jason coming through first.

"Hope you don't mind, but this party just looked way too good to miss!" I turned my attention back to Firebird, smirking with pride.

"Speak of the devil." I struck at Firebird, harder than normal, making her stagger. "All these people may be afraid of you Firebird. They're not loyal to you, don't respect you!",

"Mark my words ' _Kimberly_ ', they won't be there when you need them most. The only people we can rely on: are ourselves." I wanted to kill Firebird, for every wrong she has done in this world, but even here, killing is below the morals of a ranger. I will leave her fate to the rebels. Now, I have to help my friends. I turned my back, just to hear Rhea screech at me. I spun around, seeing Firebird leap for me, both weapons raised. I brought up my sword, blocking the first attack, disarming her and the rest happened too fast. Using my free hand, I caught the Dragon Dagger, bringing it up into her chest, stabbing the blade into her heart. Firebird inhaled sharply, as the dagger impaled her.

I held onto Firebird, slowly dropping her to the ground, as she clutched onto me. She was struggling to breathe and managed to remove the blade from her. Blood poured through her uniform, bleeding like any normal human, not a god. I watched as her eyes flickered, it seemed like the Kimberly of this world was coming through, if onto for a short time. I stared, as she smiled at me.

"Thank you." She whispered, before going still. I was suddenly blinded when her body glowed, the spirit of the Crane released from her body, destroying the remnants of Maligore's flame. It wasn't long for another light to appear, a white Falcon, that materialised into Tommy, wearing white Ninjetti robes. I stood at the side, as the Crane became the Kimberly, now wearing the pink Crane Ninjetti garments, that her friends have lost to the monster inside her. Tommy took her hand, then turned to me, smiling.

 _"Thank you for returning her to me. We can now move on in peace."_ In another flash, the both turned back into the Falcon and Crane, flying away together, back to the Spirit World. Taking the Dragon Dagger, I lifted the body of this world's Kimberly in my arms, to present it to both sides of the fight; it was the only way to stop the fighting. Reaching the top of the hill, soldiers and rebels stopped, fighting, looking at me, unsure whether it is me or Firebird. I placed the body down on the ground and yelled out.

"Soldiers of Firebird's army! Your leader had fallen! Surrender now or pay with your lives!" The response was almost instant, some laid down their weapons, knowing they lost the fight, others fled the battlefield. Jason stopped the rebels from going after them, thus can deal with later. Once more, picking up their Kimberly, I brought her body down to Jason, laying her down. Jason knelt beside her, closing her eyes.

"She is finally free of her twenty year nightmare." My Jason and his team joined our sides, powering down. Jason rushed over and locked me in a tight hug, choking me almost.

"You are so dead little sister!",

"I missed you too Jase." I chuckled. It wasn't long for Cassie to approach her Aegis and slapped him upside the head. Hell! Even Tommy and I was slapped by Trini, Kat and Aisha! Both of us winced, as our gang laughed.

"Girl! You and Flyboy can't stop getting into trouble! Can you?" Suddenly, Jason's communicator went off.

 _"Jason! The wormhole is losing power! Get out before you're all stuck!"_ That was Hayley. That must signal our time to leave. The wormhole made itself visible, as one by one, we waved goodbye, stepping through. Tommy quickly handed over the White Tigerzord morpher and the crystallised Morphing Grid. The two of us were last to leave. I left them all parting words.

"Good luck rebuilding your world! May the Power protect you, always!" Tommy and I vanished from view.

 _Next Day…_

 _12:00…_

 _Sunday…_

 _31st October 2005…_

( _Scene: Tommy Oliver's House, Outside Reefside, Earth-1_ / _Kimberly's POV_ )

After our alternate Earth adventure, everyone was full of questions, after they kindly let myself, Aegis, Tommy and the kids recuperate after being on that Earth for about four days. Of course, it was the Halloween break, everyone from Zordon's Original Twelve assaulted Tommy's house, demanding answers of what went on. This involved a very long explanation and it turns out, Zach even jinxed it. It resulted in him winning a bet, that we got sent to an Earth where I was evil. I actually punched him for that. On the other hand, Rex was so happy to see me, he actually tackled me to the ground, as I got attacked by pure love from my service dog. He has refused to leave my side. Aegis and the kids were still busy telling the story to the veterans, as I was busy playing fetch with Rex. Tommy was… somewhere in the house. I didn't know what he was doing. It's been a day already, I'm wondering now how the rebels are? They must be hunting down whatever is left of Firebird's army and rebuilding their Earth, starting with Angel Grove. Despite what their Kimberly did, I'm sure they gave her the burial she deserves. Her should was trapped deep inside a monster she couldn't fight.

I was about to throw the ball after Rex dropped it at my feet, that was until I felt a hand pat my shoulder. I turned to see Tommy, finally out of his house. I put the ball down, as Rex began to sit beside me. Whatever way I looked, there was something in his hand. Tommy got down on his knee, revealing a velvet box; before he could speak, someone screamed, making us both turn as Trini looked at us in surprise, while half the gang looked ready to faint. We both chuckled.

"Kim, I know I proposed to you once, but I wanted to do it again; this time with the ring. Thankfully, no sadistic versions of ourselves will come after us." I had to laugh a little there. "Kimberly ' _Kara of Eltar_ ' Hart, will you marry me?" My answer was instant.

"Yes! I'll marry you Tommy." Our friends erupted into cheers and clapped, as Tommy put the ring on my finger. We held each other and kissed.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **That's it! It's officially finished! Now, if you have noticed, I took some inspirations and maybe teency dialogue from** ** _BOOM! Studios'_** **Power Rangers and the live-action** ** _Shattered Grid_** **story arc. Who's looking forward to** ** _Shattered Grid_** **? And with the identity of the infamous Ranger Slayer being confirmed to be Drakkonverse Kimberly Hart, I don't know if I burst my bubble writing this, Han it was confirmed. But I'm stoked to see what things evil Kim is capable of, just like Drakkon. I dreamed for so long to have evil Kimberly/Pink Ranger. Glorious day for Ranger fans!**

 **Now, I take my leave! Bye!**


End file.
